Torn Up Girl Simon Says FanFiction
by Raichu234
Summary: This is a story dedicated to the amazing film Simon Says. Kidonia I hope you like this. This is for you :D. The Dream Girl character Nikora is totally my creation. Hope you like it and see what you think. This is my first Simon Says fan fiction x


**Torn up Girl**

(Simon Says Fan-Fiction)

Dedicated to the best thing ever! Simon Says 4 eva! xxx

Also dedicated to the person who has inspired me more than anyone:

Crispin Glover (legend) xxx

"Then let the pickaxe spin for her and you can have her to. And then I'll cry out Dream Girl, beautiful Heathers Dream Girl, I must have you..."

"The one that had the Dream Girl lived the happiest of all. The one who wanted the Dream Girl wanted him to fall."

"The Dream Girl who had them eyes, yeah that's right that was her. Nikora beautiful Nikora….I want you now."

Dedicated also to Simon and Stanley, the twins of my heart xxx

To Lani and Garth the parents of the twins of my heart xxxxx.....and

And to Nikora…my own Dream Girl xxx

Lastly Dedicated to Bill Dear…the writer of this legend film xxxx

This is for Crispin Glover and Karan Casey, the legends of my life xxx

Book 1

**How she started off**

Her pale skin illustrated the fact that she was cold, her tear filled eyes blurring her vision so she could not see what was ahead of her. Black smudges of make-up were patched all around her face where the tears have been streaming, her lips also black. The deep blue of her eyes was obscured by the many tears flooding down her cheeks. The blackness that was all around her made her camouflaged as she was the Heather's Goth, but for some reason she wanted to see the light. She felt as if the light was calling to her and that she didn't want to be stuck in the darkness any longer. All her life had been surrounded by the darkest cloud of depression, the pain of losing loved ones and a life of being used, abused and tortured. She would never have the power to end this way of living, for she had been born in the Heather's and it was lightly to stay that way. Her eyes looked up to the ceiling with tears resting inside them. The light had streamed down from the ceiling some days before but she had not seen the light again for some months now. The only feelings she felt now were ones of loneliness, hurt and severe pain, for the fact that she was now in this world alone made her soul almost swim in her own blood.

A sudden pain coursed through her eyes as light poured into them and she winced slightly as the light was boring into her eyes. Sudden flashbacks happened all at once, as though somebody was forcing her to think those things.

"Why?" thought Nikora in desperation as she fixed her eyes that were blurred with tears upon a wall. A voice called her name but she refused to answer, she knew she had to stay and she knew that her freedom was gone from her life. The voice spoken again and she tried to block it from her mind, but the tone was much colder than the first time so she was almost forced to listen.

"Why are you ignoring me Dream Girl?"

At this Nikora forced her eyes to travel upwards and look into the face of the person who had destroyed her life.

"I don't want to talk to you" said the Goth with no emotion in her pain stained voice as she felt the tears fall down her face.

"I don't think you should talk unless you realise what you are saying" said the voice which was coming from above.

She didn't want to respond to the haunting voice but if she ignored it she would probably be hurting herself even more.

"I trusted you! Yet you still seek to take advantage of me! What did I do to hurt you Stanley? All I tried to do was give you some love and attention and you completely turn against me. Just give me a reason why I feel not wanted by you anymore. I bet you love some other Dream Girl who is more beautiful and loving than me and you intend to get rid of me for her, and then leave me to your brother. To tell you the truth I have started to hate you more than your brother. I bet you Simon could attempt to be kinder to me than you ever will be." She paused a minute to catch her breath and then decided to finish of what she was saying, her emotions still running high. "I want to be loved. I don't care who by, just the fact that I want to be loved. You never wanted to give me any love at all but you just wanted to use me for your own purposes. I want to try and help you and as a Dream Girl I am here to do that freely but you don't let me and that is driving us apart." She felt she had said all that she needed to and it had a slight effect.

"I tried" sighed Stanley so that Nikora could hear him.

"You tried!" shrieked Nikora, and at this Stanley's heart leapt. He'd never heard a Dream Girl shout at him before.

"Is that all you have to say, I TRIED! I was born in the Heathers and I know what the life is like and we both share the same type of upbringing. My parents completely ignored me too and I was an outcast! They never loved me and paid all the attention to my two sisters. I want to say now that before you did this to me I loved you! I bloody loved you and do not mistake that! However, if you continually decided to cut me off and want to go with another Dream Girl, then all you have to do is say Nikora I don't want you anymore and slam that hatch downwards. If you want me out of your life that is the simple action that you have to perform. If you want me, like you would want any other Dream Girl then start treating me like you would a Dream Girl who has suffered the pain of the Heathers and has helped you. Don't throw away what you've worked so hard to gain." At this she hesitated before saying with much sympathy in her voice. "A Dream Girl who will be true to you"

Stanley continued to glare at her, his eyes seeming bulbous to her in the darkness.

"Why should I believe you?" questioned Stanley as though he wanted to challenge the Dream Girl to see if she meant her word.

"I am unlike Kate, Vulpix, Mew and Milotic. I never ran from you! Even when you chased me and took me down with you, I never ran from you. I always stayed with you."

"Still..." interrupted Stanley "you attempted to run"

Nikora was by this point frustrated, and she lashed out at him quite viciously.

"I realised that that was a stupid mistake. I didn't mean to run from you but I had more fear inside me then than I have inside me now. Please don't lose the Dream Girl who will care about you, because if you do you may never be loved again, by anyone"

The thoughts were buzzing about like fireflies in Stanley's head. What his Dream Girl was saying was true and he remembered the time when Kate had tried to run from him and nearly took his life. It was true that this Dream Girl has something different about her than most of the Girls but he was still finding it difficult to give his trust to her. He heard her voice again and this time it didn't sound like a dangerous threat, it sounded like comforting music or the soft sound of someone humming a beautiful lament or tragic air.

"Please. What would you rather do? Throw away the love that I am trying to give to you, or except it and don't hurt me. It's your choice and I'm leaving it up to you, but I don't mind what you choose." She lowered her head, her eyes filled with tears focused on the floor. "I've seen you before and I know that you know me. I was a childhood friend. The amount of time we used to spend with each other and the amount of times I dedicated myself to you and now you treat me like this" Nikora decided to be quiet to let Stanley think about what she was saying. It looked like she had stunned him into silence but she was not the winner this time. The memory started to come back to him and the silence was almost too much to bear.

**Stanley's Memory**

It's her eyes I remember the most. Blue shining orbs, hypnotic, like they were trying to bore right on into your head. That Dream Girl changed me. Well, maybe not all that much. But she for sure made a difference. A difference to me, and to the rest of my life.  
Kate, now; she never gave me nothing but pain. Nothing but lies. I had always been deceived by everything. My parents. My Dream Girls. My attention-seeking son of a bitch brother Simon, God damn him to Hell.  
Anyway. When I met Nikora again ten years on, I didn't even recognize her at first. Her face just didn't have the power to trigger any real memories in me. It was her _eyes_ that brought it all back. Yeah. It was her, all right. The Dream Girl that should have been mine. Nikora, the one who'd been born down in the Heathers, had lived there, suffered there. Just like me.  
I'm certain that Kate has hated me since then. Jealous, you know. And maybe it makes me cruel to say this, but somehow I didn't really need her anymore, not after I found Nikora. But the state she was in when I did find her… Sweet Jesus, it was like to bring a tear to your eye. I forced it back down, though. Heathers folk don't cry. Especially not me. Point of fact, I've never cried in my whole life.  
My first meeting with her...my mind goes blank up to the point when her friends walked out on her. Just for that, I could've killed them all right then and there. They didn't seem to me like very nice people. Not the kind she deserved. Besides, they'd made an enemy of Simon, so they were bound to die anyway.  
I found my eyes wandering wherever she was going, wherever it was her swift movements were taking her. We'd been bonded together that day by a strange, shared fascination, one I didn't even fully understand myself. In my eyes, she was a Dream Girl straight away; but, as usual, my brother had other ideas.  
"Don't trust her."  
"Why?"  
"Dream Girls. They all betray us in the end."  
I thought Simon was making a joke, until I realized he wasn't wearing his usual dumb, fake smile. He was deadly serious.  
"You worry too much," I muttered, hoping Simon's dull brain wouldn't absorb the remark until I was clearly out of range.  
"I...tried...to...warn...you", that slow, retarded, pain-in-the-ass voice droned on behind me. I rolled my eyes to Heaven, and decided to change the subject before he had a chance to insult the Dream Girls even more.

"Simon, take those pickaxes out and make sure that nobody takes them. They are mine remember, you have too many" I put an ordering in my voice as I loved to see Simon actually doing as I asked him for once.

That was our little Dream Girl conversation, but the meeting of that girl was something that I will not forget in a while. To describe her looks I could go on for the rest of my life and bore Simon tearless but I don't think that is a wise idea. I do remember watching her through the tiny gap in the window, my eyes still following her, ignoring the rest of her friends. The tall guy with the arm around her must be her boyfriend. Seriously! Why does she bother! Boyfriends are just as bad as Dream Girl's, they betray you and then love another but I was sure that this girl wouldn't do that. It was quite weird because she was very familiar and I thought that I had seen those eyes somewhere around the Heather's before we (me and Simon) started moving around the Heather's in search of killing grounds.

When I pick out my Dream Girl from a group, I normally look at them for a minute before trying to get with them. With Nikora, however, there was more to this Dream Girl, so I had to look at her much more deeply. Her hair was long and black, with natural ringlets which cascaded down her elegant back. Her eyes really filled her face as they were full of expression and were full of colour. Kate's eyes were small and weren't often emotion filled, whereas Nikora seemed to have emotions buzzing in her lively eyes all the time. Her face was quite rosy and her lips looked as though they'd never been kissed before. That is all I am giving away for now...

I heard footsteps approaching so I thought I'd better hide before they see me. I slipped away into the backroom, careful not to trip on any of Simon's clumsily laid axes, which were always found scattered about the place. Voices...

"Seriously look at this place, hey Milotic!"

The girl called Milotic span around. "Yeah"

"Get some junk and we'll be out of here, oh not to mention beer, ice and gas. All the stuff!"

Milotic stood beside Nikora, a smirk on her face.

"You live in this dump, no wonder you wanted some company down here"

At this Nikora wheeled on her, eyes blazing strangely "This is my home you know! I and I love it! I just invited you down so that we could all have a good time"

I saw my chance whilst Milotic was talking to slip out of my hiding place and to creep closer to where the talking was becoming slightly faster, as though they sense that there was something uneasy in the air.

"Milotic, grab the beer and let's get going. I really can't breathe in here" muttered the boy who'd had his arm around Nikora some time ago. Whilst the girl with blonde hair, called Milotic (I thought what a stupid name! Simon would laugh at that!) was getting some dusty bottles of beer down from a low shelf I glance again at Nikora, this time she was talking to the other girl with blonde hair, who seemed to be interested in what she was talking about. Nikora then turned her head to the picture on the wall (the picture of me and Simon when we were young). I'll never forget that! The time I actually had to smile! I saw Nikora's eyes dance with interest as Milotic slammed the beer down on the counter.

"Watch it Milotic mate!" yelled the other boy with brown hair who'd been talking to Nikora. "That alcohol is like nectar and the last thing I need is you nearly spilling it everywhere"

At this Milotic jumped as she saw me standing in the door way, glaring at the young group. My gaze wondering around them as though I was judging them.

"Hello" said Milotic in a happy voice as though she was never a miserable person. I didn't reply.

"Hello" repeated Milotic again as my eyes settled on Nikora who flicked a strand of her gorgeous black hair behind her shoulders.

"My brother doesn't want to help anyone. He's not in a good mood"

"Okay, well can we just have these?" asked Milotic as I continued to fix my gaze on Nikora who this time fixed her gaze on me, but didn't look worried or scared.

"Fine." I replied bluntly.

"How much?" asked Nikora's supposed boyfriend.

My gaze now fixated on Nikora it was hard to answer but I made up a price off the top of my head.

"$21"

"For both!" whined Milotic "I'm not here to be ripped off!"

"We'll take em'" said Milotic coolly as she chucked the money on the counter. Milotic snatched the beer from the counter and walked with her three friends towards the door but Nikora stayed put. I decided to talk to her.

"Where are you coming from?"

"Well I live here and I just invited my friends down to stay for a while"

I tried not to laugh derisively at this as I saw her eyes look me up and down. Her tone was soft and confident.

"You seem familiar to me. I recognise your face" said Nikora as she took a step closer.

"What's you name my dear?" I asked in a somewhat calmer voice.

"Nikora Adylade or just Nikora"

"Very unusual but pretty name." I added, as I wanted to comment on my future Dream Girl.

"Thank You" replied Nikora as her eyes wondered around the room, looking at the wall with a somewhat inquisitive expression. She flicked her gothic, ebony hair behind her shoulder and sighed with something that suggested a sense of freedom about her…

That was when I decided I had to have her. That look of freedom and kindness in her eyes, but not only that she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I would never see another Dream Girl like this and I had to take the chance while she was here otherwise I might never see her again and I'd lose her forever. I tried to hook her gaze with mine but she was admiring something from the door and I couldn't get her attention. After a minute I felt my heart slowing as she turned and walked towards me, her eyes an expression of contentment. She spoke with a voice of sympathy which I hadn't heard in a Dream Girl for a long time.

"You must get so lonely up here. Nobody comes do they?" she said as she looked at me with her free eyes.

"Everyone is too scared nowadays" I replied as Nikora gave a sympathetic and understanding smile.

"There're stupid. They don't know what it's like to be like you" said Nikora as she glanced out of the window to see if her friends were still there, which they were, out by the white car chatting amongst themselves.

It was at that moment when my head began to swim in a sort of ecstasy that I had not felt in a long time. To feel the real pleasure of a Dream Girl stroke your face without lashing out at you. When she said:

"I'm here for you"

I thought she was joking and I thought I was in a dream. The next moment I get a chance to take a breath I am feeling her heartbeat against mine, her breathing soft and relaxed, as though she shows no fear. Her voice was now a soft whisper as I found my arm sneaking around her waist.

"I know you from my childhood. The young boy who is now grown up and who taught me the ways of the Heathers. I remember your name, and I could never forget you…Stanley!" I was so surprised that she remembered who I was and for a moment I was in slight shock, but that quickly left me as I realised that I probably was holding the most beautiful girl in the Heathers ever born. "I'll care for you, my friend's really don't like my anyway, because they think I'm just another strange person who lives here and they make fun of me all the time" As she said this her hand trailed up my arm as she continued to look me in the eye, that gaze still holding me captive in a cell of bliss. I put my other arm around her as she began to put more of her weight against me.

"My brother…" I had just started to bring Simon into the picture when Nikora shut me up with a quiet whisper, pressing her fingers to my lips.  
"Hush. Now don't you even mention him, you hear? You'll only give yourself pain."  
She lowered her hand and leaned into me. I felt her heart palpitating against my chest. The idea that it was beating in love, not terror – that a Dream Girl would stay because she wanted to, not because she was afraid to die - made my own heart almost melt. I said something, probably something stupid, I don't remember; my voice was not as confident as it had been, and whatever my words were, they came out of my mouth all shaky. I believe I may have even been trembling.  
What I do clearly remember – all I want to remember – is that I had in my arms the prettiest and kindest Dream Girl in the Heathers. The memory of Kate was fading from my mind, just like the pain...My heartbeat was getting louder and faster, and Nikora's arms tightened around me. Her eyes blazed, a strange look in their depths; it took me a moment to recognize that that look was one of love.  
Her friends were still outside; I threw a glance their way, but we were safe for now. They were still in heated discussion, obviously not looking for her. If I heard anything they said, I don't recall any of it. Hers is the only voice I try to remember now. She was the only one who tried to bring some new light into my life, not to take away what little there already was.  
The moment was perfect, but it couldn't last. She pulled away, her face and voice regretful. "I have to go soon," she said. "But I'll be back."  
She smoothed back my hair, smiled, and rested her head lightly against my chest. "Your heart's racing," she whispered. "You're upset."  
I was in such a haze of happiness that I didn't even realize she was talking to me. All I wanted to hear, see, feel and touch at that moment was her. Only her.  
"Me, upset?" I murmured. "Nikora, you've made me the happiest man alive. Now how could I be upset?"  
"Is it your brother?" Nikora asked with concern, raising her eyes to mine. "Is he getting to you, Stanley?"  
I looked away. "Thought you didn't want me to talk about him," I muttered.  
"I don't, but better that than letting it eat away at your mind."  
Like always, she knew what I was thinking, better than I did myself. But I didn't say anything.  
"It _is_ Simon, isn't it?" she questioned gently, running her fingers through my hair.  
I still didn't want to tell her, but I didn't want to lie to my Dream Girl, neither.  
"He wants you," I said reluctantly. "He wants you for his Dream Girl, and I ain't gonna be able to protect you if he gets to you. I know you think I'm being paranoid, but I ain't about to lose the only real Dream Girl I ever had to my lousy goddamned brother. He don't deserve you, and he can't give you all the things I know you need."  
I fell silent, hoping she'd do the same. I didn't want to hear her talk, just to listen to her heart; but her voice broke the silence.  
"Your brother needs help. I can give it to him, if you'll just let me try."  
Something came over me when she said that, something dark and ugly that wouldn't normally have risen to the surface when she was around. I found myself grabbing ahold of her long black hair; she stifled a cry of pain.  
"Do _not_ try to help my brother!" I barked. "He will _kill_ you, Nikora. And if he kills you, that'll kill me. I can't stand the thought of him hurting you. Just, please, keep away from him!" I almost said this as if I was ordering her to do it but she could see what I was trying to say.  
"Stanley," she said, and took a ragged breath. "Stanley," she whispered hoarsely. "I just thought maybe I could help. That's all."  
She sounded like her heart was breaking, like she really did want to try and help Simon. That only made me madder.  
"No! Damn it, Nikora! Don't you go near him!"  
I eased my grip on her hair, let it drop back down to her shoulders. I hunched over, looking down at the floor. "I'll beg you," I said, "if that's what you want. Okay? I'm begging you, now. Stay away from my brother. _Please._"  
Nikora's eyes softened, and she wrapped her arms around me. We stood holding each other for what seemed like hours, bliss chasing itself around my heart and head in endless circles, like a dog after its own tail. Any other Dream Girl would have pulled away by now, but Nikora was never going to move. Because she was fearless. Because she wanted to help me. Because she wanted to _be_ with me. I leaned forward, my lips connecting with her neck; she smirked, her blue eyes still glittering with light.  
"Could I ever want another Dream Girl?" I whispered in her ear. "I'd be insane if I said yes."  
She giggled slightly, her arms still around my waist.  
"I wouldn't mind..."  
I'll always remember that moment, for as long as I live. And I really do wish that Simon hadn't come in at that exact second and spoiled it, but who the hell was I to stop him. His huge frame blocked the doorway, blood dripping from his expressionless face, holding four pickaxes, two in each hand. He marched in, deliberately ignoring me, and dumped the pickaxes on the floor. He strode straight back past us and out the garage door.  
"He looks well," Nikora said, after a moment of tense silence.  
"He's his usual self," I said. "Tired. Annoying. Murderous..."  
I shut myself up. I wanted to spend this time with my Dream Girl, not waste it listening to myself talk. That moment was one of the best in my life, and I remember thinking that things couldn't possibly get any better.  
I also remember the last words she said to me that day, right before her friends took her away.  
"Remember me; I'm yours. Remember me; I'm yours..."

Nikora wrote to me the other day and I read the letter so many times that I can say it off by heart, and Simon thinks I've fallen ill but for the first time in my life I think I actually have found my true Dream Girl. This is what she wrote:

"My Stanley,

I remember you from my childhood and I always want to be with you and I want to help you. If many years were to pass without me here with you then it wouldn't be Heather's life lived at its full. Don't even begin to think of Simon tearing us apart because it won't happen. I never thought I would be saying this to anyone but I want to be your Dream Girl and nobody else's. We can live in the Heather's together or we can move away, it is your choice. I always want to leave you with the choice because you had no choice when you were young. You know that your brother always looked up to you and nobody else and I seriously think that you should respect that. I want you to know that life without you is an effort and a dark time for me. It may surprise you to hear me say this but you give me light and I aim to give the same light back to you and make you the good, loving and caring person that you should have been.

Stanley...

I want to say one final thing before we meet again because it probably will be a while, while I have my annoying friends around me.

When we meet again I promise to give you a life, your love back and most of all my love to you. I care for you more than you know and I am your Dream Girl always. You are my heaven, my life and I can't picture myself living without you. My heart is beating for you and my eyes are shimmering for you, my life is for you, it's all for you.

Love you always, my Stanley, forever and a day."

You Dream Girl

Nikora Adalyde

For the first time I felt different, like there was something warm growing inside of me. I wondered if maybe this was how it felt to want to cry, but I never cried before, so I wasn't about to start now. Something in me had melted, though, that much I knew; and it had been Nikora's touch that had caused it to melt.  
I couldn't seem to sit still in the shop, so I locked it all up and went off for a stroll around the Heathers. Not much to see there, except for Simon's ingeniously placed tripwires; I managed to avoid them five separate times before the sun had reached its full height, and then only by pure luck.  
Humming...Was that a girl humming? No, just my imagination. Wait! Yes, there was someone coming. I hid behind a tree, thinking it was Simon; but, much to my relief, it was my Dream Girl, Nikora, taking her daily walk through the forest. Her gorgeous black hair streamed around her as a soft, chill wind whispered through the trees. She trod lightly on the ground as she walked on past my tree, but she didn't see me; I could've stood there looking at her forever, the way she moved, the way her eyes watched the swaying trees as if every branch were a living thing.  
She stepped over one of Simon's tripwires like it wasn't nothing, paused, and glanced around, drinking in the beautiful scene around her. She sighed gently and sat down, her eyes glued to a tree in front of her. I leaned forward and gave her a closer look, watching her face as she looked around. Her eyes were full of life, full of that warmth I wanted for myself; I'd never imagined I'd ever see a Dream Girl who could look on this wild, harsh place with love. But I leaned forward too far, lost my damn balance; I threw out a hand to snatch hold of a tree branch, missed it, and fell on my stomach. I landed with a thump, and lay there winded. I hadn't expected to land so hard, but on the bright side, at least there wasn't no tripwire strung over the ground to slice me in half.  
Nikora sharply turned her head at the sound, and when she saw me lying flat on my face she laughed and laughed and laughed. I would've thought she'd run off, scared, but she looked at me with an expression of amused pity and just carried right on laughing. At long last, she recovered enough breath to ask: "What are you doing out here?"  
I tried to recover some of my dignity. "Just passing the time. Just happened to see you."  
She gave me that pitying look again. "You been watching me, ain't you, Stanley?" she asked. Her eyes were so clear and so deep, I couldn't have lied if I'd wanted to.  
"Yes, Nikora. Don't get mad at me or nothing," I pleaded. Nikora laughed again, the sound friendly and vibrant.  
"Hell, Stanley, _I_ don't care," she giggled. "You do what you like. I'm yours."  
Her voice trailed off absently as something above us caught her eye; she twisted her head around to stare up into the trees. I walked up and sat down next to her, following her gaze. As soon as I did, I wished I hadn't. High up in the tree was a pickaxe, wedged deep in the bark and almost invisible under the leaves.  
"Simon and his goddamned axes!" I growled. "He's going to lose them all if he ain't careful."  
Nikora took a deep breath. "You know," she said slowly, "I bet I could climb up there and get it."  
I glanced back up at the tree, so tall it cast a cold shadow over every other tree in its wake, and shuddered.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea. You'll fall and hurt yourself. Besides, it's just one less pickaxe to worry about."  
"He'll want it back, though..."  
"Nikora, he don't care. One axe or another goes missing every day, and he always manages to find another one, even if it wasn't the one he lost in the first place. Ain't no point going to all the trouble of getting that one down."  
Nikora sighed, tearing her gaze away from the axe to look into my eyes.  
"I'll be fine," she said, stroking my cheek gently with the back of her hand. "Trust me. Anyway, don't you know we Heathers gals always need us a challenge?" She smiled slyly. "Especially if we're Dream Girls."  
I paused, sighed, and kissed her on the cheek.  
"All right. You go get the axe. But for the love of Christ, don't go hurting yourself."  
Nikora stood up, and studied the tree hard with narrowed eyes. Before I could say another word, she leaped at the tree and stabbed her curled fingertips deep into the bark, like claws. I tried not to gape at her as she began to haul herself up the trunk of the tree, nothing to aid her but her own two hands. _Just go on and try to do that, Simon_, I thought.  
I shouldn't have held his name in my thoughts; he always seemed to hear it when I did, same way that a dog hears a whistle. And, sure enough, here came Simon, crashing through the clearing, almost passing me by; unfortunately, he caught sight of me just in time to stop.  
"Whatchu doing here?" demanded Simon, tilting his head to one side.  
"None of your business, Simon..."  
No sooner had I said the words than the pickaxe was hurled down into the ground between us, the blade vibrating in the earth. Nikora had thrown the axe from the tree, and now she perched, birdlike, on a high branch, looking down at us.  
"How's it going, Simon? Killed anyone yet?" she shouted. Simon's eyes followed the voice upward into the tree, and there he saw my Dream Girl. I couldn't resist rubbing it in just a little.  
"Don't she look cute up there?" I cooed in Simon's ear, looking up at Nikora like I was a proud father. It worked; he swatted me away irritably and moved to one side.  
"How'd you get up there?" he yelled back at Nikora, ignoring me as he yanked the axe out of the ground and began to clean the dirt off the blade.  
"Climbed!" called Nikora. "Thought you might need that axe back, so I went up and got it for you."  
"Shit! Simon got it up that high? Wow! Sometimes I amaze even myself," laughed Simon, like he wanted the whole of the goddamned Heathers to know about it. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm coming to get you down, Nikora," I called. "Just wait there."  
"Stanley, honey, I'm a Heathers girl. I can get down by myself."  
"You sure?" I asked, taking in at a glance the long drop ahead of her.  
"Hundred per cent," said Nikora. She steadied her foot on the branch, jumped, and turned a smart midair somersault, before crash-landing inelegantly on her back.  
"Fuck! I'm always screwing that up!" Nikora growled as she sat up, pulling leaves and twigs from her hair. "Why the hell can't I ever land properly?"  
Simon let out a squeal of delight, and started clapping his dirty hands together.  
"What?" said Nikora, flicking her hair behind her shoulders.  
"How you learn that?" Simon asked, wide-eyed, as he leaned on his pickaxe for support.  
Nikora shrugged. "Practice, honey. Nothing but pure practice." She winked at me; I smiled back at her.  
"Teach me," Simon demanded. "Dream Girl teach Simon to do that! Teach me, Nikora!"  
Nikora laughed. "Maybe some other time, Simon. I'm kinda beat now."  
"You should be glad she showed you even the one time," I scolded Simon. "Now what do we say to Stanley's Dream Girl?"  
"Thank you, Dream Girl," Simon mumbled, shuffling his feet. His head snapped up. "Simon gotta go now; somebody gonna hit a wire in a minute. I can feel it. Simon Says I'm coming for you!"  
Simon ran off into the trees, pickaxe clutched firmly in his right hand.  
"You sure impressed him," I smirked, sitting down next to my tired but content-looking Dream Girl.  
"Tried to," said Nikora, as my arm snaked around her shoulders.  
"You did, trust me. You know when Simon is impressed by someone because he looks shocked, and he sure as hell looked shocked back there."  
Nikora shuffled closer to me until she was close enough to rest her head on my shoulder.  
"I read your note," I said after a while. Nikora was looking up at the tree again, her head tilted sideways on my shoulder. "Memorized it off by heart."  
"You didn't have to, no way. You liked it that much?" Nikora asked, her voice surprised.  
"No one ever wrote nothing like that to me before", I said; my voice felt weirdly choked, strangled down deep in my throat. "Thank you."  
"My pleasure," said Nikora sweetly as she lowered her head to rest it on my lap. "Anything for you."  
I stroked the side of her face; her cheeks were slightly pink now, but still fair from the cold. I just wanted to sit there, listening to the sounds of the Heathers and the breathing of my Dream Girl, but Nikora spoke into the silence.  
"Why didn't you get out of here when you had the chance?" she asked softly.  
I shifted my knee, sinking one hand deep into her hair.  
"Didn't have no choice," I murmured. "My mother made me swear I'd look after Simon after she died, and I never go back on my word. No matter what."  
"I thought you hated your parents."  
"My parents never cared about me, but it don't follow that I didn't care about them. If they wanted me to look after that retard, I would. That's why I couldn't leave. Because of Simon. Because of his…problems."  
The tone of my voice made my Dream Girl look up, worry creasing her forehead. I decided not to go on. I didn't want her shedding any tears over me. She was tough. That was what I liked about her. Even though she looked so beautiful when she cried.  
Nikora raised her head from my lap and placed her hands against the ground to support herself, hair tumbling down over her face and into the leaves, a black waterfall.  
"So what you're saying is, Simon has ruined you," she said, voice muted. She shook her head. "That's awful," she whispered. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me, so that the left side of her face was pressed up against my chest. I knew she could hear the beat of my heart because she smiled and closed her eyes, letting the rhythm soothe and comfort her.  
"With a Dream Girl like you, how can life ever be awful?" I said, and I meant it. She wasn't a false Dream Girl; she would know how to treat me right. She was going to help me. She would get me back on my feet again.  
She listened to my heart for an hour, the constant, loving beat drumming in her ear and pulsing through her head. I knew she wanted to hold that position forever, but I also knew that we couldn't afford to stay here much longer. She'd catch cold. And Simon would come back.  
Eventually, I dared to break the silence between us.  
"Nikora?"  
She made a noise, letting me know she was listening.  
"I heard you singing the other day," I said. "I never knew you could sing."  
"I only sing when I got somebody to sing to," she murmured, still listening to my heart.  
"Can you sing to me?"  
She pulled away and looked at me, blinking, like she was thinking it over. Finally:  
"What would you like me to sing for you?" she asked.  
"You know 'For The Snows They Melt The Soonest'?"  
I remembered that song from my childhood. Simon used to sing it to me. I used to sing myself to sleep with it, when my parents didn't remember to give me a goodnight kiss.  
"I do know it," Nikora said uncertainly, "but I ain't too sure of the words."  
"I don't mind. I truly don't. Just sing it for me. Please?" I was close to begging, now, though I hadn't meant to. I tightened my arm around her. My head was light, swimming with some emotion I hadn't felt in a long time, if I'd ever felt it at all. My Dream Girl began to sing, softly at first, then with growing confidence. Her gentle voice travelled on the winds, floated far away, deep into the forest; and though I didn't know it at the time, someone else was listening too, someone who had a face just like mine. And he was humming along with her, as soft as he could manage, so as not to be heard.

"The snows, they melt the soonest when the winds begin to sing  
The corn, it ripens fastest as the frosts are settling in  
And when a young man tells me that my face he'll soon forget  
Before we part, I'll wage a bet he'll be fain to follow it yet  
The snows, they melt the soonest when the winds begin to sing  
The swallow flies without a thought as long as it is spring  
When springtime goes and winter blows, my lad, and you'll be fain  
With all your pride to follow me across the stormy main  
The snows, they melt the soonest when the winds begin to sing  
The bee that flew in summertime, in winter it will not sting  
Seen a woman's anger melt between the night and morn  
It's surely not a harder thing to melt a woman's scorn  
So never bid me farewell, for no farewell I'll receive  
You will lie with me, my love, and kiss and take your leave  
I'll wait here 'til the woodcock calls, and the marten takes its wing  
For the snows, they melt the soonest when the winds begin to sing."

Silence followed in the wake of her dying voice, the last notes still repeating themselves over and over again in my head. I let out a sigh I'd been holding inside me longer than I'd realized, and lowered my head to whisper in her ear.  
"That was beautiful…Thank you." As my lips moved beside her cheek she turned her face to mine, and I felt my lips connect with hers almost by accident. I think the kiss took her a little by surprise, but she didn't try to shrug me off like any other Dream Girl would. She relaxed, lay back, and blossomed for me like the fairest rose in all the Heathers.  
We stayed there all night, locked in each other's arms, sharing our worries, sharing each other. The night went by too quickly for my liking, but I wasn't afraid. I knew this would happen again, just like I knew there'd be another dawn after this one. No power on earth could've stopped it.  
The memory of my Dream Girl is only just starting to be told. I don't know if I can rightly claim to be able to put it into words; it was the beginning of what had to be the strangest, and most beautiful, time of my life. That don't mean to say I'll leave anything out, though. Some folks might, but not me. No. I'm going to tell you everything.  
So this is the story of the Dream Girl who changed my life, and of the one name I will always remember:  
_Nikora Adylade._

**Chapter 1 Nikora Adylade (The One True Dream Girl)**

Nikora sat there, eyes glimmering like sapphires, cheeks rosy and fair, black hair cascading down her back in a sensual tangle of ringlets. Her breathing was deep and slow, as if she were asleep; but even from the doorway, I could see she was crying. The tears spilled down from her eyes and dripped off the edge of her chin. She made no move to brush them away.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. Nikora flinched at the sound of my voice, and drew in a long, shuddering breath.  
"Nothing," she lied, swiping a hand across her wet skin.  
But I knew. It's my brother, aint it?  
"No" she lied again. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her.  
"Don't lie to me, Nikora. Simons been torturing you again, aint he?"  
"Why in the hell are you even asking me this?! Nikora burst out, and her voice was weighed down by the heavy sobs shed been keeping inside so long. Goddamn it, can't you see I'm putting you in danger? Simon wants me, and he aims to kill you to get to me. I am putting your _life_ in danger here, and I aint even meant to be with you. All I want is to make you happy. But how can I? How?"  
I pulled back, blinking. Why would she even say a thing like that? We _were_ meant to be together; if that wasn't true, then nothing was. And now she was sitting here, trying to make out like what we had together didn't mean anything? The hell with that; Id fought too long and too hard to find my Dream Girl, and I'd be damned if she was going to distance herself from me now. I fought for control, keeping my voice low, my hands limp. I didn't want to go and do something I knew I'd regret.  
"That's enough, I muttered. That's enough, now. You don't know what you're saying. You be quiet, now."  
She buried her face in my neck and cried and cried and cried. Her chest heaved up and down against mine, fast as a heartbeat.  
"Please don't let me go back to Simon," she moaned. "He hates me. He'll kill you because of me."  
"Nikora," I said, my words tumbling over themselves, falling from my lips almost faster than I could form them in my head; "forget him. It's you and me now, only you and me. Hell, I won't even let him speak to you, let alone take you back. I need you, and I want you, and I swear Ill protect you from him with everything I got."  
She wouldn't lift her face from my flesh, but I could tell from the way her breathing hitched that she was making some effort to hold back the tears. Better than nothing. I ran my hand up and down her back, like I was stroking a cat.  
"Only you and me?" whispered Nikora.  
"Yes, Nikora. I promise."  
I had never said I promise to anyone before. Now that I had said it to a Dream Girl, I felt that something had changed somehow, something important.  
She didn't say anything for a long time. I thought everything was finally calm, that the matter was settled at last. I couldn't have known that, when she did speak again, her quiet words would set my heart to hammering, and the blood rushing straight to my skull.  
"I love you, Stanley."  
Four words, that's all; four tiny words that meant nothing on their own. But what lay behind those words, the truth and the depth of feeling they revealed, was everything.  
I tried to wake myself up from what I thought must be a dream; but the breeze blew in through the open door, soft and cool, and the birds sang out to one another in the trees, their cries sharp and clear across the empty blue skies. No, I knew it wasn't a dream. It was all real. All of it.  
I wanted to say I love you back. I did. I wanted it more than I wanted my next breath. But what if Simon was watching? More than that: what about all the rest of it, all that stuff I couldn't forget? So many things had happened, things that I'd done, things that had been done to me; warped, twisted, hateful things that stalked me through my days and chased me down through my dreams at night. So much pain. So much death. So very, very much blood. By now I wasn't even sure I remembered what love was; how could I tell her that was what I felt for her?  
I know, was what I told her instead. Disappointment flashed through her eyes, quick as a minnow in a stream. But she pulled her soft lips upward into a smile, and stroked my cheek gently with the back of her hand.  
"_I know_" A familiar voice mimicked my words, the tone ugly with hate. "Nice. Real nice."  
I looked around, my Dream Girl still gathered in my arms. Simon stood in the doorway, his face blank, his hand wrapped firmly around the handle of a pickaxe. His muscular body was enormously powerful, I knew, and almost twice the size of mine. I was the older brother by almost a whole minute; by rights I should've been taller and bigger than he was, but no matter how much I wanted to, I never seemed able to outgrow him.  
I wanted to scream at him, scream till my lungs were raw, but I couldn't risk spooking Nikora again. I forced my voice down to a snakelike hiss.

"Go away, Simon."  
Simon rolled his eyes and glared down at Nikora. My Dream Girls nails dug deep into my shoulders as the fear began to grip her all over again.  
"I'll handle this." I told her, trying to sound calm and in control. But I knew I couldn't stand up and face Simon; if I left her alone for even a moment, Simon would snatch her up. So I had to stay with her, down there on the floor, which was fine by me. Anything to protect my Dream Girl.  
"Be careful" Nikora whispered. I still had my back turned to my brother; my arm rested over Nikora's shoulder as I looked out the smeared window, out at the curved stretch of road down which so many had driven, only to meet their fate at the hands of Simon and me. That road bore the weight of so many memories. My father and now Nikora, the Dream Girl for whom I'd been searching so long.  
All Simon had to say to me was:  
"You get gone now, Stanley!"  
I could tell, without even looking at him, that Simon had his eyes on my Dream Girl. Nikora was staring down at the floor, her face pressed to my chest, making me the wall between her and Simon. This, I thought, must be how it felt to be a father. All things considered, it felt pretty good.  
I spoke in my most normal, sober voice. It took some effort.  
"What do you want? "  
"Nothing." Simon chewed his lip, spat it out, and scowled. "It's just I been out on the Heathers, Stanley, out where I done left them tripwires this morning, and they was all broken! They wasn't broken before, Stanley, and now theys all tore up in pieces, and I know I didn't do that. Simons a good boy! I _know_ I didn't do that!"  
"What's your point, Simon?" I drawled, trying to sound as bored as I could.  
He drew his lips back in a grimace, stamped his feet, slammed a fist against the side of his head and shook it hard, like he wanted to clear it.

"Simon Says Stanley tore up them tripwires, he growled. I know Stanley done it, and Stanley better pologise to Simon right now!"  
"I didn't do nothing and you know it, I said. It must have been one of them careless teens again. Why don't you get out of here and go fix up them wires right now?"  
Simon tried to stand on tip-toes to get a glance at Nikora, but she refused to look up. A single tear welled up in her right eye, obscuring the bright sapphire of the iris; it fell, and splashed noiselessly to the concrete floor.  
"How's our Dream Girl?" Simon asked casual his voice light and unconcerned. Like he was asking me whether or not I'd fixed the damn carburetor, or something.  
"She ain't _our_ Dream Girl!" I snapped. "She is _my_ Dream Girl, I'll have you know, and you ain't getting nowhere near her." Even though she was close to me as she could possibly get, I pulled her body tighter against mine. She didn't resist.  
"Your Dream Girl. Hmm" Simon frowned. "No. No, that ain't right, Stanley. Dream Girl was mine to start off with, and then you done ripped her right from me."  
Nikora's body started to shake with silent sobs. I wanted to make her stop, but there wasn't any way to comfort her directly without alerting Simon, and there was no way in hell I'd give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd made her cry. All I could do was try my best to let her know I'd keep her safe, and the only way to do that was to keep talking.  
"That ain't true, Simon. She came to me of her own free will, because of the way you treated her. I know I ain't behaved no better than you. I know I gave my Dream Girls about as much care as you did which is to say, not much at all. But Nikora ain't like them girls. She's special. I reckon she could help me change a few things around here. And she wants to be with _me_, not _you!_ Get it?!"  
Simon drew his lips into a hard, thin line, and stalked past me out the doorway. He stopped just outside, in the clearing where the white car had been six days before. Nikora's eyes lingered on the pickaxe in Simons hand, and she could see his fist clenching around it with greater pressure, as though the rage inside him were building up to boiling point.  
He stared out into the forest, and after a while he spoke, addressing my Dream Girl; I had expected a stream of loud abuse, but instead, his tone was one of quiet hurt. It might've been better if he had yelled. The sound of his whispering voice only seemed to make Nikora shrink even smaller.  
"You gonna be mine again, Dream Girl. Simon gonna make sure of it. You can't belong to my brother cuz you belong to me. Love Stanley as much as you want for now, but when Simon gets rid of him, you ain't gonna have no other choice."  
He didn't turn back to look at her, or me, even once; then, as though he hadn't spoken at all, he walked off down the road and disappeared into the trees.  
I wanted to jump right up, run after Simon, and rip his addled head clean off his shoulders. Kill him stone dead, just like I should've done back when we was sixteen. No point in trying, now; the effort wouldn't have done nothing but get me killed instead. Still, the thought warmed me a little, and that was something.  
I looked back down at Nikora, and was horrified by what I saw. The poor Dream Girls face was so pale it was almost white, her skin was clammy, and she was shaking again. She drew in a long, quavering breath. She seemed to have gone into a kind of trance. Her eyes were someplace far away from me. That scared me more, much more, than anything else I'd seen or heard today.  
"Nikora, you know he's full of it, right? I said, trying desperately to snap her out of it. "He aint gonna kill me, and he sure as hell aint gonna kill you. He's just trying to put the fear of God into you, and you're letting him. Don't you see this is what he wants?"  
She didn't respond. I shook her, just a little.  
"Now don't you do this. Don't you make me sad, because I know you aint like this. You're strong. You're a Heathers girl, remember?"  
"A Heathers girl…" she mumbled.  
"That's right," I said, relieved to hear her speak. "Just like you told me before. And I'm a Heathers man. Now, you think any Heathers man worth his salt would let a dumb bastard like Simon break him apart from his one and only true Dream Girl? You think he'd do that, Nikora?"  
She shook her head slowly. "No."  
"Hell, no! That's right! That is damned right." I was shouting now, a touch of hysteria seeping into my voice. "And I _am_ a Heathers man, Nikora, and Im _your_ man, and I aint _never_ letting him near you, not after the way he treated you. Nikora, you just ignore him, and I"  
She cut me off with a long, shrill howl, like a dog in pain, and flung both her arms around my waist.  
"Nikora" My voice softened. I willed myself to calm down, for her sake. Getting all crazy wasn't going to help either of us. "It's okay, baby, it's okay. He can't harm you while I'm here, and I aint going nowhere."  
It didn't seem to help any. She just kept on crying.  
"Now, honey, don't cry, I said, in the most comforting voice I could manage. Don't you cry now. Hush. It's going to be okay."  
"It aint going to be okay," Nikora said. Her voice sounded weak, broken. "Nothing's ever going to be okay. He's going to get me, and he's going to kill you."  
She still had her pale face buried in my chest. Though I'd never have let her know it, I didn't feel too confident, neither, and I needed to look her in the eye to let her know that we would fight against Simon together. I steeled myself, fighting back the unease, and said, in a tone so gentle it startled even me to hear it: "Nikora. Look at me."  
She raised her head. Those beautiful blue eyes, the very thing that had first drawn me to her, gazed deep into mine. A man could drown in them eyes. I gripped her firmly by the upper arms, to keep myself afloat.  
"Listen to me. You know who you are. You are my Dream Girl, and you are the finest person I have ever met. Do not let Simon, or anybody else, ever take that away from you. You think you're alone, but you ain't alone. I'm here for you. You helped me, and now I am going to help you, my Dream Girl, out of what Simon is putting you through.  
I reached out, smoothing back a stray lock of her hair. I'm gonna take all your pain away, I whispered. That's what I'm here for. That's all that I'm living for. Forget that Simon is even in this world. Forget this world entirely. Imagine a different world, a big, wide, lush, green world, and you the only living thing in it. You, and me, and nobody else, okay? Only you and me. Can you imagine that, Nikora?"  
"Yes," she murmured, her eyes closed. "Yes, I can imagine it."  
Her fists were still all twisted up in my shirt, holding on tight, as though I were her only source of life. As though I were the only thing that stood between her and Simon which, I realized bleakly, I was. She let out a long, slow breath, and wiped the tears from her face.  
"Stanley she sighed. Sing for me, wont you? Won't you please?"  
She almost sounded as though she wanted to hear it because it would remind her of her family. But she hated them, so that would've been a stupid thing to think. I looked out across the road, into the forest, and as my eyes wandered through the trees, I quietly sang into my Dream Girls ear - Bless The Road, an old Heathers tune, one I was sure shed like.

Remember when we walked on hills of heather, singing, weaving mystical rings  
Now in a while, my precious child, you will unfurl your wings  
And I'll have lost what I believed, had promised everything  
But before you go, my friend, my kind companion, listen to this song I sing  
Then go in peace and grow in grace and goodness, know that you have nothing to fear  
And dry your eyes, my little one, and let there be no tears  
Send me a dream from away beyond, I promise I shall hear  
Oh beautiful, beloved soul Dream Girl, thank you for those beautiful years  
And heaven hold and watch your way forever, may your every dream come true  
Forgive all wrong, always be strong, and do what you must do  
You stand before this open door and you must now go through  
My Dream Girl , my own, my sweet companion, bless the road that carries you  
My Dream Girl, my own, my sweet companion, bless the road that carries you.

For a long time after my voice had died away, she didn't say a word. But when she did, I saw that she had a smile on her face, and the tears were gone at last.  
If I am alone in this world, I have no hope. But with you, in our own world, I know I'm safe. She sat up in my embrace for a second before kissing me gently on the cheek.  
"I aint normally like this with Dream Girls, I confessed. But you're different. You helped me. So there aint no reason why I should treat you like I did the others. I paused. You _are_ different, Nikora, and I.."  
I wanted to say it, right then, but the words stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out. It didn't seem to matter; I felt her body relax in my arms anyhow. She raised her pale face to mine, placed a cold hand behind my head and kissed me on the lips with a tenderness I'd never even known existed. When she broke away we stayed forehead to forehead, so close I felt sure she could almost hear the fast beat of my heart.  
"I'm so happy I found you," I whispered.  
She kissed me again, and I drifted into such a state of bliss that I almost didn't notice Simon, who'd been watching us the whole time, outside in the trees. His eyes bulged with rage as he saw the Dream Girl he thought was his loving me instead. I wasn't afraid. There wasn't a thing he could do about it, and as our eyes connected through the glass, we both knew it. I smiled at him, showing my teeth.  
All through our long lives together, there had been times when Simon and I had known what each other was thinking, with nary a word ever being spoken between us. Sometimes it was so loud and so clear, I couldn't tell which thoughts in my head were mine and which were Simon's. I knew now, though; and I knew that all he wanted right at this moment was to run right out here and slash me through with the pickaxe. But he stayed low and quiet, watching with eyes that burned, wanting to take back all he'd done and all he'd said, if only he could hold her like I was holding her now. If he'd asked me, I could've told him that was pointless. You can't take anything back, not once it's all been said and done.  
Even if he had asked me, though, and I'd answered, he wouldn't have understood. And even if he had understood, he wouldn't have cared. All he wanted was my Dream Girl, the one Dream Girl Id ever truly loved and needed: Nikora Adylade.

**Chapter 2: Simon's obsession**

I never thought I'd see my Dream Girl as happy as she was that day. She was skipping around the Heathers like the skies had opened up and rained good fortune down upon her head. The night before, I'd felt that we were being watched; but Nikora told me not to worry, just like I'd told her not to, and we forgot the fear.  
I was alone that morning because Nikora had gone for another walk around the Heathers. I couldn't help but worry. After all, Simon was out there. Before Nikora left she'd told me that she would be fine, that she knew the Heathers like the back of her hand; but it still didn't sit right somehow, her going out there on her own. But this was her home just as much as it was mine, and I reckoned I had to give my Dream Girl some freedom.  
Every day now, when I wake up, I have her in my head, the way she was that day. I know that ain't right, but I just can't seem to get past it. She loved me, just like I was an ordinary person. I never want another Dream Girl. Hell, I don't even want Kate no more. I only want _her_. Her, and her alone.  
I watched her that day, through the window, as she went down the road and disappointed the forest. I truly did hope she'd be okay out there. What with Simon about and all.

Nikora sighed with contentment as the breeze whipped past her, streaming her ebony hair like strands of black thread. Her eyes glimmered, as though trapped sunbeams were dancing inside them.  
"Beautiful Heathers," she murmured. "I don't regret being born here now." She walked briskly down the dirt track away from the miner's shop, drinking in the sights and sounds of the woodland around her. She hummed to herself - "For The Snows They Melt The Soonest", an old favorite - as she took a left turn from the dirt track and strode into the dense forest, the dark and silent trees all around her. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, constantly on the lookout for tripwires, but she didn't see any; she'd developed a keen eye for Simon's traps, so she didn't think she was likely to get caught in one of them.  
Nikora knew that Simon was around someplace, but she told herself she didn't care. He couldn't hurt her any more, not now that she had Stanley. But some part of her, small and buried deep inside, remained frozen in terror at the very thought of him. Seeing him again, saying the wrong thing, making him mad, would be the biggest mistake that she ever could make. Maybe the last.  
Her heartbeat spiked as she caught sight of the hunched figure fixing a tripwire to the ground, a frustrated look on his face as the wire kept slipping from his hand. _Simon._ She wanted to walk straight on past and not look back, not ever, but she knew that he would hear her. She slipped behind a tree and waited for him to go away.  
No such luck. Simon stayed put for what seemed like hours to the poor Dream Girl. Her heart beat faster and faster, as a tidal wave of panic began to rise within her. She tried not to let it drown her, as Simon rose from the floor and scanned the forest with hawk like eyes.  
Nikora breathed as quietly as possible as his eyes wandered past her tree. To her horror, instead to walking away, Simon began to move forward, like a bloodhound sensing prey. She tried to shift into a different position, tried to crouch down lower, still trying to be as quiet as a mouse. Simon was almost touching the tree now, and she was almost crying. He was going to find her. He would accuse her of spying on him, and then he'd do something awful. Maybe he'd kill her.  
_No goddamned way am I letting that happen_, she thought, as Simon leaned in close against the tree. He glared hard at it, eyes boring into the bark. Nikora was having difficulty keeping her breathing quiet, but somehow she managed it. Simon's voice made her cringe but she knew that he'd still not discovered her.  
"Simon…hear something...?" He shook his head. "Never mind." He drew away. "Prob'ly imagined it."  
Nikora let out a slow and shuddering breath as he turned and walked in the opposite direction. She turned her head, and froze as something wet and viscous touched her face. The scream emerged from her lips unbidden, but there was nothing she could've done to stop it.  
Scrawled in blood on the black bark of the tree were the names of her parents. She felt her stomach heave, and scrubbed a hand across her skin, trying to wipe the blood away. She didn't want to look at the names, didn't want to see them painted in blood, but she couldn't tear her eyes from them. Her scream had reverberated through the forest, and she knew, with sickening clarity, that Simon had heard it.  
If Simon's head could've snapped around 360 degrees, it would have done so then. He knew that scream, from years of listening to screams just like it. "Nikora!" he shouted.  
For just a moment, Nikora knew how it must feel to truly want to die.  
"I know you're here, Nikora," Simon went on. "You been hiding from Simon long enough. Ain't been sleeping since you been gone. Ain't _gonna_ sleep 'till you're mine again!" He stooped, snatched his pickaxe from the floor and stomped off up the hill.  
When Nikora was sure he was gone, she slumped against the tree and cried, endless quiet sobs echoing softly around the forest.  
"You won't find me. I won't be yours," she chanted to herself. "I'm Stanley's and you can never find me." It was almost a prayer, but she knew that Simon would not stop, would never stop, until he found her. She knew she should make a run for home whilst Simon was gone, knew it full well, but she couldn't move, not one single muscle. She shrieked at the top of her voice, a wordless wail at first; then the words did come, the ones she'd wanted to say all these years. She didn't care if he killed her for it. She wanted the whole of the Heathers, the whole of the goddamn _world_, to hear.  
"I _hate_ you, Simon! I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you!_" Her scream was so loud and so raw that, for a moment, she even scared herself. She gritted her teeth, trying to control the anguish she could feel rising up inside. Her breath rose in a mist before her eyes as she drew her black trench coat around her; she was cold, and she had lost her bearings. She wanted to run back home and leap into Stanley's arms, but something was pulling her back, some nameless and paralyzing fear.  
She sat there a long time, longer than she could remember. It came to her slowly that she'd better move. She could be out here all night. She might catch cold.  
Standing up, she glanced around the forest. No one there. She stepped away from her tree.  
She slammed into something, some hard and unyielding object, and almost fell backward. She was stunned for a moment; then she felt her neck being crushed, strangled. She began to choke, her eyes wide with a fear even greater than the fear of death. She knew that cruel grip anywhere, the cold feel of murderous flesh on her skin. She had bumped straight into Simon. He'd pretended to walk off in the opposite direction, when actually he'd known where she was the whole time. Nikora's big blue eyes welled up with tears as she was forced to look into Simon's. She'd thought his eyes were strangely beautiful, once, but now they were clouded over with rage and hate.  
"Why Stanley over me? Why?" shouted Simon, fingers digging into her neck. Nikora had no answer; his hands were choking off her wind pipe, and she couldn't breathe. She tried to pry his hands from her neck but he was far too strong for her. The pleading look in her eyes didn't melt Simon's heart, but he let her go anyway, and she crumpled into a heap on the leaf-strewn ground.  
Simon glared at the Dream Girl who should have been his, her long black hair spread out all around her on the forest floor. Her face was in the dirt and her body was all twisted up, but she still looked awful pretty, lying there like that. Simon crouched down beside her and hauled her over, onto her back. He did it without gentleness, without care. He just wanted to see her face.  
"Nikora…"  
When she heard Simon croon her name she tried not to think of darkness, of Hell. In her mind's eye she saw a pickaxe, slamming downward from his cruel hand. The vision was real enough that she expected, insanely, to feel the blade splitting her chest open, to feel the rough leaves scrape her skin as he dragged her away, screaming in agony. But she didn't feel anything.  
"What do you want from me?" she managed. Her eyes roamed the trees; she didn't want to look Simon in the face.  
"I want you." There was no feeling at all in Simon's voice.  
"Why?"  
"You were mine in the beginning," said Simon. "And I want you back." His expression was blank.  
"I ain't yours no more," croaked Nikora, voice still weak from the strangulation. He was angry again; she could feel it, even from here, but still she couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes.  
A crushing weight knocked the breath out of her; Simon's eyes leered into hers, his face almost touching hers. She turned her head to the side. _He will destroy you_, whispered a voice in her head. _He will destroy you and Stanley both._  
"I _want_ you," Simon repeated. This time, he sounded like he meant it.  
Nikora groaned with disgust as Simon's lips connected with her mud-stained cheek. She cringed, wanting to fight him off, but there'd be no point; he'd just kill her anyway. An icy surge of guilt washed up inside her; was she betraying Stanley? No, no; this wasn't anything she'd wanted, anything she'd asked for. She didn't have any power here.  
Nikora tried to move her face away, but Simon placed both hands on her face, one on each cheek. She grimaced at his cold touch, wanting desperately to turn her face to the side, to look someplace else; but Simon was holding her steady, and she couldn't move. She could only stare up, into the depths of Simon's eyes. There was no feeling in them, none at all; and she understood, at last, how completely lost he really was.  
"You're my Dream Girl, not his. You weren't never his. You…_belong_…to _me._"  
Nikora stared at Simon, mortified. It crossed her mind that, right about now, she would've liked to stab herself in the heart, if only she'd had something to do it with. Simon leaned forward to kiss her neck.  
Nikora snapped out of her torpor, struggling, but Simon was on top of her now and there was no way that she was going to be able to shift his weight. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the horrible, sucking sensation all the way down her neck.  
"I hate you," whispered Nikora, her voice choked with tears. She was sure he'd lose it at that, lash out and strike her. Instead he hissed quietly in her ear, his voice shockingly seductive, not slow or crazy at all:  
"I know you do."  
Nikora felt cold droplets on her pale face as the rain began to fall from the sky, dripping down from the leaves and branches. She tried to wipe the water from her face. Better to focus on that than what was really happening, what was about to happen. She realized she was still crying. Simon was still caressing her, unaware or uninterested. He didn't care about tears, or rain, or anything else. He was pleased that he'd found his Dream Girl again, and he was happy that he was going to make her pay for she'd done to him: betraying him, loving Stanley better than him.  
She had to escape now. Had to. Otherwise she would belong to Simon, and she couldn't let that happen, not again. She only knew two things for certain: that she loved Stanley, and that for his sake, if nothing else, she wanted to live.  
Nikora tried one last tactic. Maybe it would get through to him, make him release her.  
"I gotta be getting back, Simon. I been out here far too long. Stanley, he's gonna get to wondering where I am..."  
It didn't work. "Don't you bring my brother into this!" Simon screamed. "You don't even belong to him, anyway! You're mine!"  
"_No_, I am _not!_" Nikora yelled back. It made her feel stronger, yelling. She wanted to stand up to him, to hurt him. Like he'd hurt Stanley. Like he'd hurt her.  
"Don't argue with me, Dream Girl!"  
"I am not your Dream Girl! If I'm anybody's, I'm Stanley's!"  
Simon was furious now. Dream Girl was being mean, not doing what he said. He didn't like it. Not one bit.  
Nikora tried again to push Simon off her, but he had such a firm grip on her with his knees that she couldn't even budge. Nikora screamed again, and this time she didn't care who heard it.  
"Help! Somebody, help!" The piercing shrieks rang around the forest and mingled with the falling rain. The droplets were growing heavier, muffling all sound.  
"Simon Says be quiet, Dream Girl!" shouted Simon as he slapped a hand over her mouth. She tried to bite him, but he had covered her whole mouth over; her teeth could find no purchase in Simon's skin. She tried to grab his arm to pull herself off the floor, but it was useless. Simon knew her every move.  
"Stanley…" moaned Nikora as she felt Simon's hand leave her mouth, only for his lips to touch hers instead.

"Stanley? Who's Stanley?" mocked Simon who was still kissing his Dream Girl. Nikora could do nothing but let Simon do his worst. She began to sob even harder, her chest rising and falling dramatically. Nikora gripped the floor hard and clenched her fists around the earth, still crying, the rain falling around her and soaking her to the skin. She began to shiver, even though she had the heat of Simon's body she was still cold and she would probably catch something if she stayed out here much longer. Nikora was still thinking how she could escape, but this was hard to do because she still had Simon kissing her, but she was trying to forget that he was even there. At least with her eyes shut she couldn't see him. The only way to make Simon let her go was to speak to him.

"Simon…" whispered Nikora through the kiss which Simon was giving her. He was surprised that she had spoken his name and had not thrown an insult at him.

"Dream Girl…" replied Simon who was enjoying seeing her under his power.

At first she began to hum and then she began to sing, slowly and carefully without hitting a wrong note. Her voice mixing with the rain, the sound beautiful and tranquil. Simon sang with her when he knew what she was singing and their two voices rang around the Heathers, the duet drowning out the sound of the rain.

"The snows, they melt the soonest when the winds begin to sing  
The corn, it ripens fastest as the frosts are settling in  
And when a young man tells me that my face he'll soon forget  
Before we part, I'll wage a bet he'll be fain to follow it yet"

The snows, they melt the soonest when the winds begin to sing  
The swallow flies without a thought as long as it is spring  
When springtime goes and winter blows, my lad, and you'll be fain  
With all your pride to follow me across the stormy main

The snows, they melt the soonest when the winds begin to sing  
The bee that flew in summertime, in winter it will not sting  
Seen a woman's anger melt between the night and morn  
It's surely not a harder thing to melt a woman's scorn

So never bid me farewell, for no farewell I'll receive  
You will lie with me, my love, and kiss and take your leave  
I'll wait here 'til the woodcock calls, and the marten takes its wing  
For the snows, they melt the soonest when the winds begin to sing"

After the last verse Nikora's voice trailed off but Simon hummed the tune again and this time it was in Nikora's ear. Nikora didn't deny that Simon had a lovely voice but she didn't want to lie here and listen to the person who had wrecked her and Stanley's life. She still hated and despised him. Nikora saw her chance, whilst Simon had loosened his grip around her because he was so in love with the song, she spotted the pickaxe which Simon had been holding was a fingers length away from her. While Simon was still singing in her ear, she stretched out her fingertips for the pickaxe, grabbed it by the handle and attempted to slam Simon around the head. However, Simon having quick reflexes caught the curved metal blade, which had brought death to so many, in his hand. Simon stopped singing the tune immediately and his voice was cold and cruel again.

Simon was still singing in her ear. Nikora stretched out her fingertips toward the pickaxe, snatched it by the handle, and swung it toward Simon's head. Simon caught the curved metal blade, which had brought death to so many, in one hand. His singing ceased immediately, and his voice was cold and cruel again.  
"You forgot to say Simon Says!"  
Nikora, in shock, realized that she had. For that, she was surely going to die.  
"If you ain't gonna be Dream Girl again," Simon hissed, "then ain't no use you bein' alive."  
He scrambled to his feet, raised the pickaxe high above his head, and aimed the point at Nikora's chest. Her eyes grew wide; there was no time to think, no time to do anything but act. Simon howled and slammed the axe's blade straight down; Nikora dodged away, rolling sideways and back onto her feet. With her last coherent thought, she thanked God she was a Heathers girl; whatever else living here did to you, it made you strong.  
The axe point was buried in the ground, where Nikora's breastbone should have been. Simon wrenched at it, and glowered at her in seething fury. Dream Girl's blood was supposed to have been on that blade.  
Before Simon could make another move, Nikora bolted, fast as her shaking legs could carry her. She knew that Simon would be after her, but she no longer cared; she had to get away, _had_ to get away. Behind her, she heard his ringing shriek:  
_"Dream Girl!"_  
Nikora raced through the rain and the trees, black make-up streaming down her cold, pale cheeks. Simon's shouts echoed through the forest, setting off her pounding heart all over again.  
"Dream Girl! You can't get away from me! I'll find you!"  
Nikora sprinted through the last stand of trees until she emerged on the road. She stood, staring blankly ahead, her breath rasping in her lungs. She fell to her knees and cried.  
The rain soaked her matted black hair, smeared what was left of her make-up across her tear-sodden face. She knelt there, hands pressing into the concrete, staring forlornly at the road that curved away around the corner and out of her sight. Her sobs grew heavier with each new breath.  
A sound…Someone coming…? No. Maybe she was just making it up. Going crazy?  
No, she wasn't! It was real! Real! Oh, thank God, thank God!  
A car was coming her way, toward the turn in the road. She knew she should move, try to flag it down, but her knees refused to unbend and her tears refused to stop. The car could hit her if she didn't move. Part of her thought that the driver was bound to notice her, with the sorry state she was in. Another part of her didn't care if he saw her in time or not.

**Chapter 3 Hurt, Confused and Sorry.**

The car rounded the corner; Nikora would've known that car anywhere. It was Stanley's van! Nikora looked at it with slowly dawning hope, her tears and the rain falling together, turning the world to water.

I looked out the windscreen and tried to see the road ahead, but even the wipers were having difficulty clearing the rain from the glass. Damn it; looked like I was gonna have to drive slow. I'd woken up with a hell of a headache that morning, so I wasn't in any kind of a good mood to start with, and Simon hadn't helped. He'd started in on me for triggering his tripwires again, like that was my fault. When we were both kids, I'd thought that stuff was kinda funny, but we weren't kids no more, and he was killing the joke now. At least, I was pretty sure he understood it was a joke…  
Was my mind playing tricks on me, or was there someone sitting in the middle of the road? Maybe it was the headache kicking in. Or maybe I was just going crazy. I slowed down a little more, took my hand off the wheel and slapped myself a couple of times, hard. No; I wasn't going mad. There _was_ someone sitting in the road, and she looked real familiar.  
_Hold on just one dang minute…_  
I drew the van to a complete stop as I wound down my window; the rain blew inside and my hair got wet, but I didn't much care. I stuck my head out the window and what I saw made my eyes almost fill up with tears and made my normally cold heart almost break in two.  
There was my Dream Girl, kneeling in the road, her face dead white, her body shaking and convulsing. She hadn't looked up at me, but she seemed to know that someone was there. I stared at her for a few seconds, trying to take in what I saw, and then I tried to open the door of the van so fast that the damned thing refused to budge. I ground my teeth, forced myself to open it slower, then pushed it out wide as quickly as I could.  
I almost fell out of the seat as I leaped out of the van, rain beating down on my face as I raced toward her. She lifted her head as she heard my footsteps, and no sooner was I kneeling down beside her than she had her arms flung around me, crying even harder than before. Her heart was beating so hard I could feel it against my chest. Something had happened to her, something bad, and I aimed to find out who was responsible. I put my arms around her and we knelt there together in the rain for what seemed like eternity; but she was safe, and that was all that mattered to me.  
Nikora tried to speak, but she was shaking too hard, and her voice wasn't much more than a choked sob. I drew her close to me, letting her know that I was here, that she was all right. It didn't seem to make much of a difference. She kept on crying, her face smeared all over with mud and make-up. I tried to rub some of it away with my sleeve, and did my best to calm her down.  
"Nikora, what on earth are you doing out here?"  
She buried her face in my chest.  
"You're freezing," I went on. "I'm serious, Nikora, you look sick."  
"I ain't sick," she finally managed to say, her words still hard to understand. She was breathing too fast and shivering too much.  
I wanted to get straight down to the point of all this, and I wanted her to tell me the complete truth, not some pretty lie she thought I'd prefer to hear. I lifted her chin up, meeting her eyes with mine.  
"Nikora. What happened?"  
"I…" She didn't want to say it, I could tell, but she didn't want to lie to me neither. I pressed gently down on her spine, pushing her closer to me.  
"Nikora, honey, tell me."  
The words burst from her perfect lips in a kind of pitiful, pain-filled howl; only two words, but they were only two I needed.  
"Your _brother!_"  
Red rage boiled up inside my head, almost overflowed. I willed myself not to let go of her, not to stand up, not to run out into them woods and find him and rip him from gullet to groin; it for damn sure wasn't easy. I spoke quickly, determined to get what truth I could out of my hurt and confused Dream Girl.  
"Simon? What did Simon do to you, baby?"  
She tried to control her uneven breathing as she spoke, the rain still falling, her hair soaked through.  
"I was walking through the forest…and I saw him, so I, I, I waited for him to go away, but he wouldn't. Then he walked toward me, and he saw me, and he went – he went to strangle me…"  
I looked at her neck, and sure enough, there it was: an ugly blue-and-purple bruise stretched out over her flesh, the exact same shape and length as Simon's fingers. I put my own, identical hand to her neck; she flinched, but she didn't push me away, so that was something. I began to stroke the mark of hurt, to let her know that I was trying to make it better, to take away some of her pain.  
"Go on," I urged.  
"And then…and then the next moment, he was on t-top of me and I - I couldn't shift his weight. Then he said…" She broke off.  
I knew what she liked to hear, what could comfort her, so I laid her head down on my chest, where she could listen to the beating of my heart.  
"Nikora," I cooed. "He ain't here no more. I'm here. Stanley's here. And he wants to know what Simon did to you. To my Dream Girl. The one thing I treasure and care about more than anything else in this world."  
"That's what _he_ said," Nikora said dully. "'You're my Dream Girl'. And I felt so empty. So hollow…"  
When she said that, I knew what he'd done. I had told my brother to leave her alone, once if I'd told him a thousand times. I'd warned him. And now it was too late. If I thought I could do it, I'd have driven a pickaxe right through his skull.  
"Why did you let him have you?" I asked quietly.  
Nikora pulled away, staring at me. "Stanley, I _didn't!_ I tried to get away from him, honest. But I just couldn't get him off of me. He started singing to me, and I was crying…I called your name. But you didn't come. You didn't come…"  
She hung her head. I couldn't see her face no more.  
"I told you," I muttered. "Didn't I tell you?"  
She looked up, her eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"  
"You know. About going out on your own like that."  
Nikora swiped at her tears with the back of her hand. "I didn't think I was gonna bump into him, goddamn it! And even if I did, I thought I could…"  
I tried to quiet her down. Talking about this was only going to cause her more pain. "Nikora, hush. Hush now. Don't talk about him. I'm here now."  
She relaxed a little as she felt me supporting her, holding her in my arms. I made my voice low, soothing. I'd never spoken like this before when I'd had to comfort my Dream Girls. At least, I was pretty sure I never had. I mean, this one was special, wasn't she?  
"Nikora, now, you listen to me. He ain't here now, and he won't _never_ hurt you again. It's just you, me, and the Heathers." I pulled her even closer; them tears of hers didn't seem like they'd ever let up.  
"Nikora…" I sighed. "Nikora, sweetheart..."  
"It wasn't my fault," she mumbled. "It wasn't my _fault._"  
"I know it, baby," I said, not sure if I truly believed it. "I know it."  
"He was too _strong!_" she cried. She was soaked to the skin now, shaking like a leaf. I wanted to get her back into the van, but she clawed at my coat, pulling me back down, wanting to stay huddled next to me. So I stayed. I'd have done just about anything to make her happy.  
We stayed like that for a whole hour. Eventually, she looked up and saw that I was shivering, too. Only a little bit. Anyone who wasn't so close to me wouldn't even have noticed it.  
"Stanley," she said. "You're cold."  
"I'm fine," I said. "I'm used to it."  
Nikora closed her eyes. "I love you," she sighed; and she laid her head back down on my chest, listening to the beat of my heart as if it were a tune she was in love with.  
A feeling of calm and peace settled over me, a feeling I don't believe I'd ever known before. I shut my eyes, too, and tried to lose myself in that feeling. But I couldn't, not for long. Not with the voice, _that_ voice, that emerged from the woods behind me. "Dream Girl…"  
I felt Nikora's heart leap. She knew just as well as I did who was standing behind me, and she buried her face in my shirt front, trying to drown him out with the warming beat of my heart in her ear. The next thing I heard was the sound of singing metal, as Simon hurled the  
"Stanley?"  
Simon stood there, face twisted in anger and confusion, gazing down at the two of us.  
pickaxe to the floor and slowly looked up, blue eyes blazing with rage.  
"Brother," he said, "you give Dream Girl to me. She don't belong to you. Dream Girl run away from Simon but Dream Girl still mine. Give her back, Stanley, and Simon and Stanley can be friends again."  
Nikora gripped me even tighter. The rain fell down from the sky, steady as me and my Dream Girl both soaked through.  
I gave him only one word in reply. It was simple enough for even him to understand.  
"No."  
I had my back to him; he could've made any kind of a move he wanted, and I'd never have seen it coming. I didn't give a damn. He wasn't going to tear me away from my Dream Girl, not ever. He didn't have the brains; didn't have the spirit. The time had come to knock some sense into my brother's thick head, and I picked my words carefully, knowing just which ones would hurt him the most. I ached for Nikora, but I knew, even as I turned slowly toward him, that I was sincerely going to enjoy this.  
"I know what I done to most of my Dream Girls, Simon. If you even knew the meaning of the word, you might well be justified in calling me a hypocrite. But you…hot damn, you got me beat a million times over! Why, you done such terrible wrong to this lovely little filly here that you made even _me_ feel bad for her."  
I leaned forward. "Hey. You wanna know why she's my Dream Girl, Simon, and not yours? Because she didn't run away. She didn't try to kill me. She gave me the love I been waiting for my whole lousy, miserable life."  
I lowered my face, my chin brushing against the crown of Nikora's head.  
"Mother always liked you best. But Nikora, now; _she_ doesn't like you best. In fact, you know what? She _hates_ you!" I was smiling now, couldn't help it. Simon looked stricken, and shook his head.  
"Oh, yes," I said gleefully. "It's the God's own truth. She told me so herself. Point of fact, Simon, she _loathes_ you! Because you _hurt_ her, and now she ain't _never_ coming back to you, and _that_ is the price you're gonna have to pay!"  
I paused, lowered my voice to a whisper.  
"You'll never take her from me. She's mine now, not yours."  
I guess I'd made a real impact with all that, because Simon didn't say one word in response. He stood real still, his face white, and glanced down at Nikora.

Poor Nikora…Simon must have hit a sensitive spot inside her because all her emotions just seemed to collapse in on her and she just slumped against me and cried her sore heart out. I felt so sorry for her. This was not a natural feeling that occurred inside me but she was my true Dream Girl and she deserved the sympathy that I could offer.

"Please don't let him take me," cried Nikora, voice ragged with hurt, tears spiraling down her cheeks.  
"I aint even gonna let him get close to you, I said, let alone have you. He won't hurt you again, I promise."  
Nikora tried to smile for me, but I could tell that Simon's words had hollowed her all out inside. The smile faltered on her lips, faded, and died.  
"If I become his Dream Girl again, she said slowly, I'll have to kill myself. I can't be around him. He hurt me. He hurt _you_. Stanley, I…" she hesitated, shut her eyes, and went on even slower than before, as if it gave her pain just to form the words.  
This is going to start a war with your brother. I can see that now. I don't think were meant to be together. I don't think I should be your Dream Girl, because all I'm doing is putting your life in danger.  
She opened her eyes and looked into mine. I don't want to hurt you. Hurting you would break my heart. And I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt because of someone else's obsession.  
It stung to hear her say that, stung bad, and anger, never too far from the surface, began to simmer inside me. I tried to keep my voice level, but it came out choked, strangled.  
"How can you say that, Nikora? We've helped each other and that is what has brought us together. You aint putting my life in no danger. If Simon was ever gonna try to kill me, he'd have done it long ago. He knows I can take him any day of the week."  
I swallowed and went on. My tone seemed to be evening out, at last. I was trying to calm myself, now, just as much as I was trying to calm her.  
"Now you just quit putting yourself down, because all its doing is hurting me, and you can't tell me it aint hurting you, too. Simon won't never come between us; he can't even come close. From the minute I saw you, even when you were a child, you were always my Dream Girl. I couldn't tell it to you then, on account of I thought you'd laugh at me. But I loved you then, and I love you now. If you turn me away, I'll just go back to the way I was. Rejected and alone, jealous and depressed. Heartless"  
I drew her close to me, pressing her up against my chest. Her breath brushed my collarbone, warm and delicate as a summer breeze.  
"Whatever heart I got, you're the one who gave it to me, Nikora, I said. I want you to know that. The heart that beats inside me was put there by you, and you alone. You gave me life. You gave me light. If I lose you, there aint nowhere for me to go other than back into the darkness. I don't want to go down that path again."  
Nikora drew in a shallow breath, and summoned a weak smile.  
"You're right. You're right," she said. "I'm sorry."  
I returned the smile. "Don't be".  
She drew her limbs in closer to her body; I suddenly realized how much she was shivering, and just how long wed been out here in the rain.  
"I've got to get you out of this weather. You're going to freeze if you stay out here much longer." I tried to shift her, but she refused to move. By this point her teeth were chattering, and she was colder than she had been for quite some time; her skin felt like ice, and I needed to get her back home before she froze.  
"I want to stay here with you", she ground out, trying her best to ignore the cold.  
"Nikora, don't be silly, I said, a stab of panic rising up in me again. _Stay calm_, I told myself. _You stay calm, and she will, too._ You don't want to catch cold. Lets you and I go warm up back home, huh? All right, honey? Sound good?"  
She went limp. Good. Easier to move. I helped her stand up, throwing her arm across my shoulders as I escorted her to the van.  
I am so stupid! All this time I have left the right side door open! Simon is going to kill me (well hopefully not!). I'd have to ride all the way back on a wet seat, but there wasn't no use in complaining, not so long as I had my Dream Girl to worry about. The rain was coming down in torrents, now, and we'd been out in it for what seemed like forever.  
By this time Nikora was too cold to even move, so I opened the door for her and helped her in. "Be careful of your head, now" I murmured as she moved past me. "Don't you slam it again."  
She didn't say anything, just eased herself in, sat back and looked out the window. The rain was hitting the glass so hard that I fancied, for a moment, that it might break. I ran around to the other side of the van, trying to cover my already soaking wet hair as I went. I leaped in and slammed the door, almost breaking the handle clean off.  
I sat there in the cab for a moment, watching the water drip down from my hair and into my lap. I was feeling pretty low, to tell you the truth, despite all my fine words of comfort; but, looking back at my Dream Girl, it was plain to see that she was the one who'd been through the worst of it. Her face was bruised and dirty, her hair matted and wet, her sore sapphire eyes red and blurry with tears.  
Even now, though, I couldn't bring myself to see her as anything other than flawless. Like I said before, she looked so damn beautiful when she cried. Not that I liked seeing her cry. No, not at all. It's just that when she cried, there was something about her, something that stirred me but I didn't like to think too much about it. It seemed to lead me back down into a dark place, one I knew all too well.  
I put one hand on the wheel, leaned back in my seat and sighed. I was starting to feel the cold myself, now, but I didn't want to say anything. _Come on!_ I said to myself. _You're a Heathers man. You can take it!_  
It didn't seem to help much. My skin prickled with cold, and looking at Nikora in this state made my heart hurt. What Simon had said to her had made her strangely weak. He was trying to cut her down until there wasn't hardly anything left of her, until she was so small he could pick her up in one clumsy hand and crush her in his fist.  
The only sounds I could hear were the rain Nikora's gentle sobs. She squeezed her swollen eyes shut, trying to stop more tears from falling, maybe, or just not wanting me to see them. I put my hand on her arm.  
"I'm here, honey. Don't think of him." I had hoped my words could get through to her, but even so, I was slightly shocked when she flung her arms around me suddenly and tried to control her anguished crying.  
I closed my eyes and tried to will away my exhaustion.  
Nikora, I heard myself say, you're thinking of this the wrong way, that's all. This can only make what we have stronger than ever before. Don't you see that?  
I opened my eyes, lowered my lips to the crown of her head, and murmured into her hair: "I can help you. I promised I would and I mean to make good on that promise. But I cant do it all by myself. You gotta help me out some, baby. You need to be strong for me. We need to be strong for each other."  
Nikora turned her head slowly to look out of the window, black hair streaming water down her back, the wetness seeping into my shirt front. She sighed and turned her face back to mine, and I saw that, for the first time all day, her tears had finally stopped.  
"I'll try, Stanley, she muttered. I swear I'm gonna try."  
I ached to say it. Them three little words, the ones I longed for, the ones I feared. But was I strong enough? Was I ready?  
I had to be. If I wasn't, if I held back from my Dream Girl any longer, I knew I could lose her. We needed to be strong together; that was true. But we couldn't be together, not really together, unless I went ahead and laid it all down on the line. And it had to be now, right now. I had to say it  
Nikora I took a breath. Nikora. I aint told you this, but you know how I have one Dream Girl for a certain amount of time, and then there's always another one, and another one? Well, I don't want to do that no more. I been searching for the perfect Dream Girl for longer than I can even remember. And I think you might be the one.  
I stared out the window into the rainy gloom, feeling her wide eyes on my face. The others lied to me I murmured. Betrayed me sometimes even tried to kill me. I always ended up having to make them go away. But you're different. Nikora, I love you...  
I waited for her to pull away, for the sound of the door swinging open, for the patter of her feet racing down the road, away from me. That, I knew, was what all the other Dream Girls would've done. But she didn't move. She stayed in my arms.  
I know you do, she sighed, and without the slightest flinch, she pulled me closer. I held her tighter, afraid that she was just saying this, that shed up and leave me any minute now. Nikora sensed that I was frightened, and she reached up, brushing her long, cool fingers against my lips.  
"I aint never going to be with no one but you, Stanley, she whispered, running her hand up my temple, through my hair, and down my spine. I'll never run away."  
"My Dream Girl…"  
That was the last thing I managed to say to her before she pressed her lips to mine.  
I flailed out with my one free hand and yanked down the seat, falling across her hips; and then I was on top of her, looking down into her eyes, the love inside them burning like wildfire, and it seemed to me that the wet air in the cab was growing hot, hotter, hotter still, the windows misting over, and -  
A ringing sound, coming from the side of the dashboard, buzzing in my ear like a mosquitomy phone! Damn it all to hell! There I was, having a wonderful moment with my beautiful Dream Girl, and some bastard picks this exact moment to give me a call. I ignored the noise and kept right on kissing my Dream Girl. Nikora was trying to speak to me but she was a bit tongue tied at the moment.  
Stanley, she said, looking up into my eyes. I think you better answer it.  
I pretended not to hear her. Id never felt so good as I did right then, not ever, and Id be goddamned if I was gonna let whatever son of a bitch was on the other end of the line interrupt one of the happiest moments of my life. But the phone kept ringing, the noise drilling deep into my skull; I wanted to smash the godforsaken thing into a thousand pieces

"Stanley, I think you'd better answer it." Said Nikora as she was looking into my eyes from above her. I ignored what she was saying because I was not going to have some person calling me and interrupting one of the happiest moments of my life. I had adjusted my seat so it was almost horizontal and I was on top of her looking into her beautiful and hypnotizing eyes. I seriously wanted to smash my phone into a thousand pieces when it still continued to ring, the noise doing my head in.

"It might be important" Nikora insisted as I bent over to kiss her neck.

"Nothing is more important than you."

"Don't be stupid." Said Nikora kindly as I felt her hand on the back of my neck.

"Nikora I mean it. I don't want people trying to separate us." After this I didn't want to speak, as ecstasy was swimming inside my heart and I didn't want it to stop.

"You must be freezing" worried Nikora, as we were still drenched from the rain which we had been huddling in.

"I'm used to it. I've been much colder than this and besides, how can I possibly be cold when I have a Dream Girl like you to be with?"

For the love of Heathers God! My phone will not shut up. I really want to go and switch it off, but it is right over the other side of the van and I don't want to draw away from my Dream Girl.

"What if Simon is trying to get hold of you?" asked Nikora as this kiss I was giving her moved to her cheek.

"Even more reason not to answer it. If it is him he is just trying to break us apart. I'm not leaving you…"

"It wouldn't be for long" explained Nikora her wet black hair spread out around her. Even though she was wet and her face was stained with mud she was still my beautiful Heathers Dream Girl and she was nothing else to me but a Dream Girl.

"I'm not answering it Nikora." This was all I said to her before I moved the kiss back down to her neck. Nikora smirked lightly as she saw my other hand rest on her hip line. I felt her fingers running through my silky brown hair as I kissed her, her fingers gently massaging my scalp. "Do you want to get away from the Heathers? Leave Simon behind?" I asked this question to her through the kiss I was giving her and I think she heard what I said because she spoke her mind.

"Stanley, this is our home. I don't think it would be wise to leave just yet, well, until Simon shows some kindness. I want to remain with you, here in the Heathers. This is the best place for us and it always will be. Don't let your childhood get to you and drive you from where your heart lies. I love you."

I realized that my Dream Girl was right as she began to kiss my neck, her warm lips making contact with my cold skin. The rain was still thundering down outside but I didn't care because not only was I with the most beautiful and loving Dream Girl in the whole of the Heathers but the sound of the rain on the glass was quite comforting and relaxing. While she continued to kiss me I ran a hand down the back of her neck, my fingers slipping effortlessly through her gorgeous black hair. Nikora sighed gently as I still continued to kiss her, my hands resting on her shoulder. Nikora was breathing slightly louder than normal and I thought that the cold must be getting to her and she was trying to ignore it.

Surely the person trying to ring me would have given up by now but no! My phone is still ringing and it is driving me crazy.

"If you don't answer it they'll never leave us alone." Pressed Nikora as she sat up slightly and looked into my eyes.

I tried not to sigh loudly as I reached for my phone that was vibrating on the dashboard (Such an effort!); I clicked the button quickly and answered it. If this was not something good I would scream because they had just interrupted me and my Dream Girl. Me and Nikora were still looking into each other's eyes as I was talking, my voice sounding annoyed. She was running her fingers through her black hair as I spoke and she mouthed at me "It is your brother?" and I nodded and rolled my eyes in boredom as he was talking to me.

"What do you want now? This had better be good Simon. What…okay…yes…right…okay fine…I'll be back tonight some time and don't ask me when…I don't know Simon…Right! Well don't call me again…bye." I turned my phone off to make sure that he wouldn't or nobody would call again. "Sorry about that." I growled as she lay back down her eyes gazing into mine.

"That's fine" said Nikora sympathetically "He probably needed to talk to you. Was it anything important?"

"Not really, he just wanted to annoy me. He wondered when I was going to be back and I said not until late and he didn't sound pleased, but I am not going to attend to his needs over you. You are more important to me than anyone else and he is never ever going to come before you."

"You shouldn't say that." Whispered Nikora as I felt her hand stroking the back of my neck. "You should care about your brother and not just leave him."

"Nikora, he's destroyed me, okay, and I don't want to have anything to do with him and I want us to not be involved with him. Nikora, it is me and you not him. I want you and nobody else."

What she said next made my heart pound with excitement and slight admiration.

"I will always be yours and I will never go to anyone else but you. You've also helped me as I have helped you and I want to be with you only. I'm yours and I belong to you. I love you." I felt Nikora's heartbeat against my chest as I lay on top of my Dream Girl, gazing into her beautiful and hypnotizing eyes. The words "I love you" were spinning around in my head like a merry-go-round that wouldn't stop. Nobody had said that to me before, but when Nikora said it I felt a strange happiness that had never existed within me and now was showing itself. I loved her dearly and more than anyone in my whole life but I had only said I love you to her once because Simon had been around and I didn't want to say I love her in front of him because it would make him jealous and angry and then he would lash out at her. I felt her hand sneak up my back as she put her lips to my cheek.

"You are gorgeous Nikora aren't you?" I didn't ask this as a question, I said it to her because she was and if she denied it then there was something wrong with her. Nikora felt my hand on her shoulder as I leant forward to kiss her neck again, her heartbeat increasing rapidly.

"Nikora…?" I said her name, my voice slightly muffled because I was kissing her at the same time. Nikora didn't answer because she was in a state of bliss but she made a humming sound to let me know that she was listening.

"Don't ever stray into the Heather's again. I know you were born here and I know you are very strong but you would be no match for Simon and I don't want him hurting you. I just want…" At this point she told me to be quiet as she kissed me back, returning the pleasure back to me. She was wearing a beautiful, lacy black gothic dress which seemed to almost flow over her graceful figure effortlessly, her hair matching the color of the dress. She wasn't only my Dream Girl but she was my gothic angel, or should I say just my Goth. I ran my hand slowly over her bust my fingertips trying to undo the black lace bows on her shoulders but I got in a mess with it. I was never able to untie things like knots, leave that sort of thing to Simon. He's the sort of person who can undo a devil's not in about ten seconds. Nikora offered to help as she knew how to undo and do up her dress and that sort of thing….

That was one of the most beautiful moments of my life because not only was I with my Dream Girl who I loved more than any other but something had happened that she told me about the other day and normally I wouldn't have cared but since it was Nikora I cared much more than you thought…

**Chapter 4: Nikora's News**

I always thought she looked stunning with make-up on. Black eyeliner shaping her eyes; blusher turning her cheeks all rosy. But that day she looked natural, no make-up whatsoever, and I tell you what, she was more beautiful without it. She still had them eyes, real big and expressive; I'll bet most folks wouldn't even have noticed the difference, but I thought they looked much better without those lines of black gunk smothering them.  
I stood in the doorway watching her as she sat on the leather couch by the wall, thinking thoughts I couldn't even imagine. She hadn't brushed her hair, I could tell, but to me it looked beautiful anyhow. I think she'd washed it the day before, because it had gone all curly, like, and the ringlets in her hair were much shorter than they were when she worked on them. She was in her nightgown, nothing covering her up but that plain black cloth. Maybe it was silk, I dunno. The important thing was that pale color was finally gone from her face, and she looked better, more content. The corners of her mouth rose into a smile and I could tell she was happy about something. Her face seemed to glow, almost, with this kind of cheerful light, and I knew then that she was keeping something from me.  
I left the doorway, as casual as I could, and sat down beside her. Her eyes still stared straight ahead.  
A minute passed, and another one; then all of a sudden she exploded into life, her voice high and shrill, and Christ help me, I thought she was looking to tear my throat out.  
"Look at what you done to me, Stanley!" She held out her hand, and I saw that the bite-mark had turned into a scar on the edge of her hand. "That damn well _hurt_…"  
I was about to apologize to her when her tone changed and she smiled sweetly.  
"It was worth it, though. Kind of a sweet gesture, actually. You biting me."  
It kinda embarrassed me to think I'd given Nikora an actual love bite. But she was my Dream Girl, and I figured you'd have to really love someone to do something like that to them.  
"It felt real funny," Nikora went on, "at first, anyways. But after that, I didn't care. I figure it'll remind me of how much I love you." She put her head on my chest and smiled gently, her heart beating softly against my ribs.  
"I didn't realize I bit you," I said. "I'm real sorry."  
She snuggled up against me. I put my arm around her back, my hand resting on her shoulder.  
"Don't be," Nikora whispered solemnly. "I love it." She kissed my right cheek quickly and smiled, looking up into my eyes.  
"Anything you want to tell me?" I asked. Yes, she was definitely hiding something; I could tell by the way she looked so happy. I didn't mind, though; hell, I couldn't even take my eyes off of her. She was such a natural beauty, back then. I still don't understand why she wanted to hide her face under all that make-up. But then, I guess all them girls do it these days.

"A few things…" She paused and raised her face so that he eyes were looking even deeper into mine.

"Tell me Nikora." I whispered in her ear as she looked at me with her loving and warming eyes.

"I will, but if I tell you now it will spoil the surprise."

If there was one thing this Dream Girl was good at it was taunting me in a funny way and I found it quite amusing, but I really did want to know what she was keeping from me.

"Nikora, tell me. I really want to know. Don't make me wait." She giggled slightly as I nibbled at her ear, and when I threatened to tickle her she gave in and we sat there laughing for about five minutes.

"Okay…Well you know I said that I was feeling slight pains in my stomach yesterday, I thought it was just an ordinary pain that you get when you are hungry or something. However it didn't go away so I went to see my friend and she gave me a scan and everything and it just so happens that…" She paused and looked at my expression and I was looking at her with amazement. I would normally just ignore the Dream Girl when this happened but since it was Nikora and she was going to do another amazing thing for me I was truly in shock but I was ecstatic at the same time.

"Nikora…No way! You're not are you?" I said this in an excited voice as she put a hand to her stomach and smiled tenderly her forehead touching mine.

"I might just be" she exclaimed as she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace by me, both my arms around her.

All I can remember at that moment was me being incredibly excited and a bit emotional and that was not normal for me. When a Dream Girl normally told me this kind of things I really didn't care and didn't listen to them but since I loved Nikora differently and more than any other person I cared about what she was going through and all the things she said.

"Nikora." I whined in frustration as I tightened my grip around her. "What the hell is it?" I said this is a tone which suggested that I was taking it as a joke.

Nikora was still looking into my eyes, the color seemed to come to life when she gave me that look of love that she had so often gave me. Before she could tell me the van pulled up outside and I heard the loud sound of a door slamming, obviously in frustration because it was slammed harder than usual. Nikora jumped slightly and I could feel her heart leap or a sudden change in her heartbeat as her heart was against mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked after the sudden noise had occurred, my arms still around her in a secure and caring embrace.

"I'm fine." Smiled Nikora as she sighed quietly and then stared towards the door because she had a funny feeling of who was going to come through it. "He's coming…" she said this after a minute of silence, as she huddled up close to me.

"He won't hurt you, just don't talk to him or look at him." I said with comfort as she continued to stare at the door, as she tried to restrain her tears.

"I'll tell you when he's not around" promised Nikora as she squeezed my hand gently.

"What is it? Is it good or bad?"

"Oh it's good…I'll tell you when we are alone and he is not here to interrupt us." Once she had said this she out an arm around my waist and drew me close to her so that she felt like she was protected.

"I look forward to it." I whispered in her ear smiling as the light suddenly poured into the room, the sunlight streaming through the door. Nikora had thought correctly in her head who it was going to be. Simon stood in the doorway, again with some pickaxes in his hand but this time he didn't seem in a bad mood. Nikora thought that he was going to rip her head off when he saw her but instead he just smiled at her as she walked past, dropped the axes on the floor and then went back out of the door, without saying a word.

"Weird…" muttered Nikora as Simon returned with another lot of axes, this time smaller ones.

After a while a spoke to break the silence because I felt as though something uneasy was in the air.

"What are you doing here?" I ordered quickly, a stern expression coming over my face as I still held Nikora close to me, my hand on her shoulder.

"Leaving some stuff here, why? Is that a problem with you?" Simon questioned as he stood on the stairs, his right hand resting on the side rail. Simon seemed to size himself up and I knew that he was twice the size of me. Bloody hell! Why is that? He just has to have the gene of being tall, that is so not fair! Anyway I digress…

Simon was still standing there and I felt as though he was trying to intimidate my Dream Girl and I didn't like it.

"Simon, just get on with what you're doing. I don't need you here. I am trying to talk to my Dream Girl." I growled at him, somewhat frustrated that he was just standing there. I really didn't want Simon to turn into one of his nasty moods again but if this was how he was going to behave then I didn't want him here.

"You mean my Dream Girl, the one who you took from me!" Instead of saying this Simon yelled it and glared at me with an expression of putrid vision.

At this I tried not to explode with rage but it just came out. I whispered some words of comfort to my Dream Girl before my rage took over and I walked slowly towards my brother, eyes glaring into his. If you want to stand up to Simon, always look him in the eyes because then he knows that you are not afraid to look him in the face and still speak to him. One of the pickaxes which Simon had been dumped was left on the floor and I picked it up and ran my hand over the curved metal bar which was the blade. I tried to keep my voice at a level volume as I spoke to the person I hated most in my life.

"Do we have to have this sort of discussion again? Haven't I told you enough times? She does not belong to you Simon, she belongs to me. You treated her with no respect and you deserve to lose her…" At this point Simon narrowed his eyes at me, as if he was looking through a site to shoot people down with one of his pickaxe catapults. "Don't you look at me like that! I mean what I say. She loved you at first and tried to help you but you used her and thought she was just an ordinary Dream Girl. You cannot have her that is the end of it!" I shouted this at Simon and he was finding this hard to take the fact that I was not going to back down and give her to him. Simon looked past me and to my Dream Girl who was lying sideways on the couch, her black hair falling over her face almost. He saw her eyes travel upwards and look into his and she shook her head sadly.

"Why?" This was the only word she said before she lowered her head and refused to look at him again.

"Don't you look at her! Look at me!" I yelled. "You want her so bad, maybe you should've thought about the way you treated her. Did you do that? _Can_ you do that? No!  
"You want her. You don't _love_ her. Not like me. She's given me more than any other Dream Girl has even come close to offering. You, you'll just hurt her again, like you do everyone else. Like you did Mother and Daddy. Remember that?"  
He flinched. I liked that.  
"She don't deserve that," I went on. "Not from you or nobody. From now on - and I mean it! - you will stay _away_ from her, and you won't _never_ lay a hand on her again. Am I getting through to you?"  
Simon turned his dull, heavy gaze toward me, but his expression hadn't changed. I turned my back on him.  
"If I ever find you," I began, "touching, looking at, or even talking to my Dream Girl, I will make damn sure that one of these –" I held up the axe "- winds up down your throat. And you may be dumb, but you know better than to think I'm lying, Simon. Don't push your luck. I will protect my Dream Girl. Especially if it's from the likes of you."  
I strode back to where Nikora lay. She lifted her head slightly as I sat down. Her head came down to rest on my lap, and she put an arm around my waist. Simon just stared at her, face livid. He walked slowly past us, and as he approached the door, he stopped, and held out a hand to Nikora. She tried not to look into his eyes but he crouched down so that his face was level with hers.  
"One last chance, Nikora. Simon? Or Stanley?"  
Nikora didn't answer. Too scared, I reckon.  
"She don't want you, Simon," I growled.  
"You let her answer that for herself. Nikora? Simon or Stanley? Simon ain't never gonna treat you bad again. Promise. All I want is you, nobody else. Nikora, without you people just laugh at me." He reached out for her. "Please, Nikora…"  
Tears coursed down Nikora's cheeks as she pushed away Simon's hand and looked him in the eye, as firm as she could.  
"No, Simon. You may want me, but that ain't enough. I can't be with you and I never will." She closed her eyes hard. "Goddamn it, Simon, don't you get it?" she said, her words all soft. "I hate you more than anything. Maybe that's a cruel thing to say to someone like you, I don't know…"  
She took a deep breath and looked away. "I liked you fine at first. But now you've gone and done this to yourself…I can't even look at you. It hurts me to look at you now."  
Her voice was quiet, filled with venom. "I wanted to help you, Simon. I did. But I've failed, and there ain't no changing that. I guess that's all. You best be going now."  
She turned away from him, drew herself close to me and closed her eyes again. It didn't seem to stop the tears. I looked Simon in the eyes as he stood up; his face was hard and tense as a bunched fist.  
"There you go," I said. "You got your answer. She belongs to me, not you, and I don't need you trying to destroy her."  
Simon gave Nikora one last look before he walked out the door, defeated again. Nikora didn't hear what he muttered under his breath, but I did.  
"Dream Girl gonna be mine…"

"I'm so glad I have you…" whispered Nikora, who was still crying as she put both her arms around me, the tears running over her face.

"I am to Nikora, now ignore what he says and tell me what your little secret." I said this in a warm voice as I drew her close to me, her eyes still flooded with tears.

Nikora sighed gently as she felt the warmth of my skin touch hers. Nikora wanted to tell me but she couldn't while Simon was around so when he'd gone she wanted to tell me the secret which she had been keeping for quite a while now. I didn't want to force her to tell me because I didn't want to put her under pressure so I wanted her to tell me in her own time, even though I desperately wanted to know.

"Nikora…you don't have to tell me now." I had a tone of disappointment in my voice but Nikora thought I was sad and asked me what the matter was, her eyes gazing into mine, their beauty as ever hypnotizing.

"I will tell you but I…" She shivered slightly.

"But what dear…"

"I don't want Simon destroying us or you because of this. This is probably going to make Simon fully turn against you but it will make us both happy. I know it will." Nikora smiled sweetly as she looked up into my eyes, the light still in them.

"Nikora how many times do I have to tell you? Putting yourself down is not going to help us. You are the strongest girl that I have ever met and I know that you can cast Simon aside. All you have to do is ignore him." I said this with a comforting tone in my voice, which I don't normally use towards Dream Girls, but like I said, she was different. Nikora raised her right hand gently and slipped a golden ring off her finger. The ring was a Claddagh ring which was a heart being held by two hands, with a crown on the top of the heart. I saw her eyes wonder from my face and gaze at the ring and I could tell what she was thinking. If she was going to give it to me then I would refuse it because it was hers and it was not mine to take. However it was a very beautiful ring and a complex design and it looked as though it had been passed down through the family.

"Where is that from Nikora?" I asked as my eyes travelled downwards to the ring on her finger.

"It's my mothers and she gave it to me when she died." She sighed through this sentence as she rested her head on my chest. I stroked her head gently, my fingers running through her natural, long black hair. I never knew that he mother had died and that was quite a shock for me.

"I'm sorry." I replied sympathetically as I ran my hand over her shoulder.

"That's fine…"

"Anyway Nikora, tell me your secret or is it our secret?" I laughed slightly as she smirked.

"It is our secret." Said Nikora as she slipped the ring of her finger. "However before I tell you I want to thank you for being so kind to me and treating me different from most of your Dream Girls. I want to say thank you for all the lovely years I have lived in the Heathers with you and the many years to come. I want to give you this because I love you more than anyone in my life and it haunts me because of my mother so I want it to belong to you." As she started to slip it on my finger I drew my hand away and Nikora was quite shocked.

"Nikora, that is very generous of you, but I don't want what is yours. It belongs to you and I don't have the right to take it."

"I am offering it to you though." Said Nikora as she took my hand in hers and slipped the ring on my little finger. I didn't draw away this time because the fact that this Dream Girl was giving me a present and a token of her love towards me.

"It has more purpose with you than with me. Do you like it?" asked Nikora as I lifted my hand to gaze at the ring on my finger. It will be my lucky charm from now on.

"I love it Nikora, but you seriously didn't have to give it to me." I protested as she put a hand to her stomach again, the smirk still raised on the corners of her mouth.

"I wanted to and I was always going to give it to you." Nikora said truthfully as she drew closer to me to kiss my forehead.

"Nikora…" I sighed quietly as I hooked an arm around her spine "tell me…"

"Don't tell Simon…"

"Why would I Nikora? He is not even between us and he is not even a part of our life." My heart was beating faster as I was getting nervous by this point and I wanted her to just tell me.

"I know you wouldn't anyway and I trust you. Well the truth is…" Nikora paused and looked at me, her eyes gleaming. "I'm not sure if you are going to be happy about this but I am."

"Nikora, I will be happy whatever it is, please just tell me." I whispered in her ear as she smiled.

"I am… " she paused again and this was like torture to me because she was taking a long time to tell me and I really wanted to know more than anything else.

"Nikora, come on you know you want to tell me" I said in a teasing voice as she grinned lightly.

"I will tell you just wait…" laughed Nikora as she saw my face contain the look of sarcastic frustration on it.

"Nikora, no more hiding now." I sniggered kindly as she put her lips to my ear and whispered something so quietly that only I could hear it. When she told me I looked at her as though she was having a joke and then I knew that she was deadly serious. I stared at her for a moment because I never thought that this could happen to me. I was slightly stunned but at the same time very happy and quite surprised.

"Nikora are you serious?" I asked after a moment as she snuggled up close to me again.

"Would I ever lie to you?" questioned Nikora gently as she looked into my eyes again, her radiant smile making my smile too.

"No, why would you?" I replied as I kept my hand on her shoulder. "He's not going to hurt you Nikora, he never will." She knew I was talking about Simon because she slightly winced at thinking his name. Why was she even thinking of that retard. He's only going to destroy her and make her life a misery.

"Simon will destroy you if you even think of him. He's not what your life needs. Now tell me…"

Nikora was on the verge of crying because of tears of happiness but she held them back and looked into my eyes, with a trusting aura about them.

Nikora had to smile as she felt the whispering in her ear saying words of sweet persuasion and comfort.

"Oh the snow it melts the soonest, when the wind begins to sing…" Nikora began to sing the old favorite again, quietly, almost under her breath, as if she didn't want me to hear and as it was only to be heard by herself. Then I joined in, my voice fading away with hers.

"The corn it ripens fast, as the frosts are settling in…"

I will never forget the next words that she said. The words which set my heart beating at such a rate that I felt it drumming against my ribs. I never thought I'd feel different when she said that to me, because I normally shrug a Dream Girl off and tell them to go away when they tell me. Nikora, however…ignore her…no way!

Nikora told me that she was with child and I could remember that night when I made love to her and made her the happiest Dream Girl alive. She didn't tell me whether it was a boy or girl but I didn't wanna know because I wanted it to be a surprise. I was not going to tell Simon and I didn't want him to know because Nikora would get on the wrong side of Simon and I didn't want her to suffer by his hand, just as she had done on so many occasions. I loved that Dream Girl more than anything and I didn't want to lose her to my brother who I had hated my whole life. I needed this Dream Girl to live a life of happiness and truth, because without her I would go back to the depths of despair that Simon put me in and I didn't want to go back to that way of living. I wanted to make sure that she was out of the dark way of living forever. Well…maybe not because she is a Goth, but just make her live a life of some happiness and substance rather than darkness all the time.

I remember those words forever, when she told me that she was with child. Though I had to keep it quiet because letting a secret out like this to someone like Simon could be and would be a costly mistake and would make Nikora suffer even more than she had been.

I'd hate to think what would happen if he found out. He'd take her happiness or worse, her life…

**Chapter 5 Nikora plays the game**

Is it me or is this Dream Girl trying to put a scare into my heart? She keeps going out into the Heathers on her own, however this is her home and I have no right to hold her against her will, like any other Dream Girl. However I recall what happened last time and I don't want my brother hurting her like that again. I don't know where he is this morning so for all I know he could be out there waiting for her. She keeps telling me not to worry, and that it won't happen again, but I am still unsure and quite nervous about all this. She denies the fact that she is under threat from Simon and walks away from the miner's shop singing to herself in bright spirits. The fading sound of "The Snows They Melt The Soonest" came from across the road and I knew that, that was her singing because I knew her innocent Heathers voice anywhere. I was so paranoid about losing her that I wanted to come with her, but she didn't need me all the time and I didn't want to be crowding her.

Nikora walked briskly down the dusty track, humming to herself, as she walked towards the forest and disappeared from my sight.

Nikora felt the dense surroundings of trees and woodland pressing in around her, but she loved it and didn't feel closed in at all. If anything, this was her home and she was not going to let someone like Simon take away her love for it. The sounds she was hearing were the gentle wind blowing through the trees, making a soft rustling sound, and the song of several birds from above her. She loved the stillness and sounds that nature gave her because it made her feel a part of this world.

"The snows they melt the…" she paused as she heard a quiet but audible snap behind her. Then she carried on singing, her beautiful Heathers voice sounding frail but still had that beautiful lilt to it whenever she sung. "soonest…when the wind begins to sing." She was about to sing the next line when a familiar voice sung it for her, the voice making the blood in her veins run cold, and the images in her head run wild.

"The corn it ripens fastest as the frosts are settling in…"

Nikora decided to talk to the voice instead of ignoring it.

"Simon, I know it's you. Come out and talk to me." Said Nikora in a bold confident voice, as she shoved her fear for Simon deep down in her gut. However, instead of responding to her sentence the singing continued until the first verse of the song was finished.

"And when a Dream Girl tells me that my face she'll soon forget, before we part I'll wage a bet and she'll be fain to follow it yet."

"If you've come to sing rather than to spy on me then I don't mind. Or were you doing both?" asked Nikora as she heard another snap, but this time it sounded closer and was much louder.

"I watch your every move…I know_where_you_are." Came the voice that had haunted Nikora all of her life.

"Oh really…?" said Nikora who was by this point a bit nervous. "Where was I yesterday evening then?"

"In the cemetery." Replied the voice simply as Nikora's heart leapt and began to beat faster than it had been.

"Well if your that obsessed with me then why don't you come and get me!" yelled Nikora, and then she covered her mouth as this was not the right or the wisest thing to have said. Then she filled herself with confidence and yelled again "Come and get me!" Nikora took off into the trees, her heart pounding with terror and somewhat excitement as she heard pounding footsteps behind her. The chase was on and Nikora was loving every moment, strangely. She knew that Simon was after her but that was the whole point, and what did she care? She was going to show him what a true Heathers Dream Girl could do: Play the Heathers murderer at his own twisted game. Nikora dashed quickly around a lone pine tree which was the tallest tree in the forest she presumed. She quickly pressed herself against it, her heart still thundering away in her body which was pumped up with adrenaline. She cocked her head swiftly to the left, then to the right. No sign of the killer. She put a hand on her breast to feel her fast heartbeat and smiled lightly, before she ran off deep into the forest again, running so fast and freely that it felt as though she was flying.

She heard the voice behind her and that did shake her a bit because it sounded nearer than she had ever heard it, which means that he must be getting closer with each passing second.

"Dream Girl is trying to play Simon_Dream Girl shall not play Simon…Dream Girl will lose this game. Dream Girl can't play this game, Dream Girl don't know this game. You wanted me to get you and now I will." Yelled Simon, his voice echoing around the forest as it reached Nikora's ears and made her stop suddenly. She was wondering to herself why she had stopped but she had done the right thing. Her keen Heathers eyesight was at work here and she quickly discovered a tripwire sitting neatly in front of her. She thanked a God that she had not gone one step further otherwise goodbye Dream Girl. She nimbly hopped over it and continued her escape; her running slowing as she thought Simon was slacking off and was going to give up finding her. She was sorely mistaken as she heard just a few meters behind her and her poor heart was forced to pump faster as she tried to speed up. Her aching muscles were crying out in pain and trying to tell her to stop but she wouldn't listen. She felt the breeze wisp her long black hair out behind her as she ran, the never-ending tunes of the Heathers running through her head. She had asked to play the Heathers game and now she was going to pay the price for it: An eternity with Simon. Even though she was a young and fit Heathers girl she was tiring and she knew she had been running solidly like this for more than half an hour. She knew that with her tiring Simon would catch up with her as he had twice the stamina of hers and he knew the Heathers better than her, even though they were both born in the Heathers, Simon had lived a longer life in the Heathers and Nikora was growing into the place. She tried not to picture Stanley mocking her and taunting her…

"I told you so Dream Girl…I told you so…"

Nikora made a frantic dash right but in her hurry she tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her stomach, the whole pace of which she was running being taken out of her. Stunned and slightly winded she rolled over on her back and sat up, grimacing slightly as she felt a pain in her left ankle. She knew that Simon would be onto her so there was no time to sit there and take in the pain. She tried to stand up and ignore the pain but to her it was like a mission that would never be completed. She collapsed to the ground again, clutching her ankle, her face twisting with pain as she realized she had sprained her ankle at one of the most vital moments of her life. This was the one time when the Heathers girl couldn't take pain, the pain of being hurt physically Nikora dragged herself over to the nearest tree and propped herself up against it, the pain still coursing through her left ankle. Her breathing began to deepen as she tried to inhale more air to try and stem some of the pain, but she felt as though this was in vain. Her heart gave a shuddering jolt as it came back to her that Simon was chasing her and that she was most definitely going to belong to him and that the game was surely up. Nikora tried not to picture the life ahead of her as she rested her head on her knees and let the tears rise up from her beautiful orb like eyes. She suddenly stopped the crying which made her chest hurt a bit, as she heard the singing voice of Simon come drifting into the clearing, her heart still pounding away like a drum.

"Where is my_little_Dream Girl? Dream Girl_running from_Simon. Simon_want Dream Girl. Stanley don't need_Dream Girl. My Dream Girl…" Simon was walking slowly by this point because he didn't want to go straight past her. Nikora was desperately trying to block that voice from her head but the task was proving too great. She was in trouble here. She couldn't move, her breathing was too loud and she was not concealed enough. She was leaning against a tree in the open and she was surely to be seen. The only thing she didn't know was that Simon was coming from behind her and that he was not going to meet her face on.

"Lovely Dream Girl…Little Dream Girl…My own_Dream Girl…"

This almost made Nikora squirm as she felt Simon's presence creeping nearer and nearer to where she was hiding.

"Nikora…" sang out Simon "I know you're here."

Nikora tried to deny the fact that he was near and she tried to raise herself to her feet again. She managed to get to her feet but the pain was too much and so she decided to crouch down on the floor behind the tree and just hope that the luck of the Heathers was on her side.

"Where's Stanley when you need him?" thought Nikora sadly to herself as she wished that Stanley would come running through the trees at that moment and would protect her from Simon, but how could he? She'd told him that she was going to be safe, so what would be the reason for him coming out into the forest, to save his Dream Girl that he didn't know was in trouble?

Nikora felt the bark of the tree pressing into her spine as she looked to the right side of the tree, to see if anyone was there. No one…just the Heathers. She sighed for a moment as she felt a slight relief creep over her. Maybe Simon had gone in the wrong direction, maybe he had…

Then Nikora felt something within her that made her heart almost turn to lead. Nikora turned around to see Simon walking slowly up the hill, a pickaxe in his hand which she hadn't seen with him and he was coming to get her, just as she had said to. Nikora thought to herself that a true Heathers girl would face her fears and would stand up to the person who had ruined her life. However, she felt the courage slip away inside her and she didn't want to look Simon in the face and tell him to get out of her life. She would refuse to hurt him, no matter how much he wanted to hurt or abuse her. He was frail enough already. He'd been hurt enough…

Simon walked closer and closer to Nikora's hiding place as she continued to nurse her ankle, still wincing in pain. She knew that the game was over and that she was going to be the next Dream Girl, another victim of Simon. If she could move she would call off the game and run back home to Stanley and tell him all that had happened, but she couldn't move and so she was going to be at the mercy of Simon. Nikora heard Simon's footsteps drawing nearer as her heartbeat increased with panic and nervousness. She felt as though she wanted to shut down her whole body, but she didn't have the ability to do it and in this case she was powerless. Nikora raised her head from her knees which were drawn up to her chest and saw the blade of a pickaxe sticking out from the truck of the tree which she was behind. She crawled away but she knew all too well who that pickaxe belonged to. Nikora's breathing got faster and so did the beat of her tired heart as Simon turned his eyes on her. She knew that she was Dream Girl who had been defeated and she had to give the game up. Nikora moved away from Simon until she was round the other side of the tree. She expected Simon to follow her but he just stood there looking at the place where Nikora's face had been.

"Hello Dream Girl…"

She didn't respond to this as she was glad to have Simon the other side of the tree and not right in front of her. Nikora's blood began to rise up into her head as she heard the voice that had haunted her all her life from the other side of the tree. She turned her head slightly so that her eyes caught a glimpse of the axe blade which was sticking out from the other side of the tree. Nikora continued to clutch her ankle and stare at the blade at the same time, her heart still pounding furiously in her chest. Nikora bit back her tears as she grabbed onto the tree and tried to pull herself up. After grimacing in pain and moaning slightly she managed to get back on her feet, but it was a real effort to stand properly. Her long black hair had some leaves in it, from when she fell to the ground but she loved having nature around her and in her so she didn't care. As she took some of the brown leaves out of her hair she turned her head to see Simon standing behind her, a look of subtle triumph on his face. Nikora knew that she couldn't run so she sighed gently and looked away from him, her eyes rolling to the heavens as she glanced in the opposite direction.

"My Dream Girl_is_here. I want Dream Girl___I need Dream___Girl."

Nikora, at this point had, had enough of this sick Heathers murderer calling her his Dream Girl when she belonged to his brother. Even though it caused her pain she didn't care, and she wheeled around furiously and glowered at Simon, her beautiful blue eyes, which were full of emotion were locking with his and were trying to strike fear into someone.

"How many goddamn times do I have to tell you Simon? I am not your Dream Girl!"

"You were_always_mine and you will never_belong to anyone_else but_me."

Nikora raised a hand to her forehead and just looked at him with an expression of "The game is over, you've lost." In her heart Nikora knew that she was the one who had lost, but she was not going to except it. Most non-Heathers Dream Girl's would have given up by now, but she was a Dream Girl born and bred in the Heathers and she was not going to surrender to the person who had ruined her life and the life of his brother whom she loved more than anything in the Heathers. The next time Nikora spoke her voice was soft, as if she was trying to sympathize with Simon.

"If you want me so badly then why did you treat me like you did in the first place?" asked Nikora as she continued to stare at Simon, looking him in the eyes. When Simon began to sing in his slow voice again, Nikora covered her ears as she didn't want to listen to the phrases he was saying.

"Lovely Dream Girl_Little Dream Girl_My own Dream Girl. Little Dream Girl_Heathers Dream Girl_nothing else but my own_Dream Girl…"

As this was continuing Nikora felt like crying but she held back the tears, her hands still over her ears, blocking out the taunting singing.

"Simon, stop it!" ordered Nikora fiercely as she backed away from him, nearly losing her footing because of the pain she was in, but being a Heathers girl she ignored it.

"Dream Girl_mine…Dream Girl not Stanley's. Dream Girl_mine…Dream Girl…"

Nikora was frightened by this point and she knew that Simon was trying to put fear into her.

"Simon, don't do this!" yelled Nikora her eyes began to well up with the tears that she had desperately been trying to hold back. Still he continued to stalk towards her, his eyes looking into hers. Nikora continued to block the sound off but his voice was getting to her head and she was going to lose her mind if this carried on. As Simon walked towards her she backed off slowly, her ankle just about managing to hold her up. Despite the pain she walked backwards trying not to flinch at every wave of pain that coursed through her injury.

"I'm not_your Dream Girl…" growled Nikora maliciously as she stared at Simon with a harsh steely look about her eyes. Finally the pain in her ankle was too much for her and she collapsed to the ground backwards, landing on her backside in a rather inelegant way. She began to drag herself on the floor because at least she was distancing herself from Simon that way. Simon knew her game and began to walk quicker so that he was almost a meter within her. Nikora cried out in frustration as she continued to pull herself along the floor, just like the injured had done. Her fingernails dug into the earth to try and find some purchase on the soft earthly ground but she couldn't grip a hold of anything and her chances of surviving were slipping away more quickly. Nikora gave up eventually and just lay there, because she felt that moving was going to cause her more pain. She lay with her back facing the sky, her face turned to the side and her black hair spread out around her, accentuating her gothic figure. She heard the sound of metal upon ground as the pickaxe hit the floor beside her face and rested there. Simon had expected a reaction out of her but she didn't even flinch when he dropped the axe next to her face. Nikora saw one end of the blade bending in towards her eye and she managed to move a hand to push it away slightly. She managed to move her arms and put them underneath her breast, so that she could prop herself up. She turned her head to look behind her and she saw Simon standing over her, his strong figure making her look weak and pathetic. The next thing Nikora felt was that she was being hauled onto her back and her eyes were facing the sky. She found herself staring Simon in the face, her eyes desperately trying to attach themselves to something else but she couldn't bring herself to not look into his eyes. She felt sympathy but at the same time she felt hate and anger creep up inside her. She despised Simon more than anyone she had known in her life but she didn't want to hurt his already cold and nearly broken heart. She knew that Simon was suffering not from the way people treated him but the way that the Dream Girl's reacted to him and the way in which all his mother's attention wasn't enough for him.

"Why does Dream Girl_run from_Simon?"

Nikora decided to tell Simon the truth instead of lying to him as she looked him in the eyes, the pain still coursing through her. She tried to keep her voice strong and confident through the pain that she was feeling.

"You want to hurt me, don't you?" stated Nikora as she dragged herself away from Simon further, the ground scraping against her arms.

"Why would I_hurt Dream Girl?"

"You always hurt your Dream Girl's and I will be no exception! Just because I live here and my beauty pleases you it does not automatically make me your Dream Girl. I'm Stanley's! Can't you see that?! He needs my help and attention more than you do. You've had your turn for the attention and love. It is now Stanley's turn and that is something that you are finding hard to except, but you must. I will not change my mind and I am staying with Stanley because at least he doesn't try to hurt me and at least he is not constantly following me and trying to possess me. Maybe with other Dream Girl this can be acceptable, but not with me! I am sick and tired of seeing Stanley being hurt because of you and I want to hurt you for what you've done to him, even though it will hurt me hurting you…"

All the time that Nikora was speaking to him, the anger in Simon was rising to the surface and he was not going to hold it in any longer. He vowed to himself that he would get this Dream Girl no matter what it took, and neither her words nor Stanley were going to stand in his way. Simon marched up to Nikora, stood over her and grabbed her neck, his cold hands on her flesh. She had been in this position more than enough to know that if Simon was going to strangle you, struggling was the worst possible thing to do. So she just relaxed and closed her eyes, as she was not going to fall into his hands again.

Simon looked at her with a helpless expression on his face as she continued to look at him, the anger rising within her as well.

"Don't_wanna_hurt_Dream Girl…" moaned Simon as he whispered these words in her ear. Nikora grimaced lightly as she tried to drag herself away but since Simon was holding her she could move nowhere. Nikora was almost stuck to the ground, like a poor animal that had been petrified. She was lying there with her eyes wide and she was terrified in truth but she didn't want to let Simon know that she was afraid because otherwise he would play to that and use that to extract more weaknesses from her.

"In order not to hurt me you can just let me go…" suggested Nikora quietly as she felt something cold touch her cheek.

"Dream Girl will run if I do that…Dream Girl ain't gonna run from Simon. Simon_sick of Dream Girl's running from him. I want Dream Girl…"

"I'm someone else's Dream Girl." replied Nikora as she knew Simon was kissing her neck so it made her wince even more.

"My Dream Girl…" said Simon bluntly as he pulled her towards him, her eyes still looking to his. Nikora decided not to argue but in her heart she knew that she would always be Stanley's Dream Girl and would belong to nobody else.

Nikora wanted to look to the sky but Simon's face was in the way and she didn't want to look into that murderous gaze that'd poisoned her life. Nikora was not going to let him ruin her life again, not after what he did to her and Stanley last time.

"I won't run from you, but please just let me go." Pleaded Nikora as the innocence in her eyes began to light up and the speed of her heartbeat continued to increase. Simon just looked at her blankly, as though she wasn't there, but there was that look of hatred in his eyes that he had for most Dream Girls. Nikora felt the blood within her veins run cold as she heard that voice in her ear which haunted her life and her dreams.

"My Dream Girl_no one else's Dream Girl_Simon's Dream Girl_Heathers Dream Girl…"

Nikora felt like she was about to die as she felt Simon's heartbeat against her chest. Nikora had images in her head that she wanted to blank out but she seriously couldn't, what with the killer this close to her. The images that Nikora was seeing were making her mind spin around in circles and she was feeling almost nauseous at the fact that she was under this murderer's power again, when she vowed herself that he wouldn't get hold of her again. Nikora heard the singing of a bird and tried to listen to it to put her mind off the other things that were happening. She felt almost sick as she felt Simon kissing her neck and she grimaced slightly, trying not to make a huge reaction out of it. She knew that Simon was enjoying hurting her, but she was not going to let him get the pleasure that he didn't deserve. The only person who deserved the pleasure she was willing to give to anyone was Stanley. Nikora felt like she was a puppet without strings as she felt herself being almost picked up from the floor, her back leaving the ground and resting against Simon's arm. He didn't treat her body with any respect or care, he just wanted her to look him in the eyes and apologize to him for what she did.

"Dream Girl must apologize to Simon_Dream Girl hurt Simon…"

Nikora was going to kill herself if she ever apologized to Simon because he didn't deserve not one drop of her sympathy.

"Don't make me hurt Dream Girl…" growled Simon quietly in her ear as Nikora felt the tears well up in her eyes, the will she was giving herself not to cry, quickly melting away. Nikora had been quite a tearful person over the past few weeks, since what had been happening to her and what she was feeling had the notion to make her spill tears often. Nikora loved being a Dream Girl, and in fact she'd offered, but the last thing she wanted was somebody like Simon being obsessed with her. She knew that if she went with Simon not only would she be putting herself in danger but she would be betraying and hurting Stanley, and she'd be hurting herself. Even if she loved Simon, she couldn't go with him because she had a life with Stanley and as a Dream Girl she had sworn her loyalty to Stanley already. Nikora didn't care who'd come to help her but she just wanted someone to get rid of Simon for her, to get him out of her life so that she could live in the Heathers without a fear of her life being in constant danger. The only other option was to move away from the Heathers but there was no way she would do that for two reasons. Firstly because it was her homeland and she was not prepared to go to a strange and unknown place where she would feel even more unsafe, and secondly she would hurt Stanley more that ever if she moved away from him. She loved the Heathers more than anything, but Simon was making it hell and torture for her.

"When is Dream Girl gonna say sorry?"

This made Nikora angry as she refused to apologize to the person who had destroyed her life and the life of his brother whom she loved.

"Never…" whispered Nikora with spite in her voice as she felt a pain run up her spine, and she felt that breathing was becoming more difficult with each breath she tried to inhale. Simon was crushing her and she was slowly suffocating because of the pressure that he was putting on her chest. He was pulling her close to him so tightly that she couldn't breathe and she wanted to scream at this point, but she had no air to breathe in. She thought that in order to survive she must apologize, but how could she?

"I'll…apologize if you let me…go." Wheezed the breathless Dream Girl as Simon slackened his grip around her, the thought of the Dream Girl apologizing sounded comforting. "I'm sorry…" whispered Nikora faintly, but Simon heard her.

"That's better…Dream Girl did what Simon said…"

Nikora felt the pressure increase again, and Simon hadn't kept his word. She had apologized and he had promised to let her go, but now he had won his Dream Girl back he was going to do no such thing. She managed to say the name of someone who she wanted with her right now. She prayed that he would come and save her from his own brother.

"Stanley…"

"Stanley ain't gonna help you…he thinks you're safe…Dream Girl belongs to Simon now. Simon Says Dream Girl not Stanley's…"

"Help me…" prayed Nikora in her mind as she felt the crushing sensation on her spine grow more intense. She felt as though Simon was going to snap her back in half, like a frail branch. Nikora was now in so much pain that she felt like crying even more, but she didn't want to cry more than she already was. She was sick and tired of crying in her life and she vowed that she would never cry, even when her parents died, but now all the recent events had brought all the water to the surface of her eyes. The next thing Nikora felt made her want to die and she tried to scream for help, but the way Simon was suffocating her and smothering her, she couldn't breathe easily…

**(4 hours later)**

It felt like hours to her and she had slipped into a coma, but when she came around Simon was gone and she was left there like a suffering Dream Girl, to live and feel the pain that Simon was experiencing. He had inflicted this pain upon his brother's Dream Girl and he was either going to relish it or die seeing it. Nikora didn't realize what had happened, but when she had enough energy to sit up, she broke down into uncontrollable wails of anguish and loud sobs which filled the quiet Heathers with the sound of sadness. The pain in Nikora's ankle had slipped away a bit but she still couldn't move because of what had happened to her. She was immobilized by shock and horror as she put a hand to her stomach and cried even louder. She felt more a victim than a Heathers Dream Girl, and she was trying to bear whatever Simon was throwing at her.

Nikora just lay there, on her back, her black hair spread out around her, her cheeks baring rivers of tears as she cried, like any suffering Dream Girl would. Her eyes wondering up to the tree tops and she cried and cried and cried…

She knew what Simon had done to her and it was all her fault for letting him do it to her…

**Chapter 6 A Disturbing Truth Revealed**

I am at home all alone and I don't know what is going on around here! Simon is going around the Heathers acting like the normal retard he is and I am missing my Dream Girl. She should be back by now. I am seriously getting worried about her and I think I need to go out and find her. I have been sitting by the same window and looking out of it for far too long, as I rose myself from my seat, marched to the door, grabbed my trench coat and strode out of the door, forgetting to lock the shop up. Good! I hope that will get on Simon's nerves! I want to annoy him because he's been annoying me and now it is serious payback time.

I felt so lazy this morning that I parked the van outside rather than in the garage and that was one thing that Simon had, had a go at me today for. However, at least it meant it was easy for me to get to and I didn't have to go round the back way. I need to check where my Dream Girl is and if she is okay because she has been gone for too long and I am getting worried about her. It's starting to get dark and she is normally back before then. I know her, and even the wisest of Heathers girls wouldn't go wandering about the Heathers in the dark. They know what would be waiting for them if they did. It has also been getting so cold in the Heathers lately and we are only in May God sake! It is supposed to be getting warmer but no! Trust me; we're never going to get any teens down here with this cold weather lingering about. I wanted to get on my way so I climbed into the van and had to slam the door twice because it refused to shut. In a few seconds I was on the road and was searching for my lovely Dream Girl. She had told me where she was going but I can't quite remember where she said she would be. I do remember it though, not being this side of the Heathers. I put my foot on the accelerator and the van began to pick up speed, since I was getting more worried about her by the minute and the sky was getting darker and darker by the minute. I'd have to switch the headlights on soon. The Heathers was whizzing past in a blur outside my window and I could tell that I was speeding, but seriously what can happen? The last time the Sheriff tried to put cuffs on me and knocked him out and I don't think he wanted to encounter me again since then. I looked through my side mirror quickly and was about to look away when I squinted at the figure walking to the left side of the road and wound down my window and stuck my head out of it, the wind blowing in my hair. Oh great! Not the person I need to see right now. Raichu! Simon's Dream Girl, and a Dream Girl that I don't particularly like might I add, but I had to talk to her because she might know where Nikora is, and I need to find her before it gets pitch black around here. She saw me first and shouted my name and began to walk a little bit faster. Raichu, apart from Nikora is the only other girl born in the Heathers, well maybe aside from my mother.

"Raichu! What are you doing out here? It's getting dark and don't tell me you're lost!" I yelled at her as I pulled the van to a stop beside her and stared at her with my green eyes.

"I was just on my way back actually and I was wondering where you and Simon got to." Replied Raichu as she flicked a piece of blonde hair behind her shoulder. At the mention of Simon my eyes narrowed slightly and I looked away from her and stared straight ahead.

"Don't ask me where that slimy animal is. He's probably off dismembering some teen and then going to kill someone else so it'd be best not to get in his way. Anyways…I am looking for my Dream Girl Nikora, have you seen her around?"

Raichu sighed at the mention of Simon on a killing spree again and then turned to face me again.

"Nah, I ain't seen her, sorry Stanley babe."

At that point I felt like crying but I held back my emotions and then suddenly my heart leapt when she spoke in a different tone.

"Wait a minute, you mean that Gothic girl who was born here and apparently she's really pretty. Got very long black hair, well built, amazing blue eyes…?"

Raichu was about to name another feature about my Dream Girl but I only needed to know about her eyes that it was her she was talking about.

"Yeah, Raichu, that's her! Where is she?" I asked, my voice rising in slight panic as I felt my heartbeat speed up inside my chest.

"She is near the glen in the forest with a dense patch of trees and she is lying on her back, crying to herself. I tried to comfort her but she told me to go away and she said that all she wanted was you." Explained Raichu with sympathy as she felt sorry for both Nikora and me.

"Raichu, you are a Dream Girl angel, what would I do without you? Thank you so much. You have no idea what Nikora means to me. Now go back to Simon and try and find him and ask him if he has got anything to go with this." I drove away from Raichu quickly without even saying another thank you or goodbye as I put my foot down to reach my Dream Girl. I knew Simon had to be a part of this and I knew that he had done something to hurt my poor Dream Girl again, and he was going to pay dearly when I find him. I stopped near the edge of the road and pulled over. I got out quickly and the door actually opened first time, (yay!). I had to walk into the forest because I nearly damaged the van the last time I drove into the Heathers with it, by Simon's hand! I love the Heathers at night, to me it is like a paradise, but to my Dream Girl at the moment it is like a hell and she is lost in it. I can't begin to imagine what would happen if Simon had found her and she was alone in the Heathers with him: Her life would be at serious risk. It was quite a cold night, but at least there was not rain and the wind had died down. Nikora must be freezing, out there on her own. My own heart is pounding dramatically in my chest as I can't bear to walk anymore. I have to run. I wanted to yell her name to let her know that I was coming for her, but if Simon was still lingering around the forest, that would not be the best thing to do. I would just have to search until I found her.

I passed a dismembered body when I was running passed a tree, and I didn't want to look at it. That was obviously Simon's handiwork and I didn't want to go getting involved or going to touch it otherwise he would yell at me again and then I'd get in trouble. Seriously, I mean I have visions about these things in my sleep and it is not doing me any good. Either Simon does it someplace else or I try to ignore it (which would be hard to do). If I am out here all night I don't care, because all I want is to know that she is safe, or better to know that she's even alive. If I don't yell I'll never find her so I shout her name at the top of my voice, echoing through the forest.

"Nikora!"

I hoped for an answer, but nothing. Just the sound of the dying winds blowing in the trees. I needed to try again…

"Nikora!"

I tried to shout even louder, but my throat was killing me and I didn't think that I could yell her name again, at the exact same volume. The next voice I heard nearly made me sigh in relief and made my heart leap about in my chest. I was to tense to be sure it was her voice but she's my Dream Girl, and I know her loving voice anywhere. However, this time, she sounded as though she was in agony and her voice was raw and scratchy.

"Stanley…?"

I stopped and listened to where I thought the voice had come from and follow the sound, still running, the wind blowing around me, making my face cold.

"Nikora! Where are you?" I shouted this with the last of the voice I had left and continued to run and a swift pace, making up ground very quickly. The worse thing that could have happened to me was that I could have hit one of Simon's wires, but surprisingly I didn't and I kept on running, my heart almost burning inside my ribs.

"Stanley…Help me…" cried Nikora as the tears continued to course down her cheeks, the agony she was feeling was reaching me and I felt the pain rise up within my chest.

I had to get to her within the next couple of minutes, otherwise she would lose all hope and Simon would be back for her by morning and I was not going to let that happen to her. I vowed to her that she would never belong to my brother and I always stay true to my word, unlike my lying, bitch of a brother.

I wasn't going to give up until I found her, even if I was going to be out running in the Heathers all night I didn't care, I just wanted her back and I wanted to know that she was alright. I knew I shouldn't have let her go out on her own but she insisted and now she is making me so worried that I almost feel light headed. I seemed to slow down to a walking pace quite suddenly as my eyes roved around the dense trees which were blocking my vision of anything else. I stopped in a clearing, wanting to recover some breath when I heard quiet sobbing from behind me. I first I thought it was me breathing heavily but no, someone was crying. I walked closer to the sound, hoping to find what I had been looking for. I walked to the tree in front of me and I saw someone lying down behind it, long, beautiful black hair spread out on the leafy ground. I walked faster and then I felt as though my heart had literally missed a shuddering beat. My Dream Girl was lying there with tears in her eyes, her face almost white, blood on her left cheek and her body lying in a mangled position on the floor. When Nikora saw me standing over her, her heart almost keeled over backwards with happiness as she saw me kneel down to almost her level, my face over hers.

"Nikora…" I sighed, in a comforting and sympathetic voice as I felt her pain almost from where I was. "Why didn't you come back?" I asked this question, taking some of the sympathy out of it as she didn't have the strength to get up and hold onto me, so I did it for her. I almost picked her up off the floor, but she still refused to stand up and I didn't want to cause her any more pain so I knelt in front of her and held her in my arms, the tears coming in a never-ending flow as she continued to cry. I ran my hand up her beautiful spine to let her know that I was there supporting her and that she wasn't going to fall into the hands of my brother. Nikora bit her lip as she tried to control the eternal flow of tears that seemed to be coming out of her, shimmering eyes. She was hugging me so tightly that breathing was difficult at first, but then she eased up a bit and I was able to get a refreshing new wave of air into my burning lungs. When she finally spoke to me her voice was shaky and croaky and I was finding it very difficult understanding what she was saying.

"It's him again! You're going to kill me for what's happened and then I won't be your Dream Girl and then I know you'll hurt me!" wept Nikora as she refused to look into my eyes because she was afraid that, there'd be hate within them, but there was no such thing. I would never, ever hate my true Dream Girl, no matter what wrong she caused.

"Nikora! That is not true. I will never hate you, no matter what you've done…"

"Its him." cried Nikora as she clung on to me like a person who was desperate for life.

"Simon?" I asked and when she nodded weakly, I felt like crying myself but I used my strong ability of will power to hold the tears back. They had been aching to come to the surface for so long, but I wasn't going to let them start now. I couldn't despise him anymore than I have been over the past few years. My hate can't develop any more towards him and I want to kill him now, but I don't want to break my promise to mother.

"Why didn't you come back and tell me?" I cooed gently in her ear as her tears continued to fall.

"Simon said to me that if I told you what he did to me, he would come and kill me in my sleep and then you soon after. I don't want you to die because of me, I don't want you to die!" howled Nikora in anguish as she tightened her embrace around me again.

"Nikora, he can't hurt me…" I was about to ask her what happened when she tried to fight me off, and the panic began to creep up inside her. She had the feeling that Simon was going to come back any moment and she wanted to run away from him. I didn't want to hurt her by clinging onto her, but I didn't want her to run from me. "Nikora, hey….it's okay. I'm here. He is not going to hurt you again and I will never let you go out on your own when he is around." This seemed to be enough to bring her levels of panic down as she relaxed in the firm and secure embrace that I was holding her in. She was resting her chin on my shoulders but I pulled away from her slightly so that I could look into her eyes. She looked at me with a sorrowful expression as I tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but I couldn't stem the flow of water that was cascading down her pale cheeks. I stroked her right cheek with the back of my hand and tried to comfort her as much as I could, as the wind began to pick up speed again.

"Nikora, you will listen to me now. What has he done to you? I don't mind what it is but you must tell me so that I can tell him to get off your back. Every time he does something to you it hurts me and it makes me ache inside, at the fact that you are not safe and I feel awful for letting him do something like this to you. Nikora, please tell me what has happened to you. I don't want to stay here with you unless you tell me what is happening. I told you what was wrong with me and you helped me, no I want to help you but how can I if you aren't going to tell me? Nikora please…" I lowered my head so that her forehead touched mine and our eyes locked together.

"You'll kill me though…" sobbed Nikora as he chest still continued to rise and fall dramatically.

"Nikora, I have told you enough times already. There is no way I will kill or disown a Dream Girl who has helped me, even if you betray me in the most horrible way. I will always be with you, so whatever you say to me now isn't going to change that."

Nikora looked into my eyes before trying to control her breathing and then she spoke, and the next words that came out of her mouth almost made me want to die. The fact that my brother had done this to her, made me want to dismember him with my bare hands.

Nikora didn't want to hurt me by saying what she said, but I felt slightly hurt, but I didn't feel betrayed. I felt so sorry for her, the fact that Simon was abusing her and this had happened to her and she couldn't do anything about it. She listened to the winds in the trees for a few minutes before speaking, and when she did speak; her words hit me like a ton of steel being dumped on my head.

"Tell me Dream Girl…my lovely Dream Girl…"

For a horrific moment she was reminded of Simon and how he had spoken to her, but she knew that it was me and not him and that I would never hurt her. Unlike Simon, I was trying to comfort her and not scare her.

"Stanley, you know how I said I wanted to child of my own that was not born out of abuse. I wanted a child with you…"

I remember now what she'd said to me, and I smiled as I remember her kindness showing most on that night. Imagine being the father of a child that I actually wanted and wouldn't just abandon. That would be a completely different thing altogether, and I think that is what Simon is jealous of. Me having a life of happiness, and him not being able to have anything but the Heathers and to live alone.

"It is going to have to wait now because Simon just couldn't wait…" Nikora clutched her stomach and whispered something that I didn't hear. She looked down at her stomach, and it was as if she was talking to it. "I'm gonna to kill you…"

I put a hand to her chin and lifted up her face so that our gazes could meet again, and I looked at her with some sadness in my eyes.

"Why Nikora? Why?"

"Simon follows me everywhere I go and I feel that he is watching us right now. He knows my every move and he knows what I am going to do next. He said that if I wasn't quiet about this then he'd kill me. I want to tell you but he'd have my head…"

She lowered her head as I pushed her head gently into my chest, my fingers running through her long, sensuous black hair that every Dream Girl would die for.

"Nikora, he aint gonna kill you. He is never going to hurt you again and I promise from now. Tell me Nikora, what has he done to you…?"

Nikora howled this next sentence and it took my complete by the surprise.

"I'm carrying his unwanted child!" At this she no longer held back the sobs which were inside her chest, but she just let them out, spilling out all her emotions on me at the same time. "I don't want it and neither does he, but he just wanted to give me the pain that he is feeling and then inflict it on you. I tried to escape but he was too strong and I now realize that no matter how tough I am, I cannot stand up to him…Stanley help me!" cried Nikora as she looked at me with helpless sorrow in her eyes. Nikora was frightened because she thought that I was going to go mad at her, but she needed comforting and she didn't need anger thrown at her.

"Nikora, calm down. I know you are hurt and he has hurt you in the most horrible possible way but we can get through this and I am going to help you, and that it what I am here to do, okay?" Even as I said this Nikora still felt unsure as she listened to my heartbeat drum in her ear, making her let out a long sigh. "Nikora, how long has he left you out here?"

"A few hours…" shivered Nikora as the cold was starting to get to her, the winds starting to pick up speed.

I felt anger inside me that I hadn't felt for a long time and my hate for Simon couldn't possible get any worse. "I have to go through labor pain for someone who I don't love, and that makes me want to die. I can't keep living like this and I am getting tired physically. I don't want to live with Simon hurting me and you all the time. I can't take it anymore and he is slowly reducing me to nothing, and my strong being is fading away." Nikora's voice was quieter now as she let me comfort her by moving my hand up and down her spine constantly, my other arm around her neck.

"Nikora, I don't want you in anymore pain and I think you know you have to have this child because you can't get rid of it. However, once you give birth to it, I will kill it straight away, so that you don't have to look upon a child that you don't want and so that Simon isn't brought back into your memory. I promise I will make Simon vanish from your mind, and he will never harm you again and I will always be with you and protect you."

This made Nikora feel a lot better as she didn't have the strength to kneel anymore and she collapsed against me, her beautiful eyes closed, the remainder of the tears still running over her soft cheeks. It was only when her whole body had gone slack that I realized that she had fainted in my arms, her breathing very faint and her face going even paler. I refused to have her in the cold any longer so I picked her up and walked as fast as I could through the haze of trees, to try and find where I had parked the van…

When we got back to the shop she still hadn't come around and I had tried to put her in the most comfortable position I could for road travelling. If Simon was back yet, I was going to go into the house and kill him on the spot for what he done to my Dream Girl. I was about to get out of the van and help her out when she stirred and she moved her head slightly, but it was in her control and not lolling from side to side like it had been. I watched her to see her recover some of her strength as she sat up a little bit and she pushed her hands downwards on the seat to give her some support. The most beautiful moment of her slow movement was when her blue eyes flickered open, like butterflies wings fluttering swiftly. I saw that her face had regained some color and she was looking a bit better. Nikora felt sudden warmth to her cheek as I pressed her face against my chest gently, and she smiled as she heard my heartbeat again.

"Are you feeling alright now?" I asked in concern but with kindness to my voice that wasn't normally there.

"Much better, now I'm with you and not your brother." Whispered Nikora gently as she saw the Miner's shop through the window of the van. "We're back already?" asked Nikora as her eyes stared through the glass. "Why so fast?"

"You blacked out Nikora" I explained simply as she sat up fully, my arm around her shoulder as she lay back against the seat.

"Seriously? I just fainted, like that." asked Nikora quite surprised as she continued to stare out of the window.

"I know, at first I didn't what was wrong with you and then I realized that you had gone for a while and you weren't going to come around for a while either. It's cold in here; I'm going inside before I freeze to death, you coming?" I asked and I felt this to be a stupid question as I opened the door and helped her down to the ground because I hadn't felt that she'd regained her full strength just yet. I took my arm from around Nikora for one second to slam the door of the van and lock it before my arm slipped round her waist again and we started off towards the shelter of the house. We'd just got within a meter of it when I saw someone who made my blood boil with rage. Simon was dumping some pickaxes round the back of the house and then walked back inside again. He hadn't seen me and I was slightly thankful for that, but as I stepped closer, he glanced up and saw me and my Dream Girl both looking slightly weaker than usual and Simon could sense weakness from both of us. Simon never stared at me when I was with Nikora, he always stared at her and that made me feel very uneasy. When I walked passed him I resisted the urge not to punch him in the face and we continued to walk inside the door. As I walked passed him, Simon gave Nikora one of his looks and was about to grab onto her hair but she flicked it away before he could touch it as she walked further away from him. Simon ground his teeth in rage and nipped round the back of the house and watched through the back window, his eyes wide and his facial expressions showing everyone that he was alert and he showed no signs of tiring. Simon watched as Nikora sat down, his eyes following me as I went into the back room to fetch something which he didn't know what it was. Simon was hoping for the sharp eyed Dream Girl not to see him, but her eyes had travelled to the window and she glowered at him, the look in her eyes trying to cut into him as much as possible. Simon, however didn't even flinch as he continued to stare at her, and at this point Nikora saw how clearly obsessed he was with her. Nothing else but obsessed…

"My Dream Girl…" Simon muttered under his breath as he continued to watch the girl who was plaguing his life. Nikora didn't want to look at him but she felt that if she looked away from him she wouldn't strike some fear into him, so she had to look him in the face to show him that she was not afraid, and that she never was going to be. Simon watched the Dream Girl with intensity as I came back into the room and sat down beside her and at that point she took her eyes off Simon and went into a discussion with me that he couldn't hear. Simon wished he could hear what we were talking about but the glass muffled our voices and even the keen hearing of Simon couldn't pick up our words. Simon growled quietly to himself as he continued to watch Nikora, but he knew that she hadn't told me that he was out there watching her, and so I didn't know that Simon was watching us, as quiet as anything. Simon refuses to be patient when he wants to get something and that includes a Dream Girl. He wants her here and now but he knows that he can't and he is never going to accept that. Simon wanted to go in there and show my Dream Girl how he truly felt but then she would distance herself further from him. Simon wanted my Dream Girl so badly that he'd watch her every night and every day, and he didn't realize that he was so obsessed with her that one day he'd completely lose his mind, even though he's retarded enough, he would lose all chances of regaining sanity. I felt slightly sorry for him in a way but I never ever wanted to let that feeling rise to the surface as he continued to stare at Nikora but she didn't look at him and she wouldn't tell me that he was there.

"Why can't he just accept it?" I growled angrily as I paced the room back and forward, the stress getting to me. I had got up from beside my Dream Girl and began to walk the room because I was worried about a lot of things and I didn't want to be fretting about things that weren't important.

"Accept what?" asked Nikora gently as she rested her eyes on me with a sympathizing gaze.

"The fact that you're my Dream Girl and not his. He would make my life a lot easier if he stopped hurting you and focused on his own life rather than trying to own yours. I feel as though I am breaking my promise to you because I already said I wouldn't let him hurt you again, and now he's done this to you. Nikora…I can't apologize enough…" I mumbled my way to silence as Nikora smiled at me gently, but not a sarcastic smile I thought she was going to give me, but a warm smile.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for anything." Stated Nikora as she looked at the tense expression on my face. "It is your brother who she be apologizing and not you. I know you promised not to let him hurt me again but you believed in me and let me go out on my own which Simon would have never done. You give me freedom and he doesn't and I love you for the fact that you respect me and treat me like a Dream Girl, whereas he doesn't! Why do I always get the impression that he acts like he wants me and loves me but actually he hates me and he just wants to kill me to upset you?" sighed Nikora who was quite frustrated as she put her head in her hands and look at the floor, trying to control her inner emotions. I stopped pacing the room and stared at her, her long black hair falling over her face, covering over her beautiful eyes that I wanted to see every minute of my life.

Nikora knew that Simon was still watching us but she still didn't want to reveal that he was there because then he'd really have a go at her, and she didn't want to be in anymore danger. I said I wouldn't be long and I left the room for what seemed like an eternity to her. Simon must have seen his chance because when Nikora looked out of the window, he wasn't there. Simon had slipped around to the front door, and being the quiet and stealthy person that he is crept inside, without Nikora spying him. Nikora was aware that Simon was still watching her, but she was getting used to the feeling and she was not letting it get to her. She was willing me to come back but I never did…and for a moment she thought I'd left her, but I'd just got caught up in something.

When I heard a muffled scream, that was when I abandoned whatever I was doing and rushed to where my Dream Girl was or should have been…she wasn't there. Simon had taken her!

**Chapter 7 A Vicious Act **

Nikora was in a daze and didn't know where she was until she opened her eyes and saw the ground moving beneath her. She thought she was flying for a second until she discovered that Simon was carrying her, in a rather uncomfortable position over his shoulder. His shoulder was digging into her stomach and it was causing her more pain. Nikora knew where Simon was going to take her, or worse where he was going to put her. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to take her from Stanley and kill her, in an unknown part of the Heathers where she had never been before. Nikora felt Simon's walking pace speed up as she began to come to her sense and tried to free herself, but Simon had an arm firm over her back so it was like he was pinning her to him, and she couldn't move. Nikora raised her head and saw the Miner's shop and safety of Stanley drifting further and further away as she tried to struggle even more but Simon tightened his grip around her back. Nikora tried to fight for freedom, but Simon knew her every move and she was just trying to struggle in vain. Nikora knew where she was going, as she saw the van looming up in front of her. When she was with Stanley inside it, she felt safe and protected, but when she was in it with Simon it was a different board game. Nikora found herself being carried higher for some strange reason, and then she realized what it was. Simon, without care of how he did it, scooped her from his shoulder and bunged her into the van and slammed the door. Nikora desperately tried to unlock it but her hands were shaking and Simon had locked the door from the outside, so she was trapped. Nikora began to bang on the window, begging to be let out, but Simon was going to do no such thing. He had captured the Dream Girl and there was no way that she was going to escape from him this time. Simon marched round to the other side of the van, got in quickly and slammed the door. Before he drove off, Simon was not going to be that stupid and just let her sit there and struggle, so he attempted to put the seatbelt on her which was a hard job because she was trying to fight him off, with all her young Heathers strength. In the end Simon prevailed and pushed the lever forwards. Nikora felt the breath being knocked out of her as the cruel belt tightened around her, and was almost strangling her, though it was cutting into her neck. Nikora tried to grab it, to take some of the weight off her chest but it was so tight she couldn't budge it. She tried to sit there and get used to the crushing weight but she felt she was going to die if she sat here like this much longer. If the seatbelt hadn't been this tight, she would've flown forward and hit the windscreen as the van drove off so fast. Nikora felt the pressure increasing on her chest even more as the speed at which Simon was driving at strained against the belt making it tighter. Nikora wanted to scream but she didn't have the voice left, so she tried not to whimper as she looked out of the window and saw the Heathers flashing by, but with no visible color because the darkness outside was at its blackest. Nikora's breathing began to get faster as the panic levels began to rise up within her again, and she didn't know how to control them. If making her pregnant wasn't enough, then he was just going to try and steal her away from Stanley and make his life miserable, and she vowed to him that his life would get better and not worse.

"How's that feel_Dream Girl…?" mocked Simon as he shot a look at her that made her want to cry again.

Nikora didn't reply as she was so focused on trying to get some air down her lungs that she didn't want to answer to a person who had ruined her life and the life of his brother, whom she loved more than anything. Nikora's heartbeat started to speed up dramatically as she noticed that Simon was looking at her and that he wasn't looking at the road. She suddenly felt the van stop and she thought, with relief that Simon was going to take her back to his brother and realize what he'd done wrong. However, what he did was the complete opposite, as he pulled the lever inwards to release the seatbelt from around her chest, and at this she tried to get away, but as quick as anything, Simon flung open the door and grabbed her. Nikora struggled viciously as she felt his hands on her and this time she really did scream, but her scream was short-lived Simon threw her to the ground. Nikora was in a mangled position in the road, her black hair touching the floor as she lowered her head, and her hands pressing into the concrete. She looked up as she heard the van door slam and she heard Simon's cruel and patronizing voice ringing inside her head.

"My Dream Girl…"

"You never give up…do…you?" gasped Nikora, her breathing ragged as she was still regaining her breath from when the wind had been knocked out of her, by the sudden crushing sensation. She lifted her head to look Simon in the eyes and then she spoke to him, as though she had fully recovered. "What do you want with me?" she asked solemnly as Simon began to stalk towards her, but this time there was no pickaxe in his grip. "Look…I'll give you anything you want, but please don't try and tear me and Stanley's life apart just because of your jealousy. The only thing you can't have is me. No matter what pain you try and cause me and how you do it to me, I will only ignore it and shrug it off. As long as I have Stanley, I don't care about anything else."

These words seemed to fly over Simon's head, as he didn't acknowledge them at all. He just crouched down to Nikora's level and looked into her eyes, and said what he was thinking.

"I can't live without Dream Girl…I need Dream Girl…Dream Girl gonna give Simon a life…"

"Simon! I can't help you! Why can't you get it? I don't know how to help you, because of who you are. You don't know how obsessed you are with me, and this has got to stop! I mean it!" snapped Nikora cruelly as she turned her face away from Simon's gaze. Nikora felt a cold sensation on her cheeks as Simon but both her hands to her cheeks and forced her to turn her face so that she looked into his emerald eyes. Nikora felt anger rise up within her, but at the same time she felt sympathy. "If I do this one thing, well you promise to let me go and never hurt me or Stanley again?"

"I_promise Dream Girl…" lied Simon innocently as Nikora didn't struggle against the hands holding her face, but let him rest his hands there. Nikora leaned forward and before Simon could say anything she kissed him on his pale lips. Simon felt his heart almost doing leaps in his chest as Nikora continued to kiss him. She knew that she wasn't betraying Stanley because she was telling Simon to leave both her and him alone forever. After three minutes Nikora pulled away slowly and Simon continued to stare at her with a begging expression, as though he wanted her to kiss him again but he knew she say no.

"Why do I wanna let Dream Girl run? My Dream Girl stays here…" Simon whispered, as his words almost broke Nikora's heart. She had tried to be kind to him and yet he was going back on his word. He said to her he'd let her go, but now she had believed him, surrendered to him for five minutes, and now she was trapped. Nikora, by this point realized that she should run away and at least she be attempting to get away, but Simon would catch her and then she really would be killed, so she just knelt there and looked into the depths of his eyes which showed that he was lost in his own world. Nikora needed to say something to him, to make him come to his senses, but she knew whatever she said he wouldn't take in, and he wouldn't listen to her. Nikora decided to speak her mind and she wanted to tell Simon everything so that she wouldn't have to speak with him again. She put a quivering hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, her expression soft.

"Simon, listen to me. I want to help you and I've always wanted to help you, but if you keep treating me like this then I will never be kind to you. You do not deserve my sympathy for one reason and that is because you ruined your brother's life and I care for him more than you understand…" While she was talking to him, Simon's eyes were clouding over with rage. "If I can't help you then who can? Whenever I offer any sort of help you push me away and you think you can deal with it yourself. You can't! A Dream Girl can do that for you, but I am not the Dream Girl you want. I will never be your Dream Girl, I will always be your brother's and that is something you have to grin and bear. I am never going to leave him, and just so you know I am in a lot of pain at this very moment because of you. Simon, I don't think you know this but you are making my life a misery and my hate is growing for the Heathers because of you. I will never forget you killing my friends, even though I didn't like them, you still didn't have to kill them." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to talk to him, her voice caught up in her throat. "Good things come to those who wait. You will get your Dream Girl if you wait a while longer, and trust me it will happen. Just to tell you that the pain I am in is by your hand and I am going to have to suffer it again because of you. I am carrying your child which you don't even want and that hurts me even more than someone stabbing me through the heart. If you want to cause pain to me and make me feel what you are going through, don't, because I know what you are going through and I was born in the Heathers as well and I had an upbringing that I don't even want to talk about. Simon, we are going to leave it at that, and you must never see me, speak to me or follow me again. Do you understand?" Nikora said this surprisingly viciously as her eyes continued to lock in line with Simon's. Simon didn't reply, but he just stared at her, as though he was completely lost for words. When Simon spoke his words were quiet and he spoke very, very slowly.

"What is Dream Girl trying to say to lonely Simon?"

Nikora took a deep breath, swallowed and then said what she had wanted to say after her long rant.

"I am not your Dream Girl and I never will be. I hate you…" Nikora waited for Simon to lash out at her but he didn't do anything, but stare at her. Nikora felt she'd hurt Simon by saying that, but he hadn't shown any sign of weakening yet. Nikora cringed slightly as she felt Simon's right arm slide around her neck. She wanted to pull away but he began whispering to her, and she was being forced to listen to him.

"I need Dream Girl. Dream Girl can't go away from Simon. Simon nearly dead without Dream Girl. I am hurting Dream Girl because I want Dream Girl…Dream Girl is being mean to Simon and Simon don't like it. When will Dream Girl be nice to Simon?"

Nikora admitted to herself that she was being very harsh in the way that she was speaking to him, but she needed to get some sense through to his dull head, otherwise she would belong to him and she would never leave Stanley, especially for someone like Simon.

With a sudden wave of strength that she hadn't felt for a long time, and she pushed Simon away from her and leapt to her feet, like the strong Heathers girl she was. Nikora's tone was spiteful and she wanted to make Simon feel some hurt before she left him for good. Her voice started off as a deadly whisper and then increased to shouting volume.

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me? Why should I be nice to you? Why? Do you honestly think that after how you've treated me, you expect to be treated with kindness by me? Oh no! That's not how it works. If you were nicer to me maybe I would take it all back, but you weren't. If you loved me so much as a Dream Girl then why did you treat me the way you did, and what you are doing now? Do you really think that I am going to comfort you and take your pain away when I am in enough myself? Simon, I am going to distance myself from you forever, and don't you dare follow me." Nikora growled this in a threatening way as she turned on her heel quickly and left Simon for dead as she began to run, her heartbeat increasing with every yard made. When Nikora had met Simon in the forest he hadn't come after her, but this time was different. Nikora's heart began to jump around in her chest as she looked back, which she shouldn't have and she saw Simon on her tail, gaining on her slowly. In a straight race of 100m Nikora would've won, but because she was younger than Simon, her stamina wasn't developed enough and Simon was greater at long distance than her. Her breathing began to get louder as her panic began to show, as she knew that the gap between her and Simon was closing dramatically. Nikora turned her head to gaze at the road ahead as she was trying to keep the waves of fear that were rising up under control. With every new step she began to feel her pace slacken as she felt her muscles almost screaming at her to stop, but she kept on going, no matter how close Simon was behind her. Nikora looked behind her and tried in vain to run faster but she knew that she was tiring and that she couldn't move at a swifter speed. Nikora got the shock of her life as she was pulled to the ground. Simon had made a dive for her legs and had managed to successfully trip her up. This made Nikora lose her momentum completely and she fell the ground, but she desperately tried to get back up again. Nikora's attempt to get up and continue her escape was cut short as she felt the familiar crushing weight on top of her again, but this time she felt the pain straight away. Nikora began to cry in pain as Simon began to claw away at her face, his nails ripping away at her skin, blood spilling from her cheeks. Nikora tried in vain to ignore the horrible pain that was coursing strongly through her face and tried to grab one of Simon's wrists and twist it around, but no such luck. Simon would've blinded her had he carried on but he stopped to hear her gasps of pain and look into her eyes that were filled with terror. Nikora, instead of tears was crying blood, as the red substance spilled down her face in torrents. Simon had scarred her beautiful face for life and there was nothing she could do about it. She'd always be the beautiful Heathers Dream Girl but she'd have a scar on both sides. Scars to show her pain, scars to show what kind of pain she had suffered and what she'd been through. Nikora closed her eyes and waiting for Simon to resume tearing away at her face, but he never did. Blood trickled over her cheeks and little drops began to spill onto the road, as she turned her head sideways and found her tears mixing with the blood pouring from her face. She knew that she had no chance of someone rescuing her because Simon had taken her around to the other side of the Heathers, and nobody lived round there, except for the occasional passerby, it was desolate, just woodland like the rest of the Heathers. Nikora felt her cheeks sting, as the sudden warmth of blood on her cold cheeks began to take effect. She tried to wipe away some of the blood that was pouring over her face but more blood would just rise to the surface, and she knew that Simon had scraped a massive gash on both sides of her face, cuts that for sure would need stitching.

"I told you I didn't wanna hurt Dream Girl…but Dream Girl was being mean to Simon…"

Nikora drew in a ragged breath before speaking, her voice trembling as she felt a watery sensation on her shoulder.

"I gave you a warning and you chose to ignore it and you go and hurt me again. Do you really think this is the way to win the heart of a Dream Girl? Trying to rip her face off!" Nikora was fed up of her weak voice and so she shrieked the last line of her sentence to try and tell Simon what he was doing was wrong. "Say what you want to say now and then let me go." Growled Nikora as she tried to sit up, even with the weight on top of her.

"Simon want Dream Girl…"

"Simon! How many times do I have to tell you? I am not your Dream Girl!" screamed Nikora as she struggled harder than ever to remove Simon's weight that was nearly crushing her chest in. Simon tried to hold her still, but for once Nikora refused to let him win as she continued her battle for freedom. Blood still running furiously down her cheeks she grabbed one of Simon's wrists which had been near the ground, next to her head and she twisted round in a Chinese burn style. It didn't seem to hurt Simon because he only winced slightly, and he tried to wrench his wrist out of the Dream Girl's strong grip. Nikora then used the strength that was left in her body to pull herself free from Simon. Nikora was on her feet quickly, but she didn't run because she was sure that he would chase her again, so she just stood there, waiting for him to react. Simon, still clutching his wrist rose to his feet, eyes narrowing at the tough but beautiful Heathers Dream Girl that he'd wanted all his life. He'd had her once, but had lost her to his brother and now he wanted her back, but he denied the fact that there was going to be no chance of that. Nikora turned her back to Simon, and she turned to stare at the trees in front of her as she didn't want to look him in the face. Nikora put both hands to her cheeks and grimaced in pain slightly before she swiped at the rivers of blood with her hands, but she knew they'd come back. The sunset behind the trees made Nikora's face glow, even though blood was covering it, and she still look gorgeous, no matter what scars smothered her skin. The last thing she said to Simon before she walked into the forest made him stay put for some reason, but she knew he'd come after her, so she tried to speak in her most deadliest and cutting voice.

"Don't follow me Simon. Simon Says if you follow me I'll tell Stanley what you did to me…"

Nikora strode off into the haze of trees, with Simon still standing there, the pain still burning in his left wrist. He muttered a promise to himself, and he wasn't going to let this one leave his life unfinished.

"Dream Girl gonna be mine…Simon gonna have Dream Girl. Dream Girl cannot hide from Simon. Dream Girl gonna belong to Simon…"

Simon decided to let her go for now, as there'd be plenty of other opportunities, as he walked back to the van, realizing that he'd run some distance from it in the chase after the Dream Girl. As Simon drove off the thoughts of him with Nikora began to whizz through his head. He was going to thoroughly enjoy seeing the jealous look in Stanley's eyes when he finally managed to convince him that Nikora loved him better. He couldn't wait to relish the expressions on his face when Nikora walked to his side instead of Stanley's. Best of all…he tried to hide the excitement when he realized that his plan had to work. The plan that was sure to get Stanley off Nikora's back, and make him not protect her anymore, making vulnerable and easy to capture. As Simon drove towards home, he was going to love listening to that Dream Girl's screams and he was going to love to see his brother cry for the first time. Simon, for now was winning the game, and he was winning it hands down…

**Chapter 8 A Scarred Dream Girl**

Nikora, in her tiredness had fallen asleep in the forest, beneath a tree. She woke up to the quiet sounds of nature, the breeze blowing about the trees and the day starting without the pain of Simon's voice. Nikora was in a state of bliss as she closed her eyes and listened to the rustling of the trees being blown in the quiet morning, Heathers winds. She didn't feel like moving because she was enjoying the sound of nature so much, but then she remembered the evening before and sat up suddenly, arching her back slightly, like a cat who was stretching. She thought she'd better move, as she didn't want Simon coming back and then hurting her even more. Nikora curled her fingers around a low branch of a tree which she had been beneath and pulled herself up slowly, trying to adjust her bearings and work out where in the goddamn Heathers she was. She remembered the place instantly when she saw the big pine tree, taller than any other tree in the forest, and she sighed with slight relief. She was quite surprised that Simon hadn't followed her and carried her off somewhere else. Whatever Simon was trying to do, she wouldn't let him succeed at it, and she'd make sure that she and Stanley would win the game and not him. Nikora heard the gentle, but sweet sound of a bird singing its morning song, high above her. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, and she sighed in contentment as she felt the clean Heathers air fill her lungs. Nikora opened her eyes slowly and started to walk briskly, to try and reach the road before Simon tried to come back and get her. She hummed and then began to sing another Heathers favorite of hers called "Rince Philib a'Cheoil." As her beautiful Heathers singing voice travelled around the forest, she put a little spring in her step and began to smile. As she reached the road and the last verse of the song began to die away from her throat she looked to see if there was anything coming down the road, and then started to walk the long trek home, but she knew she could make it. After all, she was a strong Heathers girl…

She'd been out all on her own again for a whole night and I was seriously starting to lose it. I told her to stay there and she just wondered off, or did she? Nikora wouldn't run off though, that wouldn't be like her. Unless…Simon? No way! He wouldn't dare, after all the times I've threatened him. He wouldn't dare to steal my Dream Girl by force and take her away from me? That better not have happened because if it has then Simon is going to be digging himself his grave and there is no way that I'm going to help him. What do I have to say to that retard to make him realize that he's lost her? She's mine now, not his and he seriously needs to get a hold of that. I was about to go out and look for Simon when my Dream Girl appeared in the doorway that was open, scars that ran the length of her cheeks and her breathing quite fast because she had been walking a long way. Her long black hair was windswept but was still as beautiful as always, and her figure was strong but slender. I didn't want to yell at her, but she had been worrying me so much because of her long and frequent absences and I had to tell her how I felt. However, before I could get a word in, she spoke first, her voice calm and collective, as if nothing had ever happened to her.

"You alright?" she asked, as she sat down beside me and looked into my troubled face.

"I've been better…" I replied as I looked at her face and my eyes widened when I saw the scars that were stained on her cheeks. "Nikora!" I cried as Nikora lowered her head slightly, as she knew what I was talking about. "What did I tell you? Don't go out on your own. I will come with you. What the hell happened to you?" Nikora began to tremble slightly as tears fell down her now scarred cheeks, the tears slightly stinging when they met her torn up flesh.

"Why are you angry with me?" sobbed Nikora gently as I put both my arms around her to show that I was not angry with her in the slightest, but just worried.

"Nikora, I'm not angry with you at all. I'm just worried about what is happening to you and what is being done to you when you are away from me. Nikora, you don't deserve this sort of treatment and if people are still going to do it to you then I don't know them. Now baby tell me what happened?"

Nikora ran a finger over the scar on her left cheek before speaking, her tears not letting up.

"Simon was watching me through the window over there for what seemed like ages and then he…" I could tell when she stopped that she didn't want to talk about it, but I had to know otherwise Simon would just do it again.

"Nikora, he's not here and I know he isn't, now tell me everything that happened."

"He picked me up and carried me to the van and locked the door and drove off with me. Then he threw me out of the van and kept saying, you're my Dream Girl…I need Dream Girl. I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't listen to me. Then I tried to run away from him but he was too fast for me and grabbed me. He said he didn't want to hurt the Dream Girl but he started to claw away at my face and that is how I got these." Wailed Nikora pointing to the two vicious looking scars on her cheeks. I was surprised that Simon could do that to someone, because they looked more like eagles claws had ripped at her cheeks and not human fingernails.

"He seriously did that to you?" I asked incredulously as she continued to hang her head as though she was ashamed of herself.

"Yes…" whimpered Nikora as she felt her face being lifted up by my hand, her eyes looking into mine.

"I know he wants you and all, but I didn't think he'd try to steal you away to try and get you. Nikora, you must stay away from him. Do you understand me?" I reassured her that everything was going to be okay as she wanted to look away from my gaze because she thought she'd betrayed me. She didn't answer my question and instead she tried to put herself down, which I was not having.

"I'm a horrible Dream Girl, I really am. I try and stop Simon but yet he is to strong for me and I feel as though I'm betraying you. I can't help but have guilt inside me, every time I see you because I know that I've hurt you…"

She was going to continue speaking, but I wasn't going to accept what she saying because it wasn't true.

"Nikora, what you are saying is completely wrong. You are the loveliest and most caring Dream Girl I have ever had and I am not going to have another Dream Girl apart from you. You are not hurting me and you cannot help people like Simon hurting you. I'm the one who should be feeling guilty because I keep promising you that he will never hurt you again and he keeps doing it. I feel bad because I am letting you fall to him and I won't be standing for that. Nikora, you have no idea what you mean to me. If I lost you to my brother I'd don't know what I'd do. You are too special to go to him, and he doesn't deserve someone like you, especially after the way he keeps treating you." As I said this I felt Nikora's hand trail up my spine as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"He might be watching us now. He says that he is watching my every move…" Nikora spoke in a worried tone as fear gripped her voice.

"Nikora don't think about him. Simon is not here, he is in the forest somewhere and he doesn't know that you're here." I kissed her gently on her scarred cheek and she winced slightly, "Sorry Nikora did that hurt?"

"Nah not really, these aren't scars for life anyway." Said Nikora sweetly as she tried to erase Simon from her mind that was swimming with emotions. She had me and that's all she'd wanted.

"I didn't know he'd be that vicious to you. Not to mention you are with his unwanted child which I am surprised you are keeping. Why don't you get rid of it?" I suggested kindly as my heart filled with a sympathy that for a normal Dream Girl wouldn't have been there.

"Stanley, I can't. We don't have the technology around here and even if we did it wouldn't work. I am stuck with Simon's child and that is it. I've always wanted to have a child that was never born out of…" She stopped and stared at me horrified. "I forgot!" she cried and hung her head again, tears making the wounds on her face sting.

"What is it Nikora?" I asked, my voice suddenly filled with tension and worry and my embrace tightened around her back.

"I told you I was carrying your child too. Stanley…I'm carrying twins."

This stunned me for a second to think that she was carrying both me and Simon's children.

"So if I was to get rid of Simon's child, I'd be getting rid of ours and I don't want that. I'm having twins…" Nikora's voice went weak with sadness as her whole body seemed to flop against me and she cried her poor heart out. I let her cry because it was good to get all the sad feelings out and not to have them still inside you. I had a lot of sad feelings in me but I am not a tearful person and I didn't cry much, in fact not at all. For a moment I had forgot that Nikora was carrying my child, but I do remember the day when she told me and I was more happier than I had been in a long time. However, now Simon was mixing his offspring with mine and I didn't like it. It was going to make Nikora miserable.

"Nikora, I don't want you to go through this pain again. If you get rid of Simon's child then get rid of ours…"

"I couldn't do that, it would break your heart and don't want to do that to you." Sobbed Nikora as her chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

"Hey, Nikora…" I cooed softly in her ear as I continued to run my hand up and down her back. "As long as you are not in pain, I don't care. There will always be another time."

Nikora knew I was right and just continued to cry, her bottom lip quivering as the tears flew over her cheeks like rivers.

"I'm not listening says the Dream Girl…Simon Says I been listening the whole time. Dream Girl got your child and mine, how sweet…"

That voice was enough to make me grit my teeth and desperately try and fight the anger that was rising up within me, but Nikora clung onto me and if she hadn't been I would've punched him so hard that he would've been knocked out for a whole week.

"Go away Simon…" I growled in a low voice as Simon walked into the room, a pickaxe in his left hand.

"Simon Says why would I want to do that? Dream Girl ran from Simon, Simon real upset. Dream Girl gonna give Simon his life back…Dream Girl is…"

At this point Nikora's heart almost leapt out of her chest as I jumped up from the embrace I had been in with Nikora and stormed over to Simon, but I knew that he wasn't scared of me. Simon didn't even flinch as I narrowed my eyes at him, and looked him in his own eyes, his expression normal. I resisted the urge to strangle him as I spoke in a voice that was shaking with anger, and I almost lost it when he tore his gaze away from me and turned his eyes to my Dream Girl who refused to look at him.

"Did you do this to her?" I asked simply, voice full of rage as I pointed at Nikora's blood stained face and scarred cheeks. My jaw muscles were aching because I was trying so hard to control my temper.

"Simon Says why would I do that to lovely Dream Girl?" Simon glared at me, his pupils strangely large, his voice ringing in my head.

"If you wanted her, you would've stopped hurting her a long time ago." I muttered, just loud enough so that Simon could hear it.

"I want Dream Girl…"

I turned on him then, letting out the anger I've wanted to throw at him all my life.

"Well you ain't gonna get her if you keep constantly doing this sort of thing to her all time. You can't accept the fact that you can't have her so you try to steal her from me. Goddamnit! What will you think up next Simon? Spying on her is not going to help you either and if you keep this up I'll report you to the Sheriff for harming her, because you've done that more than enough times." I yelled this almost in his ear but he still didn't flinch, he just continued to glare at me, his eyes filling with hatred.

"Stanley don't understand. Simon need Dream Girl…Dream Girl is leaving Simon on his own. Simon don't like being alone, Simon want Dream Girl." Every time he said he wanted Nikora it made the rage build up inside me even more as I kept my eyes level with his.

"You've been alone ever since she turned up and you never had any problems. You are jealous because I have developed a close relationship with a Dream Girl and you can't take it."

Simon gave a derisive laugh and turned his gaze to the floor, the blooded pickaxe still in his hand.

"Simon ain't jealous of Stanley…Stanley jealous of Simon for all the attention mother gave him and Stanley tried to kill Simon. Simon will get Dream Girl or die trying…"

When Simon bought up our childhood again I just blocked his whole sentence off because nobody, not even him was going to bring back that horrible experience again. I knew the feelings of loneliness then and Simon was feeling it now and I was glad for that, and I didn't feel sorry for him one bit. I wanted to hurt Simon more than I've ever done in my life but I knew this wasn't the time, and not in front of my poor Dream Girl who was still weak and frightened from the past several days of events.

"If my Dream Girl weren't here I'd rip your head off…" I growled in Simon's ear, but he just shrugged it off and walked away casually, like nobody had spoken to him. I watched him as he walked past Nikora and touched her head before wondering into the backroom. Nikora had cringed and shied away when Simon touched her but he wasn't hurt by it at all. The only fact that he was going to accept was that Nikora was going to be his Dream Girl and not even his own brother could stop him. I screamed at the top of my voice and I screamed so loud that Nikora covered her ears.

"You'll never get my Dream Girl. She will never belong to you! You hear that Simon! She will always be mine and I'll get you for what you've done to her!" I knew that Simon had long gone by this point but I wanted the whole of the Heathers to know the trouble I was in. Nikora uncovered her ears when I had stopped shouting and looked at me and the stance that I was standing in. My body was all tense and my green eyes were blazing with rage, I had clenched both my hands into fists and I was staring living down the hallway where Simon had walked down.

"I'll get him Nikora…" I whispered in a choked up voice after a while. "I'll get him for you and I'll kill him and then you will never be hurt again, by no one." Nikora walked up to me and put both her arms around me, to try and get rid of some of the anger, to comfort me. I had to release all my rage for Simon and put it behind me. When I was in the arms of my Dream Girl one could always be happy.

"You don't have to kill him." She said softly as she felt my hand on her hipline. "Violence will solve nothing. I'm sure we can reason with him…"

"Nikora trying to reason with my brother is like trying to talk to a brick wall. I've tried to talk some sense into him for the past twenty-five years and he hasn't listened to me. Nikora don't try and talk to him because if you try and reason with him he will kill you and I am so afraid of losing you. You mean more to me than the whole of my family put together and the whole of the Heathers. I am serious Nikora, without you my life is over and I have to put up with Simon forever…"

Nikora felt like crying as she felt so sorry for me but she tried to bite back her tears and she looked me in the eyes, her eyes almost shimmering as the water reached the surface.

"Whenever her flirts with me I don't know how to shrug him off and I feel awful because I'm hurting you…" Nikora's breathing was ragged and shaky as she bit her bottom lip to try and stem the flow of tears.

"Nikora, you are playing into his hands and you have to learn how to play his game. He's trying to make you weaker and then eventually you won't be able to stand up to him. He's trying to destroy you and tear you from me Nikora and I'm not going to let him do that. He's jealous and he can't control his emotions, that is all that is wrong with him." I pulled her closer to me to let her know that she was never going to leave me. "Nikora, I'm going to show you something tonight, come with me into the forest and I'll show you. It is about my family and Simon forbids me to go and see it but I want to show my Dream Girl."

Nikora just smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, her eyes wondering down the corridor as Simon walked out of the cooler, his eyes glittering with malice. Nikora grimaced as she saw the scar with ran down Simon's forehead and through his skull. She remembered Simon telling her when she was his Dream Girl how his other Dream Girl had nearly killed him by slamming a knife into his head, but strangely he survived. Nikora tore her eyes away from the scar as Simon neared me and Nikora as he walked slowly towards us. I was aware of his presence but I didn't look behind because I knew he was there. When I wasn't looking at Nikora, my eyes travelling to the window, Simon brushed a hand against her hip, his fingers dragging over her hipline. Nikora gritted her teeth slightly as she felt it but she held back her anger, not to lash out at him. Simon continued to walk until he was out of the door, and he disappeared into the night, his blue work suit making him camouflaged in the darkness.

I knew she was still panicking about Simon capturing her, her heartbeat racing as in her mind she was having flashbacks of all the moments when Simon was flirting with her. She pictured Simon's hand touching her head, his fingers running through her hair and his hand trying to grab hold of her hips.

"Nikora…sweetheart…"

These words seemed to make her calm down a bit as she relaxed in my embrace, trying to erase the images of Simon from her head.

"He won't stop Stanley…he wants me and he won't stop until I belong to him." I tried to muffle Nikora's sobs by pulling her close to me as her mind still continued to dwell on Simon. I could tell she thinking about him as her face had an expression of fright on it and she was not her usual tough self.

"He will not have you Nikora, I …" I took breathed out before I said my next words. "love you, my Dream Girl…" Nikora raised her face to mine as she brushed her lips against my warm cheek. I let the bliss rise up in my heart again as I felt her lips on my neck. I loved this Dream Girl more than anyone in my life as she continued to show her affection towards me. I wondered whether Simon would ever give up. I suspected Simon was watching us and he was, his green eyes looking through the window, glaring at Nikora. Nikora wanted to go out on her own tomorrow but I felt unsure. I said I would go with her but she said she was going where Simon would hardly ever go. I couldn't keep her from her freedom and I had to let her go. I love my Dream Girl more than anyone would ever know. I was going to let her go and I was going to be watching, that is something that Simon would never know.

**Chapter 9 The Killer stalks the Dream Girl.**

Morning in the Heathers, summer and the most beautiful sunrise I've seen in a long time. I love dawn in the Heathers and it reminds me of the happy times that I had in my life, well some of them. In fact I hardly experienced anything happy in my childhood, the only positive thing I've had so far has been Nikora and she's making me happy. Without her, I fear I will go into misery and darkness again. Even though I am still killing I cannot help it and Simon is being a big influence on the way I act. I was going to go with Nikora as she walked the Heathers this morning because I knew that Simon would be out there and there was no way I was letting her get hurt again. Nikora wasn't awake yet, which was unusual because being a Heather girl she was normally up early and she wondering around the forest even before me, but she wanted to wait for me so I didn't mind. I wasn't going to walk with her but I was going to keep an eye on her. I'd offered to give her a lift last night for this morning but she said she was fine and that the Heathers was calling her and that she needed a walk around, and I couldn't argue with something like that. I heard a creaking noise and that was the stairs and I looked behind me and Nikora stood there in my trench coat, a long black dress which I loved her wearing and her gothic boots which made her about a foot taller. I stared at her for a minute as I always did when she came into the room because she was so beautiful, and her wide blue eyes where always so full of expression that I couldn't possibly look anywhere else. Nikora smiled at me, a warm smile which made me feel radiant for the first time in ages and she fluttered her eyelids as a joke and I laughed, louder than I'd intended to. Nikora could see that she'd drained some of the worry out of me as she strode out of the door, as she was eager to get on her way. I thought she was going to go on further without me, so I ran after her and she heard me behind her and stopped to let me catch up. Nikora started to hum and I knew what she was singing and I was finding it hard not to join in but in the end the Heathers tune took over me and I had to sing with my Dream Girl. Trouble is she can sing and I can't. Her voice was much stronger than mine even though she was much younger. I not only saw amazing beauty in her I saw a lot of talent in her, and that talent was going to get her somewhere in life. I pictured her leaving the Heathers and becoming a city girl but she wouldn't want to part from this life or me, she was a Heathers girl and she was never even going to consider leaving here. Nikora whispered something in my ear as I walked along side her, my arm sliding around her waist and I knew what she was talking about. I would be hiding and watching for any signs of Simon, who I knew would be out here…somewhere. I seriously didn't want to let her go but I couldn't say no to her freedom in the Heathers and she wanted to be out in the Heathers wilderness, where all cares from the world went away. Nobody, not even me would understand this place like her. I whispered another thing in her ear and she giggled slightly as we stopped walking. We were standing in the middle of the road with the trees all around us. Nikora relaxed in my embrace as she heard the wind in the trees, her eyes roaming the beautiful blue sky that was peppered with clouds. I wanted to hold her like this for a long time, even forever, her eyes wondering to me, as she smiled. Nikora thought that I wanted to stay with her longer and she right in thinking that, but I let her go and she strode off into the Heathers like the Dream Girl who should be free. I was going to be close behind her, watching for any signs of Simon and if he was watching her I could get her away without him hurting her again. Not only could Simon hurt Nikora, but he could also hurt me if I wasn't careful, so I had to be on my guard all the time, on the lookout for that quick Heathers murderer. Nikora would normally begin to feel slight panic about Simon being out there, but she knew that I was there too and so she felt protected. I decided to crouch behind a tree, hike down and keep quiet. I was trying to lure Simon into a trap, and I made sure that Nikora wondered off where I could still see her. It was easy to spot her gothic figure and her long black hair among the trees. I suddenly felt my heartbeat rise as I saw a tripwire in front of her, and I wanted to warn her but I couldn't say anything otherwise Simon would know I was here. To my relief, her sharp senses guided her and she raised her foot and stepped over the wire nimbly and stopped walking to look around the beautiful forest that she had been surrounded in for so long. Nikora felt a presence that she didn't like and she wanted to run back to me but I gestured for her to forget I was there and that if anything did happen I would react to it right away. I shrunk back behind my tree and poked one side of my face out from behind the trunk, just so that my left eye could see her.

I knew Simon was here but I wasn't sure where and I felt slightly nervous because how could I protect her from something when I didn't know its position. Still I tried to keep calm, and at the end of all this, the only thing that matters is that my Dream Girl remains unharmed and she remains with me. Nikora didn't know that Simon was always one step ahead of her all the time and he was bound to catch her out sometime, but she was a Heathers girl and was not to be played like ordinary teens. Simon was running through the trees like a gazelle, not making a sound or giving himself away. He saw Nikora as the trees continued to whisk past him, creating a vivid color merge of green and brown. The only thing he was unaware of was that I was watching Nikora all the time, and that soon I'd be watching him. Simon wanted to put a scare into Nikora and he shouted out as he ran, Nikora looking for where the haunting but familiar voice had come from.

"Dream Girl! I know where you are and you've been hiding from me for too long. You belong to Simon…"

Nikora's heart leapt in terror as she suddenly saw Simon running through the trees towards her, and she was still unaware of where he was coming from. Nikora was taken completely by surprise as Simon who had been running towards her dropped down from a tree in front of her, as he has jumped up there so that Nikora couldn't see him. She backed off slowly as he began to stalk towards her, like a lion cornering an antelope.

"Dream Girl…my Dream Girl…"

Nikora winced in pain slightly as she backed into a tree but went around it and continued to walk away from him. Simon wasn't going to stop though, he was following her and I could just about see her from where I was hiding. I wanted to leap out from behind the tree and save her now, but that wouldn't be a wise move and he'd end up killing me as well, so I just had to grit my teeth and wait. The only trouble is not knowing what he's going to do next, and I have to try and figure it out. I heard Nikora's frustrated and angry voice from my hiding place and I knew that Simon was trying to upset her again.

"Simon Says I am not your Dream Girl. Simon Says I'm Stanley's Dream Girl. Nikora doesn't like the way Simon is treating her…Nikora hates Simon and Simon should hate Nikora too." Nikora was speaking like Simon to try and make him realize how he was speaking to her and what he was saying. Simon however looked at her with a blank and emotionless expression, as Nikora thought she'd finally gotten some sense into him. I nearly jumped from my tree and leapt at Simon when Nikora was struck to the ground, by a vicious blow from Simon's right hand. Simon had struck Nikora across the face, his nails catching the scar, which had been caused by him, her on right cheek. Nikora was in such shock that she was knocked to the ground by the blow and she couldn't find the strength in her legs to move. I was trying to convince myself that now was the moment but I pulled myself back and waited, the agony swelling inside me. Simon was towering over Nikora, his shadow casting over her, like night was coming in.

"My Dream Girl…not Stanley's…mine…" Simon said this as he looked Nikora in the eyes and she rested her hand on her right cheek, where Simon had hit her. When Simon began to lean in towards Nikora I knew I couldn't sit there anymore. Simon was slightly surprised and rage filled him as I ran towards him. If I didn't get this right I'd be killed as for sure but I held everything together and did what I wanted to do to Simon for so long, club him around the head with a pickaxe. I'd always bring one with me and thank the Heathers I had one now. I wanted to kill him but Nikora would never allow it. Before Simon could react I swung the pickaxe over my head and telling Nikora to duck out of the way, I threw the axe with all my strength at him. As though Simon didn't know what had hit him, he slipped into unconsciousness and fell limp to the ground. Nikora managed to untangle herself from Simon's body and got to her feet where she flung her arms around me, as she couldn't thank me enough for coming with her. She was facing away from Simon and was facing towards him and I knew with a sickening truth that he wouldn't be lying down like that for long. I had only injured him temporarily and he was going to be after Nikora again. I wanted to save the thanks until later as I led Nikora out of the forest and onto our safe way home. However, while Simon was in his coma his mind began to replay him the section of his life when Nikora was his Dream Girl and when they first met. I can remember him telling me this afterwards and I can tell you how Simon talked to me on that day and what he said. It was just a conversation between the two of us and of course Nikora knew about it, but she will never want to talk about it. The next few chapters of my story are about Simon and how he and Nikora first met. This ties everything together and I hope when I get back to telling the rest of the unfinished bits then you can understand me. Without Simon meeting Nikora I would've never met her, so I do have something to thank my brother for. I will go back to telling my story of my and Nikora in a minute but for now I am going to leave that and I am going to go back a couple of years to when Simon and Nikora first laid eyes on each other…

**Chapter 10 The Retard and The Dream Girl **

**4 Years Ago (Before me and Nikora where together)**

I've always wanted a decent Dream Girl and I never get one. All the good ones go to Simon because they love his stupid and seemingly cute retarded voice and his looks. Well come on! I looked just the same as him so really, apart from his annoying and stupid voice, what is the difference? What's wrong with me?! God! These Dream Girl's never give me a break.

The Heathers is such a lively place now and business is in full swing. There are so many people stopping by the shop now that I don't even get time to go for a break. Not to mention Simon never helps, but spends all his time flirting with the cutest Dream Girl's in the Heathers. Without me this business would be washed up by now, and maybe if Simon would get away from the Dream Girl's and bloody help me then maybe my life would be so less stressful. However no, Simon always thinks of himself and he never thinks about how I am going to end up at the end of a long and tiring day. I don't think the Dream Girl's mind if he fancies loads of them because at least they get to listen to his annoying accent and tone of voice, and they think it's funny when he tells lies about me to them.

This morning is a typical one for me, rushing around, almost tearing my hair out in the frustration of some things and Simon doing bugger all as usual! We are getting a lot of teens down here at the moment and I want Simon to come and help me but his voice will say:

"Simon Says Dream Girl needs Simon…"

I won't reply to that as he won't understand me, so I just carry on working as though he's not there. I finally stopped after an hour of hauling stuff around the shop and flopped down by the window, quite tired from all the work I'd been doing. My eyes wondered out the window as I wanted a beautiful Heathers Dream Girl to come down the path at that moment and love me instead of Simon but I know it won't work. Just as I want a quiet moment to myself Simon comes out of the door and strides into the room, not caring if I don't want him there. Simon must be bored of his Dream Girl by now as he had a look of disappointment on his face and I could tell that his Dream Girl had annoyed him in some way. Good, and it serves him right. Why the hell should all the best and beautiful Dream Girl's go to him and I end up with some teen who's mean to me and doesn't care about me at all? I can't sit down for long as Simon orders me to take out some pickaxes to the back and he asks it in a nice way so I can't really say no, even though I wanted to. As I was walking around the back, the axe slipped out of my hand as I lost all sense of concentration for that moment. I had my eyes hooked on the person, who was almost skipping down the dirt track and I didn't look away from him or her until I dumped the rest of the axes to the ground, my eyes averting back to the figure again. It was only when she was about three meters from me that I realized that it was a she. Her beautiful, long black hair almost was flying out behind her, big blue eyes full and open, a black gothic dress smothering her body its fine material covering her from her neck to her feet. I tried not to gawp as I nearly dropped another axe on my foot, thank the Heathers I hadn't! She was heading this way and it was her beauty, as she drew nearer that made me hypnotized by her. I tried to look away but it was as though a magnet was pulling my eyes to her and I couldn't tear them away, no matter how hard I tried. As the dirt track ended she stepped onto the different ground which had a new texture to it as she walked towards me. I knew she was definitely a Dream Girl but I never knew that she a Heathers girl, born and bred here like Simon and me. When she spoke to me, her accent nearly made me keel over backwards with delight as I realized her accent was the same as mine, that really rural American accent which drove you crazy if you listened to it for to long. I wondered if she was a Goth, but that a stupid question because I could see that for herself, her eyes were smothered in eyeliner and mascara and aside the beautiful jet black dress she was wearing a silver cross around her neck, which was very detailed and had intricate patterns engraved into the metal. I immediately pictured myself with this Dream Girl and Simon not getting his hands on her. She looked into my eyes with a fairly normal expression and I could tell that she knew these parts of the Heathers very well. After looking at me for a few seconds her eyes wondered to the Miner's shop logo that was above her and then her eyes traveled back down again. I decided to speak to her before Simon saw her, so that she could get a first impression of me before my inferring brother broke in and stole her for his own.

"You come from far?" I asked as my eyes locked with hers. She answered with a normal Heathers tone, her voice clear. She must have been brought up by good Heathers parents.

"Not really. Just from the other side of the Heathers, why?"

"I've seen you somewhere, have I met you before?"

"Sorry…you must be mistaking me for someone else." The gothic Dream Girl continued to stare at me, the sunlight almost dancing in her eyes before she next spoke. "I feel so bad to be talking to you because you don't know my name. It's Nikora…" She said this in a tone of kindness as she held out a hand for me to shake. I took it reluctantly at first but after finding out how friendly her grip was I shook it gently and smiled at her.

That name was stuck in my head from the minute she said it and it was as if, straight away I had fallen in love with that name. I was about to tell her my name when to my surprise she knew it and that moment will always be stuck in my head. "Don't tell me your name…Stanley…"

"How'd you know my name?" I asked inquisitively after a while as I wondered behind the back of the shop briefly to fetch my axe which I'd left there.

"I do recognize you actually, and if I remember correctly you have a twin brother?"

I was stunned by her knowledge and I tried to take into account, how she knew this information about me? I definitely didn't expect her to know about Simon and in any case thank God he didn't know her name.

"Yes…" I said after a while. "Anyways what can I help you with?"

"I was just dropping by to see if you had any spare axes that you weren't using, my mother wants one for some reason…"

I sighed as her request was put to me, but I wanted her for a Dream Girl so I supposed I'd better go and look.

"I can't guarantee it but I'll go and have a look. My brother uses them all and I never get to pick one up. He keeps saying to me "Don't give my axes away!" but I'm sure I can fetch you some…Do you want to come in?" I asked quickly as I had the sneaky suspicion that Simon would see her and as soon as Simon sees a Dream Girl he wants, he pounces like a cat. Nikora black dress billowed gently in the wind before she followed me inside, the wind catching her long black hair.

"Why did your mother send you to get it? Why couldn't she come and get it herself?" I asked as I thought it would take her a while to answer this question but she answered it straight away, her reason quite acceptable.

"I wanted to and I need to walk around the Heathers again. I love it so much around here…don't you?" She saw the smile on my face falter as I didn't want to answer that question. She could tell that she'd said something wrong and apologize but I waved away the apology and said it was nothing. I led her from the heat of the day into the cool shade of the garage where Simon had parked the van at a rather stupid angle, and told her to wait while I had a look in the back room. Nikora however, wondered through to the main shop which was so small and boring to me but to her it was a whole new world. Her eyes lit up and she saw the axes lining the ceiling and the interesting tools littering the walls. She continued to wonder around the room, picking up tins and putting them back again and closely the labels. I came back into the garage to find her not there so I went into the main shop and found her there, as I carried three axes through.

"I'm sorry…" said Nikora quickly as she put a can back on the shelf "I was just looking…" She suddenly felt guilt inside her as she had swore to herself not to be inquisitive.

"Feel free, I don't mind and no one ever does anyway." I seriously didn't mind her looking and anyway she might buy something. "These are pretty heavy" I said gesturing the axes in my hand to her. "Are you sure you want to carry them all by yourself?"

"I'm fine. I love carrying heavy things, especially things made of steel." Nikora giggled softly as she decided to talk to me about other things. "So…where's your lovely twin brother?"

The fact that she had just called Simon lovely nearly made me want choke, but I held the urge in and looked at her with a warm expression in my eyes.

"He's here at the moment but he said he was going out, and yes he is fine apart from the fact he is still being a complete bastard to me."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…" sympathized Nikora gently as she looked at me with her beautiful eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for; it should be him doing the apologizing. Anyway you better be getting back home, your mother will be worried."

"Nah…"she said "She'll be fine. I love it round here, I don't wanna go back yet." Explained Nikora as she picked up one of the axes and began to the stroke the blade with her fingertips.

The next voice I heard nearly made my heart stop and my teeth grind. Simon as standing in the hallway, an axe clasped firmly in his grip, a smirk on his face. His voice made me want to punch him but I had patience today.

"Stanley, who are you talking too?" asked Simon curiously as he laid the axe against the wall and continued to walk towards me.

"Someone…" I said quite maliciously as Simon stopped when he got within a meter of me, his eyes glaring at me with that soft murderer's look. It was then that Simon's world was turned upside-down as he strained his neck to look over my shoulder and he saw Nikora. The only word that was going through his head was "Dream Girl…" a million times over. I could tell that Nikora was going to feel uneasy if Simon kept looking at her like that so I told him to back off in the nicest possible way.

"Simon, stop looking at her like that for God sakes! She is just coming by to pick something up…" I was thinking "Dream Girl" in my head as well but I knew that if Simon was to warm her heart first then I'd lose her for sure. Simon then walked up to me and gently pushed me aside so that he could get a better view of Nikora. Most Dream Girl's were afraid to look Simon in the eyes but she was a strong Heathers girl and she had very little fears. She hooked her eyes with Simon's so that their gazes were fully met. I looked at her with intense eyes, but I didn't have the guts to push Simon back otherwise I might end up getting hurt in front of her. Simon just stared at her and didn't say anything for a while because he was so captured by her beauty and her gothic figure. I was just entranced by her beauty as he was but I couldn't say anything and forever it would seem that I would be standing on the sidelines, and I wouldn't be able to get to her. Simon was staring at her for what felt like an eternity but I knew that something was going on in his head when he saw that gorgeous Dream Girl. I tried to snap Simon out of it by waving a hand in front of his face but he just stepped away from me and walked closer to her, his eyes still looking at her with a normal expression, but I could tell that more lay behind Simon's gaze as he leaned even closer to see the whole of the gothic Heathers girl. The things that had stunned me about her was her dress, but now I realized what a diamond in the rough she was. I thought she was beautiful out there but I've seen just how beautiful she is anywhere she goes. I couldn't stand the fact that Simon was going to get her for a Dream Girl and not me so I walked out of the room quickly and opened the door to the cooler and hid locked myself away, thinking I'd better do some sorting in there.

Nikora looked at Simon and Simon looked at her, and after a few minutes Nikora was the first to speak, her soft voice sounding comforting.

"You're Stanley's twin brother, yes?" She asked as Simon walked out from behind the counter and locked his gaze with hers.

"Yes…"

When Simon spoke she walked closer to him, her black dress trailing along the floor behind her.

"I've got two sisters but they hate me. I'm hated by my family because they can't stand the fact that I actually have friends around here. I don't want to go back to them, not after the way they've been treating me for so long…" Nikora explained, but she didn't expect someone like Simon to understand her situation. The next thing Simon said to her made her heart leap, as she finally realized she had a chance to start a new life in the Heathers and leave her hateful family behind.

"I want_Dream Girl…"

Living in the Heathers all her life, Nikora knew what the Dream Girl was and what she supposed to do. She knew that they were searching for the one true girl "Dream Girl" to help them and to put a stop to their gory deeds in the Heathers. Nikora suddenly realized that Simon was calling her a Dream Girl and Nikora thought he was mistaken, because she couldn't possibly be the one.

"Simon…I…I'm not the Dream Girl. I can't…" Nikora thought Simon was lying to her and she wished that she really was the Dream Girl but she knew Simon wasn't deceiving her when she felt his body against hers and his arm snaking around her waist. Nikora was slightly shocked but she wasn't going to let this fall out her hands. Simon was offering her an escape from her old life and she was going to take it, no matter what anybody else said….even me.

"Dream Girl_gonna help Simon…Simon want Dream Girl…" Simon whispered in Nikora's ear and she smiled.

"You have…Dream Girl…Dream Girl want to help Simon." Nikora said in a way that Simon would understand her. For the first time in his life Simon wanted to smile but the emotion stayed deep down and didn't surface. Simon didn't even care if his brother was watching, he just wanted this Dream Girl and he wanted her to be his and no one else's. I wasn't watching Simon and I seriously felt bad right now because he was going to rip that Dream Girl from me with his annoying retarded voice, and she's going to feel all sorry for him, I know how it's going to work. I felt as if a sharp blade was slashing through my heart, because I knew that I'd lost her to Simon and I couldn't possibly stand up to him and say:

"Give me back my Dream Girl you…"

I would be signing a death wish if I stood up to him like that, so I just had to let her go to Simon and that was the end of it.

Nikora began to relax a bit more as Simon put his other arm around her, probably just to make sure that she was going to help him and that she wasn't just saying it.

"Dream Girl…" whispered Simon in her ear, as the smile rose from her lips again.

"I'm your Dream Girl?" reassured Nikora, just to make sure that Simon wasn't using her.

"Dream Girl…" murmured Simon again and he said it like he meant it.

Nikora felt a warm feeling circle her heart as she had heard of the "Dream Girl" but she didn't actually know she'd be the Dream Girl.

When I walked out of the cooler, I felt my heart sink. My eyes widened and I thought I was going to cry as I saw Nikora putting her face to Simon's, his lips kissing her forehead. I felt as though my heart had turned to ice as I'd lost Nikora to my brother and there was no way I could get her back. I wanted to be able to cry then. To let Nikora know that I needed and wanted her more than Simon ever would, but the tears wouldn't surface and the painful emotions were deep down in my gut. Simon knew that I was behind him because he'd heard me walk in but he didn't turn around to talk to me. He wanted to show why the Dream Girl's loved him and not me. I wanted my own heart to stop dead in my chest when Simon moved his lips from her forehead, to her cheek…

I couldn't watch, Simon was torturing me and I didn't want to see Nikora act like this with him. I felt if I stayed I'd be making my heart hurt even more, so I strode towards the door, watching my Dream Girl slip through my fingers. The fact that Nikora was going to belong to him made Simon feel so much stronger than me, and I needed this Dream Girl. Simon had just seen her for her looks, thought she was pretty and got there before me. I stopped when I got to Simon and lowered my head, to let him know that he could have her. When she came down that road I sensed hope and freedom, now I'm completely drained of that and I knew that from the moment Simon set eyes on her she was going to belong to him, and I couldn't argue against that.

"Be good to her Simon…" I murmured under my breath as I turned my head around to look at Nikora before I walked out of the door, rejected and alone again, just like in my childhood.

"Brother wants Dream Girl…Stanley want my Dream Girl…"

"Don't you be stupid!" snapped Nikora in a gentle way as she still felt Simon kissing the skin of her cheek. "I'm your Dream Girl…"

"Dream Girl…Dream Girl…" whispered Simon as Nikora's eyes looked out of the window which was in front of her, and she saw me going back to whatever I had been doing when she arrived. Simon suddenly realized that she hadn't spoken to him for a while and already he was getting worked up about it. With Simon if his Dream Girl's didn't show instant love and loyalty to him, and tell him how much they wanted and cared for him then they'd either be killed or left to wonder the Heathers forever. I didn't want that to happen to her, but if she wasn't going to play along with Simon then he'd do something to her that I don't even want to begin to talk about.

"Dream Girl don't like Simon? Dream Girl likes Stanley better…?"

What Simon was saying made Nikora's head flashback images from her childhood, the fact that she always loved Stanley better out of the two and the fact that she had always hated Simon for what he had done to her.

"Simon…I'm your Dream Girl…" she repeated to let him know that she was going to be with him and that she was going to help him.

"Simon want Dream Girl…Dream Girl don't want Simon…"

His icy tone made her heart almost stop, as she had been feeling ecstasy one minute and now she was feelings slightly frightened. When Simon gets a Dream Girl he makes them feel special for about a day, before he uses them and treats them so badly that even I grimace when I see the Dream Girl's face the next day. Simon was trying to put Nikora into a position that made her look like she didn't like him, when actually she did and she wanted to give all her efforts to him.

"Simon that is not true…Dream Girl wants you…" said Nikora just so Simon could hear, as she relaxed in the embrace that he was holding her in.

"Dream Girl didn't like Simon in…"

Nikora was getting frustrated that Simon kept saying that she didn't like him, and now she was going to lash out at him, but she didn't attempt to pull away from him.

"Simon! That is all past now! I didn't want you then, but I want you now and I want to help you more than anything. Please…just give Dream Girl a chance. Simon Says Dream Girl is Simon's and Simon needs Dream Girl…" This seemed to work, well at least for now as Simon didn't say anything and he held Nikora tighter, as though she was just saying it and then she would run away, but she didn't. She stayed locked in Simon's arms and she wasn't going to move.

"My Dream Girl…not Stanley's…my Dream Girl…"

"Yes...your Dream Girl…" repeated Nikora as she smirked when Simon began nibbling at her ear. Nikora still continued to watch me through the window, but I happened looked up and caught her gaze and then lowered my head again, still feeling as though tears were about to fill my eyes. Nikora wanted to keep looking through the glass but she felt herself being dragged and she had to walk with Simon, as he guided her down the hallway and out of my sight.

I will never forget that day, the day Nikora said "Your Dream Girl…" It hurt me more than anything, but I knew for now that I was going to have to live with it. Sooner or later she would come to me, and I knew it because Simon was going to abuse her and treat her so badly that she wouldn't want to stay with someone like him. I know it…Nikora….Dream Girl…I need you…

**Chapter 11 The Loyal Dream Girl**

Another beautiful day in the Heathers and I am surprised that it hasn't rained in a while. It's been clear blue skies and sun all day which means Simon is killing people in the Heathers, and I might add in huge numbers, almost double than last year. I still have that Dream Girl Nikora stuck in my head and I know that she's going to help Simon and not me. I'm just going to be stuck here with no Dream Girl's comfort and Simon having everything he wants again. Simon won't treat her right and I know that she is asking for a rough time if she stays with him. I'm even more concerned at the fact that he isn't going to listen to her, and that could make her job a whole lot harder. I hoped that she wasn't going to fall into the trap that Simon was leading her into, or worse let him trap her. I know she is strong but she isn't strong enough yet, and I know that if she tries to stand up to Simon, her life won't be lived very long. I felt sorry for her in a way, but then again sad…she was my Dream Girl and I wasn't going to let the person who I had hated my whole life, steal her away from me. I had to warn her before Simon completely destroyed her…I wanted to find her, to warn her…I was going to go now.

Nikora was sitting on a ridge which was jutting out over the clear, blue river, the breeze almost singing to her as she sat a listened to the birds harmonizing in the skies and trees. She listened to the cold water rushing down beneath her, the sounds of the river mixing with her thoughts, clearing her head. She looked down at the beautiful water below her and sighed, thinking how cold it must be, yet must feel so refreshing on a warm day, such as this one. Nikora was edging herself slightly towards the rim of the ridge, so that she could get the cold foam of the water in her face. She wanted to go in, but Simon wouldn't be best pleased and she'd have to walk all the way back to the shop to get dried off. Nikora suddenly remembered that she was a free Heathers woman and that she wasn't like any other Dream Girl. Nikora didn't know that I was crouched behind the pine trees and I was watching her with intense eyes as she continued to push herself inch by inch towards the edge. I looked away from her for one second and then realized that the black beauty with fair skin was gone. I swiped the branches from the trees out of my way and dashed to the edge of the ridge and looked over it, thinking she'd fallen off. I wanted to jump in and save the Dream Girl but when I saw her floating around in the crystal clear water, lying on her back, I sighed with relief and sat on the edge watching her.

Nikora lay in the water, letting it support her, her beautiful blue eyes wondering up to the clearest sky we've had in ages and staring at it as though she was in a trance. I thought she'd be cold, within ten minutes of lying there but she wasn't shivering at all, and she was letting the pure Heathers water keep her afloat. I really wanted to jump in but I didn't feel like getting wet right now, and I was in a strange sort of bliss just watching this Dream Girl anyway. She belonged to Simon for now, but when he begins to treat her badly, he'll lose her and he would've destroyed her by then.

Nikora knew I was watching her because she saw me looking down on her, but she didn't tell me to go away or anything, she showed no fear and she thought I looked like a small white dot from up where I was sitting.

"You alright up there?" shouted Nikora, her voice echoing around the beautiful Heathers glen. I answered her to tell her I was fine, my eyes still staring at her. "You want to come in?" she yelled again as this made me laugh quite suddenly.

"Nikora!" I yelled in a sarcastically angry tone. "Are you crazy? That water's bloody freezing! Come out of there right now!"

"It's really nice. I know you want to come in." laughed Nikora as she stood up in the water, the water not deep enough for her to complete sink under.

I sighed and I knew that she wanted me to come in with her, and since she was going to be my Dream Girl soon, and she was a Heathers girl, I wanted to know her a bit better.

"Fine! You want me to come in, I'm coming in!" I hadn't dived off this ridge in ages and it was going to be interesting to see how I was going to approach this.

"Stanley's scared of heights…" giggled Nikora as she saw me shying away from the edge of the ridge.

"No I am not!" I yelled back at her, my voice full of humor, and I wanted to laugh again.

I was determined to show her that I wasn't but I realized just how high it was, and my stomach lurched forward as I saw the drop from where I was standing to the water.

"Come on!" I yelled to myself, slapping myself in the face. "If Simon can jump off a 100ft tree then you can do this!" I suddenly felt the little bit of fear leave me, and without even diving off it, I took a running jump and sprang off the cliff, gravity dragging me towards the icy cold water much faster than I had anticipated. Nikora saw me falling and began to clap as she actually didn't think that I was going to do it. The shock that ran through me when I hit the water was like no other. The glacial chill ran over my skin and all through my body as I wanted to surface quickly before I died in that clear icy water. I had to blaspheme when I came to the surface, and I started to shiver immediately.

"Oh my lord! It's freezing! Nikora! Why didn't you tell me?!"

It was then that me and her fell about laughing, she fell backwards in the water and I still continued to stand there with my hands on my arms, shivering and laughing at the same time. "Nikora! This was your idea?" I asked in fake anger as she nodded and then smiled, our laughter ringing through the Heathers, as though the happy days were coming back…

"Stanley you are so funny…" laughed Nikora as our noise continued to ring around the Heathers. I was sure Simon could hear it wherever he was, but I didn't give a damn about that. All I cared about was that she wasn't with him and that I was going to save her from Simon's hands. Nikora sat down in the water, her eyes roaming the pebbles which were littered around her, under the waster's surface. I waded through the water and came to sit down beside, looking at whatever she was gazing at.

"I keep forgetting your name and I'm not sure if I'm saying it right. It's Nikora isn't it?" I asked just to reassure myself that I remember her name from our first meeting.

"Yes…" smiled Nikora as her eyes looked up, as her gaze wondered to my face. "It is…"

"So Nikora, why did you come out here?" I asked as she looked behind me to make sure that Simon wasn't watching because if he was then she'd get into trouble with him, and that is not the best thing to do, especially when he was on his killing rampage this morning.

"I haven't been to this part of the Heathers in such a long time, and it brings back memories of when I used to come down here by myself and used to pass the time of day away, with no one around me."

I didn't want to keep sitting in this water, as I was freezing by this point but the noise of moving water was nearer me than I'd heard it before as Nikora moved sideways through the water, her hips cutting through it as she reached out an arm and put it around my spine. I was quite surprised at this but I was not going to complain. The only thing I was afraid of though was Simon watching us, because she already swore her loyalty to him and he will hurt her if he finds her in this position with me.

"Nikora, you are Simon's Dream Girl…not mine…I wanted you but he pushed me aside and didn't give me a chance. Nikora don't try and help him. He is going to hurt you and then he's going to kill you. Most Dream Girl's that go to Simon don't live for a long time, whereas Dream Girl's who come to me live but get treated the same. You are different though Nikora because you are born in the Heathers and I won't treat like the other girls. I'll let you roam free around the Heathers, as it is your home and you can venture around here as much as you want, just please don't help my brother because he is going to hurt you and he ain't gonna listen to you. Nikora, I'm not saying this to put you off of him, but it's the truth. I've seen him kill so many Dream Girl's that sometimes all I see is red for the color of blood. I don't want that happening to you…Nikora…" I paused, her eyes looking into mine and then I came out with what I wanted to say to her in the first place. "Nikora…will you be my Dream Girl…?"

Nikora believed every word about Simon that I'd said but she didn't want to leave him just yet, not until she was treated by Simon in a cruel way first. She was prepared to give him a chance and most Dream Girl's would have backed away from Simon in fear and would've said "yes" to me straight away, but my heart sank in disappointment when I heard Nikora's answer, I wanted to cry but I refused and let her reply sink into my head.

"Stanley, I would but Simon needs me and I'll come to you in time, but I want to give him a chance. I cannot just disown your brother because he needs and wants help and I'm going to give it to him. Stanley I believe what you say and I love you very much, but I cannot just say goodbye to Simon, not after everything he's been through…he needs me."

I was horrified to think that she was going to help my retard of a brother who didn't deserve it and I tried to persuade her otherwise.

"Nikora, please…he's going to hurt you. I cannot say it any other way. Nikora I need you…"

Nikora took a deep breath and laid her head on my shoulder, her wet black hair dripping with water, and cascading downwards.

"Stanley, I can't…I would be your Dream Girl but Simon wants and needs help. I will give you the help and support you need after I've done with Simon okay. He needs to be watched and looked after. I need to look after him…"

"After you've helped him will you be my Dream Girl?" I repeated again, determined not to let her be distanced from me.

"I would love that…" whispered Nikora and I was so happy to hear that answer. What Nikora said next however made me slightly angry and jealous because she was going to stay with Simon and give him a chance, without even properly heeding my word. "Look Stanley, I know you want me to be your Dream Girl, but now is not the time. I need to help your brother and get him out of the mess that he's put himself into. Let me help him and in time you will get your Dream Girl…"

"Nikora…" I whined as a slipped an arm around her waist then pulled her close to me. "You're a Dream Girl and I need a Dream Girl. I need help just as much as Simon but…" and at this point I shouted, because she was not seeing what I was getting at. "He always gets everything first and I'm left with nothing. An example would be the attention and love of my parents, and now you. Nikora, I want you…I will give you things that he can never give you. A life in the Heathers that can sustain anyone. Simon cannot give you happiness or care, but I can…I know what you need Nikora…"

I felt my heart pound with anger in my chest as she snapped at me, and I never thought that I'd lash out at a Dream Girl but she was being stupid, and I had to get some sense into her. I didn't want to be nasty to her, but when she next yelled at me that sparked the trigger.

"Stanley! Leave it! I know you from my childhood and you always came first! I know what you went through and I understand you need help, but let me help Simon first. I'm his Dream Girl now, for now I'm not yours, and if he hurts me I will grin and bear it all for the sake to help him…"

I interrupted her and stood up abruptly, her head was almost forced off my shoulder as I stood up so suddenly, water dripping everywhere but it didn't bother me.

"I said you were a special Dream Girl…" I started to walk away from her as I said this, refusing to look at her. "Maybe I was wrong." As I began to distance myself from her I heard a sobbing noise from behind me, and I glanced behind to see her body hunching over, her black make up running into the water, as the tears fell down her cheeks, the cold getting to her. I was about to keep walking away but I felt a sudden pity for her that normally wouldn't have arisen within me if she had been an ordinary Dream Girl. I knew the words that I'd said would have the harshness to make a Heathers girl cry and Nikora was no exception. She thought I'd gone and the fact that she thought she wasn't friends with me anymore made her feel vulnerable and alone. She was still sitting in the water, her head down so some of her hair was floating around in the clear pure substance of the river.

"Nikora…I'm sorry…" I apologized in a calm and sympathetic tone as I knew I'd be cruel in the way I'd spoken to her. Nikora tried to perk her lips up into a smile as she turned her head slowly to see me standing behind her. She sniffed once and then let her eyes travel upwards to meet mine. She brushed away some of the falling black streams on her cheeks, a mix of make-up and tears as she finally managed to smile.

"Don't be…" sniveled Nikora as she looked me in the face. "You were right. I am an ordinary Dream Girl…" I wasn't going to let my words become true and I was strongly regretting that I'd said that so I helped her to her feet and put my hand under her chin, so that she couldn't look away from me. I wanted her eyes to be locked with mine when I said this.

"Nikora, don't listen to what I said. You are a special Dream Girl and the Heathers haven't been blessed with someone like you for a long time. What I said about Simon trying to hurt you is true and I know because I've seen him kill his Dream Girl's one by one. I don't want you to end up going that way and I want a Dream Girl who can help me and who is going to be true to me, and I think you might be the one Nikora. Try and help my brother the best you can because I know you've said you'd do it but please Nikora, be careful." I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes and I didn't want to let go of her but I knew that she wanted to get going. I wanted to stand there forever looking into her deep and amazing blue eyes but Simon was probably wondering around here and I didn't want to anger him again.

"You'd be get going Nikora, before Simon gets here" I warned her, but she ignored me and put both her arms around my back and pulled me close to her.

"Simon can't hurt me. I'm a Heathers Girl and I haven't cried like that in a while, but it felt good strangely. I'm going to go and find him, be good Stanley and don't you go getting into any trouble."

Regretting it more than anything I let her go, and like a dove that's just been released from a hand she almost flew away from me, but she walked quickly and it felt like she soared up into the sky because she was gone before I could even remember the last thing she said.

Nikora…that is a name I will always remember and will always call in my times of loneliness. She was going to seek out Simon, and that was going to show how strong a Heathers Girl she really was. If Simon hurt her I would be onto him and he would not stop me. I keep saying to myself "Be careful Nikora, please be careful…"

Even though she was Simon's for now, I was replaying the words over in my head.

"Dream Girl, Dream Girl, Dream Girl…"

From the start she was never Simon's Dream Girl, she was mine and he was going to know that sooner or later when he lost her. Simon didn't deserve her and it is my responsibility to make sure that she isn't hurt. Nikora…my Dream Girl…

I wanted her more than words could describe but I was going to let her come to me and not tear her away from Simon just yet.

**Chapter 12 Nikora wants to help**

Nikora had me in her head all day but she didn't want to say anything. She was going to find Simon, which was going to prove difficult if he was disguising himself among the trees again. Nikora was filled with confidence as she walked through the forest, stepping nimbly over carefully place tripwires and glancing around every now and again to make sure that no one was watching her. Nikora wanted to find Simon now because it was getting late and she needed to talk to him. Nikora was going to try and stop Simon going out into the forest at night because she was afraid that he was going to take this killing obsession one step too far and then it would go to his head and make him completely insane, even though he was anyway. The only sounds around her were the birds and the gentle breeze blowing through the leaves in the trees which were almost crowding her. She loved to be the Heathers at night, but it was still the day time and she loved the Heathers more than anything when she was wondering around it at this time. Nikora almost flinched as she stepped on something which felt weird and then she lifted her foot of the strange object to look at it. Nikora knew by this point that Simon was definitely out here because she had just stepped on a lump of flesh and it was making her stomach churn. Trying not to think about where it had come from, she lifted her gaze from the blood red strip and carried on walking at a brisk pace. Nikora's heart began to jump around in her chest a bit as she saw another strip of flesh and then another and another. It was almost as though she was following a trail. Nikora realized that she'd been sidetracked as she'd been following the red chunks of flesh for about ten minutes and she knew she should be trying to find Simon, not following someone else's disgusting entrails! Her heartbeat suddenly spiked in her chest at the scene she saw before her. The flesh trail had led her straight to Simon who was standing there with blood on his hands and a sharp looking chopping knife in his hand. Simon hadn't seen her because he was around the other side of the tree and Nikora knew what he was doing, and even though she was a Heathers girl it almost made her feel sick: Dismembering someone! Nikora didn't care who it was, it was just such a horrible way to end your life after death, even though you couldn't feel it. Nikora remember only last week when her mother was nearly dismembered in a different place but she got away, but this sort of action had always haunted her, and was still plaguing her thoughts now. She decided to call to him and reveal herself because she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Simon?" she called in an anxious tone as she just wanted to check that it was him behind that tree and not anyone else. Simon didn't reply as he was too busy hacking away at the person's arm, desperate for it to come lose. Nikora winced as she heard the sound of knife to flesh and her eyes closed quickly when she heard a distinctive thumping sound of another lump of flesh being too tossed to the leaf strewn ground. Nikora thought she'd be able to stop him doing these sorts of things, and she didn't want to think that she'd be wrong. She decided to call him again and hopefully a slightly louder call would get his attention.

"Simon?"

Still no answer and Nikora was beginning to lose her patience because he wasn't responding to her. However, she couldn't lash out at him because he'd kill her and she knew that, that would upset me in some way.

"Simon…Dream Girl's here…" said Nikora in a slow voice, and that seemed to work because at that moment because he poked his head around the other side of the tree and saw his Dream Girl with her eyes down, but then travelling upwards to look at him. When Nikora knew that she had finally got Simon's attention, she wanted to tell him why she was hear before he harped on at her. "You've been out here for ages. I've come to take you home. You've been out here for hours and I was starting to get worried." Said Nikora quickly as she walked closer to Simon but refused to look around the other side of the tree because she knew what would be behind it.

"Simon Says Simon wanna stay here…" Simon was determined not to let his Dream Girl tell him what to do, but she looked so sweet and innocent with her expressive eyes, that it was hard telling her "no"

"After what you did last night, no. Simon you need to come back with me. I want to talk to you about how we're going to stop this, yes?" Nikora used her questioning tone again but Simon was ignoring her by now, and he started slamming the knife down on the person's leg. Nikora ignored the gruesome sounds and continued to speak. "Well at least show me that you're listening. Simon please, you want me to help you but how can I if you're ignoring me?"

Simon continued to block out her voice as he narrowed his eyes and knelt down to admire his gory handiwork.

"Fine." Snapped Nikora quite viciously as she'd had enough of being ignored. "I wanted to help you but you don't want to listen to me, and you'd rather waste your whole life doing this to people, so quite frankly I don't care if you don't listen to me but it'll be your downfall in the end." Nikora turned on her heel swiftly and began to stride off away from Simon but what he said made her come back and rethink what she'd said.

"Don't go Dream Girl, Simon wanna listen to Dream Girl but Simon busy right now…"

Nikora sighed and turned around to face the tree again and walked a few inches forward.

"Simon, I want to talk to you. Or rather we need to talk." Said Nikora gently after she'd taken quite a big breath in, refreshing her lungs with the cool Heathers air.

"About what?" asked Simon as he put the knife on the ground and came out fully from behind the tree. Nikora saw the blood on Simon's hands and by the way it had dried out, he'd been here an awfully long time.

"How you feel…" Nikora said softly as she flicked a strand of long black hair behind her shoulder.

Simon was very surprised at this because most Dream Girl's wouldn't care about his feelings, they'd just care about surviving, but this Dream Girl was born here and she must've had a rough life to. Why was she being so caring?

"Why?" asked Simon slightly suspicious as he completely abandoned the thing he was doing now that his Dream Girl was here.

"To help you…" explained Nikora kindly as she strangely wanted to have a look at Simon's dismembering work and slowly walked around to the other side of the tree. Nikora nearly felt like being sick at what she saw and she felt her stomach heave as she looked at the person for one second before she tore her eyes quickly away from it and decided to say something positive about it.

"It's very nice." Lied Nikora as she felt an empty chasm settle in her stomach.

"For Dream Girl…" whispered Simon as he pushed Nikora towards the dismembered person drenched in blood, with no eyes and limbs scattered around. Nikora wanted to turn away and run as fast as she could in the opposite direction but if she was going to help Simon out, then this is what she was going to have to go through.

"Thank you…" said Nikora as she tried to mean it, her eyes fixed on the gory messed in front of her.

"Present for Dream Girl…" said Simon proudly as he place both his hands on her shoulders. Nikora didn't like his bloody hands touching her, but she was a Heathers girl and she wasn't going to shy away from someone who needed her help more than anything.

"Thank you…" repeated Nikora as she decided to get away from the conversation, and she wanted to talk about why she was truly here. "Let's go home." Suggested Nikora kindly as she twisted her wrist behind her to put her hand on one of Simon's blood soaked ones.

"Why?" asked Simon again and Nikora was getting frustrated because he was saying "Why?" at everything without thinking for himself. Well he was a retard so maybe that was a little harsh of her to be thinking like that, but he could attempt to get what she was saying.

"You can't stay out here all night, and I worry about you so much Simon, you have no idea. Let's go home and I'll talk to you tonight about everything. Sound okay?" Nikora was trying to at least get Simon out of the forest but he had other ideas. Nikora was waiting for Simon's answer but she didn't know that behind her he was closing his eyes and picturing himself with his Dream Girl…fantasizing.

"I don't wanna go home." Cooed Simon in Nikora's ear as she felt the urge to pull away but she grit her teeth inside her mouth and stayed glued to the spot. "I wanna stay with Dream Girl here. Why does Dream Girl wanna go home?"

"Dream Girl will get cold and then she'll die." Lied Nikora as she exaggerated to try and make Simon release her and they could both go back home, where Stanley was waiting for them.

"Dream Girl won't die, Dream Girl lives in Heathers…Dream Girl is strong…" Simon said slowly as though he could see through the lie she was trying to put to him.

"I want to talk with you somewhere else but not here where there is constant danger, Simon please come with me." Pleaded Nikora as she felt Simon biting at her neck gently.

"Stanley don't want Simon back there. Stanley hates Simon and Simon hates Stanley. I can't go back there. I live in the forest…Dream Girl…" Nikora was so determined that she was going to drag Simon away if she had to, but she kept composure and was pleading in her mind for Simon to give in.

"It'll be better for you." Explained Nikora as Simon bit her neck a little harder and she flinched in pain.

"I can't go back there." Repeated Simon in a voice which sounded lost as Nikora could do nothing but feel sympathy rising within her.

Nikora was going to try again and again and she was never going to give up until she got Simon to go with her.

"Yes you can, and Stanley told me that he was expecting us back, both me and you. Come on Simon, let's go." Said Nikora as she felt Simon's grip tighten on her shoulder.

"Simon wants stay here with Dream Girl…Simon want help…"

"Nikora will give Simon help but Simon needs to catch Dream Girl." And with all her strength she pulled out of Simon's grip and raced through the trees, not in fear or in anger, but she wanted Simon to catch her. The thrill of the chase made her heart pulse with happiness and she heard Simon behind her.

"I want Dream Girl…I'm gonna get Dream Girl."

Nikora smiled because Simon was using a friendly tone for once as he sped behind her. Nikora loved the Heathers so much and she was enjoying every minute of it. She lost herself in the chase and the beautiful scenes around her so much that she slowed down and didn't realize that Simon was catching up to her. She didn't care because at least she'd led Simon away and they were nearly out of the forest. Nikora was just about to pick up speed when she laughed as she felt her legs go from underneath her. Simon had managed to trip her up and she sat there laughing, the thrill of the chase still going in her mind. Simon felt a strange happiness within him as Nikora reached up and tugged on Simon's legs so that he fell to the ground beside her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes, Nikora's big blue eyes filled with emotion and expression and Simon's green eyes that had been clouded over with confusion and darkness seemed to show some feeling within their depths.

"Dream Girl got beautiful eyes…lovely eyes." Admired Simon as he couldn't tear his gaze away from hers. Simon propped himself up on his elbow and Nikora did the same, his gaze still meeting with hers.

"Simon has lovely eyes to." Complimented Nikora as she felt Simon's arm snake its way around her shoulders.

"Dream Girl's are better…" said Simon as he was almost so attached to those eyes that he couldn't even look away if he wanted to.

Nikora loved the compliments that Simon was giving her and she laid her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart, which was fast from when he'd been running. Even though Nikora had moved her face Simon turned his head slightly so that he could still keep looking into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Simon, stop staring at me!" laughed Nikora as she lowered her head, her black hair cascading down to the forest floor. She lowered her head as if she was embarrassed.

"Simon loves Dream Girl's eyes…" admired Simon again as he wanted her to lift her face to his but she wasn't going to. "Simon Says Dream Girl is to close eyes right now." Simon didn't say this in an ordering tone but he wanted her to. So Nikora shut her eyes and raised her head. "Simon love Dream Girl's eyes." He repeated as he pressed his lips to both her eyes in turn. Nikora felt the sensation strange at first but then she realized that someone was actually paying her attention and that someone was being kind to her, and she didn't care how it was being done. When the sensation stopped she heard his voice and her eyes flickered open.

"Dream Girl can open lovely eyes now…"

Nikora opened her eyes and found the depths of Simon's eyes staring into hers. "Lovely Dream Girl…Heathers Dream Girl…"

"Heathers Dream Girl." She repeated slowly as the next thing Simon said made her smile and lean forwards, as though she was trying to extract his mind and get rid of his pain.

"Can Dream Girl give Simon a kiss?"

Nikora was quite surprised as he said this in quite a begging tone, and it was as though he'd never been kissed in his life by anyone before, not even by a Dream Girl. Nikora wasn't going to refuse and even though she had strong feelings for me, she was going to stick with Simon until she'd helped him out. She knew that I wanted to find a Dream Girl who I could stay with forever, and she knew I was thinking of her but she tried to put me out of her mind and focus her attention on Simon.

"Of course…" whispered Nikora as the smile faded from her lips, as she put a hand on Simon's chest and began to lean forwards. I remember feeling slightly jealous when he told me what she'd done for him because she hadn't done anything for me and I was feeling lonely and rejected.

Simon felt as though his heart was doing back flips in his chest as he felt his Dream Girl's hand run up his spine, and rest on the back of his head. He expected her to choose the easy option and kiss him on the cheek but instead she gently pushed his face forward, with the hand at the back of his neck. He felt Nikora's lips connect with his, the happiness circling his heart in an eternal ring. No one had ever done this for him before, but now was the time to change that, but he couldn't think of how hard this was going to be for him, and how hard it was going to be for her. When Nikora pulled away he felt the feelings in his heart diminish slightly and he wanted them to return, but he'd have to wait a while longer. Nikora smiled as she stroked the back of Simon's neck with the palm of her hand.

"That better…?" asked Nikora sweetly as the singing of the birds as the breeze whispered through the trees, creating the beautiful atmosphere about the Heathers which she loved.

"Dream Girl…?"

Nikora didn't answer him for a minute as she let her eyes wonder around the glen that they were lying in and she sighed before she answered.

"Yes…?" questioned Nikora kindly as she felt Simon's hand running down her spine and then back up again.

"Dream Girl…Stanley wants to steal you from me…"

Nikora knew that he was probably right, and she knew that I did want her because I asked her to be my Dream Girl but she wasn't sure that I'd steal her. She thought Simon was exaggerating a bit because he was worried about losing her to me.

"No he doesn't." comforted Nikora as she felt Simon dragging her closer to him. "Stop worrying about that. I'm your Dream Girl and nobody else's and I want to help you, okay?" This seemed to make Simon happy as he didn't ask any more questions until Nikora decided to speak again, her rich feminine Heathers accent drifting deep into the forest.

"I'm Simon's Dream Girl."

Most Dream Girl's would've backed away in fear at this point, but not Nikora, she moved closer to him and smiled sweetly, her big beautiful blue eyes looking into his.

"My Dream Girl…" reassured Simon as he refused to let her go, he wanted to lie like this with her for as long as he was allowed. Nikora closed her eyes and rested her head on Simon's chest, his heartbeat drumming in her ear, the breeze still blowing through the trees, the birds still singing. It was when Nikora opened her eyes that she heard a sound and she sat up instantly, like a dog that has picked up an interesting scent of smell. Simon was surprised by her sudden movements but stayed on the floor and kept his eyes on her.

"Dream Girl…?"

"Do you hear that?" asked Nikora as at that moment Simon sat up, his facial expression darkening as he saw my van drive passed the glen of trees which they'd been lying in, and I wound down my window and stuck my head out, eager to see if she was alright. My voice was filled with annoyance, as I had told Simon to be back by a certain time, but no, of course he chooses not to listen to me. I decided not to get out of the van because it was cold, an aside the fact it would be too much effort to walk a meter and then get back in again, so I leaned out the window even further to let them know I was here. Simon refused to make eye contact with me, his eyes roaming the trees instead of his Dream Girl or me.

"Simon!" I yelled out of the window as he still didn't want to look at me, but he knew I was there. My gaze wondered to the beautiful, Heathers Gothic Dream Girl Nikora and then I forced myself to look away from her and glare at Simon. "What the hell are you doing out here? I told you to be back home half an hour ago but no. You never listen to me, you think you know best."

Nikora didn't like the way I was jibbing at Simon so she snapped at me, and it hurt so I didn't say anything hurtful to him for now.

"Stanley, stop it! Talking like this to Simon isn't going to help anyone. If I'm going to help him, I need you to be kind to him." Said Nikora fiercely as Nikora hunched herself against Simon's body and he snaked both his arms around her so I couldn't get near.

Be kind to my brother! No bloody way! The last thing I want to do is be nice to Simon; I refuse to be nice to him, especially after what he did to me.

"Fine…" I managed to growl in my throat as I looked at Nikora and I began to feel slightly jealous but worried for her, the fact that she is letting my retard of a brother use her like this. I know for a fact he's using her and he's not gonna change for this Dream Girl, unlike me. I'm not like Simon…well some say, but I think I'm definitely not. She didn't know it but what Simon does with most Dream Girl's is he pretends to like them and then abuses them, then kills them off. I know he is going to do that to Nikora soon and I want to be able to talk her out of helping him but she'll only snap at me again, so I shut my mouth and continued to stare at her.

Nikora still continued to hold Simon in her embrace as he was holding her, and it was making me feel as though she wanted to be in this danger. I let go of the wheel and decided to the open the door and stretch my legs. Nikora felt Simon's arms tighten around her as he saw me walking towards him. He had the impression that I was going to snatch her from him and take her from him. I didn't want to do that because I'd lose the chance of having her forever, so I restrained myself and looked my brother in the eyes as he finally decided to look at me.

"Simon your gonna hurt her aren't you?" I stated as Nikora felt the anger rising with her.

"Stanley, stop it! He will never hurt me because I'm a Heathers Dream Girl, and I want to help him."

"Nikora let him answer for himself!" I snapped frustrated as my gaze shifted from the Dream Girl to Simon.

"Simon Says why would I hurt Dream Girl?"

"You always hurt your Dream Girl's, even if they try to get through to you, you always end up with their blood on your hands, and Nikora's blood is going to be on your hands because I know what you're going to do to her…"

Simon winced slightly as he felt Nikora gripping onto him even tighter than she had been, and glared at me, her blue eyes that were so beautiful and clear now were clouded over with a hate for me that she didn't want to develop.

"Stanley enough! That is not true, he will never hurt me, will you Simon?" she looked him in the eye as she directed this question towards him.

"Simon Says I will never hurt Dream Girl…"

"There you go!" said Nikora triumphantly as she looked me in the eyes, the hatred leaving them slightly. "He will never hurt me and even you can't argue against that."

I decided to say one more thing to her before I left and I didn't want to try and persuade her to come with me but I knew that Simon was going to hurt her, regardless of what he said and I had to try and get her away from him.

"Nikora, listen to me. Simon is lying to you, and I've seen him seduce Dream Girl's like this before. He just wants to use you, but I want you not only because of your beauty and because you're a Heathers girl, but because you said you'd help me and my brother is getting help from other people anyway. Nikora if you stay with Simon you'll be risking your life, but if you come with me you'll be saving it and we can live in the Heathers together knowing we'll be safe from anything, including him. Please Nikora; don't put me through another agony which I'll have to try and cope with in my life. Please…"

What I said only made Nikora cling onto Simon tighter as she tried not to look at me. Nikora lowered her head as she didn't want to look me in the eyes.

"Stanley, enough…" begged Nikora in a quiet but audible whisper as she ran a hand down Simon's neck and down over his shoulder.

I felt my heart go cold as I said what I'd wanted to say and I knew it had hurt her a little bit because she closed her eyes, and felt Simon's lips on her cheek at the same time.

"Alright Dream Girl, well when he hurts you and treats you awful bad, don't come to me saying Stanley I don't want to be with him…you had your chance. Nikora I…need you, but obviously you don't need me. You and Simon be real happy together won't you." I said this in a cruel sarcastic tone as Nikora lifted her head, her gaze now looking at me.

"Stanley I will help you…just please let me help Simon first…"

"You don't want me Nikora and I can see that, you like Simon better than me and I can understand that. Nikora don't worry about it." I looked behind me to see if there was anything there and I was about to reverse the van when, to Simon's surprise she pulled away from him and ran over to the van, and looked at me through the open window.

"Stanley, please just wait and I'll help you…I do want you and you don't understand because I'm thinking of you always…"

I stared at her through the window and I felt that I hadn't spoken to her in the nicest way, as I felt sympathy for her. I knew that she was going to help me out but I didn't want her to stay with Simon.

"I know…" I muttered apologetically as I saw Simon's face slightly contorting with anger as Nikora leant forward through the window and kissed my cheek which was surprisingly pale. I felt my heart almost melt as the Dream Girl of my life would come to me, but I didn't want to have to wait that long.

"I'll come to you, just wait for me." Whispered Nikora in a low feminine tone in my ear as I wanted to reply to that but she parted from me and walked back to Simon who glared at me and hid her face with his arm so I couldn't see her.

"Nikora…" I said quietly to myself as I wound up the window and looked backwards so that I didn't crash into a tree when I was reversing. The headlights withdrawing from Simon and Nikora as I my eyes were still on her through the windscreen. The sound of the engine, to Simon, got fainter and fainter until I turned the wheel frantically and drove off down the road leaving the Dream Girl of my life and my brother on their own.

When Simon knew I was gone he put both his arms around her waist and looked into her beautiful eyes which always transfixed him. Nikora didn't want to look away from those eyes of Simon which were so lost because she wanted to let him know that she was going to help him.

"Dream Girl…" moaned Simon in her ear as Nikora gasped slightly as Simon tightened his embrace around her. "Dream Girl not gonna go to Stanley, Dream Girl mine…Simon needs Dream Girl."

"I know you do." Sighed Nikora quietly as she stared at the tree in front of her which was basked in sunlight, as Simon took her hand in his and held it at his side. "Let's go home Simon…" suggested Nikora kindly as for the first time in his life Simon was attempting to smile. Simon had be shrugging off going home for a while, but he let it sink in and he realized that going back with his Dream Girl would be a good option, and plus there were no teens to slay tonight anyway. Nikora was delighted when Simon said:

"Yes…"

Simon began to lead Nikora as they walked to the road and began to the walk home, the beautiful woodland slowly going by on either side of them. Nikora didn't know that Simon was leading her right into a trap, and that I was the only one who could save her. Nikora put all her trust in Simon and didn't even thinking of the consequences. She wanted to help him, and he wanted to possess her so that I couldn't have her.

**Chapter 13 Nikora always has kindness in her heart**

I had just arrived back home, and I pulled the van into the yard outside the shop as I continued to look out of the window. My mind was still lingering on Nikora because I was concerned that Simon was not going to be true to her and I knew that she was in danger. I tried to put my mind to another things as I opened the door of the van and was halfway out. I started to close the door when the sound of footsteps on the road made me look up and I glowered at Simon as he walked into sight with Nikora by his side, his arm around her waist. I looked at her with a deep expression as Simon stopped when he saw me and smirked as he pulled Nikora closer to him. Nikora raised her face a little so she could hook her lips to Simon's neck as he continued to smile at me with a malicious expression.

"Nikora…" I whispered gently as I reached out for her hair but Simon reached out his hand and pushed my arm away. Nikora just looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes which always had captivated me and she was forced to walk on with Simon as he pulled her by the waist when he walked.

"My Dream Girl…" muttered Simon under his breath as he made Nikora stare straight ahead because he was walking at a quick pace and she couldn't turn her head around.

"Dream Girl is going to help Simon…" said Nikora kindly as he stopped and stood with her just outside the shop, the sun still rising up into the sky.

"I know…" said Simon slowly as Nikora leaned forwards and pulled Simon into another kiss which made him want her even more. Even though she was his and she was going to help him, that was never going to be enough for him, as he wanted something more from her and he was going to force it from her and hurt her where possible. I knew as I watched the Dream Girl and my brother still locked in the kiss that he'd never learn to love a Dream Girl and that he's lose her because of that.

"Dream Girl…" croaked Simon quietly as Nikora pulled away, still holding him and smiled, his cheek brushing against hers, a quick cold wind blowing around them and in the trees which made a beautiful rustling sound. I felt a lump stuck in my throat as I saw Simon make his move and ran his fingers through her silky black hair which I had been longing to touch ever since she came here.

"Come here you…" said Nikora gently and kindly as she kissed his forehead, then his pink cheeks and then his lips which had gone pale from the cold. I couldn't watch anymore and I walked around the back of the van, my heart pumping in my chest, my eyes almost watering.

"Dream Girl…" I said to myself as I watched her through the window of the van, still making out with my brother. Why did he get everything and I was left with nothing. This was a typical example and I wanted this Dream Girl more than he did, because he just wanted to use her and treat her like she was an ordinary Dream Girl, which she wasn't. I tried to imagine the pleasure that Simon must be feeling as I saw Nikora's hand close around the rim of his cap and pull it off gently, but he didn't react because he was in so much bliss that he didn't care. She held his cap to her side and ran her fingers through his hazel brown hair, down his neck and down his spine. Simon wanted to say "Dream Girl" but he was to tongue tied to speak. I decided to walk out from behind the van and walk up to the house because I was getting quite cold out here. I tried not to look at Nikora and my brother who were embracing each other and still kissing as I neared them. Simon didn't want to avert his gaze but he knew that I was coming nearer, so he held her tighter. When I walked up the steps I whispered something in Nikora's ear and then strode into the house, a pickaxe in my right hand.

"Simon Says what did Stanley say…?" said Simon when Nikora drew away from him slightly.

"He said that…never mind…" whispered Nikora timidly as Simon ran both his hands up her spine and then down again. Nikora felt like she was being massaged as Simon pushed his hands down her back again and she smirked.

"Dream Girl love Simon?" asked Simon who was still stroking Nikora's back.

"Yes…Dream Girl love Simon very much…" said Nikora gently as he walked backwards with her until she was backed up against the wall. Nikora looked into Simon's eyes and then he turned his head sideways and whispered something in Nikora's ear. Nikora smirked as he put his right hand on her hip and began to trail it up here bust until it touched her cheek. Nikora put a hand to Simon's hand and closed her hand around it, letting him know that she was going to support him through everything.

"Simon going to stop killing?" questioned Nikora persuasively as Simon brushed his lips over hers.

"Dunno…" said Simon quickly as he didn't want Nikora to talk to him because he was in such a state of pleasure.

"Simon Says we're going to talk bout it…" stated Nikora as she felt Simon's hand linger on her breast before it moved up to her shoulder.

"Later…" pleaded Simon as he didn't want Nikora to spoil his ecstasy by stopping it.

"Simon we need to." Said Nikora as she stroked the back of Simon's neck, her fingers gently slipping through his hair in the process.

"Later…" repeated Simon in his droning voice again as Simon continued to run his hands down Nikora's beautiful spine.

"Okay later…" agreed Nikora as Simon took her inside the house and almost picked her up from the wall.

I had gone into the cooler to sort out some stuff but I couldn't take my eyes off Nikora before I entered and closed the door behind me. Nikora knew that some of the questions she wanted to ask were going to make Simon slightly agitated, but she had to try and get through to his head.

"Simon?" whispered Nikora in an inquiring tone as he stopped walking and this gave her time to rest her head on his left shoulder. Simon didn't answer but only nodded in response to let her know that she was listening. "When are you going to stop? When?" asked Nikora as she looked at a pickaxe that was tilted to the left by the way she was resting her head. Simon didn't answer but just stared straight ahead, and at that moment Nikora realized that she had to look him the eyes and say what she meant, and that she was being serious.

"Simon…let go of me." Said Nikora kindly as she didn't want to hurt Simon's feelings, which were already damaged. Nikora felt Simon do the opposite as his grip tightened around her waist, his gaze still looking ahead.

"Simon please let go of me." Asked Nikora nicely, but Simon didn't understand as his arm continued to slide around her waist, like a snake coiling around its prey. Nikora wanted to struggle but she knew that Simon would turn on her if she did that, so she just tried to keep calm and she finally decided that she had to speak to Simon where she was. Finally he spoke but it made her realize how lost he was.

"Simon Says, I don't wanna let go of Dream Girl. Dream Girl will run…"

Nikora had already told Simon that she wouldn't run from him, but now he was saying that she would. Nikora was going to fix the fact in Simon's head that she wasn't going to run away.

"Simon, I'm not going to run away from you. I'm going to help you." Explained Nikora again as she put a hand on Simon's that was resting on her hipline.

"Why should Simon believe Dream Girl?"

Nikora knew that Simon's tone was full of suspicion and that he didn't trust her yet, and in fact he'd never tried to put all his trust in a Dream Girl because he knew what most of them did to me: tried to kill me and betray me, and Simon wasn't going to fall from some Dream Girl's lies which were being fed to him.

"Simon I'm not going to run. I want to be with you." Nikora suddenly jumped as she was another Dream Girl to experience Simon's erratic behavior. He was nice to a Dream Girl and said he wanted them and then he showed anger towards them and thought they'd betray him. I felt my heart leap while I was trying to find something in the cooler as I heard Simon's voice rising. I heard him shouting, and even the metal door of the cooler wasn't enough to stop his shouts from travelling.

"Dream Girl lying to Simon!" Simon held Nikora even closer to him as he didn't want her escaping from him. Nikora knew Simon was going to make helping him a hard job but she never thought he'd accuse her of running away and would call her a liar.

"No I'm not! Simon I want to help you. I am serious and I would never ever lie to you. Simon I…" she swallowed and took in a breath before she continued speaking. "I love you…" finished Nikora. This however was not enough to persuade Simon otherwise, he'd had it up to his neck with Dream Girl's trying to use him. He didn't know that Nikora was innocent and the emotions in his mind were all mixed up. I crouched down by the door of the cooler and listened intently, getting ready to burst out of the door and strike Simon down if he did anything to that beautiful innocent Dream Girl.

"Simon Says Dream Girl is a liar…" whispered Simon with cruelty clearly hinted in his once kind voice as he felt Nikora trying to struggle from his grip. "I knew it Dream Girl gonna run away from Simon, Dream Girl hate Simon. Dream Girl love Stanley…" Nikora was struggling because she felt the panic rise within her and she should've heeded my warning.

"Simon! That's not true! How can you say that?!" shrieked Nikora suddenly as the tone in her once sympathetic and kind voice was one of malice. "I do love your brother but I have to help you and I love you very much. Please Simon I'm not lying to you. Let me help you." Said Nikora as she didn't struggle anymore and closed her eyes hoping that Simon would come to reason with her.

"Dream Girl don't wanna help Simon. Dream Girl wanna help Stanley…" Nikora felt like she was losing Simon completely and that her words weren't making any sense to him at all. Nikora knew that she had to shout something at Simon to make him realize what he was saying. She knew that shouting at him wasn't going to help but she was getting frustrated and her anger was evoking her emotions.

"Simon shut up! Shut up!" yelled Nikora angrily as she used all her strength to pull away from Simon. "I'm not going to help someone who is going to call their Dream Girl a liar when clearly she isn't. I want to be with you Simon but what you are saying to me is hurting me more than you know. Simon, stop it!" Nikora was so frustrated she turned her back on Simon and began to walk away from him but Simon walked in front of her and blocked her way.

"Dream Girl ain't going nowhere." Growled Simon and he blocked the doorway with his muscular figure.

"Says who?" shouted Nikora as she tried to make her way around Simon.

"Me!" yelled Simon as he grabbed the Dream Girl that was so weak compared to him by her fragile neck. He was so strong that he could hold her by the neck with one hand and she couldn't move.

"Simon..." croaked Nikora as she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes which he loved more than the Heathers.

"Dream Girl is a liar! Dream Girl wants to go to my brother. Dream Girl gonna help Simon and stay with him!" said Simon with spite as she tried to pry his hands off her neck but he was too strong, even for a strong Heathers girl like her.

"I will help you…" whispered Nikora in a feeble voice as she was finding it very difficult to breathe with Simon's hand clasped around her neck. Nikora was so thankful that I'd intervened because otherwise Simon would've kept on crushing her neck until he had suffocated her. I knew Simon was hurting her by the way she'd gone silent so I stood up and banged open the door to the cooler, an expression of anger and hatred on my face. When I saw my brother strangling the Dream Girl that should've been mine I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and crush down so hard that I'd have a successful chance of breaking his neck.

"Simon! Let go of her now!" I ordered severely as I saw the color in Nikora's skin was pale and she couldn't breathe.

"Dream Girl being mean to Simon…"

"Simon I don't care! Let go of her!" I yelled again as Nikora was so glad that I'd come to her rescue, even though she wasn't my Dream Girl. Simon looked into Nikora's eyes and after a moment he released her from around the throat and she crumpled to the floor, her black hair spread out around the floor as she lay in a twisted position with her head down. I knelt down to where she'd fallen and lifted her head up by her chin.

"You alright?" I whispered in her ear as she tried to sit up, and she put a hand to her neck.

"Yes…" she said and I was barely able to understand her because her voice was so quiet. "Thank you Stanley…"

I couldn't let her be on her own with my retarded brother because I knew that in time he'd have another outburst like this and then he'd hurt her more than he did the first time. Nikora clung onto my arm to try and drag herself up into a suitable sitting position and she looked at Simon, her eyes trying not to look into his. I growled at Simon and put an arm behind her spine so that she could lean against me. I was going to show her that I cared for her, unlike my son of a bitch brother!

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed, desperately trying to control my temper as Simon glowered at me.

"Dream Girl was lying to Simon…" Simon protested but I knew him all too well, and I knew that he was up to using his Dream Girl's for his own ends again.

"Oh no she wasn't! She was trying to help you and give you the sympathy that you don't deserve, but you just want to use her for your own needs. I'm not stupid Simon; I know you hate her deep down!"

"Stanley don't…" cried Nikora as she buried her face into my arm.

"Nikora! It's true! He is trying to use you don't you see that? He doesn't want you, and he can't understand you. You can't help him and if I've tried and can't do it then neither can you!"

Nikora understood my point but she vowed that she was not going to give up on Simon and she wasn't going to start now.

"Simon Says Dream Girl is gonna hurt and betray Simon. Simon doesn't want a Dream Girl who is…" he lowered his head and refused to look at her and instead he settled his gaze on me, his eyes narrowing as I moved my arm to give her more support behind her spine.

"Stanley…" said Nikora quietly as she resting against my arm, her back caving in slightly.

"Dream Girl." I replied, as I wanted to take my chance to get her away from Simon.

"I want to help him but…" she paused and looked at me as her beautiful blue, gem like eyes rested on Simon and then travelled to me, her lips travelling upwards into a smile which was enough to light up the rest of my life. "I want to help both of you but I can't help you both at once."

I was quite surprised when Nikora forced herself to stand up and look Simon in the eyes, and she was trying to regain her posture as she tried to melt her spiteful gaze into a sympathetic one.

"Nikora…" I said my voice all choked up as she began to walk towards Simon who was still enraged at the fact that he thought that Nikora was going to run from him.

"Simon, Dream Girl is going to help you…its okay…I'm going nowhere…" Nikora smiled as she saw Simon unclench his fists and his breathing seemed to have slowed, and Nikora knew that he was calming down. Nikora slipped her arms around Simon's spine as she finished off her sentence. "I promise…"

The felt as though my heart was being weighed down with lead as I saw Simon not back chatting her and he only put his arms around her, in a gesture that he knew what she was saying.

"Simon Says Simon's sorry…Simon hurt Dream Girl…" Simon said in an audible whisper in her ear.

"No you didn't." comforted Nikora as she turned her head and looked at me with her eyes that I always lose myself in. "Stanley, thank you…"

I was pleased to see that she had thanked me and not paid all her attention to Simon, but still something wasn't right. Maybe Simon was acting nice to her just because I was in the room, or perhaps he was just trying to be nice to her to let me know that he wasn't going to hurt her, when actually he was. I looked at her and got to my feet because I'd been on the ground when she was on the floor and I hadn't moved since. "I'll take it from here…" said Nikora gently as she smiled at me and I knew that she wanted to have a moment with Simon alone. I could tell by the way she was smiling at me, and I didn't want to hang around and see Simon holding her. I felt like saying something to her but I kept my mouth shut and walked out of the front door which had been left open, the beautiful Heathers breeze blowing in my face and ruffling my brown hair as I walked straight into it. I knew I had other things to do but I couldn't get Nikora out of my head. I knew she wasn't safe with Simon because he could do anything to her, and she is putting all her trust in him, and if he hurts her then she'll regret it.

I had barely walked a couple of inches from the shop when I realized that I couldn't keep that Dream Girl out of my head and if I just ignored the craving for her it would only get worse. I crept over to the window and saw her and Simon embracing, Nikora's back to me. I had images in my mind which made me even more jealous but yet worried because Simon was having these moments with her. I saw her beautiful, elegant back and pictured my hands trailing up her spine. Her long black hair cascading down her back, I pictured my fingers effortlessly slipping though it. Her soft rosy cheeks brushing against my pale ones. I pictured her eyes looking into mine and her radiant smile lighting up my life that was shrouded in darkness. I didn't want to become obsessed with her like Simon was, but I was starting to lose it at the fact that I hadn't got a Dream Girl and the Dream Girl's Simon did have did nothing to help him out. I closed my eyes and put a hand against the wall for support as I thought I heard her voice whispering in my ear but it was only the wind.

"Nikora…I need you…Nikora" I said her name twice out loud and then over and over again in my head, the name of that beautiful Heathers girl starting to take over my mind. The next sound I heard wasn't the wind or Simon yelling at me, it was the voice of the Dream Girl who I wanted ever since I laid eyes on her, her ebony black hair streaming out in the breeze like thick waves of black silk, some of her hair blowing over her natural Heathers eyes.

"Stanley? Are you alright?" asked Nikora as she stood there watching me, her eyes burning with worry about me that hadn't been there lately. Nikora had said to Simon that she'd be back, but she'd noticed that I'd been up tight lately and she wanted to find out what the matter was.

"I don't know Nikora…" I groaned as I put both my hands to my forehead and crouched down, as I sunk to my knees and lowered my head. I wasn't going to use Nikora to gain her sympathy but this is how I truly was feeling, and this is when it happened. I'm not a tearful person and I've not cried in my life and I don't think I did even when I was born, but I felt wet streams trickle over my cheeks, as I felt hot tears spring up inside my eyes and ran over my face. Nikora didn't see that I was crying but I definitely refused to sob as I tried to bite back the tears which had found it so difficult to surface over the years.

Nikora started to walk towards me, her voice rich with sympathy and kindness that was normally towards Simon.

"Stanley? What's wrong?" asked Nikora as she approached me thinking that I was going to lash out at her but I'd do no such thing. I never thought I'd find myself crying over a Dream Girl but I was just so sick of Simon getting his way and I hated the fact that he had got the Dream Girl that I had wanted. For a minute she thought that I wasn't going to speak to her but I had her here and I wanted to tell her everything. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Nikora kneeling down beside me, and I felt her arm slide around my back as I tried to control the uncommon flow of tears.

"Why do you cry?" cooed Nikora gently as she put one of her soft hands to my rough cheek. "Come on, tell me. I'm worried about you Stanley, you are uptight and you are letting Simon get to you. You've had a hard life in the Heathers and I can understand your state. Stanley, please tell me…"

"I'd never thought I'd cry over a Dream Girl…" I muttered my voice all choked up as Nikora lifted my face up by my chin. I swiped away at my tears desperate not to cry because I knew that Simon would come looking for her. "Go back to my brother Dream Girl. You want to help him and be with him, not me. He can give you everything. I'm more retarded than him and you won't want to be with me. Goddamnit! I'm so stupid!" I yelled this in a voice which was strangely feeble as Nikora pulled me into a secure and loving embrace. She didn't like what I was saying about myself and she wanted to comfort me as much as she could.

"So these tears are all over me? Why? Stanley honey, why?"

"You have no idea how long I've gone through life without a Dream Girl. I was going to ask you long before Simon but he just took you and I know you're trying to help him but I know you are the perfect Heathers Dream Girl, and I don't want any other Dream Girl but you. I don't want another Dream Girl, only you." Then I muttered under my breath so that she couldn't hear me. "and Simon is gonna hurt you Dream Girl…"

What I was saying made Nikora's heart almost melt.

"So that's what he feels for me." Thought Nikora in sympathy as she rubbed my spine up and down with her hand. I felt those images coming to life in my mind, as she felt my hand running down her elegant back, hair beautiful black hair getting in my way slightly. "I know it's difficult to help Simon but I need to do it Stanley, you must understand that. You are not retarded and of course I want to be with you. I want to confess my feelings for you because I couldn't do it when Simon was around me, but you make me feel like every day in the Heathers is something special and you bring me to that day. I want to live everyday in the Heathers knowing you are here and no one else. I want you to know that when I met you I was always your Dream Girl…but I wanted to help Simon so I'm his for the moment. However, when I've helped him or he keeps hurting me he won't be able to get to me and I promise I will be yours and I'm not just saying that…I do want you Stanley honest…" The words "I promise" and "Honest." Meant only one thing that she did want to be with me and that's all I wanted. A Dream Girl who could keep me going through everyday and would love me like no other and we'd brave the dark times of the Heathers together and live the Heathers tradition that's been passed down for so many years.

"Nikora…how much longer?" I asked as my heart swam in pleasure as I felt her rosy cheek brush against mine. Nikora smiled warmly as she fixed her gaze with mine, her blue eyes always having a hypnotic sense on me whenever our gazes met.

"As soon as I've helped Simon…" sighed Nikora gently, as she hated seeing me in this state, and she wanted to help me more than she wanted to life her own life, but as she said she didn't want to leave Simon just yet because he was still troubled and was still his own retarded self. Nikora would never get my brother to not be a retard, but she was going to try and stop some of the horrific things that his retarded mind was causing him to do. I didn't want to keep looking her in the face because I felt embarrassed that she was seeing my tears and my pain right in front of her. "Don't you dare say you're stupid! Stanley, you're one of the most intelligent people in the Heathers I know and I won't allow you to say that about yourself. We've been the best of friends through all our days in the Heathers and I want to thank you for all the wonderful years you and Simon have given me here throughout my life. I want you to know Stanley that I want you more that you want me, but I will help Simon first and then come to you, I promise. Now, dry your eyes and let me see you smile…you don't smile anymore Stanley…"

I tried to work the muscles in my cheeks to muster up the faintest smile but it didn't work, and it felt as though the effort was too great.

"Come on Stanley dear, smile for your Dream Girl…"

"You're Simon's Dream Girl…" I sighed as the tears seemed to have stopped.

"Yes, but soon I'll be yours…now smile…please." Nikora said this in a kind tone as I realized that I'd forgotten what it was like to smile in happiness and not sadistic intent. I always smile when I've made a gory mess but never have I smiled out of happiness of kindness. These were new things which I was trying to get to grips with. I tried again but it wouldn't come and Nikora's embrace tightened around me, as I felt her hand run down my spine again and then back up. "That's right…" comforted Nikora "Smile for me…" I slowly began to raise my lips into a smile of happiness which I never knew I had in me. Nikora's eyes seemed to glow as she saw the smile rising up on my face, she was obviously fully contented that she was making me happy.

"Your smile makes me happy…" said Nikora as her hand ran back up my spine and rested on my neck, her fingers gently tucking a strand of brown hair behind my ear.

"I've forgotten how to smile; I've lost all my happiness." I confessed as my heart almost melted as I felt Nikora's cheek leave mine, but her lips connected with my cheek instead.

"I'm going to be with you forever and help you, after Simon's troubles are gone…I…" Nikora paused and knew what I was doing but she let me draw her closer to me, and put a hand behind her head, my fingers slipping through her black hair which was natural. I knew that Simon would be watching and I want to break his heart, because I was sick of him breaking mine with everything he did.

"Come here you…" whispered Nikora softly as her hand which was behind my neck began to draw me closer. I'd longed for this moment more than anything but Simon as usual had got in my way, but he wasn't going to get in my way now. Simon wasn't going to stop me and I wanted to hurt him for all the times he hurt me. I was going to get my way and I was going to get the Dream Girl of my life for once. Nikora didn't want to wipe Simon from her mind, but when her lips touched mine, and my arms tightened around her, she was entering my world and she sensed the pain that I was truly in. My heart was almost leaping around in my chest as she continued to kiss me, strands of her beautiful black hair still in my soft grip. I thought that Simon wasn't going to come looking for her but I couldn't have been more wrong as I heard the stepping of feet on the ground, but I didn't dare turn around and look him in the face. Simon had come out of the house to look for his Dream Girl but what he saw made his blood boil with rage and the seething hatred that he'd always felt towards me, surface again. He tried to think he was dreaming as he laid his green eyes on Nikora, his Dream Girl was giving her sympathy to me instead of him. Nikora didn't know he was there but still wanted to give me the love that I'd been waiting for, for my whole life. I wanted to hurt Simon because I had finally got the Dream Girl that should've been mine, and there was nothing he could do about it. I could get the feeling that he wanted to scream his throat raw at me, but his voice only came out choked and slightly saddened.

"Nikora…"

I felt the pleasure leave me instantly as Nikora quickly whipped her head around to see Simon standing behind her, his brown hair ruffling in the breeze just like mine.

"Simon I didn't know you were here, but I had to comfort you brother and he needs me just as much as you do. Simon…when I've finished helping you I cannot stay with you…I'm sorry."

I liked what Nikora was saying to him but I got the impression that she was finding it very hard to tell him this. Simon's heart almost skipped a beat in his chest when he realized that she wanted to be with me and not him.

"Simon Says Dream Girl will help Simon and then stay with Simon…Dream Girl not Stanley's…Dream Girl mine…"

Nikora looked at Simon hopelessly as my arms were still hooked around her.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Nikora, her expression sorrowful as she looked Simon in his emerald eyes. "You have many other Dream Girl's and your brother needs me…I promised that I'd come to him and I never go back on my word. I am a Dream Girl of my word, and I don't intend to leave Stanley on his own while I look after you."

I loved her more than ever for saying these things because she was trying to talk some sense into my brother, trying to get his dumb brain to absorb all the information. "Look Simon…I can't be your Dream Girl and keep carrying your children at the same time! It's too much for me okay! I need a moment to myself." Snapped Nikora as she tore herself out of my embrace and strode away from me, her black dress billowing behind her. I wanted to reach out for her, but I knew she'd get angry at me so I just stayed put. As she walked past Simon, he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her back and this stunned her slightly, as she wasn't free to walk away when she wanted.

"Let go of me!" ordered Nikora fiercely as she glared at Simon with a hatred that she had never wanted to put in her eyes.

"Simon Says Dream Girl loves Stanley better than me…what has Simon done?"

Nikora just looked at him and tried to tear herself away from his arm but he was still holding her in a firm grip.

"Simon!" yelled Nikora as she wanted to be the free Heathers women who she rightfully was. "Let go of me right now!"

"Simon Says Dream Girl better apologize to Simon…Dream Girl hurt Simon's feelings…" droned Simon in her ear, and Nikora was not standing for any of it. I didn't think she'd have a go at me, but her anger was directed at both of us, and I knew that Simon was to blame. She grabbed Simon's arm and threw it back to his side as she marched away from us and glared at Simon, her beautiful Heathers eyes misting over in a sudden hatred for Simon.

"Right! I'm going to set some rules of my own to this little game here! Firstly, Simon, stop possessing me and following me all the time. I'm a free Heathers woman and I don't think its right to hold back my freedom. I love the Heathers just as much as you do. Secondly, can you two just be friendly to each other for once!? I can't wake up without you two going at each other's throats for one second, please just stop the fighting. Simon if you think I've hurt your feelings, look at how many people have hurt mine. Heathers people such as yourself keep me constantly abuse me and take advantage of me and if you want to keep treating me the way you are fine, but to be honest I want a life with Stanley rather than with you. I know he cares for me and you don't!" She paused in her long rant and then turned her gaze to me, and I knew I was going to get some stick as well. "As for you Stanley leave your brother alone and don't make fun of him, just because he can't speak properly. I may well be your Dream Girl soon but I'm not yet, and I don't want to see you two until tomorrow! I need some time by myself, is that okay with you?"

When neither of us responded, Nikora sighed heavily and rolled her eyes before she marched off down the dirt track, singing "The Snows They Melt The Soonest" to herself, but not in a voice of happiness, in a tone of anger…

"Well done Simon! Very well handled! Now I see why every Dream Girl runs from you. You lost Glaceon and Milotic and Clare now you're gonna lose Nikora…" I snapped as he glowered at me from where I was kneeling. I quickly got up from the ground and dusted myself off, careful not to fall back down to the ground again.

"I didn't do anything!" yelled Simon back, his rage taking over as he put as much hatred into his expression as possible.

"You don't want her to help you!" I laughed derisively as I glared at him. "You never wanted her too, you just want to use her and hurt her until she can't stand on her own two feet! Well, I'm not going to stand there and let you take the life out of the Dream Girl who I've wanted more than you ever will…"

I thought that seemed to do the trick because Simon didn't respond to that, but instead he just continued to stare at me. I resisted the urge to put my hands around his throat and wring his neck and hopefully break it, but I didn't want Nikora getting angry at me because I hurt Simon, so I pulled myself back.

"Simon Says Stanley stole Dream Girl from Simon…Simon hate Stanley…"

I didn't respond to that but I wanted to say "I hate you." And scream it in my loudest and most vicious voice, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, even though I've said it to him so many times. I wondered if she was going to come back soon, because I really don't like her out there on her own, with Simon's traps plaguing the forest.

"Simon Says I'm going to find Dream Girl…"

I sighed as I knew his obsession with her was starting to scare me as well as her.

"She'll run away from you." I warned as Simon began to walk away from me. "She won't want to talk to you."

Simon just shrugged off my advice and walked over the garage to go and get the van. I wasn't going to let him go and find her and then hurt her. I had to find him before he did…

"Nikora, I'll find you…" thought Simon to himself as he climbed into the van and tried to drive out of the garage, but I stood in front of the van and there was no way in the Heathers he was getting past me.

"Simon! You ain't going anywhere!" I smirked triumphantly, as Simon glared at me through the glass.

"Don't make me kill you Stanley…I will do it!" growled Simon as he hunched forwards in the seat, his hands tightening on the wheel to try and steady the flow of anger that was coursing through him.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her. She is going to come with me, not you…"

My voice seemed to tail away as Simon swung open the door of the van and stalked towards me, his eyes boring into mine. I didn't back away and I'd never been afraid of him in my life as he tried to size me up. I wasn't going to be intimidated by him as I continued to look him in the eyes. I realized that Simon really was determined get Nikora back as much as I was, but it was all going to be for himself and he didn't want me in the way. I never thought Simon would threaten me before because I was the one threatening him most of the time but he drew his thick knife from his coat pocket and hooked the blade under my throat, the cold metal on my flesh. I didn't think for one second that he'd dare to kill me, but I thought he was going to for a heart stopping minute.

"Simon Says if Simon sees Stanley following him…Simon will kill Stanley…Simon want Dream Girl…Stanley's not going to stop him…"

I just stared into his eyes and didn't attempt to move away or fight him off as he looked at me with eyes that were filled with seething hatred.

"I'm going to get her myself…" I said quietly hoping that Simon wouldn't hear me but he laughed cruelly and showed his teeth. I was hoping that he'd remove the knife from my throat but the cold steel stayed put and I knew that if I moved or tried to jerk my neck away there'd be blood, so I just remained calm as I usually was in this situations. I suddenly realized that Nikora must have leaving Simon for another reason and not just because he was tearing her from me. He must have done something to her and I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't want me to know. He was going to find her to tell her not to tell me anything; well that plan was going to back fire on him.

"Simon…what did you do to her?" I asked in a simple voice, trying to take the anger out of it as he gripped the handle of the knife in his hand even tighter. Simon just shrugged his shoulders in response to me question and remained silent. I knew he was trying to hide it from me, but not anymore.

"Simon…" I repeated again and this time my voice was a deadly whisper and I was trying to scare him, but it obviously wasn't working. I haven't been able to put a scare into my brother and I'm probably not going to start now. "What did you do to Nikora…?" I remembered the words which she had shouted at Simon.

"I can't be your Dream Girl and carry your child at the same time! It's too much for me…"

Nikora carrying a child, wait a minute…

Images flashed in my head and then it suddenly came to me, and my heart began to pound furiously with anger as the blade was still under my neck. Simon had only lashed out at her back there because he didn't want her to spill his secret, the secret of his child which belonged to Nikora as well. I felt like being sick as I realized the scale of what he'd done to her. If he'd done it to other Dream Girl's I wouldn't care, but to Nikora the only Dream Girl who has ever cared about me, he's done this to her. I was slightly horrified but I felt slightly ill at the same time. I saw Simon preparing to speak but I knew that he was going to try and defend himself from what he'd done. Simon maybe faster and quicker in physical ways but I also have very quick reflexes to. Faster than Simon could probably blink, I wrenched the knife out of his hand and threw it as far as I could without looking before he stared at me in shock and surprise, his green eyes wide but had a fake lost expression within them, as though he didn't know why I was being so vicious towards him.

"Simon Says Stanley not being nice to Simon. Remember what Dream Girl said…don't make fun of Simon…"

I just stared at him, as he was staring at me seeing who was going to make the first move. I didn't want to get into a physical fight with him because if Nikora came back and saw us fighting, she'd run away and that's the last thing I want.

"You slimy bastard!" I growled at him, my voice suddenly rising from a quiet deadly whisper to a shout. "I know what you did to her! Why her Simon, why?"

Simon just stood there and stared at me, and he knew that's I'd found out his deed some way or another.

"Simon Says I didn't…."

I rounded on him then and screamed my head off at him, like I'd wanted to do my entire bloody life but my mother and father hadn't allowed it.

"Simon don't lie! I know what you did and what she said makes perfect sense to me. She said she cannot be your Dream Girl and carry your child at the same time. How could you do that to her? I know I did it to my Dream Girl's but she's different Simon, she's a Heathers girl and a Dream Girl who's as innocent as anything! How could you do that?!" I screeched as my throat felt sore but at least I was getting it off my chest. "How long ago was this? Tell me!"

"Simon dunno how long it was…"

I'd had it up to my neck with his stupid lies and his annoying retarded accent, I stormed up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and it looked like the tables had turned. He was threatening me and minute ago and now I was threatening him. Simon knew I was angry with him but he didn't know I'd take it this seriously.

"I'm getting impatient Simon! You better tell me now…and I ain't gonna let you go until you bloody well tell me!"

Simon just smirked and thought I was joking because he wanted to see the funny side of things, but the trouble was there was no funny side and it was as though Simon was laughing at her pain. "Simon, it ain't funny!" I snapped angrily "How long has she had your child for…"

Simon still stared at me and continued to smile, his eyes still boring into mine. I was sick and tired of looking him in the face so I threw him as hard as I could to the concrete ground, hoping a bone would crack somewhere in his body. However, no surprise that Simon wasn't hurt at all, although it took him a while to get to his feet. "How could you do that to a Dream Girl as sweet and innocent as her? She's done nothing to you except try to help you and all you've done is abuse her help and her endlessly and that is why she shouted at you. She is frustrated with you, and now she has to bare this pain which you've given her, your own bloody spleen! She's not your Dream Girl anymore, she's mine and from now on you'll have to live with that. There is no way I'll let her have your child alive, and I hope its born dead…" I said in quite a malicious tone, but this didn't seem to hurt Simon one bit.

"Dream Girl gonna make Simon happy…Dream Girl gonna take care of Simon…"

I shook my head and leered at him, thinking he must be a fool to think she's going to come back to him after what he did.

"I don't think so…Simon she ain't coming back to you. She'd been insane if she did… I'm going to find her and don't you dare follow me." I grumbled something as I walked away from him and he just stared at me as I walked down the road, away from him.

"Simon gonna get Dream Girl, Dream Girl was mean to Simon…Dream Girl gonna be with me not Stanley…Stanley wants to take Dream Girl away from Simon…that ain't gonna happen…"

Simon was going to take the van and I was going to walk, but I knew some short cuts that he didn't and you couldn't drive through them. I was going to find Nikora because she'd been gone for quite some time now and I wanted to apologize to her and try and save her from Simon if I could. It was almost like a race to see who could get to her first, but I knew that if Simon got to her first she'd be plunged into the darkness again and wouldn't be able to see the light of the Heathers which so many Dream Girl's were afraid of. I need to get to her first and help her all I could, but she needed to help me and she had promised her word to me that she would.

"I'm coming Nikora…" I muttered to myself as I tried to walk at a decent pace and not break into a run…

Me against Simon…who was going to get there first? I only hoped that I wasn't too late…

**Chapter 14 The Dream Girl wondering her home.**

**(2 Months Later…) **

I'd never thought it would be as long as this. She's been missing for over two months and I seriously am starting to fret. Simon is still out there but I've had to go back and forth. What if he's found her and Simon had got there before me and hurt her. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself…well maybe not. I know she's somewhere in the Heathers and I'm going to find her before Simon gets his evil grip on her. At least Simon alright, he gets to go the van and I have to walk it. The weather is not the best either and Nikora is out in it. The wind had definitely picked up and the rain was starting to fall and I was getting wet but I didn't really care. I was more concerned about finding Nikora if anything. The strangest thing is that she hasn't tried to contact me, or maybe the poor thing is so scared out of her mind, what with Simon following her, that she can't talk to anyone. The rain was starting to pelt down a little harder and I realized that I was in exposed Heathers country here and not within the shelter of the dense forest. I didn't fancy going in there because Simon had been boasting about his latest traps which could bend your head backwards before chopping it clean off, and I'd rather not hit one of those so I decided to stick to the road where I knew there was no wires to catch me out. I wouldn't mind but she's been out there for two whole months and she probably hasn't eaten or drunk anything and she's probably on her knees somewhere in the forest by now, wishing that everyone would leave her alone. I'm not going to leave her alone until I find her and I won't stop walking until I know she's somewhere safe…preferably with me…

Nikora never thought that she would be lost in the Heathers in her life before but she'd lost her bearings and didn't know where she was. Her skin was a horrible pale, milky color and her face was almost white. Her black hair was matted from the rain and she was soaked to the skin. She was so cold and was shivering so much that she couldn't walk properly or stand up straight. The world was a watery one for her, as she was crying and the rain was falling down from the sky making her bite her lip, to try and stem the flow of cold that she was constantly feeling. Nikora had to constantly walk to the side of the road and grab onto the fence either side of her for support as she felt she was going to fall over. She'd managed to find her way out of the forest, but now she was on the highway and she hadn't a clue of where she was.

"I'm...in such…a state…" stuttered Nikora as she stopped walking and looked at herself. She looked like a poor person who'd been living in a slum with nothing to eat for days, and she had also become extremely thin and had lost a lot of her Heathers strength which she normally had. Nikora was refusing to lie down in the ground and just die, she had to get to someplace in the Heathers where she knew where she was. Nikora let go of the fence and continued to walk, her eyes trying to focus on what was ahead of her. With all the rain, the dirt track was turning into almost a muddy river and she was walking in it, but she didn't care much. Black rivers ran down her cheeks as the eye liner which she smothered on so thick began to run and make her look as though she was crying ribbons of ebony. She picked up the front of her long, black gothic dress and tried to run but her feet got all in a twist and she fell to the muddy ground and landed in a puddle of water, making her colder and wet. She'd hurt herself in the fall because she winced and clutched her ankle, but she wasn't going to sit in water and just cry because she was Heathers girl and she wasn't an ordinary Dream Girl. She remembered my words very clearly in her head…

"You ain't an ordinary Dream Girl…you're a special Dream Girl…"

Nikora groaned slightly as she got to her feet, but she managed and carried on walking but now with a little bit of a limp. The rain was now pouring down in torrents, but it didn't bother her because she couldn't get any more soaked than she was. Nikora thought that all hope was lost and that she was just wondering around the Heathers aimlessly until…

Her heart almost flew out of chest in happiness as she saw the road which led to the Miner's shop which she'd known for years, and the red brick building which was just ahead of her. She felt as if a new light had been brought into her life as she picked up the pace of her walking and began to step on the ground faster, not caring if she fell over again. She was resisting the urge to run, but she contained it and carried on the way she was…

After an agonizing ten minutes which seemed like an eternity to her she reached the end of the road and saw the Miner's shop before her eyes. This was the point when she did run, but her heart sank like a stone in a river when she found the large padlock clamped over the gates to say it was shut. She was refusing to believe that, so she walked up to the door and knocked timidly…silence, except the rain which was still falling on her. She knocked again, her fist still clenched and this time much louder…still no sound from inside. Nikora was beginning to think that no one was going to answer and she was begging to be let in from the cold. She decided to try one more time and that didn't work so she started to lose it. She unclenched her fist and banged on the wooden doors repeatedly, the sound of metal ringing in her ears as the padlock banged against the doors which it was holding shut. Nikora didn't want to be out here anymore and she was going to keep knocking to get in, or die trying. Nikora grabbed the padlock and tried to wrench it off the gate but it was stuck tight and she was never going to break it.

"Hello…?" yelled Nikora in a tired and frightened voice as she continued to bang on the door. "Is anyone there…Stanley, Simon…anyone?" She didn't care who answered her cries just as long as someone was coming. When no sound came and she knew no one was in she slumped to the ground, her black dirt stained dress settled around her and she drew her knees into her chest and lowered her head onto her knees and sobbed quietly to herself. Nikora raised her head after a while a looked at her hands and saw that they were red and sore with banging on the hard wood with such ferocity. She'd got several splinters in her hands and she bit her hands gently as she tried to get the microscopic flecks of wood out of her soaking wet skin. Nikora turned her right hand over and looked at the golden Heathers ring which had been given to her by her father. She was so frustrated and angry that she tore the precious ring from her little finger and flung it away from her and she didn't see where it landed. After a while she realized what a terrible thing she'd done and she was going to get up and find it, but it was as though the strength in her legs had left her and she was too weak to stand up. She looked down again and put a shaking hand to her stomach as she knew the terrible truth of what Simon had done to her. She had put all her trust in him and now this was the price she was paying. She huddled up to the door as close as she could, to try and get herself away from the rain which by this point couldn't fall any harder.

"Oh mother…if only you can see what Simon's done to me. You said he'd be just right for me, but you were wrong…" whispered Nikora quietly as she tried to stop the tears from falling. "You were wrong!" she yelled at the top of her voice, her loud, raw cry echoing through the Heathers. A noise…yes, no…YES!

Nikora looked up as she heard the sound of car motoring its way down the dirt track towards her and she felt new life rise within her. She wanted to get up and run to it but her legs would still refuse to let her stand, so she just sat there and waited with hope dazzling in her eyes. She didn't care if it was Simon, but she just wanted it to be someone because she' been alone for two months and she was so frail that if she was dropped from any height she would break. As the car began to drive towards her, along the winding road that had been consumed by muddy water, she saw that it was my van and she couldn't have been any happier as a weak smile formed on her face. She saw a face through the window and she thought it was mine, and of course you can't tell me and Simon apart, but when the van drew closer to her, her heart dropped a considerable amount of inches lower as she knew it was Simon by the way he was staring at her, his eyes wide and not fixed on anything else but her. Nikora refused to look at Simon as she kept her eyes downcast, but he kept his eyes on her and didn't move for about five minutes as the van came to a complete stop just a couple of inches in front of her. Nikora still didn't move even though she knew Simon was staring at her, but she just tried to keep a clear head and not think of things like hunger that was almost making her sick. As a Heathers girl she went for days without food, but never this long, and the lack of food was causing her to be weak. She heard the door of the van slam as she lifted her head and saw that it was definitely Simon. She wasn't sure that it was him, but by the way he widened his eyes she knew it wasn't me. I don't tend to ogle at Dream Girl's like he does.

Nikora knew that she was going to regret saying it, but she knew she had to say it to stop Simon attacking her on sight. However Simon didn't want to attack her because he felt he'd done the damaged already, but he kept forgetting that she was a Heathers girl and not an ordinary Dream Girl who came from a foreign land.

"Simon…I'm sorry…" whimpered Nikora in a pathetic little voice as she lifted her face, so that Simon could see her tears. She thought he would sympathize with her but she was wrong and Simon didn't give sympathy to anyone. When Simon didn't answer it worried her and so she apologized again.

"Simon…Dream Girl is sorry…" As she said this she drew herself tighter to the wall so she was hunched against it, and as Simon walked towards her she begged for mercy. "Please don't hurt me…please don't hurt me…Dream Girl is sorry…can Simon forgive Dream Girl…?" Nikora asked the question in the hope of Simon stepping away from her but he continued to close the gap his eye not moving away from her even for a second. Nikora began to pray in her mind as she pictured a pickaxe stabbing her through the head but she didn't feel anything like that, instead she felt something much worse. Nikora knew what he was going to do and desperately tried to stand up but her legs weren't having it. "Stay away from me." Choked Nikora in one breath as Simon didn't heed her word and knelt down in front of her and looked into her beautiful, blue Heathers eyes which were always the most beautiful thing about her, aside her fair skin and her long black hair. When Simon finally spoke to her she felt as though she was going to die just hearing his voice.

"Simon don't care what Dream Girl do…Simon just want Dream Girl…"

Nikora tried to shy away but she winced as she felt his cold hand stroke her cheek, the tears still falling but he didn't wipe them away but just let them fall.

"Simon…" said Nikora quietly as she put a hand on his. "I can't be your Dream Girl anymore…I'm sorry…" apologized Nikora who tried not to put sadness in her voice as the tears fell more rapidly.

"Nikora is Simon's Dream Girl…"

Nikora was surprised as this was the first time that Simon had called her by her name. Normally he just called her Dream Girl but the fact that he was using her name made her feel a little better, because it meant that he knew who she was, the fact that she was more than just a beautiful Dream Girl.

"I can't." cried Nikora softly as she hooked an arm around Simon's neck, just glad that someone was here and that she wasn't alone.

"You want Stanley?" asked Simon in a bitter tone that sounded spiteful as he tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away, even though she was bitterly cold. She wanted to confess the truth that she loved me and that she'd never loved Simon, and she didn't care how much he hurt her for it, but at least she wasn't lying to him. Saying she loved him when she didn't only made her feel worse, she had to tell the truth.

"Simon…I don't want you anymore…" said Nikora trying not to sound cruel as he looked at her, his eyes wide and lost.

Simon didn't know what to say at first but then he found the words, which hit her as hard as the rain was falling.

"But…I want Dream Girl…Simon loves Dream Girl."

Nikora knew that, that was a lie and she wasn't going to stand for it. She wasn't going to sit here soaked to the skin and let Simon flatter her with lies. She was going to stand up to him for once and show him what a strong Heathers woman can do.

"Simon I don't love you…I…" She paused as she took Simon's hand from her face before she continued her sentence. "I…love your brother…Stanley…"

Simon didn't react to that, he didn't even flinch but he just stared at her with wide eyes which made her feel uneasy.

"Dream Girl may not want Simon, but Simon wants Dream Girl…" replied Simon as he refused to be beaten by a Dream Girl. He put his hand back to her cheek again and put his forehead to hers. Nikora tried to pull away but Simon was holding her in a secure embrace so she couldn't move away.

"Simon you must understand…I did have feelings for you but now…do you know what you've done to me? I'm carrying your child Simon, and I don't want it. You are making my life a misery." Confessed Nikora as woe filled her heart. However, Simon was not going to give her any sympathy of his own, instead he just wanted this Dream Girl no matter what she was going to say to him.

"Dream Girl making Simon's life happy…Simon want Dream Girl…"

Nikora was going to ask Simon a question that would make his head spin and his heart beat faster.

"Simon…do you love me?" asked Nikora as she softened her expression as she forced herself to look Simon in the face.

Simon didn't answer because he forgot what the word love meant and so she didn't get an answer and this was making her frustrated. The rain continued to pelt down, Nikora was shivering but Simon didn't care because he was with her.

"Simon…" repeated Nikora as he didn't respond to her first question. He continued to ignore her as though her voice was inaudible, but just continued to hold her in a way that made her cringe. "Do you love me?" asked Nikora again, but still Simon refused to answer and Nikora was getting colder and colder but she didn't move, and she couldn't if she wanted to.

"Simon want Dream Girl…" Nikora felt Simon's fingers trying to run through her black hair which was drowned in knots and the pain was making her cry even more.

"Simon I'm not your Dream Girl anymore…I'm Stanley's…"

Simon didn't even flinch at this remark as Nikora in vain tried to push him away but he was almost putting his full weight on her and she couldn't shift him. Nikora begged for me to show up, she wanted me now more than anything but I wasn't there and that was making the situation all the worse. Nikora began to grit her teeth as she felt a horrible sucking sensation on her neck and realized what Simon was doing.

"Stanley…" moaned Nikora as the tears continued to spill out of her eyes.

"Simon Says Stanley ain't hear…Simon's here…"

Nikora wanted to kill the child that was within her and she wanted to kill the despicable Heathers person whom she'd trusted more than Stanley and now he'd done this to her. Nikora had never wanted to say it and she'd wanted to use the word "love" but she couldn't bear to say it and instead she wanted to hurt him, instead of trying to help him.

"I hate you…" confessed Nikora in a whisper that was consumed by pain. Simon paused and thought about his words before he spoke, his lips still touching her neck.

"Dream Girl loves Simon…Dream Girl can't hate Simon…"

"Yes I can…" argued Nikora timidly as she saw a figure in the distance and wanted to scream for help but she knew that Simon would shut her up, so she just stayed quiet. She was going to wait for that person to approach. Simon wasn't half as soaked as Nikora was because she'd been out in the rain all day and had been wondering the Heathers for two months.

"That's the word I've wanted to use…I hate you Simon." Nikora didn't regret saying it even though she felt him biting at her cheek trying to spill blood. The horrendous pain went flooding through her face as Simon used all the muscles in his jaw to puncture the flesh of her cheek, the blood spilling over her face and merging with her tears. Simon didn't draw away when he saw blood; instead he let the blood flow out of the wound on her cheek before letting the blood run onto his face. Nikora was horrified by what he was doing to her, but if Simon thought he was showing affection he was sadly mistaken.

"Simon will apologize if Dream Girl gives Simon a kiss…"

If there was one thing Nikora was never going to do, it would be to kiss him that would be the last thing on earth she'd do.

"No…" said Nikora trying not to cut Simon down with her words as he tried to bite her other cheek, then drew away still holding her and looked her in the eyes.

"If Dream Girl won't give Simon a kiss, then Simon will give one to Dream Girl…"

At this Nikora desperately tried to struggle and to push him away from her, but he was dominating her and there was no way she could move. Nikora tried to turn her face to the side but Simon put a hand on each of her cheeks, one being stained with blood the other one cold and rough. Nikora closed her eyes because she didn't want to see Simon anymore and tried to pretend that this was all a dream, but the sensations were too real to be an illusion. She said my name over almost a million times in my head before she felt his lips on hers and everything went blank. She wanted to open her eyes but she'd dread the scenes before her if she did. She tried to shut her mind off from everything except the Heathers and tried to will her pain away…

I was walking up the muddy dirt track, the heavy avalanche of rain making it difficult to see the normal ground. I'd tried to take shelter in the forest but the trees kept dripping water on me so that didn't work, my stupid thinking again…great! I'd been out here looking for that poor Dream Girl for about two hours and I was soaked to the skin and desperately trying not to shiver. I pulled my act together and marched up the path even though the cold was getting to me. I saw home and sighed and thought I had to sit down for a bit and clear my mind. Wait…

I saw someone crouched down in front of the door and he looked just like me. I felt my heart pound faster and the rage rise up within me when I knew that it was Simon, but there was the crying of someone else so he obviously had company. I had several images flashing through my head at lightning speed and I knew who Simon was with. I could sense her presence and I knew her aura when I was near it. Nikora…my Dream Girl.

Simon was trying to hurt her and that would be the last thing I'd let him do. I wanted to run up to him and knock his lights out but that wouldn't be a wise idea, so I continued to walk at a fast pace, the crying of Nikora getting louder as I got nearer…

"Simon…" mumbled Nikora, and it wasn't clear because he was still smothering her. "I hate you…"

Simon broke away from her quite suddenly and looked at her and then Nikora realized the error of her speech. He stared at her with malice in his eyes and a cruel expression on his face.

"You forgotta say Simon Says!"

Nikora's heart almost stopped beating in her chest as Simon pulled away from her quickly and got to his feet, glaring at her. Nikora felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks as she knew Simon was preparing to strike her down, or worse club her until the ground was a mess. Nikora began to sing but she knew that Simon was referring to her when he sung the Heathers tune "The Heathers Girl…"

"I met a little girl in Knoxville

A town we all know well

And every Sunday evening

Out in her home I'd dwell

We went to take an evening walk

About a mile from town

I picked a pickaxe off the ground

And knocked that Dream Girl down;

She fell down on her bended knees

For mercy she did cry

Oh, Simon dear, don't kill me here

I'm unprepared to die

She never spoke another word

I only beat her more

Until the ground around me

Was in a bloody gore

I took her by her ebony curls

And I drug her 'round and 'round

Throwing her into the river

That flows through Knoxville town

Go down, go down, you Heathers Dream Girl

With your beautiful blue eyes

Go down, go down, you Heathers Dream Girl

You can never be my Dream Girl

I started back to Knoxville

Got there about midnight

My mother Lani, she was worried

And woke up in a fright

Saying, ""Dear son, what have you done

To bloody your clothes so?""

I told my anxious mother

I was bleeding at my nose.

I called for me a candle

To light myself to bed

I called for me a handkerchief

To bind my aching head

Rolled and tumbled the whole night through

As troubles was for me

Like flames of hell around my bed

And in my eyes could see.

They carried me down to Knoxville

And put me in a cell

My friends all tried to get me out

But none could go my bail

I'm here to waste my life away

Down in this dirty old jail

Because I murdered that Heathers Dream Girl

The girl I loved so well."

Nikora knew what her fate was going to be and she couldn't escape from it. She closed her eyes and waited for the moment when he was going to strike her down. She waited for the pain to course through her, the pain still stabbing through her cheeks where Simon had bitten her, the rain still pouring down and the tears still flowing. She wanted me more now than any other moment and she was finding it difficult not to shout my name.

"Dream Girl didn't say Simon Says...Dream Girl needs to learn...my Dream Girl..."

Nikora listened to Simon's voice as though it was calling her death all too soon, and her chance of any hope was ended.

"Simon..." Nikora only had the strength to say his name before she opened her eyes and saw him standing over her, like a pickaxe ready to fling from on high and stab her through the back, spilling as much blood as possible. Simon didn't listen to her and surprisingly walked away from her, her breathing trying to become more relaxed and not hitched and shallow. Nikora thought he was going to leave her alone but that wish was short lived when Simon had only gone round the side of the house to get a pickaxe. Nikora's eyes widened in fear as she saw the blade, sharpened to its full potential, ready to end her life. Simon didn't want to kill her but he just wanted to cause her enough pain to let her know what it felt like. Nikora wanted to beg Simon to stop but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth and she was frightened more than ever. Nikora didn't think that Simon would have the guts to do it, but her eyes filled with horror as she saw him raise the deadly pickaxe above his head ready to pierce her side and spill her blood. Nikora imagined the rain trying to cool the hot, spiking pain that would be running through her flesh.

"Stanley..." croaked Nikora as she prepared herself for the worst. Simon didn't care that she was carrying his child, but he only wanted to hurt her enough to make her realize......

**Chapter 15 ****Pain Comes, Pain Goes **

I don't know why I'm not running to save my Dream Girl! I can see Simon hovering over her with a pickaxe raised above his head ready to slaughter her. I felt my legs moving faster as I came within three metres of Simon. I yelled at the top of my voice, my voice reaching Simon's ears quickly because of the travelling winds and he grimaced as he knew I was there.

"Simon! Drop that bloody axe right now!"

Simon didn't heed my word but lowered it a little and I knew he wasn't going to go through with it while I was here. Simon continued to glare at Nikora as she pressed herself harder into the wall and continued to tremble. "Simon, I mean it! Drop it..." I thought I'd give Nikora comfort by letting her hear my voice, so I made sure she could hear me and I definitely wanted Simon to do as I said.

When Simon refused to let go of it I marched up to him and enclosed his neck in my grip, the feeling of him being under my control felt good and made me quite powerful.

"Drop it…"

Simon glowered at me and let the axe fall from his grip as he looked at me with loathing, as though he was almost trying to cut me down with his eyes.

"Now Simon...what do we say to Dream Girl?" I said with strong but quiet hatred as he turned his head towards Nikora and set his eyes on her. I shook him aggressively and he snapped his head around instantly, sort of giving me a shock. "Simon apologize to her right now..."

"Dream Girl hates Simon..." growled my brother as he wanted to give her another look that would make her feel small.

"So she should! Now say sorry...!"

"Simon Says Simon is sorry...for trying to hurt Dream Girl...."

The moment he said that I let go of his neck and pushed him away and knelt down in front of Nikora and sympathy immediately flooded into my heart as I saw her in this state.

"Nikora, where have you been? Jesus, you're soaked to the skin! You've been out here all this time and you didn't try and find me..." I felt Nikora's arms slide around my back as she was so happy that I had saved her from that fate that Simon was going to give her.

"I was lost...I couldn't find anyone and I thought there was no hope for me. I'm too weak and I can't stand..."

I didn't know how to save people's lives but I knew that I wasn't going to let my beautiful Heathers Dream Girl die, because I wanted and needed her.

"Nikora..." I'd never thought I'd say this, but it came out. "Let me help you..." I had to use my physical strength to lift Nikora because she didn't have any strength to stand herself. I let her rest her whole body against me as she had bit back her tears and refused to let them fall, like the tough Heathers girl she was. I tried to think that Simon had learnt his lesson but it still continued to provoke me that he hadn't and that he was going to come back to repeatedly hurt her. I knew Simon wouldn't follow me and try to take her from me when I was protecting her, so he just stood his ground and let me win for the moment. I didn't know where to start with helping her because she was cold and shivering constantly. She looked unhealthily thin so she was obviously bring gripped by hunger and she was terribly pale. Not only that she'd been wondering around the forest with Simon's child which she didn't want to bare but she knew that she had no choice. I didn't know what to say to her because she was in such a state, but in the end I found my words and told her to mind her head as I escorted her through the back door because Simon had refused to open the front gates. Nikora was trying to control the shivering that seemed to be taking over her body, but she seemed to have no control over the cold that was almost consuming her. I didn't know where to start, but I decided that getting her warmed up was the main thing, because she'd been out in the rain all day and had been wondering the Heathers for two months. She didn't have any spare clothes and most of mine wouldn't fit her, but I had some ideas in mind and at least she'd be getting out of those wet clothes anyway. Nikora bit her lip to stem the shivering as I led her up stairs which was quite challenging because I almost had to drag her behind me because she couldn't move herself. When I finally got to the top of the stairs my arms were killing me, but there was no way I was going to let go of her. I managed to open the door to my room with Nikora still resting against my arm, her eyes struggling to remain open because she was so tired. I knew I had to let her rest but I couldn't let her sleep in these wet clothes, at least she could put on something dry and then she'd warm up. Trying not to show how tired and out of breath I was I laid her down on my bed and flung open my cupboard to try and find a large shirt to put over her or something, something that she could preferably tuck herself into and cling onto something that was dry and wasn't cold and wet. I'm sure Nikora wouldn't mind what I gave her to wear, just as long as it was dry. I didn't care if it fitted her or not, I just wanted her out of her soaking wet dress which was making her colder with every second. After what seemed an eternity for me of searching through my clothes I found my biggest white shirt and I thought that would have to do. I was about to help Nikora start to undress when she raised her head and looked at me with eyes that were trying to close.

"Thank you Stanley…for…saving me…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she slipped in unconsciousness and her eyes that had been aching for sleep closed but she wasn't in sleep, she was just out cold. When I was in the mood I would have a huge shout at Simon and tell him that he's lost her and that she's mine, and that if he ever hurts her again I'll have his head…

I decided to take her dress downstairs and hang it somewhere so that it could dry out. I didn't want to leave her on her own up there but she needed sleep and if she recovered her strength then I could talk to her. I'd tried to make her eat something before she fell asleep but she was simply to tired and so I left her to rest and recover what was left of her Heathers strength. Luckily Simon has buggered off somewhere and I don't care where he's gone but I hope the bastard's drowned himself. He'll pay for what he did to her and I'll make it painful, no mistake!

It seems very quiet up there and I'm right to think that because she's probably in such a deep sleep that not even the clang of ten thousand pickaxes could wake her up now. I decided to go up and see how she was because she's been asleep for a good four hours, and she probably won't wake up for a few more. I knew no matter how hard my feet hit the steps I couldn't wake her up but I tried not to make any noise anyway. When I reached the door I opened it as quietly as I could and sure enough when I gaze through the crack in the door she was still lying there, her beautiful black hair spread out around her, her skin having returned some colour looked a lot healthier. I think getting her out of the cold and getting her warmed up made a hell of a lot of difference. I heard the vicious wind was still blowing and the rain was still pummelling on the windows, thank god she wasn't still out there. I had the feeling there was going to be a storm in the Heathers tonight and I hope Simon was lost in it. He can wonder the Heathers for all I care, but knowing him he'll be back and try and hurt Nikora again, which is why even though I've got things to do I'm choosing to stay with her because she needs me and I need her, and if I just leave her she'll die and if she dies then my true Dream Girl is gone and I won't get another girl like this. I refuse to have another Dream Girl, it's her, only her and no one can ever replace her and I would never dream of replacing her. The only Dream Girl I would love and show affection towards would be my Nikora…

The one thing that makes her unique and special was that she was born in the Heathers and she actually cares for me and she was brought up here, so she knows what it's like to live here and what it can do to you. I decided I'd better not go in because the last thing she would want would be for me to wake her up, so I left the room and decided to do some work downstairs because the time might go quicker and I'll be keeping myself occupied.

Another two hours…

I go up and check on her again, keeping the noise levels to the absolute minimum and she's still asleep which I'm glad because she needs it, and I could tell she was exhausted just by looking into her eyes when I'd helped her upstairs. I really want her to eat something but I'll have to wait for her to wake up and then I'll see what I can get for her. We don't have a lot here and I know Simon been through all the biscuits and stuff again so I have to eat the disgusting manufactured stuff that we have. If I'm really hungry I'll eat it, if not I'll just starve myself until I get decent food. I want to keep constantly checking on her but I'll feel like I'm waiting for her to wake up or I'm pestering her, so I'm just going to have to be patient and wait.

Another hour…

I go up and check on her again and she's moved slightly and changed her sleeping position so I know she's alive and perfectly mobile, it's just the fact that she's so weak from going without food for so long that she can't stand up. The fact that she was carrying Simon's child dawned in my mind as I realised how weak it was and it had been nearly seven months since she found out. If she had to give birth to a baby in this state she'd just die because there was no way that she could do it if she was this weak…poor Nikora…

Another hour…

I can't believe what I'm seeing, Nikora is standing at the top of the stairs, the colour back in her cheeks and she's smiling at me but I know she's not fully recovered.

"Nikora how can you…" I asked as I surprised by the way she was able to stand because she was so weak but she smiled and walked slowly down the stairs but I knew she was going to fall if she tried so I walked up the stairs, put my arm behind her back and helped her down each stair slowly because I didn't want her to fall and then hurt herself even more. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked into my eyes, and kept on smiling as though Simon had never laid a finger on her or had never threatened her. I embraced her as I looked into her eyes her smiled fading now as she realised what she'd been through. She had a terrible guilt in her mind and the guilt was that she thought she betrayed me by not stopping Simon hurting her. However that wasn't true, and at least she was safe and Simon couldn't get to her, well not while I was around.

"Nikora, why didn't you come back…?" I asked gently as I tried not to put a hint of frustration into my voice as she laid her head on my chest, her smile completely gone.

"I…" she paused and looked at the large white shirt of mine which she was wrapped up in but she didn't care, because she saw it as the one of the greatest acts of kindness towards her. "I was lost…I was seriously lost in my own home and I don't know what came over me. Stanley…I'm sorry…" She turned her gaze towards the window which had rain pelting down upon it, then she lowered her head almost as if she ashamed of herself.

"It wasn't your fault Nikora…" I said almost half heartedly because I knew that she could have tried to find me but most of the blame was to be put on Simon.

"Of course it was…" moaned Nikora who was trying not to whimper as she thought I was going to push her away from me and throw her out into the rain. However, my arms stayed around her and I didn't move and that gave her a much more secure feeling of comfort.

"Nikora…the most important thing now I that your safe, Simon's gone and no one's going to hurt you…okay?" I tried to make myself sound convinced that Simon was gone, but he'd be back to try and steal her from me and he was going to try and succeed and not give in. I knew that I would have to stand by her and protect her with everything I had but to get Simon away from her wasn't going to be easy.

"Stanley…you were right…" sighed Nikora hopelessly as her eyes remained free of water. "I couldn't have helped Simon if I tried; he's in a world of his own…"

I smiled as I knew she'd finally decided to listen to me but I felt a sympathy creep into my heart that normally wouldn't have even surfaced.

"Nikora, no one had been able to help him and I doubt that you would have been any different. You are a different and a special Dream Girl but Simon ain't different and he's always going to hurt a Dream Girl no matter what she does for him…I won't hurt you, I will never hurt you…you mean more than the Heathers to me…how can I?" I spoke my way to silence as Nikora's smile reappeared and she looked into my eyes with her beautiful blue ones. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't hurt you Nikora…you're far too special to be treated like that and I think everyone should know that…" I paused to let her take in what I was saying and to my surprise she pulled away from me and I thought that she was going to run from me, just like the other Dream Girl's but she just walked to the window that was misted over and stared at it, her long black hair was dry but it still looked matted and tangled but I didn't care, it looked beautiful to me anyways. Nikora put a hand that was slightly trembling to her stomach and sighed quietly before walking right up to the window and pressing her head against it, her breathing quite ragged and shallow which worried me slightly, but I didn't call her back…I just stood there watching her with intense eyes.

"You know the consequences of what Simon's done to me don't you…?"

I felt like crying as I realized what she was talking about…the knife cutting truth of her situation nearly tore me to pieces, but I held it together and stayed calm as I usually do.

"Nikora, I'm gonna kill him…" I growled in my throat, but I don't think this voice comforted her because she kept her back turned to me, as though she was afraid but she wasn't.

"No more violence…" pleaded Nikora as she lowered her head and her eyes and turned around. "There's been enough already, we can sort this out without the need to spill more blood…" She felt that if I killed Simon, I'd want to kill many innocents again and she was trying to save me from that. I'd go back to the dark life that I was trying desperately not to live anymore.

I knew in a way she was right but it was going to be difficult to abandon my old ways of dealing with people and accept what she was saying, but I knew she was right and listening to her was going to be the only way that I could receive help.

"Nikora I have to kill him…" I protested but even though Nikora had found her hate for Simon she was having none of it.

"No you don't! Stanley, listen to me…this doesn't have to result in chaos for once. Please just listen to me and we'll sort something out and I know Simon will never hurt me again. You can be certain of that…"

I knew Nikora was very sure of that but I wasn't and I knew he'd be back and he try everything in his power to make her his again.

"Come here Nikora…" I ordered gently as my Dream Girl did as she was told and I held her in a secure embrace to let anyone know that if they wanted to get to her, they'd have to go through me. "I'll try not to kill him but I can't help the fact that if I leave him alive he's gonna hurt you…"

I knew Simon wasn't going to hurt her, well not with me around anyhow…

**Chapter 16 Nikora's Unwanted Child**

Nikora shook her head to say no he wouldn't get to her and rubbed my spine up and down to let me know she was going to help me. "Do you know what it is yet?" I asked and Nikora didn't answer because she knew what I was referring to and she didn't want to speak about it, and there was no way I was going to force her to. "I'm going to bloody kill Simon…" murmured Nikora with hatred as she knew that it had happened to her again, the fact that she had trusted someone and they'd just used her for their own ends. I was surprised at the way she'd said that because I didn't actually think she hated him that badly.

"Would you ever go back to him…?" and I knew that this was a stupid question because she didn't reply and she just relaxed in my embrace. "Nikora, you go back upstairs and have another sleep, you still look awful tired…" I suggested but Nikora wanted to stay put with me.

"I'm fine…" smiled Nikora, although she wasn't sure that she was. She was beginning to feel pains in her stomach and she was trying to stand on her own two feet, but the waves of pain kept on coming and she wanted to scream but she bit her lip and clung onto me tighter with each new breath. I knew a tension was rising within her, or she was reliving a moment in her life…however I had no idea what was happening until she tried to speak. I was finding it difficult to breathe as she tightened her grip around me, but then she eased up after a while and I was able to get some air down my lungs.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" I asked with an unusual tone of concern that normally wasn't in my voice when I was talking to most Dream Girl's

"I'm fine…" repeated Nikora again, but this time she didn't think she was sure. She had a horrible feeling rising up in her stomach and she gritted her teeth inside her mouth as she felt the pain rise up through her body and into her breast bone. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but the words wouldn't come out, and I was getting worried about her. When she sighed to get rid of some of the pain I spoke to her.

"Nikora, you okay?" I asked my voice touched with concern as she tried to take in deeper breaths, her eyes looking into mine. She wanted to say "yes." But the words wouldn't come out and so she couldn't tell me, but I knew just by looking at her face that was going pale in colour again, that something was wrong. Suddenly I realized what was happening and my face fell into a serious and almost frantic expression as Nikora staggered against me slightly and nearly made me fall over, but I stood on my feet and let her lean on me. I knew what was happening but I tried to keep calm about it as she put a hand to her forehead and sighed, the temperature within her body rising. I tried to keep a cool head but how could I when this was happening to her. This was the one time when I needed Simon back here because I couldn't deal with her and get on the phone to call for help at the same time. Either I needed to call Simon…no, I couldn't leave her without my support. I'd have to wait for that son of a bitch to come back and not that he would. He's probably gone off in a strop knowing that he's lost his Dream Girl and he's gone to set up some evil placed trip wire to lie there and slice her head off when she walks into it, well no way! There's no way she's going out in the forest on her own or with Simon ever again, the chances on she will get killed and unlike with any other Dream Girl, I actually want her to live.

"Nikora baby…" I murmured in her ear as she grimaced when she felt the pain increase in her stomach again. Nikora tried not to cry out in pain, but she kept the screams of agony deep down inside her, although she was finding it difficult not to let them out. Nikora found her breathing getting faster as though it was beyond her control and she couldn't make her breathing slower. I was torn between rushing to the phone to get help and staying with her, but I knew I had to stay with her otherwise she'd just collapse to the ground because she was so weak. I could tell from the way she leaned her whole body against me, that my arms around her was the only thing keeping her standing. Nikora wanted to get some words out of her mouth but she felt if she did that, the pain would come out worse so she just tried to shrug it off and hope that it wasn't actually the time for her to have the baby just yet. I didn't know whether it was that, but then I realized it must have been when her whole body seemed to wrench forward and she began to gasp to try and get more air down into her lungs, but even that didn't seem enough. I continued to hold her, my arms still securely around her as I felt as though she was pulling me down to the ground because she wanted to sink to her knees.

"Do you want me to get some help?" I asked quickly as Nikora tried not to let the tears surface but her eyes were watering.

"No…don't worry, it's not the real thing…" said Nikora but she thought she was wrong as the pain was too severe and intense to be just a build up. Nikora wanted the pain to go away more than ever but it wouldn't leave her and because I'd slackened my embrace around her for a minute she sank through my arms and almost crumpled to the floor, her legs the first things to go and then the rest of her. I was in slight shock as I knelt down beside her and put her long black hair to one side, to make sure that it wasn't near her mouth. She'd blacked out for a couple of seconds before her eyes flickered open and she saw my eyes looking into hers and she gave a feeble smile because she was so weak, before she closed her eyes again and her head lolled over to the side. I wanted to know that she was still with me so I pressed my ear to her breast and to my relief I could hear the thumping of her heart which was drumming at a swift pace. The thing that matter most to me was the fact that she was alive and for a minute there she's put a scare into me, but she alive and that's all that mattered to me. As long as she was safe and with me.

"You're going to be alright Nikora…" I told her, or rather I was telling myself that as I stroked her forehead with the back of my hand. "I'm here and you're gonna be fine…"

I wished that I hadn't willed for Simon to come because at that moment he came though the front door, a look of jealous intent on his face. When he saw my kneeling down by my unconscious Dream Girl, his facial expressions didn't change but he walked slowly towards me and looked at her face, her beautiful blue eyes closed.

"It's your fault she's like this Simon…" I muttered, as I'd heard him walk behind me and I knew he was there. I was going to make him pay for what he did to her, and there was no way I was going to forgive him, never…

Simon just glared at me, his eyes trying not to bulge with rage as he saw me over his Dream Girl and saw that I was looking after her.

"Simon Says it's Dream Girl's fault…" replied Simon as he strode to the other side of her so he could look at her face properly.

"Oh right…" I said sarcastically "It's her fault that's she baring your child is it?" I questioned cruelly as I seemed to have shut Simon up into silence as he continued to stare at Nikora with a blank expression on his face. I wanted to grab Simon by the neck and break all the bones within it, but that wouldn't help Nikora and she'd said no violence so I held my anger back and just took a deep breath to try and control myself. I wanted desperately for Nikora to come round and talk to me but she was out cold and I could predict how long she was going to be like this for.

"It's your fault Simon…" I muttered again but I knew Simon was going to be hurt by what I was saying. Simon just shook his head from behind me and bent down so he looked exactly the same as me. "Stay away from her…" I growled as I pushed him away with my hand and dragged her towards me gently. Simon didn't react but just stayed put because he knew if he reacted and Nikora woke up he'd be in for it, so he just stayed calm and let me have my way. I felt relief race through me when she opened her eyes slowly but I could see she was in no fit state to sit up, so I let her lay there her beautiful black hair spread out around her head and on the floor. I picked up a strand of her hair and began to twirl it between my fingers while I talked to her, not even caring that Simon was there. Since I'd pushed him away he'd retreated backwards a little but he wasn't stand too far off and I knew he was going to stay here and I couldn't make him go away.

"Nikora, you're going to be okay, trust me…" I murmured as she heard me and tried to raise her lips into a smile before she put a hand to her stomach and started to moan quietly to herself and at first I thought she was crying until I realized the pain was coming back. Simon just fixed his eyes on her as I continued to support her. Nikora's face contorted with pain as she felt the shockwaves run through her, she never knew it was going to be this painful because last time it wasn't. I wasn't going to just sit her and watch her writhe on the floor in pain, I had to act now, however I didn't want to get up and leave her so this was when I had to bring Simon into play.

"Simon…!" I snapped quickly but I got the impression that he wasn't listening to me. "Simon!" I yelled again and this time I knew I'd got his attention. "Get to the phone now!" Simon hated being ordered around but I was very surprised when he actually did what I said, with no backchat, which is a real breakthrough for me. I watched Nikora as she gritted her teeth in pain and I knew this was not just tremors, this was the real thing. I tried to tell her I was there and that she was going to be alright but she wanted to concentrate on stemming the pain from her body and not listen to me, but that didn't hurt me at all and I completely understood. "Now call up the Sheriff and his wife and have them come over here right now…" I ordered to Simon, but he stared at me as if I was crazy.

"He_ain't gonna help you or her…." Snapped Simon back but I wasn't in the mood to be messed around by my own brother.

"Help is coming Nikora, it's gonna be okay…" I whispered in her ear, but she was in too much pain to smile. "Simon!" I barked crossly "Phone him up right now, and if you don't you'll be sorry…"

"Fine, don't yell at Simon…." Said Simon kind of sadly as he picked up the phone and slowly dialled the number which he thought was right, which it was. I knew Simon was going to be ages on the phone and I needed to get him over here quickly, wasting no time, so I leapt up from Nikora's side and snatched the phone from Simon's hand.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" yelled Simon angrily as I pushed him away, my face tense and fully of worry for Nikora. "I'm talking to him! I know what you'll be like!" I growled to Simon as the dialling tone was ringing in my ear but no voice was speaking to me and that was frustrating me. "Come on, pick up the phone you bastard!" I muttered to myself in a nervous but angry voice as I turned my eyes to Nikora who was trying not to scream in pain, and I thought she was being quite brave because she was baring the pain and most Dream Girl's would have been screaming in agony by now but she wasn't. "Come on!" I muttered again in a slightly panicked voice and Simon smirked as he saw me stressing out. "It's not funny!" I snapped as I glared at Simon and that made him shut up. When the dialling tone stopped and it went to the answering machine I slammed down the phone, sighed and dialled the number again, determined to get an answer this time. "Now, bloody answer it this time!" I growled under my breath and I couldn't help thinking that Simon was getting some satisfaction because he was seeing me getting frustrated. My heart almost jumped in delight as someone answered the phone but it wasn't the Sheriff, it was his wife but her sweet mother like Heathers voice came down the phone and reached my ear and I knew that anyone would do to take my call. I didn't know her name so I asked her and she said Sarah, which was the same name as my mother but that didn't bother me. I tried to keep the panic out of my voice as I talked to her, my heartbeat getting faster with each minute that was passing. She knew who I was just by my voice and I wasn't surprised because everyone in the Heathers knows me and Simon.

"Stanley, dear you alright…? Can I do anything for you?" When she asked this I knew exactly what my answer was without hesitation and she paused for a moment to consider what to do. "Okay…I know where you live…I'll come right away, okay fine well tell her help is on the way and stay with her…right…okay, I'll be there as quick as I can…right I'm coming…" I said goodbye to her and thank you and hung up quickly, glad to actually know that help was coming for my Dream Girl.

"Simon when she gives birth to the child I'm gonna kill it and I want to kill it right in front of you…" I whispered in a malicious voice in Simon's ear but he didn't even react of flinch, he just stood glued to the spot, eyes still fixed on Nikora who was crying in pain.

"Simon don't care…Simon don't wanna see child of Dream Girl's…" I think Simon had forgotten the child was his and wanted to give him a cruel reminder but before I could even get the words out of my mouth, I saw Sarah quickly walking and then running up the dirt track and I knew that like me she was determined to help Nikora out. I knelt down beside Nikora again and pulled her up into an embrace to let her know that I was going to stand by her through this and always. I never thought that I'd see the day when she'd have to bear Simon's child and I'm seeing it now. I want to tell Sarah to hurry up but I don't want to sound rude and she doing me and favour that most people wouldn't have wanted to do. I continued to comfort Nikora as she gritted her teeth in pain, but tried to remain calm and she felt the shock waves run through her again. I wish that Sarah would run faster but I couldn't just yell at her when she was coming to help me out. I thought she was coming by herself when I saw the Sheriff sprinting behind her, but I was determined not to get any comments from him about me or Simon, he'll have to keep his thoughts about me to himself. I'm getting worried as Nikora is writhing on the floor, still trying to hold in her screams but I have the feeling she can't keep holding back the yells of pain she wants to let out. Simon was just standing there, his hands limp by his sides and his eyes fixed on Nikora, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. I was relieved when Sarah got to the door with her panting husband behind her, and he had to lean on the side of the door and get his breath back. I knew Sarah was a young lass filled with a lot of stamina which he didn't have so he was quite tired by now. The minute she saw Nikora and the pained expression on her face she knelt down beside her and touched her forehead and frowned softly before she looked at me.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" she asked as she picked up Nikora and laid her down in a more comfortable position on the couch. I knew what I wanted to say but she already knew it… "I bet you didn't know this was going to happen…"

"I'm sorry Nikora…" I sighed and looked at her as though I'd failed her, but her eyes met with mine and she wasn't going to let me think like that.

"Don't be Stanley….thank you…" She just managed to get these words out as she started to gasp as the pain was beginning to get to her. I wish I could know what Simon was thinking right now, because his face was so neutral I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I knelt down beside Sarah who was trying to calm Nikora down and I wanted to do the same but she'd probably flip if two people were over her at once.

"What's your name my dear?" asked Sarah as she gently stroked Nikora's forehead.

"Nikora…" she whimpered in a feeble voice as she caught my gaze and tried to smile but her lips refused to move upwards as she felt my hand slip into hers and that made her smile work. I decided to let Sarah do the talking as she was here to help and she knew how to comfort people, and I knew how to comfort Nikora but I wanted to stay silent because I thought Nikora wanted me to be quiet, but as she had a tear rolling down her cheek she spoke and I knew she was speaking to me.

"I'm going to come through this….I ain't gonna die…" croaked Nikora as she gripped my hand to try and release some of the pain that was coursing through her….

I didn't reply but I asked Sarah if I could have a few minutes with Nikora and she obliged and stepped back and started talking to her husband, her voice full of panic and worry for Nikora.

"I know you are Nikora, you're a strong and brave Heathers girl and my Dream Girl and I'm very proud of you baby…" Normally I would've not said that to any Dream Girl but Nikora was so special and she was one of a kind and there was no way that I was going to let her go.

"Thank you…" sighed Nikora before she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side so I couldn't look into her beautiful eyes. I didn't want to move her or anything so I just left her there and then I heard the voice which really annoyed me…

"Simon wanna see Dream Girl…." I wouldn't turn around and face him but I growled at him, my voice deep down in my throat.

"You didn't want to a minute ago; make up your bloody mind already!" I had promised Nikora to keep Simon away from her but I knew with the Sheriff around he couldn't touch her so it was okay, if it had just been me and Simon I would've said a clear "no." I pulled away from Nikora slightly and Simon slowly walked towards her, not shifting his gaze. When he knelt down beside me and stared at her I whispered a warning to him.

"Don't you dare touch her Simon. She's my Dream Girl, you can look at her smile at her but you can't touch her, get it Simon?!" I snapped as Simon looked at me then back at Nikora. When he didn't reply I started to shout. "Simon, you listening to me?! SIMON!" I yelled and Simon finally replied as though he'd only just heard me.

"Fine…" mumbled Simon as he stared Nikora, he clenched both his hands into fist as he was finding it difficult not to touch the Dream Girl that was once his.

"Happy now…you've seen her, now back off" I growled as my hand was still in Nikora's and she still had a firm grip on it. When Nikora called Simon's name I whispered in her ear not to talk to him but she wanted to say this to him.

"Simon…" croaked Nikora in a feeble voice as Sarah knelt back down beside her and tried to comfort her again. "I…hate you…." I thought Simon was going to go mad then, but he dropped it and let his hands go limp, his back turned to us. I thought he was going to walk off without saying anything, instead he spoke and I knew it was to her.

"You can't hurt Simon Nikora, Simon don't care if Dream Girl hates him, coz Simon love Dream Girl and Dream Girl is gonna love Simon again. I'm gonna get you Dream Girl….my Dream Girl, me and the Heathers, no Stanley…..soon enough…" This made me want to leap up and punch him in the head but I kept composure and kept my head down and my hand in hers as I learnt if you react to Simon you're probably going to end up dead. After that, Simon walked down the hall way, opened the door to the backroom and disappeared his shadow still visible through the glass but I wasn't looking. Nikora didn't speak but she said a clear "no." to herself in her mind as she suddenly screamed in pain and it almost deafened me, but I stayed by her side my ears ringing slightly. Another tear flowed over her cheek and this time from the other eye as she just wanted to get the ordeal over and done with but her body that had been weakened couldn't seem to cope anymore. She continued to scream and I knew what was happening….

The only colour Nikora could manage to see now was blurs and then black…..

**(3 hours later)**

The screaming has stopped and Nikora was smiling and still holding my hand, her eyes staring into mine, her face almost glowing. I couldn't have been more proud of her than any other moment in my life. She'd come through with it and had bared all the pain and I'd just finished thanking Sarah for all her help. When she left I knew Simon was still around but that didn't bother me much. I was here with my Dream Girl and nothing could make me happier than that. I knew Simon wasn't in the room but I got the feeling he was watching us, but at least Nikora wasn't on her own and I never was going to leave her on her own. All Simon needed was for me to go out of the room and he could take her and I wasn't going to let that happen again. I stroked her face with the back of my hand and saw her eyes wondering towards the window at the far side of the room. Her breathing speed picked up again and she sat up suddenly, making me jump.

"Baby, what is it?" I asked my tone consumed with concern as her eyes were fixed on the window. She could've sworn she saw Simon's face leering at her but it was gone.

"Simon was there….he's watching me Stanley…" said Nikora as she shivered slightly and I knew that slowly but surely Simon was putting a scare into her. However I wasn't going to let her be weakened by Simon's mind games.

"He's not here Nikora and if he is I'm here and he can't get to you, now lie down Nikora you need some rest…"

Nikora still continued to sit up and not heed my word for her to rest as her wide blue eyes continued to stare at the window the tears not in them anymore.

"He's here Stanley…" pressed Nikora who was trying not to show her fear.

"Simon? Nikora, no he isn't, I'm here not him and he ain't gonna hurt you baby." I must've fixed that into Nikora's head and as though her back couldn't hold her up anymore she lay back down and smiled timidly. I knew I was washing away her fear but not all of it and I was determined to stop Simon putting this fear into her.

"You gonna be alright Nikora, I know my Dream Girl is strong and she never let's anyone get to her. You showed him back then when he wasn't letting you roam free and he was just crowding you. You have a way with him Nikora, and I mean that…"

Nikora took the compliment and touched my warm cheek with her hand as she smiled and she giggled slightly as she felt my hand run over her hip. I wanted to kiss her but I thought she was going to be too tired and I needed to let her get her breath back. I was alone in the room with Nikora and that's all I wanted, to be alone with my Dream Girl and no one else around. One day when Simon's dead, me and Nikora will have the whole of the Heathers to ourselves with no worries or threats around us. "You alright Nikora, you're very quiet…" I asked concerned but was relieved when she spoke and she sounded as though she was back to normal.

"I'm fine Stanley babe, don't worry about me. At least Simon's not here and we're alone together, think about that…." Cooed Nikora in my ear and I felt like sinking to the floor in happiness but I didn't let that feeling take over me completely. I knew that Simon was still around but so what if he wasn't, he couldn't hurt her while I was around and he wasn't going to hurt her. "But I know he's here, he's watching me…" I had to stop her talking about Simon otherwise it was going to strike more and more fear in her, until it was impossible to comfort her.

"Nikora…" I sighed gently as I felt her hand on the back of my neck, her fingers gently stroking it. "He ain't gonna hurt you, he may have hurt you once but never again. He doesn't know how to treat a special Dream Girl like you properly, however I do…" I wasn't trying to make Nikora regret going with Simon but she was regretting it herself. Nikora giggled slightly as she felt my forehead touch hers and my eyes looking into the deep pools of blue which I'd drowned happily in for so long and I was going to lose myself in her beautiful Heathers eyes, and no one was going to draw me away now.

"Stanley, stop it…" sniggered Nikora in a friendly and happy laugh as I was trying not to blink, but she was blinking slightly.

"You have natural Heathers eyes Nikora, that's lucky charm…apparently it's what my mother told me. She said if you see a girl with big eyes that are always full of expression and you can see constant emotion in them, then they are natural Heathers eyes and even if I didn't know who you were, I could tell you were born here because of your eyes…" Nikora was really surprised at the way I was commenting her because she always thought of her eyes as dull and boring, however she remembered what Simon had said:

"Dream Girl has beautiful eyes…."

She screwed up her eyes tight as she tried to get rid of Simon from her head, and when she felt me kiss her cheek it worked.

"Open your eyes Nikora, I wanna see them…." When Nikora was sure she had got Simon from her head her eyes flickered open and I found myself almost drowning in their beautiful colours and their meaningful depths. Simon just saw her eyes as beautiful, but I saw so much more in them; a Dream Girl whose life was like mine, abused by her parents and turned out and left to wonder the Heathers with no one to care for her at all. Her eyes had been filled with tears for too long and I wanted to take those tears away from her. I saw all the mixed up emotions in her eyes and I could tell her moods sometimes just by looking at them.

"You okay?" asked Nikora timidly as she ran her fingers through my hazel brown hair. I don't know why she was asking me that question because I was in complete ecstasy but I wasn't going to ignore my Dream Girl.

"I'm fine Nikora, and you?" I asked as I wanted to know if she was recovering.

"I'm fine, now don't speak…I want to lay here with you and listen to the silence of the Heathers. I think it should always be this quiet, with no noisy teens running around and taking over the place."

I made perfect sense of what she was saying and I totally agreed with her, the teens should go and find some other place, the Heathers is mine and Nikora's…and sadly Simon's too. I felt her slide her arm around my back and I was still looking into her hypnotising eyes, her smile lighting up my life just as I knew it would. I knew by the way Nikora was smiling the time was now but I didn't want too, not after she'd just bared Simon's child and I didn't want to exhaust her.

"Nikora, we can't…" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice "You need to rest honey…"

Nikora, however felt the tiredness leaving her as she tried to sit up and succeeded, her smile making me happy for the first time in years.

"I'm not tired…honest" protested Nikora, but I knew by the way her eyes were not as wide as they had been she was falling asleep. "and we have to before Simon gets another chance to take what we want away…" explained Nikora as she tried to disguise the weakness in her voice.

"Nikora…" I whispered gently in her ear as the smile remained on her face. "We have all the time in the world and he's never ever going to do that to you again. Not now Nikora, I don't want to exhaust you…" I tried to protest even though I wanted it to be now but she didn't want to take the chance of Simon hurting her again, and it was just me and her alone in the room and no one else around.

"Why not now…?" spoke Nikora quietly her voice sounding seductive in my ear, as she pulled me closer to her as she felt the beat of my heart drum against her ribs. My heart began to swim in endless bliss as I felt her arm tighten around me and her eyes looking into mine. "I'm not tired…" insisted Nikora as she felt my fingers on her scalp, running through her black hair the knots all combed out of it from yesterday.

"You're sure?" I asked as I didn't want her to feel uneasy or unsafe, and I didn't want to put her body through too much. "This is going to tire you out so much, and I know I'm exhausting you…"

I sighed as I continued to stroke Nikora's hair and almost lose myself in the beauty of her eyes.

"You can't tire me out…" she paused and shifted her gaze to the window and then back to me again… "I'm fine…" However she still didn't look at me as her eyes were fixed on the glass, the darkness outside wasn't pressing in on her but it was near her and she hugged me even tighter and was even happier that I was with her. I knew what she was thinking and I was determined to get my evil brother out of her mind, as I knew he'd be her end or worse cause her death.

"Nikora, he's not here…I'm here…" I said this in a comforting voice that I hadn't spoken in for so long, and before she could reply I rested my hand on the back of her head and drew her closer to me. She was going to speak but she was in such a state of happiness that she didn't want to break the beautiful silence that was between us. I wouldn't expect her to hear her say this to me because she's normally says it to Simon, but she wasn't his Dream Girl anymore, she was mine.

"You heard me say I love Simon, and I do but my love has to go to someone else…" I was slightly confused by the sentence as I still held her, as I didn't know who she was referring to.

"I know, you still love him don't you…" I said a slight tone of misery in my voice as I was forgetting who her heart wanted to truly be with.

"Yes of course, very dearly but…I love you now…"

This made my heart almost leap out of my chest with excitement as I don't know why I'd been holding her and waiting, and before she could finish her sentence I lifted up her face so that it was in level with mine and gently pecked her on the lips before properly kissing her. At first I thought she was trying to pull away but she was just adjusting her position so that she would get as close to me as possible. I drew my lips away from hers and she smiled her eyes still in line with mine. I was about to kiss her again when she stopped me and I was afraid I'd hurt her, but she'd only stopped me because she wanted to kiss me back. Normally most Dream Girl's would've run away from me by now but I knew she wasn't going to because she was my Dream Girl and she was a special Dream Girl, and I was considering to myself the only Dream Girl and no one else. I'd never thought I'd get a Dream Girl and have her be this close to me without her flinching.

"Nikora…" I whispered in her ear and she giggled slightly as she felt my hand run down the side of her bust. "Your beautiful…I love you…" I didn't think those words would ever come out, yet alone saying them to someone. However, I'd said it and I truly meant it but I don't know if that was the right moment to say it.

"I love you too…" replied Nikora softly as she lay back and let me kiss her neck. I decided to make a joke out of Simon since she was my Dream Girl and I don't think she cared about his personal feelings anymore.

"Imagine what Simon will be like if he sees me like this with you, he'll have nothing in his head but pure jealousy, I really wanna see his face when he comes in…" I sniggered trying to keep the cruelty out of my voice as Nikora stroked my hair while I was still kissing the warm flesh of her neck.

"Now don't you go making fun of your brother Stanley, it'll anger him and I don't want him getting all frustrated and then trying to take me from you. He may be jealous but that is something that he's going to have to live with. I'm going to stay with you and be with you forever and that's the end of it and nothing your retard of a brother can say will change my mind."

I was so pleased to hear that because now I knew she was going to stay with me and never go back to Simon and I knew I had her word for it.

"Nikora, you are so sweet…you actually mean that?" I asked her because I didn't want her just saying these things; I wanted all of it to be true.

"Stanley, I would never lie to you and I care for you and love you more than anyone, and of course I want to stay with you forever, I would never just say that and then not mean it…" The happiness that I felt deep within me rose to the surface as I tried to find that smile that Nikora was always trying to bring out of me. Not my sadistic smile when I was hanging someone, but my normal smile, the smile which had left me when Simon had ruined my life from the start.

"Nikora, that means so much to me and you mean more than the Heathers to me. You are my Heathers lass and my Dream Girl and I'm not going to let a son of a bitch like Simon take you or hurt you ever…I'm going to keep you from him and going to protect you from him until he stops his mind games with you. I will protect you anyway but more from him, I hate him Nikora and you don't know how much…" I sighed as I didn't want to talk about my brother but I wanted to love and hold Nikora forever right here, right now.

Nikora was about to speak again but I made her silent by pressing my lips to hers and kissing her so that her words were stuck in her throat. However she didn't ask me to get off her or anything which meant what she wanted to say was obviously not that important. She felt me sliding the shoulders of her dress down, then she felt my lips linger on the flesh of her neck before moving to her shoulders, still watching the fire in her eyes burning. I knew Nikora's breathing was getting faster by the sudden rises and falls of her chest but that didn't bother me. What made me happy was that I was with her and that no one, not even Simon was going to break us apart. Nikora gave a soft moan of pleasure as she felt my lips on hers again, the happiness staying with me and not vanishing into thin air. This Dream Girl meant more than the Heathers to me and that was more than my life, and I was willing to give up anything just to have her by my side until death. This may sound morbid but I wanted to be with her even in the darkest depths that death could bring.

I wanted this night to last forever but I knew it would be over all too soon, so I had to relish the moment while I could, but somehow I knew they'd be many more moments like this that Nikora would give me, not just this one and I was going to love every moment that she spent with me. I wanted to pause kissing her for a minute to just look into her gorgeous blue eyes which I fell in love with the day she walked down that dirt track and I first set eyes on her. To Simon she was just a beautiful Dream Girl but for me she was so much more than just mere beauty. I could go on forever describing the qualities that I love about her, but I wanted to love Nikora and not go on talking.

When Nikora next spoke to me I was listening but I'd gone back to kissing the side of her neck so I was trying not to almost drift off into a dreamy state.

"Stanley…?"

I made a noise to let her know I was listening but I didn't want to say anything that would ruin the moment. Nikora knew that I wanted to remain silent but she wanted to ask this question, so I listened to her with as much focus as I could.

"We can do whatever you want, move away or stay in the Heathers. I don't want to move away from here but if you want to get away from Simon…"

I was almost shocked at her because I didn't want her thinking that we were going to move away from the land of our birth. There was no way I was going to move out of the Heathers, this is the only place that gives me comfort and security, I knew I wouldn't last a day in the city.

"I do want to get away from him Nikora, but I want to stay here. I love it here and I know you do to and you said to me it would break your heart if you ever had to leave…"

"I was just wondering…don't worry about it. Of course I'm staying here with you. I'm definitely not going to drag you out to some odd place where you'll feel vulnerable and uneasy. I'll lose my bearings if I wonder out of the Heathers; I need to stay here as well." As soon as I thought Nikora has finished speaking, I picked up where I left off and kissed the other side of her neck which was strangely warmer than the other side. I had my eyes down while I was kissing her so I didn't see her eyes turn to the window where she kept seeing things. I didn't know where she was looking but I knew it wasn't at me. Then what Nikora saw made her heart spike in fear, and her blood run cold. Simon's eyes were just at the level of the window and he was staring at her, his raven like eyes meeting hers. Nikora didn't shut her eyes but just looked her steadily in the face and waited for him to go away but he stayed put. Simon didn't seem bothered about what I was doing with her but he felt jealousy creep up into his being and he wanted to release it desperately into some form of anger. Nikora turned her head away then back again and the eyes of Simon were gone. She sighed with relief quietly so that I couldn't hear it. I wasn't listening anyway because I was in such a state of bliss…

When I caught Nikora's gaze again she smiled at me and I smiled back, finally learning how to smile with kindness and happiness, not in a cruel and malicious way. I wanted her all night and I wanted her forever, but I knew that somehow Simon was going to get back at me and it wasn't my fault…..

**Chapter 17 Nikora's Good News**

Nikora skipped down the dirt track, away from the Miner's shop singing the tunes of the Heathers to herself as she went. I was watching her from the window, a smile resting on my lips as I watched my Dream Girl wonder her home which was also mine. I'd never watched a free Dream Girl but I realized how beautiful they can be. I gazed at Nikora's black hair almost dancing out behind her as it caught the soft but chilling Heathers breeze. I was so caught up in her movements and the way her hair was moving in the wind that I didn't see Simon standing behind me, an actual smirk on his face not a normal scary expression. I knew he was there because I can sense my brother's aura anywhere, which is strange but I've been with him all my life so I know how it feels when he lingers over you and watches you the whole time.

"Can I help you Simon?" I snapped irritably as Simon walked closer to me, my back still turned to him. What Simon said made me look him in the eye and turn to face him.

"Simon Says did you and Nikora enjoy last night?"

I slowly turned around to face him and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"What did you say Simon?" I growled as I looked him in the face, his eyes glaring back into mine.

"Games up Stanley, I know what you and Nikora did!" said Simon pointing an accusing finger at me. "You stole Simon's Dream Girl, Simon very upset and you hurt her like that!"

"Like you'd care!" I growled under my breath to make sure that he couldn't hear me.

I almost felt like laughing then because my brother was such a bloody hypocrite but I kept the laughing down in my gut for later when I could share it with my Dream Girl.

"I didn't hurt her Simon! She wanted me to do it, she loves me!"

At this point Simon almost felt like laughing, but like me he kept it under control and tried to wipe the smirk off his face. Simon walked up behind me so that he could reach out and touch my shoulder, but instead he stayed stood behind me and glared at me from behind as I'd turned my head to continue watching Nikora, who looked more beautiful with the Heathers sun streaming down onto her face. If I was watching her out of the window, I knew Simon was watching her too and I knew what he was thinking.

"Dream Girl is much too beautiful for Stanley; beautiful Dream Girl belongs to Simon…"

I sighed and tried not to yell at him or get angry as I blinked hard twice and told him what she'd said to me the other night. The whole idea of me telling him this was too leave her alone and to realize that she wasn't his Dream Girl anymore. Simon's face began to contort in fury as I told him the truth and I knew he was finding it very hard to accept it, if not at all.

"She doesn't want to be with you anymore, you've lost her Simon. I told you this would happen and I was right. She wants to be with me not you; you deserve to lose her…" Simon tried to look all lost and confused, his eyes wide and from what looked like it filling with water but I wasn't fooling for his sudden puppy eyed expression. "You can't fool me Simon!" I snapped viciously "I know what you did to her, and I've put my spleen in her so you can harm her like that again. She never wanted a child with you but she wanted one with me and I killed yours when she gave birth to it yesterday…" I didn't feel sorry I was saying this because it was all true. Simon didn't even flinch at that, but just continued to stare at me with his lost and confused expression. He probably didn't understand what I was talking about but at least I was saying it out loud. I continued to watch my Dream Girl as she was still in my range of vision, and I almost lost myself to her movements again when Simon slapped a hand on my shoulder and I jumped suddenly.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped quickly as I grabbed Simon's hand and ripped it off my shoulder. "Go find you own Dream Girl. You took her from me in the first place…"

At this the anger in Simon was starting to rise to the surface and I was glad I was trying to get the anger out of him, but I might hurt myself in the process.

"Stanley…that ain't right. Dream Girl was Simon's…Stanley took Dream Girl from Simon…Simon did nothing wrong….it's all Stanley's fault…" I was going to explode at him there and then and let rip, but I kept my temper under control and continued to sit down and watch Nikora. Simon was watching her with me and I knew what he was thinking.

"Beautiful Dream Girl…" whispered Simon in the hope that I wouldn't hear, but I heard all too well and Simon grumbled in slight disappointment.

"She's gonna be coming back soon and I don't want her to have to see you so you run along now…"

Simon knew what I was saying and tried to argue because I normally would just let him win, but now was not the time to let Simon gain the upper hand.

"Simon Says Stanley can't turn Simon out…Simon lives here just like Stanley…"

"Simon…" I growled in a warning tone, as I raised my finger and pointed at the open door. "Out, you can come back when Nikora is asleep…"

"But…" Simon protested but I was going to slam my foot down for once and was going to stand up to my annoying son of a bitch brother who'd taken everything from me. His eyes were still wide and he was trying to persuade me with that stupid cat eyed face.

"Don't look at me like that Simon, just go away…" I said this in the cruelest of tones and At that point the cute puppy look from his eyes vanished as he narrowed his eyes so they were almost reduced to slits before he turned sharply on his heel and almost marched out of the front door, leaving the Miner's shop behind him. I sighed and put a warm hand to my forehead when he was gone; not having Simon around took a lot of weight of my mind and made me feel a lot more confident that Nikora was going to be safe. I saw her coming back towards the house and I felt the speed of my heartbeat pick up for some reason as I knew she was coming. I didn't feel any pity for Simon at all, because he deserved everything he was getting, Nikora rejecting him and me casting him out. I sort of felt good about it but I didn't want to brag about it to Nikora because she'd feel sympathy for Simon and would go back to try and help him and leave me, and I can't really live my life without craving her. I crave to look into her eyes and to caress her skin everyday and if she went away from me I'd probably turn mad. I heard her footsteps on the concrete floor outside the shop and I knew it was her and not Simon coming back and begging to stay, at least it bloody better not be him. I'm right because Nikora is standing there with her back turned to me, a smile on her face that I couldn't see. I thought at first she was angry with me or I'd done something wrong, but she turned around walked towards me and then flung her arms around me tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. I thought they were tears of sadness but she was smiling and sobbing so I knew she wasn't miserable or anything.

"What is it Nikora…?" I asked my voice consumed with excitement as I stroked her forehead with the back of my hand, I heard the gentle, sweet singing of a bird drifting through the trees, it's song reaching my ear before I listened to my Dream Girl's reply. However she said something that I didn't expect her to.

"The Heathers is so beautiful…I went down to the river this morning and just sat there for hours listening to all the sounds and was completely captivated. I would've come back sooner but it was so tranquil and relaxing that I just had to stay there…" whispered Nikora as she pulled me closer to her and rested her head on my chest.

"Don't apologize Nikora because I know what you mean and…yes it is…" I replied in her ear in a low whisper and she giggled slightly before she put a hand to the back of my head and kissed me on the lips as a loving expression before she pulled away and looked into my emerald eyes and said what she wanted to say.

"This is going to sound a little strange at first, but…" she paused and looked at the expression on my face which was one of excitement as I was longing to hear what she was going to tell me.

"Nikora tell me…" I cooed in her ear as I felt her fingers running through my hair at the back of my head. Nikora's smile turned into a childish grin and then she laughed as she was crying, the tears still pouring but the radiance still in her beautiful colored skin.

"I'm...I'm…"

"I'm not going to rush you Nikora, take as long as you need…" I comforted as I ran my hand up and down her spine as though I was stroking a cat.

"I'm so happy I have you Stanley…" cried Nikora and I knew what she was saying was true as she hugged me tighter but I knew that's not all she had to say.

"I would normally have another Dream Girl by now but I don't want one. You are the only Dream Girl who I'll ever need and what's the need for anymore…" I was starting to realize why Simon was obsessed with this Dream Girl, because she possessed all qualities that the other's didn't but he wanted to hurt her along with it and I wasn't going to let that happen to her.

"Nikora…before you tell me, why did you leave Simon?" I asked as I realized that she'd never actually told me, and I hugged her even tighter because I got the feeling that Simon was watching us again.

"I…" I thought at first she didn't want to tell me but then she let it all out, spilling the pain which Simon had caused her, out and into my ears. "He said he'd treat me like his Dream Girl and he said he'd never hurt me but then he accused me of not wanting to be with him. When you went away into the Heathers for three days, he locked me down in that basement all day and all night and hadn't you come back I would've still been down there. I've already bared four of his children and I don't want to have anymore with him because that child reminds me of the abuse that Simon has given me. I know I said I wanted to help him but in the end the abuse got too much for me and I realized that what you'd warned me about was true, and he can't be helped or saved by anyone, not even me or you. It's over with him, I hate your brother, Stanley…"

I drew her closer to me and rested my hand at the back of her head and mumbled an insult at Simon under my breath.

"Why didn't you tell me he was being such a bastard to you…?" I said with sympathy embedded into my voice as I stroked her hair from the back.

"I didn't want to upset you, or make you worry about me…anyway…"

"Nikora, it's not anyway…this is serious. He wants to hurt you more than you know and I don't want him to do that to my Dream Girl, the Dream Girl who is changing my life and making me a better person. Nikora I still kill and murder and there is probably nothing you can do about it. I'm like that and you can't expect me to act in any other way…Nikora stay away from him okay…and never go out on your own…"

I heard Nikora's sobbing getting louder and maybe it was being consumed by sadness because she'd recognized the scale of how she'd been hurt.

"Nikora baby…its okay I'm here and there ain't no way Simon is going to get to you…" There was a moment of silence between us which I found beautiful as Nikora refused to let go of me and she grabbed the lose bits of my shirt around my shoulder line and clung on tightly, like an animal that was on its last legs. "Hey Nikora…I know your stronger than this…Simon hasn't drained all the life from you. Now show me a bit of that Heathers strength that I know you have…" Nikora's sobs began to die down and she mustered a smile and I wanted to hear the news that she had to tell me and not upset her about how Simon had hurt her.

"So really…what is it Nikora?" I asked, determined to get the answer out of her this time and the smile flickered back onto her face. She leaned forward and whispered something in my ear and my heart went all light and funny, I felt as though it was flying around in my chest…

"Seriously…?" I replied as I almost gawped at her but couldn't contain the happy feelings within me.

"Seriously." Stated Nikora as she leant against me and I shielded her with both my arms. I was slightly stunned for a moment and the words had got caught up in my throat so I couldn't speak. I put a hand to her stomach and looked into her eyes to make her tell me what she was saying was true, but I knew by the way she was looking at me with her beautiful Heathers eyes she couldn't be lying to me. Nikora tried to stem the tears that were still coming out of her eyes, but she bit her lip and the tears stopped, however the smile of happiness was still on her face.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when you'd smile Stanley, it's so nice to see you smile…" admired Nikora sweetly as I realized that the smile had remained on my face and hadn't faded in a while.

"I'm happy Nikora that's why I smile. You've given me all this happiness and I want to do something for you and make sure that the life you live in the Heathers is one to look forward to and you'll never want to die…" I whispered in her ear as I got the feeling that Simon was watching us and I didn't want him to hear what I was saying to her. She lifted her head from my chest and rested her hand on mine that was on her stomach…

"I found out a couple of weeks ago…." Said Nikora in a voice choked with a joy that she hadn't felt before.

"Nikora, you don't know how happy this has made me, and now Simon can't hurt you in the way that he did before. Thank you so much Nikora…" She told me not to thank her but I had to now because what she was doing for me was more than any other Dream Girl would even attempt.

"If this is going to make you happy, and it's going to make me happy then I'm willing to put my body through any pain to make you happy…." This nearly made me burst into tears but I kept the emotion deep down in my gut, as if Simon was watching I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Nikora, you don't have to…you're too sweet…" Normally I would never ever talk like this to anyone but she was my Dream Girl and she was my special Dream Girl, the Heathers Dream Girl, the one whom I'd been searching for, for so long and she wasn't going to vanish from me now. I had captured her heart and it was going to stay that way, no matter what Simon tried to do. We stood there embracing each other for what seemed like hours, the beautiful sounds of the gentle breeze and the bird song around us, a perfect realm of happiness which I didn't know I was in, but I'd found it…

The worse thing that could happen now was for Simon to speak and ruin the silence and I shouldn't have thought his name in my head because that's exactly what happened. Simon was standing in the open doorway, yet again a pickaxe in his grasp and his eyes fixed on Nikora whose cheek was resting against my chest, her eyes downcast and her cheek still wet from the tears of joy which she'd been shedding. I could feel his presence again but I didn't look round, I just stood there holding my Dream Girl and not reacting to anything Simon was trying to hammer into me just by looking at her. I decided not to speak to him, but he walked

across the yard and very slowly began to walk past us, his eyes now on the ground and were shaded by the shadow which was over his eyes because of the cap he'd pulled down over his eyes. I knew what he was going to do and so when he reached out a hand to touch Nikora I hit it away immediately and was quite surprised on how good my reflexes were. Simon just glowered at me and continued to walk on, but then I saw him turn left and walk round the back, probably to pick up something. I was never going to be prepared for the worst Simon would throw at Nikora, and I certainly wasn't prepared for what he was going to do. I was so happy and the act Simon performed the morning after, shattered all my happiness like a window being hit with a hammer. It was always going to end up like this because Simon could never face the truth.

Nikora was going through all the pain again, and again and again it was always Simon's fault…..

**Chapter 18 One Triumphant feeling and a Broken Heart.**

A normal beautiful morning in the Heathers with the sun streaming down through the windows. Nikora was just in her room getting dressed and preparing for the day ahead. I remember going past her room and watching her in a trance that I tried to snap myself out of but found it impossible to. I watched her with wide and expression filled eyes as she pulled on a black gothic skirt which was purple, black and lacy which metal chains hanging off it and a top with purple cats eyes which leapt out at you when you looked at them, and I thought she had a whole collection of Goth clothes which she did because I've seen them all. I thought she looked more sensual in a dress but still…I don't mind how she dresses, just as long as she remains my Dream Girl forever. I was going to regret this but I had to go out to pick up a dismembered body today and hide it away because Simon refused to do it, and I don't want to take Nikora out with me because she'll freak out. I know Simon's going to be out so at least I'll know he's not around here, however I don't want to leave her here alone. Simon's probably waiting for me to go and then he'll pounce on her, like a lion on an antelope. I told her I was going to be out for the morning and she told me that was fine as she planned to go walking in the Heathers but I told her to stay here since Simon would be out there and if she encountered him without my protection the abuse and hurt would begin all over again and I was not prepared to have a replay of those events. Her days of hurt were over because she was in the Heathers with me, however my days of hurt are not over because Simon is still around and I need to ignore him or get rid of him. I stepped away from the door quickly as I saw Nikora walking towards it but she saw me looking and smirked…

"Stanley, what is this?" laughed Nikora in a fake angry voice. "Why are you watching the Dream Girl…?"

"Not the Dream Girl, my Dream Girl…" I reminded her gently, a laugh coming out of my mouth as I put my arms around her and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Stanley, you are so funny…" giggled Nikora as she smiled then sighed and kept her eyes level with me.

"I have to go out for a while, you gonna be okay?" I reassured her as the worry of her being hurt began to seep into my mind again.

"Stanley dear…I'll be fine, I live in the Heathers and I'm strong like you told me…I'm going to be fine…"

"Just you watch out for Simon…" I warned her seriously as the smiled faded from my mouth and I looked at her with a solemn expression in my eyes.

"He's not going to get anywhere near me, don't worry…you go and have fun in the Heathers and I'll see you later…."

"Nikora I don't want to leave you though, you're my world…" I moaned quietly in her ear as she sniggered quietly.

"Stanley, go seriously…you have a life apart from me, now go and live it. I'll be here when you get back…" I let her go then held her again and she sighed and kissed me before I could. "Alright Stanley, just go…" chuckled Nikora cheerfully as I walked away from her but longingly looked into her eyes. "I'll be fine…" smiled Nikora sweetly as I gave her one last loving look before I walked out of the door to go about my work. I was going to find it hard to get my Dream Girl out of my head, and to try and concentrate but I was going to find that really difficult. Nikora sighed when I'd gone out the door, and walked back up the stairs to finish doing her make-up. Nikora didn't know that Simon was still here and he was wondering around, moving things around the house and just working in general. Nikora wanted to stay upstairs to make sure that Simon didn't see her, but she was pretty sure that he was in the cooler and not downstairs, so she crept quietly down the wooden staircase and walked briskly over to one of the cupboards to get something to eat. Her beautiful blue eyes roving around the tins of food that she could choose from. She didn't really like tinned, processed food but it was all we had and it was food so she wasn't going to complain. She reached out a hand to take a tin of beans down from the shelf and started looking at the nutrient information on the back.

"Hmm…" frowned Nikora as she examined what was in it. However she was going to eat it, she wasn't going to complain because she was a Heathers woman and she didn't really mind what she ate. She opened the tin and presumed you could eat them raw. She looked at the gooey liquid that the beans were preserved in, in some disgust and wrinkled her nose slightly but she picked a bean out of the liquid with her finger and popped it into her mouth. She chewed swiftly a few times and then seemed satisfied; as the feeling of hunger crept over her she began to devour the contents of the can, almost spilling the liquid onto the floor. Nikora heard a creaking noise of the floorboards behind her and she wheeled around, the bean liquid dripping from her lips and saw Simon standing there almost gawping at her. Nikora quickly shoved the tin in the bin next to her and looked at Simon innocently. She thought he would go crazy at her so she tried to make it up to him.

"I'm sorry Simon, I was just so hungry and I didn't have anything to eat last night…" apologized Nikora as she realized that Simon was there and that he wasn't out were Stanley said he would be. "Wait a minute, why are you here?" asked Nikora suspiciously as her eyes narrowed at Simon slightly. Simon didn't answer but continued to stare at her, his green eyes which showed no expression rested on her. After another minute Simon spoke and Nikora didn't react but just stood there and kept her eyes on him.

"Simon Says Simon wanna see Dream Girl…"

Nikora sighed, a pitiful expression on her face as her eyes began to rove around the shop and looked anywhere but at him. "Simon upset with Dream Girl, Dream Girl lied to Simon…" Nikora knew where this was going so she tried to talk down the hallway that Simon was standing in front of, but Simon was blocking the way.

"Excuse me Simon, I need to get past…" said Nikora in a polite voice but Simon held her back.

"Dream Girl ain't going nowhere, Dream Girl gonna 'pologise to Simon right now…" Nikora found this ridiculous, why should say sorry when he'd hurt her so she couldn't stand on her own two feet afterwards? Why should she say sorry to a person who she put all her trust in, but just abused her for no reason but his lust for her? Also why should she say sorry to someone who didn't accept her help?

"I tried to give you everything Simon, but it just wasn't good enough for you…" Nikora had to be careful with what she was saying because I wasn't here to protect her and he was probably halfway across the Heathers by now.

"Dream Girl lied to Simon, Dream Girl loves Stanley better than me…Simon very upset…" Simon lowered his head and fixed his eyes on the floor, and Nikora was quite surprised because he stood back and gave her room to walk past him. Nikora paused just as she was about to pass him and lifted up his chin with her hand and his eyes went straight to hers. Simon turned the corners of his lips into a timid smile and put his hand on hers. He was hoping to win her back but there was no chance of that. Simon didn't know that, however he was still trying to get this Dream Girl to come back to his side. However, Simon would never know how much I valued Nikora and how much I cared for her, he would never understand the bond that me and this Dream Girl have, never…

"Thank you Simon…" whispered Nikora gently as she brushed her cheek against his and spoke into his ear. "I tried to help you, I tried, but I failed…" she almost felt like crying because she knew she'd let Simon down. She tore away from him, her eyes blinded by tears as she walked away from him. She was happy to leave him because she had me and she loved me dearly, more than anyone in the Heathers but she felt sorry for Simon. She would always have a heart full of sympathy for him, but to someone like Simon that would never be enough. Simon turned his head to watch her as she walked down the corridor. She turned left at the end of the hallway and put a hand to her stomach and the thought that she was going to bare my spleen made her smile. Whenever I wasn't there with her the child she was carrying made her feel as though I was there with her. Nikora held onto the entrance of a doorway as she pressed her body against the wood and tilted her head sideways to rest it. She saw another set of stairs ahead of her…

"This must be where Simon sleeps…" she thought to herself as she glanced behind her to check he wasn't watching her. When she assumed to herself that the coast was clear she lifted her foot and stepped up, and began to climb the stairs. She thought the creaking of the old wooden stairs would surely send Simon running up to stop her from going any further, but it looked like she was free to go. Nikora suddenly felt a fear rise up within her that she hasn't felt for a long time and she considered turning back, but she wanted to see what Simon had been keeping from her all these years. Nikora reached the top of the stairs and looked behind her just to check once again. No one was there. Nikora sighed as quietly as she could and walked towards the door, she eyed a sign on the door with Simon's name on it and it was written in red, probably in blood thought Nikora who tried to erase that thought from her mind. Nikora continued towards the door, when she reached it she put a hand on the handle and was just about to turn it, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Simon Says Dream Girl isn't allowed up here. This is where Simon lives…"

Nikora wheeled around to see Simon standing on the top step and looking at her with a seemingly normal expression on his face.

"Simon, I wasn't….I was just going to look, I thought I left something up here…" lied Nikora, but she was horrified when Simon began to close the gap between her and him and she wanted to get away.

"Simon told Dream Girl she ain't allowed up here…Dream Girl don't listen to Simon…Dream Girl been real bad…" growled Simon maliciously, but Nikora had an idea. She grabbed the door handle and turned it swiftly and quickly flung open the door and spun around. She screamed a long and deafening scream and even Simon covered his ears. She gawped at what Simon had been keeping from and now she'd found out. She felt hot tears stream down her face as she gazed in horror at the body parts lining the walls and the writing in blood scrawled everywhere. She put a hand to her mouth as she tried to muffle her own screams as she saw death threats to me written all over the walls with the victims blood. She felt her stomach wrench and she put a hand to her breast and felt her heart thumping away in her chest. When she saw the huge message in blood that he'd written on the walls she burst into tears and felt like running away. In huge letter in blood was the sentence: "I hate Stanley, I'm gonna kill him…" Nikora felt a sudden panic rise with her and before Simon could stop her she pushed past him and bolted, dashing down the stairs, she didn't care where she would go but she was going to find me and make her hold her in that soft warm embrace that she was craving for. Her heart pounded with fear as she ran down the corridor and out of the front door, then for some reason she stopped…She looked back at the Miner's shop and realized that she couldn't leave the place that was her home. She just merely clutched her stomach, sunk on her knees and then lay on the concrete floor screaming and writhing around. It was as if the sights she's seen had made her go crazy. Simon had been following her all the time and appeared at the front door, to see Nikora screaming loudly with tears in her eyes. Simon felt no pity for her at all but he walked up to her and stared at her from the standing position he had above her. Nikora's screaming died quickly as she caught sight of Simon above her and she lay there shaking and the bottom of her jaw quivering. She bit her lip to try and stem her tears but it wasn't going to work, for she'd seen the true nature of Simon and behind his beautiful Heathers voice was evidence for the malicious acts he'd done, and she had seen enough. As though she was in a strop she glowered at Simon and pushed into the floor as though she wanted to bury herself into the ground. Simon just stared at her with his emotionless eyes and spoke to her in a voice that was supposed to strike fear into her. Nikora covered her ears as she didn't want to listen to him but when he raised his voice she tried to block it out.

"Simon Says Simon is angry with Dream Girl, Dream Girl go to where she is not allowed, Dream Girl wronged Simon…Simon don't wanna hurt Dream Girl but Dream Girl must pay up…"

Nikora knew what was coming next, she was going to experience the dreaded feeling of the pickaxe puncturing you in the stomach and spilling your blood everywhere. However, Simon didn't feel like killing her, not today…he just wanted to make her feel some pain for what she'd done to him. Well at least what he thought she'd done to him. Nikora wanted to get up and run away but she felt as though she was glued to the ground.

"Simon Says if I can't hurt Stanley, I can still hurt his Dream Girl…" and at that moment Simon began laughing as he grabbed Nikora by the scruff of the neck. Nikora felt a strangling sensation on her neck as Simon reached down and grabbed her by the back of her black coat and began to drag her behind him. Nikora began to scream and try to wrestle out of Simon's grip but he had to hand enclosed firmly around the material of her coat and he was refusing to let go. Nikora's screams got louder and Simon began to laugh, the sound high pitched and maniacal as she tried thrusting herself from right to left to try and get loose, but to no avail.

"Dream Girl…Simon gonna hurt Dream Girl…I drung her by her ebony curls and threw that Dream Girl down" sang Simon through his laughing, as Nikora knew all too well Simon was singing the song of the "Heathers Dream Girl" and Nikora was horrified to where he was taking her. She thought he was going to take her to the cooler and suffocate her there but he didn't want to kill her, just make her suffer. Nikora finally felt Simon's grip slacken and she jerked herself free and tried to get move her legs which were shaking but she fell to her knees again so Simon had the chance to pounce on her and grab her by the scruff of the neck. To Simon she was as light as a feather as he continued to haul her across the floor and she tried to grab onto something but her mind was in such a panic that she didn't have time. Her screams turned into cries of agony as Simon began to drag her up the stairs, not lifting her over them but just pulling her across them as they came. Every time she felt the bump of the step against the back she moaned in pain and her struggling began to get less and less as the wind was knocked out of her several times. By the time Simon had dragged her to the top of the stairs he dropped her and she lay there breathless and shaken. Nikora thought that if dragging her up the stairs was the worst he could do to her then Simon was all talk and no game. Nikora looked up weakly to the see the sign with Simon's name on it stuck to the door and she knew this was the place where it had all started. She called out for my name and tried to recover some of her breath, but her voice only came out in wheezes that where so quiet that even Simon had trouble hearing them.

"Dream Girl gonna say sorry now for breaking rules…Dream Girl hurt Simon, Simon angry…" growled Simon quietly but Nikora could hear every word he was saying.

"You want to kill…my Stanley…I…hate…you…" Nikora tried to get up but she had no energy left and so she slumped to the floor and lay there, defeated. She looked down the stairs and knew it was a long was down there if she fell, but Simon would have to be really horrible to do that. Nikora had a vision in her mind and she suddenly knew what he was going to do. She used the last of her reserves to struggle to get to her feet and glared at Simon with an expression of pure hatred, and she knew that the bruises were going to show all over her body the next day. She knew that this is what a Dream Girl endured, but it was never this bad surely, especially to a Heathers Dream Girl.

"Please…just…stop…this" croaked Nikora sadly as she looked into Simon's eyes that were clouding over with hatred. "Leave…me…alone" and she said this like it was an order but Simon was in no mood to be defeated by a Dream Girl who'd betrayed him in his mind. In one sudden movement Simon stormed towards her and grabbed her by the neck. Her eyes were filled with terror and she knew where he was taking her. Simon held her with her back to the stairs, and she knew he was going to push her down them. Nikora knew the consequences if Simon was to let go of her neck, she'd fall from the full height of the stairs and would be hurt, and probably something worse could happen.

"Simon…no…" warned Nikora as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "Don't…let…go…" Simon considered for a minute letting her off, but then the images of me and her together ran through his head and he didn't want me to gain that life of happiness that he would never have. Simon didn't look at her as though he was going to forgive her, but he sort of slackened his grip. Every passing second he was loosening his grip and Nikora was panicking, and her voice was shaking so much that she could hardly speak in a coherent voice. "No…Simon…don't…please…" and by this point she was begging with more tears in her eyes. Tears meant nothing to Simon except to show that a person is weak and deranged by crying. The agonizing moments seemed to linger on forever until finally he let go of her neck completely and she thought he was going to offer her a hand and help her and take it all back. Instead he pushed her backwards when he released her neck and that threw her off balance. Simon watched with no expression on his face, just pure blankness as he watched her fall down and down to what he thought was her death. She was at a crumpled heap at the foot of the stairs, surprisingly she was still breathing, but it was very shallow and rough. Her face wasn't turned up, it was pressed into the floor and she was lying on her stomach, but she looked as though she was dead. Simon could still see the little rises and falls of her chest which was pressing into the floor because of her breathing. Simon did nothing but walk slowly down the stairs, settled his eyes on her for a minute and then walked past her with no care for her at all. Nikora opened her eyes in a sudden flash and a shuddering jolt ran through her. She felt the emptiness in her stomach and cried and cried and cried…

She knew what Simon had done to her and she knew what he'd attempted to do, and he'd done it successfully. Nikora clutched at her stomach from underneath her and knew that the child was gone, her happiness that I'd had given her gone, in one cruel action from Simon…

Nikora didn't want to tell me but she knew that she couldn't keep it a secret forever. She had to tell me when I got back but she knew I was going to be at a loss as well as her. The only person that was happy that day was Simon and she knew he was going to walk away from her with a triumphant smile on his face. The next color Nikora saw was black as she slipped into unconsciousness and her breathing stopped for several moments. Nikora knew that her child was gone and she didn't know how she was going to tell me because she didn't want to put me through another period of heartbreak. Simon had done this on purpose and had done it well and she knew that she'd lost this game to him…

For the next hour she saw no other color but black, and was left there…to feel a new pain in her life, the pain of losing a child…

**Chapter 19 Two Hearts Break**

I didn't think leaving her on my own was a good idea, but I had to do my work and not leave it until the last minute. The only trouble was I've had my beautiful gothic Dream Girl of the Heathers in my head all day and I can't stop thinking about her. I'm thinking about making my way back now because I've been out for several hours and I need a break. I'm about to make my way back to the van when there is a vibrating in my pocket and my cell phone is ringing. At first I don't want to answer it but when Simon's name is up on the screen I sigh loudly to myself and accept the call. At first I thought he was prank calling me because there was a funny sound on the line. I spoke in a tired and drawling tone, as I was in no mood to speak to my brother.

"Simon, what the hell you want?" I snapped angrily down the phone as I was sick and tired of him contacting me and then coming out with a lame and pathetic excuse, and I'm sure this was one of those calls.

"Stanley better come back now…"

"Simon, I'm not stupid…" I suddenly thought of Nikora and then rounded on him, my voice now a yell. "Alright Simon! What did you do to my Dream Girl?"

"Simon Says Simon didn't do nothing…Dream Girl is fine…" I frowned then spoke in my normal tone.

"Simon, I'm serious is she okay?" I asked him seriously and I wanted a straight and truthful answer from him as I walked back up the hill towards where I'd parked the van.

"Dream Girl is fine…" Simon repeated but I'm still not sure that I believed him.

"She better be…" I growled at him as I swung open the door of the van and climbed in, the phone still pressed to my ear and Simon still talking to me. I was looking out of the window while I was talking, but then I pressed to Simon that I wanted to get home so after that he just hung up: the bastard!

I started home, the sun gleaming through the window and I mean it when I say it but this has probably been one of the glorious days in the Heathers we've had and it's not even summer yet, the weather is so beautiful that me and Nikora should go out more often. The Heathers woodland is whisking past my window in blurs as I begin to drive faster. For some reason I think Nikora is in trouble because I don't entirely believe Simon that she's okay…I pick up my phone and try calling her but it goes straight to the answering machine and I throw my phone to the back of the van in frustration. I suddenly have images in my mind of Simon seducing Nikora and a blink my eyes furiously and slap myself twice so I can focus on getting back and seeing what the real deal is. I'm not going to let my son of a bitch brother pull one over me again and if he thinks he can then he's got another thing coming. I seriously wanted to go over the speeding limit but I knew if I was caught then I'd have some points on my license and that would not be a nice way to start the week, so I tried to stick to the speed limit and grit my teeth. I know that Simon is lying because he just wants to wind me up and make me a lot more relived. My eyes suddenly stare straight ahead as I had images running and flashing through my head, just like I had those images of the killing of parents always in my mind. I pictured Nikora screaming and then a long cry of agony following as she lay the ground, motionless her eyes streaming with tears. I knew I was about ten minutes away from home and I really started to regret leaving her alone, because I knew Simon hadn't gone out and I knew he'd lied to me, he was there all along waiting for me to go so that he could hurt Nikora as much as possible.

"How stupid can you get!?" I muttered furiously to myself as I turned a frantic left then a right a couple of seconds later, and I keep thinking to myself why they don't modify these roads. They make me sick because they are so bendy and wiggle around a lot and sometimes if the weather is bad I can't drive at all. Five minutes later I pull up outside the Miner's shop and see Simon's back pressed to the window, obviously thinking about something. I didn't even have my seatbelt on and no one is going to stop me if I haven't anyways…

As I start walking towards the house and horrible image jumps into my head and I suddenly stop walking and sink the ground with my head in my hands. I get these flashbacks all the time but never one quite as horrific as this. Nikora, writhing in agony on the floor, tears and lots of blood. These flashbacks normally go away in five minutes but this one was lasting forever and I knew that something had happened to her, and Simon was definitely behind it. I still crouched on the ground as Nikora's screaming seem to pierce my ears and carry on ringing. I leapt to my feet suddenly, eyes wild and sharply looked around before I dashed into the house and saw Simon casually leaning against the glass of one of the windows. He looked up slowly as I entered the room and he could see the look of panic on my face and was pleased but he didn't change his expression. I marched up to him, grabbed him by his work coat and shook him violently determined to get an answer out of him.

"Simon, where is my Dream Girl and what the hell have you done to her!?" I yelled my voice consumed with contempt as I gripped his coat material hard so that I had something to clench onto and let my anger out.

"Simon Says Simon have no idea…" I was fed up of my brother giving me fuck all the whole time and never telling getting truth from him. I glared at him and gave him the harshest stare I could possible muster as he looked at me with his blank eyes.

"Simon, I'm warning you. You don't tell me what you did to her and where she is and I'll bloody kill you!" At this I lost my patience and shrieked, my voice bouncing off the wooden walls and almost deafening Simon. "Simon! Where the fuck is my Dream Girl?" Simon still didn't reply but looked away from me and sighed, his eyes began to rove around the room, and I got the feeling that the more I shouted at him the more calmer he became so I took a deep breath, sighed and tightened my jaw muscles and continued to stare at him. "Alright Simon, I'm going to speak nicely to you and if you can't answer me I'll go and find her myself. Where is my Dream Girl…?" Simon still didn't reply and I was about to let go of him and go looking for her when he pointed down the corridor and I continued to glare at him and stay put, not looking at the direction where he was pointing. I seriously thought he was trying to trick me then and I wasn't going to fall for it again. "What are you playing at Simon!?" I snapped aggressively as I glared at him, but he took no notice of my agitated voice and continued to point down the hallway. "You expect me to believe…" I paused and looked at Simon before looking where he was pointing. My heart almost gave a shuddering jolt as I saw a figure lying on the ground, her face downwards the blackness of her clothes and the way her long black hair was spread out around her told me one thing: it was my Dream Girl Nikora. I didn't walk towards her because I was in slight shock and I couldn't find the words to say. I didn't even yell at Simon but I just walked slowly towards Nikora as if I was trying to creep up on someone. For a horrible second I thought she was dead but when I saw the small rises and falls of her chest I knew that she was alive. I looked at Simon again who was just staring at me with his emotionless eyes, before I knelt down beside her and looked at her almost still body. I didn't want to turn her over because I thought she had become even more fragile in recent weeks but I wanted to see her face. I gently put a trembling hand behind her back and turned her body over so that she was lying on her back, her eyes closed. I put my ear to Nikora's mouth so that I could hear her breathing and I was relieved to hear her signs of life. I knew that Simon was responsible for this but I didn't want to lash out at him in front of Nikora so I would wait until she was roaming free in the Heathers somewhere. I stroked her pale cheek gently with the back of my hand as I felt my heart sigh with relief as she spoke to me in an audible but weak voice.

"Stanley…" she croaked as she tried to raise her head, her eyes open slightly but I had to let her rest and I knew she was in no fit condition to stand up. I knew Simon was still there but it didn't really affect me. I was in such a state of shock that the words were all caught up in my throat and I found it really difficult to get any words out. I knew that Nikora was alive and that relived me a lot but the condition she was in was by no means promising. I wanted to speak to her but again my words were caught up in my throat and I couldn't speak to her. Then as though her Heathers strength had suddenly ran through her veins she jumped to her feet, pushed past me and ran for the door. Simon just stared at her as she ran captivated by her movements, but I was still in shock at what I'd seen, my heart still beating heavily in my chest. I managed to get her name out as I pushed myself up off the floor and walked quickly after her, because I was not going to have the best thing that's ever happened in my life run away from me. Nikora had stopped and was standing motionless outside the Miner's shop, her back turned to me and I could tell she was sobbing by the way she was breathing. I was in a trance for a second, the way her beautiful black hair was rippling in the soft Heathers breeze but then I snapped out of it and walked towards her. She knew I was there and she didn't want to hide it from me anymore and she wanted to cry out all her pain in one huge fit of sobbing and wailing. It stunned me to think that Simon could've chipped away at her strength like this and I knew he must be pretty pleased with himself in the way he was doing it. I was never going to let him hurt her, I'd felt like I'd let her down again because my brother had yet again abused her. For a moment I was thinking she was too afraid to face me, but then came the loud sobbing and the fast breathing, the tears flying over her cheeks. I was almost knocked to the ground as she flung her arms around me with all the strength she had left. I spoke to her in my soothing voice that I always used towards her, but no one else.

"Hey Nikora, its okay I'm here now…." I put a hand on her head and pressed it to my chest gently as she gritted her teeth within her mouth and cried endlessly.

"I'm so sorry Stanley, I've lost it…" I didn't know what she was talking about but I knew she was extremely hurt and I was shocked when I saw a bruise on her arm that could've only come from one person.

"Simon did this to you…?" I asked as I hugged her tighter trying to make her feel safer. She didn't answer my question but instead she told me the truth because she never lied to me.

"Stanley I've lost the child…I'm so sorry" wept Nikora as she put a hand to her stomach which was now empty and the next thing she said was a scream. Her screaming echoed around the Heathers as though she wanted everyone including the woodland to know her pain. When she said she'd lost the child I didn't react much but when I realize that her happiness and mine had been crushed by one simple act of my brother, my rage began to rise to the surface again. For a moment I couldn't believe what she was saying, but then it came to me. Simon had basically murdered me and Nikora's offspring…I tried not to push Nikora away from me and to find Simon and tear his head off with my bare hands, but I kept my cool and stayed with her with my arms firmly around her. I knew now that she needed all the support she could get. Nikora had her face buried in my chest, the tears still pouring down her pale face, and I knew she was suffering from the shock of it all. There was no bloody way I was going to let her out of my sight again, never ever again…

Normally deaths don't bother me, but the fact that Simon had hurt Nikora hurt me and I didn't want to feel any pain again, not after all the pain I'd had in my childhood days. I was going to make sure those days were dead and buried but the pain was still there, stuck like a knife in my heart, refusing to move. We stood holding each other in silence for what seemed like hours to me, but minutes to her. She was refusing to move and I could tell by the way she was shivering that the cold bite of the breeze was getting to her.

"Nikora…" I whispered her name in her ear but I don't think it made her any better. Suddenly I felt myself clinging onto her as she obviously began to panic and she started to pull away from me, still not speaking. I was never going to lose her and I could tell that Simon was frightening the life out of her. She didn't want to get away from me but she knew that Simon was watching us and she wanted to get away from him, as far away as was humanely possible.

"I have to get away from him…you don't understand what he'll do to you if this carries on…" cried Nikora as I was finding it difficult to hold onto her but I managed to stop her from running away.

"Nikora, he's never going to hurt you again…I was so stupid to leave you on your own with him. Why did I do that? Please stay with me Nikora…" I felt the guilt wash over me as I knew had I been there she would still have our child and she would've been perfectly safe. I've cost her, her happiness and I don't know why I did that… "Nikora, I'm so sorry…" I couldn't apologize enough as Nikora's struggling began to soften and then she stopped and clung to me even tighter than she had been. Nikora's stomach that had been holding the happiness for me and for her was empty and I knew this was my fault…

"This is my fault Nikora, I…" She cut me off as she found the words she wanted, as she raised her head off my chest and looked into my eyes.

"Stanley, don't be stupid…this is nowhere near your fault and if it was I'd still be with you. I'm your Dream Girl forever no matter what Simon does to me and no matter what danger I'm always in. I'm your Dream Girl until the end, until the judgment day of the Heathers comes. I'm with you always and you're never alone…" Then those three words came back to swim in my head and I cuddled her even tighter as though she was going to disappear into thin air. I knew that Simon was hiding away someone watching but I wasn't bothered and I wanted him to hear Nikora say these things to me so that he might be able to get the message.

"I love you Stanley…" I felt like celebrating and leaping with joy and rushing off to gloat in Simon's face but I just stayed put a held her there, like an overprotective father who is afraid of losing a child.

"I know you do…" I replied and she probably expected me to say "I love you back" which I did more than my own life and anything in the Heathers but I had to wait a few more years before I could surely see proper light and even begin to mention the word "love." However with Nikora's help I could say it to her soon enough because if I didn't tell her what I truly felt for her I'd lose her, and there is no way I'm going to lose my Dream Girl, the most beautiful and kindest Dream Girl in all of the goddamn Heathers!

"Stanley I'm the one that should be sorry. I tried to stop Simon, I really did but he was determined to hurt me in whatever way he could. Including making me lose…" Nikora stopped as she didn't want to bring up the matter again and I knew there were plenty of other opportunities, and this was true but I didn't know why Nikora was letting it go so lightly.

"Nikora, you have nothing to be sorry for baby…stop apologizing…" I lowered my head and tried to stare at the floor, as though I was ashamed which I was slightly. "Nikora I'm trying to give you everything I have, I can't give enough but Simon is ruining it for me and you…I don't know what to do Nikora…" Nikora felt deep pity for me, the pity she once felt for Simon and held me close, the breeze singing in both our ears. I had to admit the troubles Simon was causing me now; otherwise she could never properly help me.

"Stanley, I need a chance to stand up to Simon…just let me try…I know you don't want me to get hurt but I need to stand up to him and say to his face how much I hate him…please…" Nikora was almost begging but there was no way I was going to let her go alone to try and confront my brother.

"Nikora, no…" I said quietly as I hung onto her, my hands resting on the base of her spine, my face serious.

"Stanley I need some time to talk to him…"

"Nikora, no…" I said again and this time she knew I meant it. She knew I was being very protective of her and she thought I didn't trust her, but that wasn't true because I put all my trust in her. Nikora lowered her gaze from mine and sighed timidly.

"Please Stanley, just for a minute. He needs to learn why I'm not with him anymore…"

My mind was wrestling with eth e decision to let her go and talk to Simon or to prevent her and keep her safe at all costs, and her safety came before anything.

"No Nikora, please….enough of my brother…leave Simon out of it…" Nikora sighed as she knew she couldn't persuade me otherwise and continued to hold me as I was holding her except her hands rested in the centre of my spine and not at the tip.

I knew that Simon had been watching and sure enough he was just meters from us, and Nikora lifted her head and caught one look of those wide green blank eyes and mustered up the strength not to cry…

Nikora was going to try tomorrow, to talk to Simon and she was going to go on her own. Little did I know without telling me…

**Still in the past…(4 years ago)**

**Chapter 20 The Haunted Cemetery**

The beautiful morning greeting the Heathers Dream Girl Nikora as she saw the trees swaying gently in the breeze through the window. It wasn't raining and she was glad that the sun was shining in the Heathers again. Nikora rubbed the specks of sleep from her beautiful blue eyes as arched her elegant back like as cat and let her long gorgeous black hair fall in ebony ringlets down her spine. Nikora walked casually downstairs and glanced around to check that no one was there. She knew that I wouldn't be awake yet which was why she was leaving early, but Simon was nowhere to be seen which was a good sign because she wanted to find him. She knew this was going to be dangerous and she knew she was betraying me, and the guilt crept up inside of her. She thought for a minute of going back upstairs, to let Simon sort himself out but she had to do something. She had to prevent another night of abuse and torture with him and to do that she was going to have to talk some sense into him. The feelings of staying and going were tearing at her heart, but in the end she knew she had to go and she crept out of the door of the Miner's shop with the stealth that she'd learnt from birth. However she needed the time to stretch her legs and wonder the Heathers which she loved so much, and so before she went into the forest she headed off to the cemetery to look at the gravestones. She adored the haunted atmosphere about this place, and it made her feel as though she was a living angel among the dead. The wind was almost talking to her as it whispered and sighed through the trees. She sighed gently and closed her eyes, letting the breeze whip her long beautiful black hair around her face. She watched the lacy black material of her gothic dress buffet slightly in the soft breeze but that didn't bother her and she walked off slowly to take in the scenes and sounds of the haunted place. This place had once scared her like a withered memory but now she was in love with it, and she would often come to renew the flowers which were dying on people's graves. Her eyes wondered to a pair of white primroses which she had laid on a gravestone the other day and she sighed and looked around her quickly before she knelt down in front of the grave and propped the flowers up against the headstone because they'd toppled over in the wind. Nikora knew the peace of being alone with nature being her only friend, but she had me and she wasn't going to abandon me for the Heathers. I knew she loved me like no other and I was probably the luckiest guy in the Heathers to own a Dream Girl like her…

After fixing up the flowers she got timidly to her feet and looked around again. She was constantly getting that feeling that someone was watching her but she let it go and continued to walk, however a bit faster this time. After soaking in the atmosphere of the gravesite she perched herself on the ground and rested against a headstone, her breathing deep and relaxed as she closed her beautiful blue eyes and began to think. It's as though she was drifting off into a well earned sleep but she wasn't sleeping, she was just thinking. She wanted to get to her feet and wander off into the forest, but something about this place captured her today unlike any other and she didn't want to leave it just yet. The silence was finally broken by her gentle humming as the tune of "The Snows That Melt The Soonest" was hummed through her lips, however she didn't sing the words. She just let the tune take over her, and make the peace of the Heathers even more the better. She wasn't annoyed that her silence was broken but she got the fright of her life when a familiar voice came from behind her, but she didn't run away. She just continued to sit there listening to the voice that sounded far away.

"Simon love that song…" spoke the voice as Nikora still stared straight ahead, her eyes now fully open, the beautiful tune still stuck in her head.

"I know…I love that song to." Replied Nikora quietly as she knew she had to be wary about what she was saying when she was around Simon. After a moment she turned her head around to see Simon standing behind her, the usual blank expression on his face but he didn't look like he was going to lash out at her or anything, he looked surprisingly neutral maybe even kind…Nikora refused to believe that.

She never expected Simon to apologize to her and he wasn't going to but something about Simon was different, or was he just trying to trick her again and lure her towards him and away from me. She was a wiser Dream Girl than she had been over the past few months and the fact that she could see right through Simon's lies had shown that. Nikora didn't even flinch which showed her bravery, as Simon walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her eyes to look again at the beautiful horizon, the yellow orb which was the sun rising up into the sky but not at its full height yet as it was still quite early in the morning.

"Simon wasn't following Dream Girl, Simon just happened to see Dream Girl…" Nikora didn't get why Simon was being so nice and speaking in a kind voice to her, maybe he'd thought something over in his mind and had come to make it up to her, well it was far too late now as she was with me and she was never going to give herself to Simon ever again, even if he apologized. She was still on her guard though because every time Simon had spoken in a nice way to her he'd always ended up hurting her, so she was never going to fool for that again. As she heard the song of a white lark ringing through the trees she looked behind her again and she was surprised to see that Simon was actually smiling, but not just any smile because he was smiling at her. Nikora shut her eyes for a minute and breathed out slowly as she told Simon to sit down beside her. She was either going to become friends with Simon or she was inviting death to sit right next to her. However Nikora sighed as she knew he'd say this, as he says it every time…

"Simon Says Nikora is my Dream Girl…" Nikora, however banishing all the fear away simply rested her head on Simon's chest and snuggled up close to him as though she wanted protection from the wind which was now biting with a coldness that even she could not ignore. Nikora knew the only problem with Simon would be that he would never except that he'd lost her and that she belonged to me. He never wanted me to have that happiness with her and that was why he killed her child, and made her life a misery. I knew he was making her life a misery just to get to me and make me weaker, to the hell with that! There ain't no way that's gonna happen!

"No Simon…I'm not…" answered Nikora after a while of silence which to Simon seemed hopeful because he thought maybe she was thinking it over. However it didn't what he thought because the answer to her would always be inevitable

"Dream Girl making Simon upset…" muttered Simon quietly and at this Nikora felt sympathy for Simon which she normally wouldn't have shown. Nikora felt Simon's fingers running through her long, and soft black hair but she found it quite pleasurable, as though she was a cat who was being petted and loved by its owner.

"I can't trust you Simon…I'm sorry…and besides I have your brother now. I'm trying not to sound horrible and I know you want me but your brother needs me and…" she paused to let Simon take her words into his dumb brain and then she said it… "Simon, I love your brother…I love Stanley…"

"Simon Says let Stanley go…" said Simon in a sort of begging tone as he looked into Nikora's eyes with a longing expression.

"I can't…" sighed Nikora because she'd had to tell Simon this a million times over. "Simon…I love him…"

At this Nikora expected him to push her away and stab her through the chest with a pickaxe that he might have hidden behind the grave, but nothing happened except he kept stroking her hair, his fingers almost massaging her scalp.

"Nikora always loved Simon better than Stanley…" Nikora knew that, that wasn't true even though she had always favored Stanley out of the two. She had spent a fair amount of time with Simon and had almost mothered him better than his own parents.

"Nikora, you're mother…I need mother…" persisted Simon and Nikora was very touched to think that Simon was calling her mother. Nikora knew however that he was trying to seduce her and she wasn't going to go all soft and puppy eyed on him. Nikora sighed and drew away from Simon slightly as she pulled her hair from his soft grasp.

"Simon your mother Lani was good to you, and as much as I'd love to be your mother I can't…I'm Stanley's mother. However I'm always here for you Simon. If you ever want anything I'm here for you…" However in Simon's mind just having to come to her for help wasn't enough to satisfy him, he wanted her to belong to him and no one else.

"Simon hated mother…" confessed Simon and Nikora was slightly horrified as to why he was saying that. She knew his mother and she was one of the kindest, loving women she had ever met, but now Simon was saying he hated her.

"Simon how can you say that? I knew your mother and she was lovely…She took care of you better than Stanley. In fact she completely ignored Stanley and waited on you hand and foot and now you're saying you hate her…why?" asked Nikora keeping her voice at a soft tone as she refused to loser her cool and shout at him. The wind was still blowing in the trees and the sound made her calm and collective as Simon snaked an arm around her and pulled her up close to him again. Nikora didn't try to get away but relaxed in his embrace as her eyes wondered upwards to the blue sky which wasn't covered by a single cloud. Nikora knew that Simon would always be trying to win her back but no matter what he did it was no use; he would just be wasting his life trying to get her back. She knew she was never going to leave me and I was never going to leave her. Nikora tried to shift her position slightly but Simon was holding her in a secure embrace and she wasn't able to move. That didn't bother her but she knew she had to talk some sense into his head, and now was the perfect time to do it. However she felt guilty that she'd left without telling me and she knew I was probably up now, searching the whole of the Heathers for her and worrying about her like crazy.

"Dream Girl loves Simon, I know she does…" said Simon confidently as he pulled Nikora closer to him so she could hear his heartbeat drumming in her ear. Nikora didn't want to say she did but she had feelings for Simon, but not like the ones she had for me. The feelings she had for Simon were ones of sympathy and pity.

"Simon I…" Nikora wanted to say that she hated him but she didn't like to use such a strong word that could hurt someone. So she said something along the lines of what she wanted, but with not as much hurt within her words. "Simon…I'm with your brother now…I can't be with you and…" she paused as she felt Simon's hand squeezing her shoulder gently. "I don't love you…I love Stanley…I'm not your Dream Girl…" Nikora said as she bit back the tears that she wanted to shed but she knew that Simon didn't understand her. She knew if she tried to pull away Simon would only hold onto her more tightly so she just forgot who she was with and tried to think it was me, which was quite easy to do because we looked the same but the voice and the attitude towards her was so much different, and the amount of kindness he showed her. "Simon…you killed my offspring and don't try and say you forgot because I remember it more than anything. Simon, you are hurting me and I'm trying to get through life without thinking of all the hurt you are causing me and your brother…" Simon didn't speak but Nikora wanted to get at least a small reaction out of him so that she knew he was listening.

"Simon don't wanna hurt Dream Girl…" he cooed in her ear as he picked up some black ringlets from the back of her head and began to twirl them in his fingers.

"You've hurt me enough…" murmured Nikora quietly as she thought Simon wouldn't hear her. "Enough Simon, enough now…" stated Nikora flatly as she jerked her head away from Simon, grabbed her hair and wrenched it from his grasp, even though it hurt. She unhooked his arm from around her and stood up and fixed him with a stern gaze in her blue eyes, but the look of sympathy was still there. Nikora began to walk away with a certain dreaded feelings that Simon would come after her, but he stayed put, his back to the gravestone as he stared out into the forest beyond the gravesite. Nikora sighed and stole another look at Simon before she forced herself to look ahead and walk on. Suddenly a image appeared in her head, one from the past and she was suddenly reminded of the many times Simon had helped her and the many situations in which Simon had cared for her when she was a young girl lost in the Heathers. The times when Simon actually loved her, and what he was like now. Nikora didn't know what she was doing but she found herself racing back to Simon and flinging her arms around him, biting back the tears. Simon, who was slightly shocked by her actions, put both his arms around her as she let the tears fall from her beautiful eyes. Nikora didn't know why she was embracing the person who'd put so many pains back into her life and had made it a misery, but she thought it was an action of sympathy that she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Dream Girl gonna come back to Simon…?" said Simon hopefully as Nikora listened to her heart and knew she should be getting back to me.

"No Simon…" said Nikora her voice shaking as the tears came down her face. "You know I can't and I said no before…" Nikora tried not to put a spiteful tone into her voice as she kissed him on the cheek before trying to pull away. She thought she should have got away while she had the chance but she thought it would be too late now. "Simon, I need to go now. Please let go…" said Nikora gently as she tried to draw away from Simon but his arms were still firmly around her.

"Simon want Dream Girl…" whispered Simon in her ear as she cringed slightly and yet again tried to pull away from him.

"Simon please let go of me…" ordered Nikora softly as she let go of Simon completely but he was still holding her. Simon was refusing to do as she said , so she tried to struggle but then she remembered what happened to so many other people when they struggled against the strength of Simon, so she just relaxed and let him hold her until he was going to let go of her. "Simon…" groaned Nikora quietly as she was becoming tired now. "I need to go…we'll talk later, please let me go…" Nikora realized she should have walked back to me when she had the chance because the next thing she felt was a crashing blow to her head and she fell, her limp body hitting the floor, her eyes trying to stay open as she felt the familiar crushing weight on top of her. Nikora knew what he was trying to do but she'd been hit hard in the head and so she'd nearly been knocked out and she was dizzy and disorientated. She tried to raise her arm and managed to get it off the floor when she felt her hands being pinned down by her sides as she felt the familiar sucking sensation on the flesh of her neck. Nikora, as weak as she was tried to squirm her way free from Simon, but there was no way she could shift his weight. When she regained some of her strength she tried again but it only took the energy out of her, but she couldn't lie hear and let this all happen again. She wasn't going to face having another one of Simon's children, so she was going to do everything in her power to stop it.

"Dream Girl loves Simon…" moaned Simon in her ear as she cringed again and tried to grip onto the ground and pull herself out from underneath Simon but she just didn't have the strength to anymore. Nikora wanted to say "No…" but she didn't want to speak because she thought he might've come to his senses by now and yet he was still doing this to her continuously. She felt Simon's cold and rough hand on the bare flesh of her shoulder; she flinched and tried to shy away as she felt his lips on her shoulder. Nikora suddenly heard a sound that rustled the leaves which were strewn on the ground and she looked up to see the released Dream Girl Catherine, on her chocolate brown steed on the hill of the cemetery, her big brown eyes on Simon…

Simon knew someone was there but he didn't turn around but she looked at him with her eyes and narrowed them as though she knew Simon was doing something bad. Catherine then pulled the reins of the horse and turned her steed around and walked off down the hill…

"Come back…" croaked Nikora, her voice consumed with pain. "Come back Catherine…help me…" but no one came and the only sound she heard were Simon's sighs of pleasure, as she gritted her teeth and waited for the pain to stop. To her it was painful and agonizing for him it was satisfaction and pleasure. It felt like endless hours of hell and darkness to her but in the end she knew he'd walk away from her the winner again…

When Nikora opened her eyes she saw that Simon hadn't gone away and her heart filled with dread as she saw her right shoulder stained with dried blood, and her eyes widened with terror as she felt Simon's cheek brushing against hers. Nikora tried to free one of her hands to pinch herself, to try and wake herself up from what she thought was a horrible and terrifying nightmare, but this was all real and Nikora sadly knew it. Nikora felt herself trembling and shivering out of her control, as she'd been out here for what seemed like hours and she was becoming cold and she was trembling from fear, the fear that Simon was putting into her. Nikora gave a pathetic whimper like a lost animal as Simon kissed her neck and she had no choice but to put a hand behind his head and stroke gently. She had to go with it otherwise he'd kill her for sure, and she knew her death would only plunge me into the darkest depths of hell in the Heathers. She wanted to remain alive for my sake, and she said to me that she would put her body through anything to make me happy, but when I find out that he'd done this to her it's going to make me angry, the complete opposite emotion of happiness. After another hour Nikora was finding it difficult to breath as Simon had stopped moving but he was lying on top of her and he'd obviously fallen asleep. She thought if he really was asleep she could free herself from him and try and get back home. She'd hardly begun to try when Simon's eyes flickered open and her heart sunk like a stone that had been thrown into a rapidly flowing stream.

"Dream Girl…" whispered Simon in her ear, but this time she didn't cringe because she just looked away from him and she tried to bend her head all the way back so that she didn't have to look into his eyes. Simon thought what he was doing was right but his mind was twisted and demented anyway, so he would think that. "Simon's made Dream Girl happy…Dream Girl will be happy…" Nikora wanted to grab his neck and break it in half and kill him right where he was but she felt such pity for him she dared not hurt him. He could keep on hurting her all he liked but she'd never hurt him. She knew that the only way to make Simon happy was to live like him and there was no way she could do that. She had me, and she loved me and there was no way she was going to let Simon have her.

Another hour passed and she suddenly felt the air rush into her lungs as she saw the blurry figure of Simon walking away from her, and although she couldn't see it he had a subtle smirk on his face. She tried to keep her eyes open and forget the morning events but then she blacked out, and the sounds of nature in the Heathers seemed to cease around her…

**Chapter 21 The Weakened Dream Girl**

When Nikora's eyes opened slowly she found herself gazing into the heights of the tall, towering tree above her and she sighed gently as she tried to forget what she had just been through. She wanted to get to her feet but she found that she had no will power to stand up and so she just lay on the leaf strewn ground, the wet dew of the grass seeping into her back slightly. Her black gothic dress was spread out around her, as was her long black hair, blood trickled over the sides of her mouth and down her cheeks. Nikora managed to sit herself up with the greatest of efforts and swipe a hand across her cheek to rid her flesh of the blood. She had a stained red line across her face where the remainder of the blood was, so she sunk back down on the ground and felt her chest rising and falling dramatically, as her breathing got faster from the terror. She whispered my name in a feeble voice and it was as if Simon's months of hurting her and belittling her were beginning to work, and I had to muster up everything inside me if I was going to put a stop to his acts of hurt towards my Dream Girl…

"Stanley…" muttered Nikora feebly as she felt as though she was going to faint again but she tried to keep herself conscious, long enough for her to see me. She wanted to see me coming over that hill and racing towards her but no such person came and in the end she gave up all hope and let unconsciousness take her as she was too weak to stay conscious for the moment…

She woke up…then slipped into the blackness again…hearing only snippets of sound…

She tried to stay awake once more but her exhaustion got to her…

She was about to fall asleep under the tree when she saw my van parked on top of the high hill and her heart almost gave its own scream of joy as she wanted to get up and run towards me, but her legs still wouldn't allow her to stand…

I had gone out looking for her because she'd disappeared randomly and had been gone all morning and she hadn't told me anything, what if Simon had taken her again?! I stood on the top of the hill, looking over the cemetery as the breeze ruffled my hazel brown hair. I scanned the gravestones and everything around to try and check if she was somewhere out there in that graveyard. After five minutes when I seemed to have found nothing, I climbed into the van and was about to go and look somewhere else…Jesus Christ I was worried so much about her it made me ill…

Nikora suddenly felt the panic rise up within her as she realized that I hadn't seen her and that I was going to leave her there, without realizing she was there. Nikora had to try and get my attention and prevent me from leaving, even though she was in the heart of the gravesite. She took in all the air she could and she felt my name escaping her lungs and it was as loud as she could managed to shout it…

"Stanley!" she howled as the breeze seemed to carry her voice to my ears…

She lay on the ground sobbing her blue eyes sore and prayed to the Heathers gods that I'd hear her cry for help…

I was about to put the van into reverse and drive off down the hill when I heard the cry and it sounded like it was my name…After a couple of seconds it came again and this time it was louder. I could never ever mistake that voice and I knew that my Dream Girl was somewhere out there in that vast cemetery. I waited for a few minutes and then my name was shouted again and this time it sounded desperate. I quickly got out of the van when I realized that her shouting my name was not a figure of my imagination, she was actually out there. I shouted her name back to let her know that I'd heard her.

"Nikora…"

Nikora almost cried with happiness and relief as she knew that I was coming for her. Then she suddenly felt the guilt of what she'd let Simon do to her creep up inside her and she didn't want me to know about it. Lying down on the ground had recovered some of her strength so she managed to drag herself to her feet and limp slowly away, dejected and mentally wounded. I hadn't been able to see her when she was lying down on the ground but now she was up and walking away in could see her in the clear Heathers daylight. I wondered why she was walking away from me when she knew I was coming to get her. I thought something wasn't right and I couldn't be more correct. Nikora heard a branch or a twig snap behind her as my foot snapped the wood in half and she turned her head around, her beautiful blue eyes seemed to have lost all the emotion in them and the only emotion I could get out those blue gems was sadness and exhaustion. She stole one look at me and without uttering a word she continued to walk away from me, her gothic dress had been ripped slightly by Simon pulling on it, and the tattered black material trailed along behind her. I called her name once and she didn't answer and continued to distance herself from me, her head lowered in shame as she continued to limp away from me, the tears being bit back and she walked slowly away. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She'd never ignored me before and I never believed she would.

"Nikora come hear…" I said gently, and this wasn't an order but I just wanted her to come to me. She still ignored me to my surprise, but she had her head down and she didn't see a tree root which was in front of her and she caught a hole in her dress over the root and fell over, grazing her knee the blood gently flowing from the little scratches on her flesh as she looked up from the floor and saw me walked towards her.

"Don't come near me…" whispered Nikora her voice almost a choked up hiccup as I came closer and I knew she had been frightened and someone, like Simon had come along to put fear back into her when I was trying to take it away. "I've done something real bad…" she said as she let out with sobs that were deep within her chest and were now rising to the surface.

"Nikora, no matter what you've done I'll always love you as my Dream Girl now come here…" I realized after a minute that she was too weak to stand so I offered her my hand and she took it and within seconds she was on her feet again, trying to put a smile back on her face but failing miserably. "What on earth is the matter with you…?" I asked truly troubled by why she was ignoring me as she wept with uncontrollable sobs which echoed around the cemetery. I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me as she drew herself as close to me as she could get and snuggled up against me, hearing the soothing beat of my lively heart in her ear. I could feel her trembling and by the way she was crying and shaking, and refusing to talk to me I knew something was up. "Nikora, why did you leave me without telling me?" I asked and at this point all these questions were bundled up in Nikora's head and she yelled the truth at me, crying her sore eyes out, her heavy heart weighted down with sadness but still beating solidly. I saw that her skin was a deathly white color as she tried to keep herself standing by putting all her weight on me, but I didn't care. At least I'd found her and was holding her.

"I wanted to go out and help Simon, to try and find him. I didn't know he was here but he found me…" she paused and then finished her sentence with me captivated on every word she was saying. "It happened again…" cried Nikora and for a few seconds I tried to figure out what that meant but then I realized what she was saying.

"Why did you let him Nikora? Why? I trusted you not to go out on your own and yet you still ignore me. I'm just telling you what I think is right so that you are safe and he doesn't hurt you. Nikora…why did you leave without telling me, why didn't you listen to me?" I asked and at this Nikora burst into tears as she found it an effort to speak through the currents of sobs which were in her chest.

"I want to help him Stanley…" admitted Nikora sadly "I just can't bear to see him like this, going through life everyday and trying to live it like a normal person. His state is hurting me…" I found it difficult to accept that Nikora wanted to help my brother so much but I could understand why she would want to. "I feel real bad Stanley. I hurt you ain't I…? I never even dreamed of hurting you. I didn't even think what I was doing and I just assumed everything would be okay…" said Nikora as she was trying to get rid of the guilt but it was staying with her.

"Nikora, don't be such a silly girl…you ain't hurt me and if you did I'd probably…" I didn't even want to put a threat to her because I would never ever dream of doing that and she was weak and frail already, and I don't think she wanted me to say what I'd do to her if she'd hurt me. "You are the most precious thing that has ever come into my life and I need to take good care of you. You are the kindest and prettiest Dream Girl in all the Goddamn Heathers! There's ain't no bloody way you're going to my brother, you understand…?" I almost growled this because I wanted to get it into her head but I think my tone of voice was only making her more scared. I thought she'd calm down if I just stood there and held her in my arms without speaking. It seemed to work because after a while I looked at her face and the tears seemed to have stopped falling and the trembling in her body had died away. I could've held her like this forever, her beautiful figure in my embrace and the beautiful breeze blowing through the trees, but in the end I had to talk to her. I wanted to know what was going on here. I knew that Simon was doing this to her but I wanted to know what was making him hurt her. Maybe just pure jealousy, I reckon…I wish she'd just say it straight…I need to know what's going on…

"Nikora, you're not to go near him again…get it!?" I snapped and I was surprised I'd spoken to her like that. I'd never used that tone of voice towards her; maybe it was my frustration kicking in. She didn't react to the way I spoke but she just looked at me, her eyes filled with terror as she held me tighter than she ever had done. I sighed gently and used my normal gentle tone towards her. "Look Nikora, I just don't want this to happen to you no more. I just need you to keep away from Simon for me. Please will you do that, and don't ever run from me again. Nikora, I seriously thought I lost you. You gave me the fright of my life…" I admitted as Nikora felt more guilt rising up within her.

"Stanley…I'm so sorry, I had to go and find him. I didn't want to tell you because I'd knew you'd say no…don't be angry with me…" cried Nikora as she clung onto me as though she was going to fall to the ground any minute.

"Nikora, it's okay…just forget it now. He's gone, and I'm here…" Nikora knew she was too weak to stand up so she sunk to the leaf strewn floor, among the gravestones but took me with her. It shocked me at first but the next minute I was on top of her, looking into her beautiful blue Heathers eyes, which always made me smile when I looked into their depths. "Please just let me kill Simon…" I whispered in her ear and Nikora was slightly surprised by the change of subject.

"I can't…Stanley he's still my friend…"

"What!? Nikora, how can he be, and after everything he's done to you…" I raised my voice in an incredulous tone but Nikora sighed and wrapped both her arms around my spine and pulled me closer to her.

"I've said I hate you to him so many times but he just ignores it. I can't find a stronger word than hate for him, but I have this sympathy for him that never goes away…" I wasn't going to let Nikora think on Simon a minute longer when she was my Dream Girl, not his and she's always be mine and never his.

"Nikora, don't talk about Simon. Just forget about him and remember who truly cares about you. You know he doesn't care for you in the slightest Nikora. Unlike me, because I do care about you…" finally the words came out and I couldn't believe I'd said them, but there was a great satisfaction in doing so. "I love you Nikora…"

Nikora didn't respond for a while as she lifted my right hand from off the ground and held it in hers, and smiled a warm and radiant smile. I knew that Nikora loved me and there was no mistaking the meaning of it in her voice when she said it.

"I love you too Stanley…" whispered Nikora kindly as she felt my cheek touch hers, the coldness of my flesh connecting with hers, but she didn't flinch…she just smiled that smile which I loved to see on her face. For a moment we stared at each other in silence, listening to the sigh of the gentle breeze and the trees making a beautiful rustling sound which made Nikora close her eyes and breathe slowly outwards. I could tell she was thinking about something, so I didn't speak for a while. I let her speak to me…

"I want to show you something…" whispered Nikora "A place in the Heathers which I discovered yesterday, you'd love it…it's as far away from Simon as you could possibly get…" I was in such bliss just looking into her eyes and being with her that I didn't even want to move. I wanted to stay here with her forever, and all today just here, however I did want to see this place. We'd go tomorrow.

"Not now Nikora…" I pleaded as I didn't want to move away from her. "Tomorrow…"

"Okay then…tomorrow…" agreed Nikora as she felt one of my hands sneaking up her hipline and she giggled quietly. Nikora put both her arms around my neck as she kissed me on the lips, that never ending circle of ecstasy flowing around my heart. I began to lose myself in the pleasure she was giving me and I was completely oblivious to my brother who was leaning against the tree behind us, his eyes flashing with envy. His face contorting with fury while I wasn't looking.

"My Dream Girl…" I managed to murmur through the kiss that she was giving me, but she could still make out what I was saying. She suddenly stopped kissing me and looked up and this surprised me slightly as I didn't want the pleasure to end. "Why did you stop Nikora…?" I asked trying not to let sadness take over my voice and Nikora has seen Simon and wanted to tell me he was there…

"Behind you…" whispered Nikora.

I looked behind me and I almost exploded with rage as Simon, as casual as anything walked towards me, his eyes still on Nikora as he didn't fear me at all. He then shifted his gaze to me and I narrowed my eyes at him, to let him know how angry I was…

Simon didn't care, he'd wanted to get me all worked up and frustrated so that I wouldn't be able to protect her from him…

Simon stopped when he was within a meter of me and Nikora and that was when the sparks flew…the anger that I couldn't keep inside me anymore jumped out, like a lion upon a hopeless Antelope…

**Chapter 22 Simon's Revenge**

I didn't want to scare Nikora but I wanted to make Simon so scared of me that he wouldn't want to lay eyes on me again. I breathed out heavily before I got up and stalked towards him, unaware that I'd left Nikora on the floor and that if one thing went wrong he'd snatch her up and take her away from me. He'd probably drag her into the forest, tie her up and stick a pickaxe bar through her gut. Let that happen to her? No chance! Nikora knew that a fight was going to break out between us so she quickly got to her feet and stepped in between us, as her eyes caught a beautiful white lark overhead, but then she snapped out of nature's trances and glared at Simon…

"Dream Girl, stay out of this. I need to put him in his place…" I growled as this voice was really a threat to Simon and in no way was I trying to make her feel scared.

"Stanley, please enough violence. It doesn't need to be this way…"

For a moment I seemed to forget her voice of kindness and wisdom and I completely turned against what she was saying to me, and I felt like I was breaking her heart.

"Yes it does Nikora, now please don't stand in my way from what I was meant to do…"

Nikora couldn't believe what she was hearing and tried to reason with me. She wasn't going to hurt me because she loved me more than anything, but I wasn't heeding the words which she's been trying to say to help me and if I didn't listen to her I'd surely go back to my old ways. Simon was just staring at Nikora who was standing in front of me and he suddenly understood what a tough Heathers woman she was. She was more than bravery, she was the meaning of the word bravery, she was bravery…if anything she was courage and determination…and I knew that from the minute that I'd met her…

"Stanley, please listen to me. Don't do this, there is another way than having to hurt your brother…"

"I need to Nikora, after what he's done to you…"

"No you don't please Stanley just listen to me!" and at that point, even though she hadn't meant it she found herself shouting at me. "Stanley, for god sakes! Will you listen to me? You don't know what you're saying. Jesus Christ! I'm not going to let you hurt Simon…I can't…I won't…" growled Nikora and to my horror she was standing in front of Simon, as though she was protecting him from me.

"Nikora, why are you protecting that horrible retard from what he deserves…"

"He doesn't deserve anything. He is lost and confused and the last thing he needs is you telling him he needs to be hurt. Stanley I don't believe what I'm hearing from you. This is not the Stanley I know. Please just stop…!" yelled Nikora tears pouring down her face as I tried not to scream at her. I remembered that she was my beautiful Dream Girl, the one I loved more than anyone else and there was no way I was going to hurt her. However, I wanted to hurt Simon right here and right now…

"Nikora…" I sighed as I watched the protest in her eyes but I knew she didn't want me to hurt him. I tried to control my temper as I looked at her. "Look Nikora, you can't just let him walk free. He's hurt you and me together and I want to hurt him to show him what it feels like…please baby…" I was almost begging as I wanted to take my seething rage out on Simon. Nikora, however wasn't going to move and she was determined not to let Simon get hurt if a fight did break out.

"Dream Girl…" whispered Simon in her ear and Nikora cringed and stepped away from him slightly.

"I'm not Simon…" growled Nikora viciously as Simon squinted his eyes at her, but she ignored him and continued to stand in front of Simon.

"Please Nikora; just let me hurt him…" I was gonna cry if she didn't let me hurt my brother for what he's done to her but Nikora was keeping her head and she wasn't going to give in easily.

"No Stanley, please just leave it…"

The silence that followed next was definitely not a comfortable one and I tried not to get even more enraged as I saw Simon's hand touch her hip from behind her. Nikora snarled at Simon and jerked away from him as she continued to block him from me.

"Nikora, stand aside…" I said this as an order as my kind tone had dropped out of my voice, and now it was my normal cold, and cruel voice.

"I can't…I won't let you hurt him…" Nikora was trying to stand strong but she was almost whimpering as she was torn between letting Simon get hurt and making him pay for what he did to her. Nikora couldn't stand the fact of hurting another, but she knew she was hurting Stanley by not letting him hurt Simon. Nikora, had to protect Simon and she'd promised no one or nothing would hurt him.

"Nikora, Dream Girl please…I can't let him get away from this without being hurt. He deserves it Nikora. Look at what he's done to you honey, can't you see that. I need to make him realize, please Nikora…" Nikora shook her head and continued to look at me, her voice also dropping in kindness but she never ever dreamed of hurting me so she couldn't bring herself to talk to me in a cruel way.

"No Stanley I can't, please just forget it…"

I clenched my fists tight and started to stalk towards Nikora because I wanted to get to Simon, but Nikora was not moving. "Stanley…stop it…" begged Nikora as the tears flew out of her eyes and down her pale cheeks. I didn't want to do something I'd knew I'd regret but before my mind could scream out to me and tell me otherwise I leapt at Nikora, knocking the breath out of her. Stunned, and out of breath Nikora looked at me shocked and slightly angry the tears still falling. She knew why I'd go her out of the way, so he could hurt Simon. Before she could get up I screamed at the top of my voice, the screams echoing around the Heathers. "How could you do this to her Simon?! You used her for your own pleasures and ends well not anymore…I'm gonna make sure you pay for what you did to her"

"You forgotta say Simon Says…" growled Simon in his slow, annoying retarded voice as he glared at me.

"I don't care…" I snapped irritably, and I never thought I'd find myself saying that but I did. I'd had enough of Simon's game and it was time that I won for a change. I was sick and tired of always being on the back foot all the time with nothing left in my life. Well now it was time for Simon to feel that emptiness and to experience the pain that has always dwelled within me. Nikora was still trying to get to her feet, her eyes on the floor. She knew I would do the right thing and resist the urge to hurt my brother. However, rage was the strongest thing in me and at that moment not even the loving voice of my Dream Girl that I loved so much could've stopped me. Before Simon could even say another word I threw myself at him, knocked him to the floor just like I'd done to Nikora except much more harder than that. I had hoped to knock Simon unconscious but of course it didn't work, he was just dazed and a bit dizzy. Before he had a chance to fight back I began to claw at his face, every time my nails dug into his skin I felt the rage leaving me as I was taking it out on him. While I was scratching him I yelled insults in his face and vowed to kill him as I could feel Simon struggling to break hold of the vice like grip I had him in.

"You'll pay for what you did to her Simon. I told you to leave her alone and yet you still continued to hurt her. She doesn't want to live anymore Simon. You've made her life an absolute misery. I'm gonna kill ya Simon and don't ya bloody forget it…" I shrieked as blood coated my hands from the deep cuts on Simon's face. Simon's struggling was becoming more intense and I had to cause him so much pain that he would scream rather than struggle. By this time Nikora had completely recovered to see me cutting Simon in the face, the blood flowing over my hands. She cried with horror, ran towards me, grabbed one of my arms and tried to pull me off Simon, but I was too strong for even her Heathers strength.

"Stanley, leave him alone…" yelled Nikora in choked sobs as I ignored her, but my movements slowing down. "Stanley stop it!" she shrieked as she continued to pull on my arm, praying I'd stop. Simon had stopped struggling and I got off him quickly to admire the damage I'd done to his face. Nikora gasped as red streaks ran down Simon's face, the blood dripping down his face and off his chin. The cuts deep ones that would need stitching.

"Let's see the Dream Girl's love you now…" I laughed as I mocked him and I felt good for what I'd done. Simon obviously didn't reply but just looked at Nikora, his face coated in blood as he tried to wipe the blood from his face. Nikora stared at Simon in horror and then faced me, the rage inside her rising.

"Stanley, how could you do that?!" bellowed Nikora incredulously as I began to walk towards her to say that everything would be okay, but she began to step away from me.

"Nikora, please…" I held out a blood stained hand for her, my clothes also covered in blood as she continued to gaze at me.

"Stanley, I told you not to. When will you learn to control your temper…" spat Nikora crossly as she walked towards me and put her arms around me. That felt good. To have got her back without her walking away, well she did love me after all…and having hurt Simon successfully. The tears poured down Nikora's face as her eyes connected with Simon's and she only looked at him for a second before turning her gaze back to me. I was surprised that Simon hadn't gotten up and hadn't beaten me to the ground, but this was the point when I was wrong to think I was safe. Simon was going to do his damage now and I didn't know how to stop it. I could feel Nikora's heartbeat getting faster as though she was panicking, as though she knew what was going to happen. The damage wasn't going to be physical but he was going to put words into her head that would haunt her in her sleep and chase her dreams. Nikora grimaced as Simon turned his blood stained face towards her and glared at her, his eyes narrowing into slits. Nikora, with courage looked Simon directly in the eyes and didn't tear away her gaze because she was determined to show him that she was not afraid of him. I felt her cling onto me even tighter because I truly was the barrier between her and Simon and if I was gone then Simon would take her, use her then eventually kill her. His obsession was driving him madder than he already was and I knew I couldn't make him come to any senses at all. I had to try; or rather she had to…

I felt Nikora's breathing hitch in her chest as the effort to stop the tears was difficult, but she calmed down and listened to the sounds of nature around her and ceased the crying. Simon didn't even look at me for one second; he was too focused on Nikora and nothing else. Nikora wanted to apologize but Simon interrupted her.

"Simon…" whispered Nikora so that I could hear my brother's name which made me flinch.

"Dream Girl_don't talk to Simon no more…Simon had enough…" said Simon in a choked up voice as though he'd just been strangled. "Simon had enough of Stanley…Simon will get Dream Girl…Dream Girl will be sorry for hurting poor Simon…"

Nikora tried to stand strong at this but her body went limp and she put her full weight against my chest. It was as though she just wanted to collapse to the ground, as though her Heathers strength had left her. I knew those words had effected Nikora and I knew that if I didn't act now then Simon was going to make good on that threat. She rested her chin on my shoulder, as she refused to look at Simon anymore and pulled me closer to her as she screwed up her eyes tight to prevent the tears from coming again. I put a hand to the back of her head and started to stroke gently, to let her know I was there and that no one was going to hurt her.

"Blank him out Nikora; he won't be able to go through with it anyways…" I whispered in her ear as I tried to convince her that what Simon had said was a lie, but she wasn't going to believe me. The threatening tone in Simon's voice sounded too real, almost too real for me to deny it even though I was trying. A lark cried overhead and Nikora's eyes travelled up to the trees where the beautiful bird was perching, it's snowy white feathers visible among the vivid merges of green in the leafs. I looked up too as I wondered what she was looking at, but Simon continued to glare at Nikora, his hands bunching up into fists by his sides as he tried to control his rage. He was so sick of seeing me in this happiness that he thought he deserved better than me. He was jealous beyond anything and his obsession with Nikora was making it almost impossible to help him out. He then glared at me for the first time in that moment, the way I was holding her and the way she was relaxing in my embrace drove him almost green with envy. He wanted that Dream Girl, and nothing or no one, not even me was going to stop him. He spoke suddenly, as though he couldn't stand the silence anymore but his words left a scar embedded in Nikora's heart which even I could never mend, yet alone heal.

"Nikora always belonged to Simon…Dream Girl is Simon's…Dream Girl know that…" he took a deep breath and continued his eyes fixed on her even though she was refusing to look at him. Nikora could feel him looking at her, and she knew he was. "Dream Girl got one day to think it over…otherwise Simon's gonna get ya…" I wanted to scream shut up real loud so I could scare him and get him to run off but I knew it wouldn't work and I'd only make Nikora's more frightened, so I just remained silent and let Simon finish his little ramble.

"Stanley don't need Dream Girl…Simon need Dream Girl. Simon be nice to Dream Girl if Dream Girl come back. If Dream Girl stay with Stanley then Simon won't be nice to Dream Girl…Dream Girl stay away from Stanley…Dream Girl come back to Simon. If Dream Girl don't come back Simon gonna lock you up and never let you out." He wished he could've seen the look on Nikora face as she'd gone a horrible shade white, her bottom lip trembling as the tears wanted to surface again. "Anyways…Simon going home…I want Dream Girl back tonight…" he stole one last glance at Nikora and threw and cold glare at me before he strode down the road from the cemetery feeling quite pleased with him, a smug grin on his face. When he was halfway down the road he turned around and looked at Nikora who was still clinging onto me. I hadn't acted like I felt I should've done, because had I told him to shut up he wouldn't have spoken to her like that. Simon just shook his head, and took the smirk off his face before he sighed and continued to walk towards home humming the Heathers tune "Who put the Blood?"

In the cemetery the only sound was the breeze and the birdsong, not Nikora's beautiful voice. She was refusing to speak even though I was speaking to her. I breathed out deeply and shook my head quickly as I refused to let Nikora ignore me like this. I'd vowed I'd protect her from Simon and that was what I was here for.

"Nikora, now you listen to me…" Nikora didn't give me her undivided attention and I tried not to get annoyed with her. "Goddamn it Nikora! How am I supposed to help you out if you ignore me like this? Nikora listen to me…" This was almost an order I felt as though if I shouted it her it would make her worse, so I kept my voice at its level and normal tone. When Nikora still didn't speak or show any signs of listening to me that was when I lost it. She was the closest person to me, my Dream Girl and I would never dream of hurting her, yet my old dark side seemed to surface again and I pushed her away from me and fixed my gaze on her the coldness in my eyes looking at her. Nikora was slightly shocked and walked towards me again and tried to embrace me but I pushed her away from me and completely turned away from her.

"Stanley what the hell is with you?!" yelled Nikora suddenly as a tear fell from her left eye.

"Finally you decide to speak to me…Nikora why did you ignore me? Why didn't you talk to me…?"

Nikora suddenly looked down the road and saw Simon standing at the end of the long and winding stretch, his eyes seemingly still on her. What I heard next from her gave me the fright of my life and I thought I'd lost her for good.

"Stanley I…" she hesitated then turned away from me and ran, her legs carrying her as fast as she could go. "I can't stay here no more…I don't wanna hurt you…" sobbed Nikora as she put her face in her hands and ran, her black dress billowing behind and around her as she ran, her beautiful black hair being almost lifted up by the wind as she continued to distance herself from me. I couldn't just stand there and watch the Dream Girl of my life run away from me. I was not about to lose it all because of my brother! I'd worked too hard for my happiness and I wasn't going to lose her because of him. I couldn't let her get away from me. I felt myself running after her, my pace making me gain on her slowly as I knew she was tiring. In a sudden act of desperation I flung myself at her and grabbed her round the waist and dragged her to the concrete floor in the middle of the road and tried to hold her down, my eyes looking into hers. She'd never shouted at me before and this was the first time but I could tell she was angry and very upset, more than upset…she was traumatized. Simon had set out to cut her down until she weak and nothing and he'd felt like he'd done just that.

"Get off me Stanley!" shrieked Nikora as she wrenched my hand off her shoulder and tried to get to her feet. "I mean it…let go of me right now!" I could've let her try and escape from me but I could hold her there without having to do anything, I had my father's strength and there was no way she was going to get away from me. I wanted her more than anything and I wasn't going to lose her. I didn't have to hold her down with any real effort. I knew she was strong, but I knew I was stronger…

"Nikora stop…you don't know what you're saying…"

"Don't tell me otherwise Stanley!" yelled Nikora as her confused mind started to take over her, the words of Simon still stuck in her head going around and around. "Simon's going to lock me up and kill you. I can't stay here I have to go somewhere in the Heathers where he can't find me…I'll go into that forest and live there, anything to get away from him…"

"Nikora don't be so stupid…" I sighed as I didn't want to yell at her but that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Don't you dare call me stupid Stanley…you have no idea what Simon has put me through and my family…you have no bloody idea. I had my father's child and my sister hurt me every day and now Simon is acting like my father, wanting to possess me and torture me every day of my miserable and depressing life…" Nikora struggled even harder but I was going to tell her that she was not the only one who'd had a hurtful life.

"You think that's bad Nikora, look at me…Look at me!" I demanded and for the first time that day Nikora fixed her eyes onto mine and the struggling seemed to stop, and she just let me lay on top of her in the middle of the road, both my hands on her shoulders, my eyes looking into hers. "Nikora…I've had no one my whole life…I was alone, abused, rejected, even my own mother hated me. My goddamn father was the same! I wondered the Heathers for a bloody week and no one cared. Nikora…you are the only person who has cared for me in my whole life and shown me the love that I've been wanting all my life. If you go away from me Nikora I have no one…just a brother who couldn't care less about me than my goddamn parents…" The tears flew out of Nikora's eyes as she realized what a horrible thing she'd done and how she'd treated me. This was all the effects of Simon's words and was nothing to do with her natural actions. "Nikora listen to me please, just for one minute…" by the fact that she was still looking at my with her beautiful blue eyes and that she wasn't struggling showed me that she was listening. Nikora reached out a hand to stroke my face, and I closed my eyes at her warm and gentle touch, the soft skin of her hand on my face. "I've never really told you how special you are to me. You are the Dream Girl. Not just a Dream Girl but you are the Dream Girl that the Heathers have been searching for, for a long, long time. The Dream Girl that I've been out there searching for, for my whole life and now I've finally found her…don't make me go back to that life Nikora…please…" I was almost begging her and at the other end of the road Simon was watching everything. He was hoping that she was going to run away from me and come to him but there was no chance of that ever happening. He just kept a solemn face and watched all that was going on. "Simon doesn't need you, he just wants you…Nikora I need you and want you…" I'd never thought I'd be saying this to anyone but my journey with Nikora had taught me so much, but I still had a lot to learn about the ways of kindness and happiness. I remember my first ever words to her.

"Either you give me your body and soul or get out of my goddamn life!"

I remembered clearly how I'd treated her that day, and since then I'd always regretted it. She is special beyond anyone or anything. She is the Dream Girl of the Heathers, the Heathers girl my mother had always been telling tales about.

She hadn't completely helped me yet but I was close to it…and for a moment then I thought the old me was coming back, but not anymore I vowed myself. "Nikora I can't live without you…" I told her truthfully and now I'd told her I'd felt so much better. Nikora let out a choked scream as the tears flew over her face and she sat up suddenly in the middle of the road where'd she'd been lying and she flung her arms around me, nearly knocking me over.

"Stanley I'm so bloody sorry…why did I do that…? You hate me now don't you?" whimpered Nikora as I held her close to me, a smile playing across my face.

"Nikora, now why would I go do that?" I sighed gently as I rocked her back and forth in my arms, trying to take away some of her pain, but I knew Simon's words were still stuck in her head.

"I panicked Stanley…I just plain panicked. It's Simon; I don't know what to do. I never want to leave you but if I don't go to him he's gonna lock me up. Stanley, help me…" wailed Nikora as she pressed her face into my chest and cried her sobs echoing through the Heathers.

"Nikora he don't have the guts to do it…he can't even…"

"He threw me down the stairs and made me lose our child, he's abused me my whole life…surely he can lock me up and he will do it…I know he's going to do it. You know I don't have the physical strength to fight him off. I am so weak compared to him. Then I won't see you again and he'll kill you and then I'll die down there and everything will be over…" cried Nikora as her heart filled with sadness refused to stop beating fast.

"Now Nikora…those things will never happen. He will never lock you up and he will never take control of you…Nikora I love you too much for me to be able to see that happen to you. You helped and protected me and now I'm going to return the favor Nikora…Simon just has to face the truth that his obsession with you is driving him more than insane, in fact he's so crazy now that he even can't see that. Nikora calm down…let's go home…" I whispered in her ear and she nodded in response. I was about to get up with her in my arms but she clawed down at my jacket so I couldn't move. "You wanna stay out here Nikora, you don't wanna go back home…?" I asked her and she nodded again the tears still falling rapidly from her blue eyes.

"Simon's going to be there…I can't face him again…" sniveled Nikora as she felt so angry with herself for letting someone like Simon get to her and expose her weakness of trusting too much in people. "I don't wanna go down there again, where you put all the other Dream Girl's…no I can't…" cried Nikora as she clung onto me even tighter.

"Nikora…" I said softly as I brushed my cheek with her and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. "He ain't gonna hurt you. How many times have I said that my dear…he ain't gonna hurt you…Simon is nothing compared to you and me Nikora…nothing…" Nikora perked her lips up into a smile, the smile that had first attracted me to her. Her beautiful Heathers smile…My mother had been telling me of the Heathers girl who had lived in the Heathers and whose beauty, voice and eyes captured everyone. Was the girl my mother been talking about Nikora? The Heathers angel…? "Nothing…" I whispered again and Nikora stole a glance at the road behind her and Simon was gone. He'd obviously had enough. "Nothing…" and each time I'd said that I'd been getting closer and closer to her.

"Thank you my Stanley" said Nikora quietly as she hooked an arm around my neck and drew me closer to her, just as I was doing to me. I'm glad Simon had gone because now I could have my time with Nikora. A moment and a Dream Girl that he was never going to take away from me. I'd kissed Nikora many a time before this, but none of the kisses she'd ever give me were quite like this. This was more special than any kiss she'd ever given me. I'd never dream of thinking this but I think I could believe it now. I never believed in love and didn't know what it was but the kiss that Nikora was giving me was a kiss not just for the sake of it or to comfort me…it was the kiss of true love. I felt my pains going into her and her pains going into me as the kiss continued, the tears still falling from her eyes but they were now tears of happiness. I was sad when she pulled away from me, but I knew now how she truly felt for me. She didn't have to say "I love you" anymore because I knew she did by the way she'd looked at me and kissed me just then.

"You love me Nikora?" I asked just to be sure that she truly did, and that I was not being deceived again, but why the hell would I think that. She'd never lie to me…she's the Dream Girl of my life.

"Stanley…you know I do…don't ask me those kinds of silly questions…" sighed Nikora smiling as I felt her heartbeat against my chest. Nikora looked away from me again as she wanted to make sure that Simon had truly gone, and sure enough there was no signs of him waiting at the end of the road.

"What ya looking at Nikora…?" I asked quietly as she turned her gaze to me and rested her head on my shoulder, the smile vanishing from her lips.

"Oh nothing…" lied Nikora as I desperately wanted to get up and take her home but she was pulling me down.

"Let's go home Nikora…" I suggested as she let me rise to my feet, a tired expression in my eyes.

"Yes…" said Nikora gently as I slid an arm around her back before walking up the road with her. I knew the tune she was humming and so decided to hum along, the tune me and Simon had both been brought up with, the tune of the Heathers: "The Snows They Melt The Soonest…"

As we walked towards home I got the feeling that Simon's words would be staying with Nikora and there was not a lot I could to help her. I knew he'd cut her down, but I didn't know it was this bad or this serious.

"Nikora…" I started to speak but then trailed off.

"Hmm…what? Sorry Stanley I wasn't listening, what did you say?" asked Nikora as she breathed out slowly.

"I…never mind Nikora its fine…"

"You're sure it's nothing…" reassured Nikora as we reached the van which I'd left parked at the top of the hill and she opened the door and climbed in. I thought about telling her, then I thought it was best if only I knew. It would put another scare into her if I told her.

"Yeah Nikora, it's nothing…don't worry 'bout it…"

"You're sure you don't want to tell me anything…"

"Nikora, seriously its fine sweetheart." I said calmly as I didn't want to make her panic again, that would only make it worse.

"Okay…" said Nikora quietly as I slammed the door behind me and we drove off towards home. The thing I knew was that Simon was going to be waiting for us when we got back, but what was going to happen when he laid eyes on her again I didn't know. What I did know was that I was going to protect her from him no matter what he did.

As Nikora's eyes travelled to the window to watch the beautiful scenes of the Heathers drifting past her she remembered Simon's words.

"Dream Girl gonna come to Simon…Simon give Dream Girl one day otherwise Simon gonna lock Dream Girl up…Dream Girl will come back to poor Simon…"

She screwed her eyes tightly shut and put a hand to her head and I knew those words were affecting her.

"Nikora, you wanna stop here? You don't wanna go back…?" I asked as I knew she wanted to stay as far away from Simon as possible but I was driving straight home where he was.

"No Stanley don't worry 'bout it. I was just thinking on something and I have a headache. I want to go home. I'm so tired…" confessed Nikora as she'd been out in the Heathers all morning.

"If you're sure Nikora…"

"Yes… I'm positive, let's go home…" said Nikora as she tilted her head so that it rested on my shoulder. I wanted to say "I love my life" out loud but I kept quiet and focused on the road ahead. I was changing. Without even recognizing my own actions and facial expressions I knew I was changing. Heck, I was even smiling now, grinning on occasion. Simon would never change; he couldn't, not with the brain cells he was born with! I however was oblivious to the fact that the plan Simon was using to get Nikora wasn't going to involve me. It was going to be his sheer brute force and brutality that would make him win her heart, when she was finally too weak and would give in to him. I was going to save Nikora from Simon, however Simon's obsession was slowly taking over him and making him insane. We would either be driving straight into danger or facing up to it, well whatever Simon wants to throw at Nikora, he'll have to get through me…

**(Back in the Present Day In The Heathers…Me and Nikora Together xxx)**

**Chapter 23 Plunged into Darkness Again**

As I pulled the van up outside the house the person standing there made me almost growl. Simon had been staring into nothing until he saw the vehicle pull up in front of him, and he eyed Nikora through the window, and she lowered her head because she didn't want to make any eye contact with him. I knew he was there but I didn't want to look at him, I wanted to ignore him like she was. Simon still continued to stare at Nikora admiring beauty from behind the glass of the window. She glanced up to see Simon's face almost pressing in on her and she lowered her eyes instantly and buried her face in my arm. I put an arm around her shoulder as I whispered something in her ear that I was glad Simon couldn't hear. Simon still continued to stand there, his eyes pressing in on Nikora, however her eyes refusing to look into his. I would've done anything just to get out of the van and crush his neck, but I had to hold myself as I knew I'd put a scare into Nikora. I wanted to make Simon jump so I wrenched open the door of the van and slammed it as hard as I could. It had been a frustrating day. Simon had hurt Nikora yet again and I'd nearly lost her because of him. Anyways I didn't so let's leave it at that. Simon didn't react when I slammed the door but he just stood there and glared at me, his face a pale color and his green eyes looking at the back of my head as I refused to look at him. Simon was on Nikora's side of the van and I thought Nikora would be to sacred to come out and face him, but I knew she was a tough cookie. She gently eased herself out of the van and shut the door. She turned around to face Simon and before Simon could even speak to her she walked around to the other side of the van and stood next to me and rested her head on my shoulder, my arm sliding protectively around her waist. Simon snarled. Simon wanted to scream at me so much he would die for it, and he did scream the frustrated look on his face evoking his emotions.

"Simon Says Stanley give Dream Girl back to Simon right now or there's gonna be hell…Stanley I'm warning you…"

"And what?" I sighed, not bothered by his ranting as I whispered in Nikora's ear. "Its okay honey, just ignore him…" Nikora nodded her head and gripped me tighter and Simon continued to shout. "You can't do anything to me Simon; you can't hurt me or Nikora. Since when have you ever hurt me?" I said in a neutral tone as I didn't want to shout and scare Nikora so I kept my voice level. The last thing Nikora probably wanted was both of us shouting at each other, so I was going to keep a quiet voice in this.

"You know I can hurt you Stanley, I've done it many a time…" pointed out Simon as he reminded me of the time he'd nearly drowned me in the lake.

"Yeah, but you didn't Simon did you? I've still here and alive now. You couldn't have killed me even if you bloody tried…" I said in a slightly raised voice as I could feel Nikora's shoulder pressing harder into my chest, and my hand slipped up to hold her shoulder.

"Oh yeah…" muttered Simon. "I will, you wait Stanley…Simon Says Simon will win…Stanley will lose…"

"Alright Simon, alright…" I whispered quietly as I felt Nikora tensing up, as though she wanted to have a go at him herself, and before I could stop her she ripped herself out of my embrace and stormed towards Simon and threw herself at him, pressing him to the floor and digging her thumbs into Simon's neck.

"Nikora…!" I yelped suddenly as the shock had caught me by surprise but I loved seeing Nikora hurt my stupid brother.

"Simon Says Simon taught Dream Girl well…" smirked Simon as he tried to breathe through Nikora's cruel grip.

"Simon shut up!" screamed Nikora as she strangled him harder, her anger and frustration kicking in as Simon didn't even struggle to pull free, which he could've easily done. "It's over Simon. I'm not your friend anymore. I cannot talk to you or even look at you without being reminded of what you've done to me." She knew Simon wasn't going to understand her but she was yelling it to the Heathers anyway and that was making it so much better for her.

"Nikora stop…" I muttered quietly as I really didn't want to get involved as I was too tired and just wanted to lie down and just have Simon out of my life, and to be with her and no one else. When she snapped at me I wheeled on her then and I knew that was the wrong idea, since she'd tried to run away from me earlier today.

"Stay out of this Stanley for god sakes!" yelled Nikora as she fully grabbed hold of Simon's neck and started to exert pressure, hoping to hear some bones crack.

"Nikora, don't you dare tell me what to do!" I found my voice rising again as I turned around to face her, but her back was to me as she was staring Simon in the face.

"Stanley just leave it, let me deal with Simon first…" growled Nikora as her voice was still loud.

"Fine…" I muttered quietly as I marched into the shop and kicked a pickaxe furiously before I stomped inside. Nikora knew she'd angered me and she wanted to leap off Simon and say sorry but she had him to deal with.

"Simon, don't you dare follow me inside because if you do I will…" Nikora stopped and glared at him her eyes trying to cut him as much as possible.

"Yes Dream Girl…" questioned Simon as he awaited her threat.

"Forget it Simon, just stay away from me…" screamed Nikora as she quickly got off me and shot him an evil look before running inside calling my name.

I was sitting by the window in a very agitated mood, my face tense and eyes narrowed as though I just wanted to go into that goddamned forest and just cut someone up from limb and limb!

"Stanley I'm sorry…" stuttered Nikora as she approached me and put a hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away and jerked away from her. "Hey!" yelled Nikora as she looked at me in frustration "Stanley I'm only trying to help…"

"Why did you yell at me?" I asked as I breathed out heavily, my eyes still looking out of the glass.

"I didn't mean to Stanley…please…I'm so sorry." Begged Nikora as she thought I was going to turn on her but I'd do no such thing to the Dream Girl of my life.

"Nikora I…I let my temper get the better of me. I'm the one that should be goddamned sorry…" I got up from the window and Nikora smiled as she opened her arms for a hug but I marched straight past her and started ranting and raving, my shouts echoing around the yard.

"Okay fine then! Just try and kill me Simon, just try. I'm here and if you want to come and kill me fine, I don't really care. You can't kill me you bastard and you never will be able to. I'll kill you Simon if you don't kill me, my life will be almost like heaven without you. It will just be me and Nikora, not you. Just die already!" I shrieked as Nikora backed against the wall, the tone and anger in my voice striking fear into her. She'd never heard me yell like that and she'd seen how angry I can get. This probably wasn't even the half of it.

"Stanley stop…" whimpered Nikora as she slid down the wall and collapsed to the floor and pressed her hands into the wood, the tears falling from her eyes.

"I hope you can hear me Simon coz if you can…damn you Simon! Just damn you. Damn it all to hell!" I screamed as I stomped down the hallway without even taking a glance at Nikora, strode into the cooler and slammed the steel door shut and then silence…

"Stanley…" wept Nikora as she lay on the floor and sobbed her beautiful blue eyes filled with water was she cried. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Nikora got to get feet and walked timidly down the hallway that was lined with pickaxes and she stopped outside the cooler door and knocked gently. "Stanley…I know you're in there…" said Nikora kindly as she pressed an ear to the door. "Please come out and talk to me honey…" pleaded Nikora as she waited for the door to open and to feel my arms around her, nothing… "Stanley please…Simon ain't here no more, only me. Come and talk to your Dream Girl" When I wouldn't answer she took a deep breath in and opened the door and she winced at the creaking noise it made as she eased it open. She peeked through the crack in the door and saw the bodies hanging around but no sign of me. "Stanley come out, don't make me play that game…" giggled Nikora who decided to enlighten the situation with my once favorite game. "Simon Says Nikora's here to play a game with Stanley…" Nikora picked up a pickaxe off the floor just for a laugh and tried to look menacing as she stalked through the almost forest of carcasses wrapped in plastic. I was sitting at the back of the cooler crouched under a table and at the mention of my old game a smile flickered over my face. I was about to yell her name and say "Game over…" laugh and leap on her and give her a huge hug when I heard the door creaking open again and I knew another person was coming in to play the game. Simon…

"Nikora…" I hissed as I hoped she'd hear me… "Nikora psst…for god sake!"

"Stanley…" whispered Nikora frantically as she dropped too her knees and crawled along the floor, as she shivered slightly as the ice like temperature of the cooler was making her cold. "Where are you?"

"Under here, dead ahead of you…" I whispered as Nikora saw me and smiled as she crawled quickly over to me and I pulled her under the table with me and held her tight with my arms around her, slightly thrilled by the fact Simon was hunting us both.

"Stanley I'm sorry…" said Nikora quietly as she lay her head on my shoulder.

"No Nikora. I'm sorry I just got all…"

"Stanley be quiet…Simon…"

"Damn it, okay…Nikora its okay I'm here, whatever you don't make a sound, try even not to breathe. Hold tight…" I whispered as Nikora clenched my hand to have me reassured that she was listening. We both fell silent and I was hoping the corpse blocking use from Simon's view would keep us safe. Simon was stalking through the cooler, with a pickaxe in his hand. He heard a snapping noise from behind him and whirled around the pickaxe held up to his face. Back under the table I felt Nikora shivering so I drew her even closer to me to try and warm her; I could tell she was also scared so I reassured her with some words.

"Nikora he ain't gonna get us okay…" I whispered in her ear and she smiled shakily, but she wasn't sure about what I was saying. I loved the thrill of a chase, a game of tactical cat and mouse. Simon were the cat and we were the mice and usually me and Simon were the cats and those pathetic trespassers were the mice, that by the end of the day were gutted and turned into a pile of blooded mush.

Simon was getting closer and closer to our hiding place but I thought the darkness of the cooler might mislead him a little.

"Simon Says Dream Girl is Simon's…Dream Girl trying to play Simon…come out and play Dream Girl…" he paused and forgot I was here to. "Brother I know you're here…give Dream Girl to Simon and no one gets hurt…" threatened Simon, then when he got no reply his eyes fell upon a piece of black material which had been ripped away from Nikora's dress and it was right in front of him. He stopped, picked it up and held it in his hand. "Bingo…" whispered Simon excitedly as he pocketed the material. "Poor little Dream Girl…I'm gonna cut you off, then cut you up…" he laughed quietly to himself and smirked, as he pushed the bodies out of his way and stormed towards the end of the cooler where me and Nikora were hiding.

"Stanley he'll find us…let me run while I got the chance, I'll get away and then come back…"

"No Nikora, he'll find you…stay here please…" I pleaded her but Nikora began to panic as she wrestled against my grip. "Nikora!" I hissed viciously as I tried to hold her back. "Stop it, just stay here for god sakes…" but Nikora was having none of it, she had to get away from Simon. She tore herself from me and began to crawl along the floor to the left of the cooler.

"Nikora! Get back here this minute!" I snapped but Nikora mouthed "I'll be fine" and continued to crawl along the floor. I knew I had to act but I didn't want to bump into Simon in the process so I stayed put a prayed to God she'd make it out safely and alive.

"Dream Girl here somewhere, I know she is…" laughed Simon and then it happened. It was that moment that I thought my Dream Girl; the love of my life was dead. A clang of metal and Nikora had crawled over a pickaxe and had got it caught in her dress and had scrapped it along the floor. Simon had heard the scraping noise all too well and raced over to the other side of the cooler where Nikora was desperately trying to loosen the pickaxe from her dress.

"Simon found Dream Girl…" squealed Simon in delight as he raced through the last line of bodies to see Nikora trying to get to her feet but the pickaxe was pulling her down. She couldn't possibly run with that weight on her. "Dream Girl yay!" yelled Simon as he threw himself at her and yanked the pickaxe from her dress and pulled her up and over his shoulder in one movement as he marched out of the cooler with her. Nikora knew in horror where she was going. From the minute I heard her screams I was up from under the table and was racing through the bodies and out of the cooler.

"Nikora why didn't you listen to me…?" I yelled as I raced after Simon.

"Stanley…" screamed Nikora as she struggled, kicked and cried but Simon had a firm grip on her. "Stanley help me!"

"Not on your life Dream Girl…" laughed Simon as he dumped her on the floor and Nikora cried in pain as she landed on her shoulder.

"Simon finally got Dream Girl. Dream Girl mean to Simon. Dream Girl gonna go where the others go." Nikora watched in despair as Simon opened up the hatch which led down to the basement and most Dream Girl's never saw daylight again, she seriously didn't want to become one of those girls.

"Stanley help…" shouted Nikora again as Simon was holding her arm so she couldn't move.

"I'm coming Nikora!" I yelled to reassure her that I was and I took a sharp right and legged it down the corridor just in time to see Simon moving Nikora towards the black drop below. "Simon…" I growled my voice malicious and vicious. "If you dare drop her down there I will kill you right now. She is my Dream Girl, hand her over right now…"

"Simon Says why would I want to do that…?" said Simon quietly as he continued to hold Nikora in a tight vice like grip.

"I don't wanna make this violent Simon, hand her over right now…"

"Nah…I don't think so…" said Simon slowly as she turned his gaze to Nikora and her eyes travelled upward to the pickaxes lining the ceiling. "What ya looking at Dream Girl…?" asked Simon but she didn't reply. She just downcast her eyes again and cried, the tears coming out of her eyes rapidly as she hoped Simon would let her go.

"Dream Girl mine now…" said Simon suddenly "And I ain't gonna lose ya again…" Nikora screamed as she realized that Simon had pushed her down there. Before she could do anything to react Simon slammed the hatch shut and darkness fell upon her, the clank of the hatch rang once then never was heard again. "Good Dream Girl…" said Simon to himself as he finally had her under his control. Nikora however was not going to go quiet; she began screaming and crying, her cries echoing around the basement.

"Let me out of here right now!" screamed Nikora as she clawed at the wall to try and find some sort of way out. She drew in a quick breath and panic gripped her as she began to search for a light or something anything. She tripped and stumbled over a pickaxe in the dark, and she tried to put her own hands in front of her to try and see them but nothing…nothing but black.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him as I charged towards him and knocked him off his feet and sent him crashing into the wall. "You absolute goddamn bastard! You let her go right now!" I shrieked as I grabbed him around the neck and throttled him. "If you don't let her go I'm going down there to get her…"

"Oh no you're not…" wheezed Simon as I was crushing his neck.

"Who says…?"

"Me!" shouted Simon suddenly as he ripped my hands of his neck and pushed me backwards so he could get to his feet, but before he could arm himself I grabbed a pickaxe that was on the floor and held it level with my head. "Let's see who deserves her more then, you or me…and I think I already know the answer…" I growled

"Simon Says Stanley lost his little Dream Girl. Dream Girl Simon's now…"

From the basement I heard her screaming becoming louder, so Simon knelt down quickly and opened the hatch and yelled at her. "Simon Says be quiet Dream Girl or Simon will make Dream Girl be quiet!" he slammed the hatch again to hear her screaming stopping but her sobbing continuing.

"Let go of her Simon…" I ordered severely as Simon stood on the hatch and folded his arms and stomped his foot.

"No…" muttered Simon angrily as he'd hunted this Dream Girl and at last she was his.

"Don't make me come over there and have to get her myself…" I yelled as I looked at the pickaxe in my hand. "Who needs this?" I said to myself as I tossed the pickaxe away from me, I can get her without that. The clank of metal behind me made Simon flinch and I knew he wasn't going to be able to stand up to me. Nikora had taught me this move and now was the time to use it on my good for nothing brother. I ran at him and before he could even defend himself I grabbed his arm and wrenched it sharply backwards, and I heard Simon's cry of pain. I loved Simon crying in agony so much I did it again and again and I bent his arm all the way back until I heard a loud, audible snap. I'd broken his arm. Simon limped away into a corner when I let go of him and began whining and howling in agony, clutching his arm. I sort of grimaced as I saw I had broken the bone badly, the bone sticking out of Simon's arm. That felt so good to have hurt him but he wasn't dead and I knew Nikora would forbid me to kill him. I stopped relishing in my brother's pain when I realized that Nikora was still down there. I grabbed the hatch handle and quickly opened it and Nikora almost cried with joy as she saw me kneeling above the hatch and not Simon…

I'd helped her out of that dark hole and Nikora was just standing there refusing to move as her breathing was fast and thick with panic. I held her in a firm embrace and just continued to hold her.

"Nikora…don't ever run from me like that again…" I whispered in her ear and I knew that day I'd nearly lost her twice.

"Stanley!" sobbed Nikora as she gripped me tighter the tears still flowing.

"Nikora, its okay…Simon can't hurt you no more…"

"Where is he?" asked Nikora and she turned around in my embrace to find him still crying in agony on the floor. She sighed and turned to me, as she knew I'd done that to him. "What did you do to him Stanley…?"

"Broke a bone somewhere…" I muttered as I held Nikora even tighter than before because I was not prepared to take any more risks, even with Simon alive.

"Let him recover, please don't hurt him anymore…" cried Nikora as she rested her head against my chest and sobbed.

"I won't Nikora…I promise." And this almost hurt to say it but I had to say it, I couldn't just say "no."

We stood there holding each other for what seemed like hours, but those were beautiful and well spent hours. I'd nearly lost her twice that day, that day was going to change my life. Well my life for sure, but I hadn't knocked any sense into Simon's head, if anything I'd made him madder and angrier and more determined to get my Dream Girl than ever before.

I just had to protect her…I had to protect her with everything I got…not just now or once a day…but forever….

**Chapter 24 Simon's fake apology**

**(1 Month Later)**

The next day in the Heathers was a rainy one which was a shame because we've had so much sunny weather and now this…oh well I'm gonna have to live with it. I remember how angry I was a month ago, when I'd almost lost my Dream Girl twice in one day all because of my stupid brother.

The rain just happens to be pouring down now so there is no way I'm going out in it, even though I'd planned to I just didn't feel like getting all cold and wet, not after I'd worked so bloody hard to get that stupid heating working. Simon had told me he was going out this morning and as he wondered off into the pelting rain I thought he was mad but I don't care, he can lose himself in the Heathers and I wouldn't give a damn. Nikora was still asleep so best not to wake her, she's had an eventful few days and so have I…well we both have. I want to sleep to as I felt my eyes drooping but I vowed to stay awake until she woke up. Should I go and check on how she is? Nah, best not wake her up, she'll only get annoyed. I was just about to stand up and go upstairs when my brother walked in through the door soaked through but he probably wouldn't care. He was a combination of dripping water and blood as he strode inside and for a moment I thought it wasn't him then realized after a heartbeat that it was. He was obviously finding killing much more difficult with that broken arm I'd given him but Nikora had been such a mother and I'd let her do it up in a sling for him, I let her…if it would've just been me then no way. I would've let him suffer more pain. Simon moved his arm slightly and grimaced in pain as he moved the broken bone but I knew he was desperately trying to ignore the pain. Nikora had asked me if she could get Sarah to come and treat it and I said "No, he deserves to live with that pain Nikora…you've done enough for him…"

As he threw the pickaxe on the floor with his good arm I asked him a question I've hardly ever asked him before.

"You okay…?"

Simon sighed and put a hand under his broken arm.

"Simon fine…" he muttered quietly as though he didn't feel much like talking. I looked him up and down and realized what a state he was in.

"Simon, you look a mess!" I laughed slightly as he took of his soaking wet cap and laid it on the counter, his brown hair dripping water onto the floor.

"Simon don't care…" said Simon in a soft tone as he swiped a hand across his face to remove some of the dried blood before he marched upstairs.

"Simon, shut up…!" I hissed as I thought he'd wake her up with his banging noises.

"Why?" asked Simon as he eyed me from upstairs.

"Nikora is sleeping up there you idiot, and don't you dare wake her up. Now you leave her alone…"

"Simon won't wake up Dream Girl."

I eyed him with a look of distrust but I think he'd learnt his lesson now. He knows I can hurt him and he knows I can break probably all the bones in his body if I wanted to. "Promise…" said Simon quietly and without even turning to look at me again he walked up stairs as quiet as he could to dry himself off.

I really wanted to see how Nikora was but she needed more sleep so I decided to make myself a nice warm drink before she woke up, or should I make her one. "I'll do two…" I thought to myself as I began to move around the kitchen.

Nikora had been lying awake in bed for about half an hour just listening to the rain lashing down outside. She pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes letting the sounds and different tones that the rain was making soothe her. After another fifteen minutes she hauled herself out of bed and walked slowly over to the mirror, her black hair falling down her back as she straightened up. She sat down at the mirror and stared at her reflection, she was about to get up and go downstairs when she saw Simon in the reflection of the mirror and she jumped and wheeled around.

"You scared me, don't do that…" said Nikora gently as she rose to her feet and started to make the bed.

"Simon didn't mean to scare Dream Girl…"

"That's okay…" said Nikora with kindness, then she looked up and saw Simon and the mess he was in, he still hadn't got changed yet. "Simon, what happened to you? Have you been out in that?" gasped Nikora incredulously as she pointed to the window where outside the rain was getting worse.

"Yeah…" said Simon simply as he thought it would be pointless to lie.

"Simon couldn't you just wait until it stopped. You look freezing, now go and change into something nice and warm before you catch a cold." Said Nikora in a motherly voice as she looked at Simon to go but he didn't move.

"I dunno how…"

"Oh Simon, you are so silly." Smiled Nikora as she walked out of the room and walked into his and opened his cupboard. "Let me have a look…" said Nikora as she scanned the limited amount of clothes on the shelves. "I know, what about this one…" said Nikora as she pulled out a smart looking white blouse. Simon just shook his head firmly. "Okay…" said Nikora "Not to worry…erm…" she paused then looked at Simon. "You really don't have much in here do you. Tell you what, wait here…" said Nikora as she walked into her room, Simon glancing behind him to catch a glimpse of her movements. Nikora was back in seconds carrying an armful of shirts and trousers. "Here we go." Said Nikora smoothly as she dumped the clothes on Simon's bed "Just some of my clothes. They should fit you, I dunno…see what you think. You can choose anything you like out of those." Said Nikora sweetly as she closed up Simon's cupboard and walked briskly from the room.

"Nikora…" said Simon in a surprisingly quick way.

"Yes…" said Nikora as she stopped and turned her head towards him.

"Thank you…" muttered Simon under his breath but Nikora heard him and felt like she could trust him now.

"My pleasure." Replied Nikora as she could not believe that she was being this nice to him, but he was in a lot of pain, well physical pain and she didn't want to cause him anymore even though he caused her so much. Nikora walked back for a hug and opened her arms as Simon almost walked into her embrace and cuddled her gently, not crushing her. Nikora couldn't believe how he was acting, so kind and nice but she had to believe it because it was happening.

"Nikora, Simon is sorry…" apologized Simon as he looked into her beautiful blue Heathers eyes which were wide and full of life now. Nikora couldn't believe she was hearing of all things an apology from Simon but she had not misheard it. "Real sorry…" Simon continued to stare at her as he said that his eyes looking into hers. Nikora continued to hold Simon as she wanted to let him finish what he was trying to say.

Back downstairs I was getting worried a bit coz it was getting awful quiet up there, or maybe the rain is so loud I can't hear anything. Oh well, I'm going up there in a minute so…

"Now Simon, I'm gonna leave you to get changed and if you want anything just ask me. I'm your mother now." Smiled Nikora as she pecked Simon on the cheek and to her surprise he let her go and she strode back into her room and waved at Simon, blushing pink before she shut the door gently. Nikora could not believe she had been that nice to him but he didn't deserve any more pain and she just wanted to be friends with Simon and not enemies with him. She's been enemies with Simon for far too long and she was going to try and make up a friendship with him. That way there could be some harmony around this place. Nikora decided that she wanted to lie in bed a bit more as she was feeling slightly tired so she lowered herself into bed and pulled the thick covers over her as she closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, not minding a few more minutes sleep. She felt as though she was about to drift off when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in…" said Nikora in a sleepy but audible voice as the door opened gently and I stepped into the room carrying a tray with two steaming mugs perfectly balanced on the top. "Morning you…" said Nikora smiling immediately as she sat up and rubbed her eyes and glanced out of the window, the rain still pelting down.

"You were awfully quiet Nikora, you been asleep up here all this time?" I asked her as I set the tray down on the table and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I just woke up and saw Simon so I gave him some of my clothes to try on." I looked at Nikora and gave her a funny look and then she realized what I was thinking. "Oh no! Obviously not my dresses!" laughed Nikora "No, I gave him some of my old black trousers and some of my plain shirts to wear…"

"Thank God Nikora I was about to say" I laughed "Although seeing Simon in a dress that would be pretty goddamn funny…" I sniggered to myself at the thought then let it go and let my hand fetch a mug of the try and held it out to her.

"For me?" asked Nikora gently as she took it from my grasp. "Thank you so much, just what I needed." As she put the rim of the mug to her lips and swallowed deeply letting the herbal tea (that's all the stuff we drink round here) slip down her throat like melted chocolate and warming her very heart.

"Did I wake you up Nikora?" I asked softly as she took another sip then held in mug firmly in her hands and sat up even more.

"No don't worry about it. I was awake anyways. Stanley thank you so much for this." Smiled Nikora "I love the smell of herbal tea. It's nice…" remarked Nikora as she inhaled some of the steam through her nose and she sighed before taking another sip.

"You had a good sleep?" I asked as I looked her in her blue eyes.

"Yes, but it was on my own…" smirked Nikora as she put a hand on my hand and giggled.

"Oh right that…" I said with a tone of guilt in my voice as I'd realized I'd gone into the Heathers with Simon and had left her on her own at home. "I'm sorry Nikora, where you okay on your own?" I asked as I don't know why I went out with my brother over her.

"Oh I was fine; I just missed you that's all" sighed Nikora as she put the mug down on the bedside table and gave me her morning hug that I always get from her. She broke away in almost two seconds.

"Hey!" I snapped in a playful tone as I pulled her back to me "That wasn't long enough Nikora that was hardly anything…"

"Okay…" sighed Nikora "You love being cuddled Stanley don't you?" as she gave me another hug but for longer.

"That's better." I laughed at Nikora let go of me after some time.

"Now let me give you my hug…" I said and she giggled as she knew what coming.

"You dare Stanley…" sniggered Nikora as she tried to crawl away from me.

"Simon Says Stanley got Dream Girl." I laughed and at that point Nikora squealed in excitement and giggled in a cute laugh as I got on top of her and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe this time, but not always. I get you sometimes ya know!" giggled Nikora childishly as she pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around my spine.

"Yeah yeah, alright Dream Girl…" I smiled showing my teeth at her and she blushed bright pink just like she had to Simon and started to giggle again. "You have such a cute laugh Nikora…" I said quite seductively as I lowered my face to hers and rubbed my cheek against hers.

"Stanley stop it…" smiled Nikora as she giggled again and tried to push me off her but in a friendly way.

"No you don't Dream Girl…" and as I said this I drew away from her slightly and looked into her eyes and before I could control myself I burst out laughing. Nikora started to laugh louder and then we both laughed together as Nikora pulled me closer to her again.

"Stanley you are so funny…" teased Nikora as she felt one of my hands enclose on her right breast and she looked up and saw me smirking.

"I know…" I gave a subtle laugh as I let her sit up a little a smirk flittering across her beautiful face. "I love ya Nikora…" I said gently and she knew this was true because I'd said it to her and shown that I do many a time.

"I love you too." Whispered Nikora and before Nikora could do anything she was taken by surprise as I pressed my lips to hers and began to kiss her. I heard Nikora giggling again and I loved that. Her laugh was so cute, it made me just want to pick her up and hold her all day long, I could do that so easily for everyday of my life. It feels so strange when you first find your true Dream Girl and you fall for her. I fell from Nikora the minute I met her, and she is mine and mine only. She is the Dream Girl of the Heathers the one my mother was telling my about and I just knew it was her. Who else could it be? I didn't want this bliss to end but it was short lived when Simon opened the door, and great he'd just seen me sneak one of my hands up Nikora's shirt front. Simon looked from Nikora to me and grinned showing his teeth before he walked into the room and pointed at the tray.

"Wait one minute…" I said in a choked up voice as embarrassment took over me. I slowly got off Nikora and my cheeks flushed a color of bright red, which I'd never done before. I took my cup off the tray and put it on the floor then nodded my head.

"See those clothes fit you good." Said Nikora smiling as she saw Simon wearing her black trousers and a plain blue blouse.

"Thanks Nikora…" said Simon in a strangely kind tone as he looked at her with a blank expression.

Simon's eyes were still on Nikora and he smiled then he took the tray from the room and wondered downstairs. When Simon had shut the door I sat on the edge of the bed and laughed loudly through my nose.

"How embarrassing was that?!" I laughed almost to myself but I was sharing the joke with her. "He just had to come in at that moment."

"It's okay…" said Nikora as she sat down beside me and slipped her arm around my shoulders. "It's happened to me many a time, especially with my first boyfriend. There was non-stop to the interruptions!" explained Nikora as she got up and wondered to the other side of the room and gazed out of the window. "Stanley I need to get dressed, can you…ya know…" said Nikora as she gestured towards the door.

"Oh yeah…" I said quickly as I realized she needed her privacy but I didn't want to leave her just yet. It took a couple of steps for me to get behind her but when I was there I slid both my arms around her front and lowered my lips onto her neck. "Dream Girl be quick…" I said slowly as I didn't want her to take forever to get dressed.

"I will don't worry." Said Nikora as she reached out and stroked the back of my head with her hand. I pulled away from her slowly and walked towards the door and as I reached it she turned around and blew a kiss to me. I giggled a high sound in my throat and turned and shut the door. I don't know what just happened to me but that was amazing! I walked down the stairs swaying from side to side as though I was drunk. That's what true love with a Dream Girl feels like. Simon was mulling around downstairs and when he saw me he nearly burst out laughing as he saw me in my current state. I nearly fell down the stairs but I managed to grab onto the rail on the side and steady myself.

"Stanley?" said Simon curiously as he looked into my eyes.

"Yes it's me you idiot!" I snapped viciously as I seemed to have returned to normal but the moment of me and Nikora was still swimming in my head and burning in my heart like wildfire. I wanted to kiss that Dream Girl again. I want to kiss her right now, but I know I can't and that I have to wait.

"What the…" Simon seemed surprised but I cut him off in an annoyed and alert tone.

"Simon don't annoy me. You burst in on me and my Dream Girl on purpose didn't you…didn't you?" I asked sarcastically as Simon continued to pace around the kitchen looking for food.

"Simon didn't wanna do that…" said Simon gently as he was not in the mood to start a fight with me. I was surprised at how Simon had managed to get into the clothes with his broken arm with no help. Well he seemed to manage it okay. His broken arm was not supposed to be in the sleeve so it had to stay fixed across his body in the same position.

"Damn it!" growled Simon in pain as she put a hand under his injured arm before he could open another cupboard. "It bloody hurt Stanley, what would mother think if she was here?" asked Simon cruelly as he fetched a can from the shelf and studied it.

"Mother ain't here Simon and she don't care." I snarled and I was glad that shut him up as he had his back turned to me.

I heard footsteps and turned my head to see my Dream Girl Nikora on the steps. I almost gawped at her as I saw her wear a dress that she'd never worn before in front of me. Of course the dress was black, but it had a luminous green front all made out of silk which was shiny. The patterns on the dress were intricate flowers which were also black, and the sleeves were quite wide and they showed off her elegant hands. The dress was like one of the ones worn in the Renaissance era and to top off the stunning outfit she had a beautiful black ribbon in her hair which flowered down her gracefully arched back. She was going to go out into the Heathers and capture them all with her amazing aura and beauty.

"Dream Girl pretty…" admired Simon as he was completely lost for words.

"She ain't your Dream Girl Simon…" I growled in his ear before walking over to her. "Wow, Nikora…you…" I paused as I was lost for words as well. I couldn't describe how beautiful she looked.

"You don't like it." Said Nikora sadly as she picked up the sides of her dress then let them down again. "I know it was my mother's. It looked amazing on her…"

"Nikora, it looks amazing on you…" I could see Simon's face contorting with jealousy as I whispered in her ear so he couldn't hear me. "You're beautiful Nikora…" Nikora smiled and held my hand in hers. "Right!" I said out loud so that Simon could hear. "We going then?"

"Going where?" asked Nikora as she'd forgotten about what we were doing today.

"To go into the Heathers and watch Simon go kill, what you think?"

"Sounds good to me" smiled Nikora as she was going to enjoy see Simon slay those non-Heathers teens even those she detested violence.

"Nikora, can I dismember?" begged Simon as her gave Nikora his puppy eyed expression. "Please…"

"Oh alright Simon. You go and have fun. Go and play those teens!"

"Yeah. Give me some Nikora" Simon laughed as he and Nikora high-fived with some force. Nikora wrung her hand slightly but she said it was okay.

"Simon you gonna be okay with your arm?" asked Nikora as she looked at his arm which was still in the sling after a month.

"Yeah Simon will be okay…" said Simon smiling as he looked at the rows of pickaxes by the door and started to scan them.

"Oh my God." I groaned as I put my head in my hands "He always does this. He takes forever to choose an axe and they are all the bloody same!" I whispered to Nikora as Nikora giggled quietly.

"I'll take…." Simon paused then lunged forward. "I know this one." Said Simon as he chose his axe and rose it up to his face and ran his index finger of the curved bar of metal. As Simon marched out of the house he started to sing the Trad Heathers song "Johnny I hardly Knew Ye" I couldn't help but hum the tune but Nikora stayed silent. It was not like her to hum along to a Heathers tune so I asked her:

"Nikora you okay?"

Nikora continued to stare at Simon as he was walking away from the shop but she still couldn't help thinking that today was going to be just the right day for killing some of those bastards and bitches out there.

"Yeah just looking forward to it, we driving?" asked Nikora as she looked into my green eyes which were full of life.

"Nah, I wanna walk with my lovely Dream Girl…" I murmured in her ear and she laughed quietly under her breath as we walked hand in hand out into the beautiful Heathers day, the hem of her stunning black gothic dress trailing along behind her. "That dress is lovely Nikora, it really suits you." I admired as I didn't want to take her eyes from her hypnotizing beauty.

"Thank you honey…" said Nikora sweetly as she took the compliment, her eyes wondering to the beautiful sun which lit up the Heathers. She then gazed at Simon who was walking ahead of them, his pace quick as he was eager to get into that forest and start slicing and dicing people to impress Nikora. Also he was hungry, hungry for blood. I watched Simon as he took a sharp turn left onto the highroad and so we followed him but at a much slower pace as we weren't in such a rush, and plus Nikora loved to drink in the sights, sounds and smells of the Heathers around her.

"Come on you two!" laughed Simon like a hyena as he began to stamp his foot impatiently the pickaxe grasped firmly in his good hand. Simon was going to say something else but then he grimaced in pain and clutched his arm again. He glared at me but I was talking with Nikora.

"Simon will hurt Stanley back you wait…" sniveled Simon as he straightened up and exhaled deeply to try and relieve himself of some of the pain. Nikora had looked ahead of her at the right moment as she saw Simon crouched down in the middle of the road and clutched his arm and gritted his teeth.

"Stanley wait one minute." Said Nikora gently as she broke away from me slowly then ran over to the crying Simon who was trying not to make a big deal out of it. I was shocked that she was even helping him but my Dream Girl was such a kind hearted soul and I wasn't going to take that away from her. I looked on as she gently put an arm around Simon and helped him to his feet. "You gonna be okay now?" asked Nikora as she moved Simon's arm into a more comfortable position and he winced slightly. "You really shouldn't go killing with this. It looks real bad, I wish I could do more for you." Whispered Nikora so I couldn't hear but I didn't mind. She was only doing it to be kind but I didn't want her to show her kindness to my brother, he didn't deserve it.

"Dream Girl done enough, Dream Girl been nice to Simon. Simon happy…" said Simon almost through his teeth as he pulled himself together. Nikora stooped and picked up the pickaxe that he'd dropped in the road. She handed it to him and he moved his good arm to take it.

"Thanks Nikora…" he croaked as he took the pickaxe from her and headed off down the road, the rain seeming to have stopped.

"It's amazing how quickly the weather changes here." Commented Nikora as she saw the sun's rays gleaming through the trees making the leaves look as though they were glimmering.

"I'm so glad it's not raining like it was earlier." I chuckled as Nikora wondered back into my embrace and I held her for a few seconds before taking her hand again and following Simon who by this time was some meters ahead of us. Simon turned his head, looked at us and shook his head before he continued to walk on and not pay any more attention to us.

"Now let's go and do some killing…" smiled Nikora as her hand rested on my waist and I smile lit up my face, a playful and happy smile.

"Yes Nikora, let's show them who Heathers folk truly are…" I replied and we walked side by side together with the beautiful Heathers passing by on either side towards me and Simon's killing grounds that made the Heathers a place to fear and not to love.

**Chapter 25 Let the Game Begin**

It had been half an hour since we'd left the house and we'd been walking for what felt like miles to me, but I wasn't complaining as I had good stamina and so did Nikora. Simon had suddenly turned off the road and down a path into a dense patch of trees so me and Nikora reluctantly followed, my eyes constantly on the ground for any of Simon's cleverly laid tripwires or just any hints of traps. The glen Simon had just led us in to was me and Nikora's favorite part of the Heathers. This is where I was born, and when I first laid eyes on her when we were children. I would've thought this place would be a place of hate for me because I hated my parents but when Nikora was involved in it, it brought warmth and love to the place. My eyes flitted around the trees, not staying focused on one thing solidly for a second before I turned my eyes to Nikora and saw her looking straight ahead. I knew she was in deep thought so I wasn't going to speak and disturb her. Simon was ahead of us so he had to shout to make his voice heard.

"You coming or what?" shouted Simon from the trees he's just walked into.

"Yeah in a minute, you go on Simon…" I yelled back as Simon seemed to sigh and walk on leaving me and Nikora alone in the Heathers which was my dream one day, no Simon but just my beautiful Dream Girl and me without a care in the whole goddamn world. The silence was awkward between us at first but then I decided to break it.

"You remember this place Nikora?" I asked her and she nodded her head immediately her beautiful blue eyes blinking hard a couple of times.

"Of course I do." She replied as she walked ahead of me her beautiful hips moving from side to side as though she was moving like a serpent, her black dress catch some of the leaves on the ground and trailing along with her. "It means a lot." She said then she paused and rested her back against a tree and breathed out deeply as though she wanted the whole of her body to sink into the bark of the tree. I just watched her with undying fascination as her eyes roamed around the clearing then settled on me. I smiled warmly and she returned the smile and sank down to sit on the ground her dress billowing out like a black mushroom cloud as she sat down. "Can we just stay here for a few minutes?" Nikora asked me as she propped herself up even more against the tree.

"Of course we can." I said almost instantly as I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her and slipped an arm around her, her head almost automatically leaning over to rest on my shoulder.

"So Stanley, do you have any plans for later life or are you just gonna continue living Heathers life?" asked Nikora as she smiled timidly as I smoothed back a stray lock of her curly black hair.

"Nah, I can't be asked to plan anything else. Nikora, whatever I do we do together and wherever I go you go with me okay. I want you with me always. You are my Dream Girl, the Heathers Dream Girl. The girl who I saw wondering the Heathers for many years before I realized who you were. I just need you Nikora and that is my life." I'd never ever said that to anyone but I'd said it to Nikora and I was not lying to her. It was all true and I can shout it out to the whole of the Heathers with all the honesty in my heart. Nikora was truly moved that I had said that to her and she wanted to reply but she couldn't find the words.

"Thank you Stanley…" Sighed Nikora as she snuggled against me and hid her face against my chest so she saw darkness.

"Hey think nothing of it Nikora, it's the truth." I said kindly as she felt my hand run up and down her spine as though I was stroking a cat back home. "Now lets go and find my brother and kill something."

Nikora loved the sound of that because she was up in no less than a second and began to run through the trees.

"Hey Nikora, wait for me…" I laughed as I immediately got to my feet and started to run after her.

"Come on Stanley, we gotta find Simon…" shouted Nikora but in her excitement she didn't see a tree root and she tripped and crashed to the ground as the breath was knocked out of her.

"Nikora! You okay?" I asked in a voice of panic as I was at her side straight away and helping her up.

"I'm…fine…" wheezed Nikora as she tried to regain her breath.

"Hey Nikora, now you be more careful. Don't just run off like that. There are wires and things everywhere. You be more careful baby…" I warned her as I hugged her. She knew I was right so she smiled and put my cheek to hers and sighed quietly.

"Okay Stanley, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Nikora just don't run off like that." I said as I took Nikora's hand again and we walked much slower this time so we could both look around the Heathers. Nikora had always loved this place no matter what harsh things it threw at her, but even though it was beautiful I had hated it more than anything, well maybe except Simon but Nikora had shown me how to love and treasure a harsh place like this and I thanked her immensely for that. We stopped walking and Nikora pointed as she saw Simon crouched down in front of a tripwire, pickaxe on the floor staring straight ahead.

"Simon…" whispered Nikora but he didn't react, he was just too must concentrate and waiting for the unlucky victim that would walk into the wire.

"Simon what are you…?" I began but he cut me off.

"Simon Says Stanley be quiet…Simon is waiting…"

I sighed quietly and swore behind his back and he didn't hear me so that was okay. Nikora watched with anxious eyes as


End file.
